Kickin it Kick one shots
by come down from your tower
Summary: A bunch of Kick one shots ; I might add some Jace into my one shots, I haven't decided yet..
1. Cheerleading Practice

**hey! this is my first ever upload for a kickin it fanfic! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what im doing wrong because i am literally just starting and have no idea what the hell im doing haha. So if im doing this right, this should be a bunch of seperate kickin it one shots! thanks for reading :3**

* * *

Jack Anderson groaned as he looked at the digital clock in his car again. 1:30. _where the hell was she?_

Jack pushed his seat back and attempted to fall asleep, but failed. He contemplated walking out of his car to their schools gymnasium, and to the cheerleading practice which a certain blonde was still in. Jack had remembered there argument last night about this.

*flashback*

_"No." Jack stated flatly, punching a training dummy hard in the stomach_

_"Please? I don't have a car yet and Grace is out of town! I need someone to drive me to cheerleading practice!" Exclaimed a frustrated Kim_

_Jack was about to mention to ask her parents, but quickly decided against it considering Kim and her parents didn't have the best relationship_

_He groaned. "I'm not wasting my saturday waiting around for 6 hours for you to finish your cheerleading practice!"_

_Kim exhaled sharply. She hated losing an argument. "It's just until 12, I promise! If I miss this practice i'm off the squad!"_

_"Really? Well in that case.. NO!" Jack smirked._

_Kims eyes narrowed at the cocky brunette "Okay Jack, I didn't want to have to do this, but it would be a shame is the whole school found out about your little secret" She smirked_

_Jacks mouth dropped "You wouldn't"_

_Kim smiled evily "I think we both know, I would! I'm sure Donna Tobin would love to hear about the time you fell in the toilet at the boys bathroom and were stuck there for 3 hours!" She laughed at the memory_

_Jacks eyes widened. "FINE! I'll drive you to your stupid cheerleading practice!" Jack glared at her_

_Kim smiled wide. "YAY! Thank you Jackie!" She quickly pecked him on the cheek before exiting the dojo_

_"No problem" Jack called after her. He paused before adding "Kimmy!"_

_Kim stopped in her tracks which made Jack smirk. She turned around and screamed as loud as she could "DONT CALL ME KIMMY!"_

*end of flashback*

Jack cursed at himself for reluctently giving into Kim. Why had he listened when she said she would tell his secret? He knew she would never go through with it. Sure, Kim would go to some extent if she wanted something, but she would never jeoperdize their friendship over a cheerleading practice. No, the reason he gave in was because every time he looked into her big brown eyes, he became lost in them. And whenever she flashed a smile at him, he felt his legs go wobbly. And her hair? It looked like a waterfall of golden streaks, gently framing her face. Jack shook his head, breaking him of his thoughts. _What was going on with him?_

**You gave in because you LOVE her, you big idiot! **Shouted the voice in his head

I do not love Kim!

**Yeah you do, your just too stubborn to admit it, loverboy**

Kim and I are bestfriends. Having feelings for her would be.. wrong

**Maybe its wrong, but you can't fight the fact of how beautiful you think she is and how you are always thinking about her!**

I am not always thinking about her! I mean sure she's pretty, and smart, and funny..

**JUST ADMIT YOU LOVE HER ALREADY!**

FINE! I JACK ANDERSON AM TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH KIM CRAWFORD! But its not like she would ever feel the same way. She has Micheal..

Jack cringed at his name. Micheal Adams was Kims boyfriend, the same guy who had dated every single girl in their entire grade. Jack hated Micheal, not just because he was jealous of him but of how he treated Kim. Always insulting her, being rude to her, abandoning her. Everytime Jack brought up how Kim was settling for a jackass of a boyfriend, he would end up being flipped. How could a guy as lucky as Micheal treat a girl as special as Kim so horribly?

A vibration from his phone broke his thoughts. He jumped at it, hoping it was Kim explaining why she hasn't come out yet. Unfortunatley, it was Jerry Martinez, one of his other best friends. "Yo, Bro, Wanna go see a movie with me and Kelsey?" Jack sighed then replied his message. "Can't. Have to pick up Kim from her cheerleading practice." A few seconds later, Jerrys message popped up on this little screen. "Bro, you are so in love with her." Jack sighed. Jerry was, for once, right.

Jack looked over at the clock. 2:20. _O__kay, thats IT!_ Jack thought angrily. He slammed his car door shut and walked over to the gym. As he pushed the door open, Jack stopped in his tracks when he heard Kims shrieking voice. He looked over and saw Kim and her cheerleading coach having an argument. He lingered close by, curious to hear what they were saying

"But coach, you can't do that!" The blonde said, trying to keep her cool

"Look, Kimberly, you are an outstanding captain, but I can't keep you around anymore. Your grades are starting to slip, and you know the rules" The coach said frowning at Kims outburst

"I-I can get my grades up! I can get straight A's by the next game! Please please please let me stay on the team!" Kims voice started to shake

The coach rested a hand on the blondes shoulder and sighed. "I'm sure you can. But until your GPA raises up to standard, you are off the squad."

Jack stepped back, shocked. Kim was the best cheerleader on the team. How could she kick her off over something as stupid as grades?

Kim jerked the coaches hand off her shoulders, tears starting to build in her eyes. She ran out of the door as fast as she could, Jack chasing after her

"Kim!" Jack called after her

Kim kept running until Jack finally caught up to her, gripping her wrists in his hands. Kim struggled to release from his hold, but failed as he only held onto her tighter

"Let - me - go!" She struggled to say. Suddenly something came over her, and all the emotions she had been holding just poured out of her. She cried hard and Jack wrapped her in his arms. She cried into his shoulder, staining his shirt, but Jack didn't seem to mind. His arm snaked around her waist and his other arm held her upper body.

"Shh, its okay" Jack kept repeating, kissing the top of her head. Kim eventually calmed down, worn out from all the crying.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Jack gave her a small smile

Kim sniffled before starting. "Whats happened? Lets see. I was just kicked off the cheerleading squad, my grades are shit, my parents hate me, and I found out my asswhole of a boyfriend cheated on me yesterday!" Her voice went from complete rage to utter sadness. She looked down at her feet. "Maybe my mom is right. Maybe I am just a huge mistake." Tears filled her eyes again

Jacks heart sank down to his stomach. Everytime Kim was upset, he was upset. "Kim, look at me" Jack took her face in his hands forcing Kim to look into his big brown eyes. "You are not a mistake. You are the greatest thing to happen to any of us, especially me.." Jacks face turned red at the last part and Kims eyes widened. That got her attention.

"You are so important to every one you know. And although you parents can't see that now, they will. One day they will understand how amazingly beautiful their daughter is" Kim blushed. No one has ever complimented her like that before

"As for Micheal," Jack continued, "he is an douchebag who has no idea how lucky he is to have someone as special as you. Someone as rude as him is not worth your tears. He treated you like shit, Kim. He really did. You deserve someone better than that." Jack smiled wide at Kim, and Kim returned a small smile. She wrapped her arms around Jacks shoulders forcefully, silently praying he would never give up on her like everyone else. "Thank you" she whispered to Jack

"No problem" Jack replied, wrapping his arms around her. Jack closed his eyes, praying that one day she would feel better about herself again. _its now or never._

Jack put his hands on her shoulders, and they stood staring at eachother for a moment. "Kim, I need to tell you something" Jacks voice slightly shaking. "What is it?" Replied the blonde curiously. Jack looked in her eyes. He saw how on the outside she was trying to stay strong, but her eyes gave away how she felt on the inside; broken. _Tell her now. Save her from all this pain._

"I-um. I.." Jack started to choke up, and looked off to the side in embarressment. Kim rested a hand on his cheek "Jack, whats wrong" she said worried. Jack turned to her, and they both turned red at how close there faces have gotten. There lips were centimeters apart. Before Jack knew what he was doing, he swooped in and kissed her square on the mouth. Kim was surprised at first, but kissed him back with a passion to almost knock him over. His tounge slipped inside her mouth and searched all over, as if commiting it to memory. Her hands became tangled into his hair and he picked her up by her waist and sat her on his lap, there lips never leaving the other.

Kim was becoming out of breath, but she didn't want this to stop. After about 5 more minutes, they both were completely out of air, gasping for breath. She stared at Jack, silently begging for answers. Jack glanced over at her then broke the awkward scilence. "Um.. Kim will you, uh, be my girlfriend?" His voice cracked at the end of the sentence and Kim silently giggled. "Yes, of course I will" They smiled at eachother before Kim grabbed his collar on Jacks shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

**YAY! So yeah i just finished my first ever kickin it one shot! :DD review please? Oh also how do you add chapters? I dont really know how to do that yet so yeahh.. anyone wanna help a new comer out? (;**


	2. Heartbreak

**Kims POV**

I quickly raced home after the incident happened. I ran as fast as my legs would take me. When I finally got home, I ran inside and locked the door. "Hello?" I barely choked out behind all the tears. No answer. _Perfect._

I allowed myself to lean against the door and fall onto the ground, all the hurt and emotion finally taking over and I cried for what seemed like hours. I forced myself to think of the memory of what brought me to this state.

_*flashback*_

_"Are you sure, Milton? I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I asked nervously, biting my nails. Milton slapped my hands away. "Stop that, its a bad habit." He reprimanded. Before I could even glare at him he spoke again. "And yes, i'm sure! You guys have been non stop flirting for 2 years now! I'm just glad you finally admitted it. Now, one question.." "Yeah?" "Your not going like.. That, are you?" He looked at my outfit then turned his face away with utter disgust. I slapped him. Hard. "Ow! Okay okay fine! Go! I'll be out here when you 2 lovebirds are done!" He smiled genuinely at me. _

_I took a deep breath and started towards the dojo. "Oh and Milton? Thank you. For everything" I called back. "No problem! Now go get your prince charming!" He winked at me and I laughed. I somehow forced my legs to walk over to the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts dojo, where a certain brunet boy was practicing._

_I always had a little crush on him, but I refused to recognize it considering Jack and I became so close. But that little crush grew into a strong flaming love for the kid as I got to know him better. Every time he touched me I felt electricity shoot all around that very spot. When his face is close to mine my breathing stops. Whenever he whispers something, his hot breath on my neck sends shivers down my spine. Hell, just being with the kid simply sends my heart racing. I never expected to do anything about it because I knew he never felt the same way, but when I finally told Grace and the guys, Milton convinced me that I should tell Jack how I feel. And after months and months of constant pleas, I gave in._

_'Think happy thoughts, Kim. Maybe he loves you back!' kept repeating myself. I made the mistake of getting my hopes up right before I walked into the dojo. I bit my lip and stared longingly at the entrance, hesitating whether I should leave now and spare the possible humiliation. I peered over at Milton who was giving me a thumbs up, and I smiled brightly. Its great having a friend like Milton for support._

_I finally mustered up the courage and opened the entrance doors, a huge smile plastered across my face. "Jack?" I called out. I stopped dead in my tracks when I caught sight of something I wish I never saw. It felt like a huge blow was delivered to my stomach. I saw Jack, my best friend, the boy I am totally and completely in love with, lying down flat on the matts. making out. with. Grace. _

_I blinked rapidly, thinking 'No no no no, that can't be Grace! She's my best friend! She knows about how I feel about Jack, she wouldn't do this too me!' I kept reassuring myself. 'Maybe i'm seeing things!' But to no avail. My eyes weren't playing tricks on me. It really was Jack and Grace. I whimpered and they must of heard me because they broke apart fast. Grace had a stupid smile on her face as she kept looking at Jack, but when she turned to look at me her face completely fell. Jacks eyes widened and he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, hey Kim" He gave me a small smile, but my eyes were glued to Grace. She had guilt flash across her face as she suddenly became interested with her shoes. "G-Grace?" I choked out. She wiped her eyes, forcing back tears. "Kim, listen.." she started, but I didn't want to hear it. "No! I'm not going to listen to you! You are supposed to be my best friend Grace, and I come in here and I see you making out with Jack?" I shrieked at her. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. He and Grace were making out. He loves Grace. Not me. Tears filled my eyes as I looked from Jack to Grace_

_Jack, not knowing whats going on, had a confused look across his face. He turned to Grace, hoping for answers, but she just kept staring at the floor. He looked to me and realized I was crying. Shit._

_"Kim, is everything okay?" He started walking towards me. "Stop!" I screamed and he stopped. "Just, please. Stop." I finished, my voice barely above a whisper. Grace walked up and attempted to put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged her off. "Go away" I spat, my voice dripping with venom. Grace looked at me with pleading eyes. "Kim, please, just listen to me!" She begged. "You know what Grace? I hope your happy. You got what you wanted, again, even if it took stabbing me in the back!" I hissed my voice rising. I tried walking away but Grace wouldn't let me leave. "Kim, will you please just listen to me for one fucking second?" She shouted. I glared at her and it took all of my strength not to slap her._

_"Grace, from this moment on, we are no longer friends. I hate you, and I hope I never see you again. But what do you care right? You stole my spot as captain on the cheerleading squad, and you have Jack, so you know what? Don't you ever fucking speak to me ever again!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at her. Grace forced back sobs and Jack ran up to comfort her. I heard my heart shatter into a million pieces when I saw him trying to console her. I guess all it takes is a pretty girl and suddenly Kim Crawford doesn't matter to him anymore. Just as I turned to leave I felt a hand wrap around my arm and yank me back so hard I almost fell on the ground. "What the hell!" I shouted then turned to see it was Jack who pulled me._

_"Kim, please tell me whats wrong!" His facial expression showed that of confusion and regret. I couldn't take it anymore, and I let all my pain and emotion take over and I started crying. "Please, just leave me alone. I'm fine." I put on my best fake smile and dashed out the dojo, fighting back anymore tears. Milton approached me with a huge smile on his face which instantly turned into a frown when he saw me crying. "What happened?" He asked softly. I exhaled sharply. "Why don't you ask Grace, his new girlfriend." I said flatly and emotionless. Milton's eyes widened and I bolted, not wanting any of his sympathy. I heard a voice call my name and I thought it was Milton, but as the voice called again it became a lot more clearer. My heart broke even more as I recognized his voice. Jack._

_"KIM! PLEASE STOP RUNNING!" He shouted after me. I turned around and simply shook me head, knowing that if I opened my mouth I might very well have a break down in the middle of the street. I faced away from him and his hurt expression and sprinted home._

_*flashback over*_

I shuddered at the memory. Oh how stupid I was to believe that a guy as amazing as Jack Anderson would even remotely have feelings for a simple, boring girl such as myself. I trudged upstairs and crawled in to bed, crying myself to sleep.

_**3 weeks later**_

Every morning was a pain to wake up, knowing I have to endure the new schools It-couple. Just to torture me, Grace always was on top of Jack, making out with him and groping each other in public. It made my heart break a little more each day. I stopped caring about anything. My grades were dropping, I quit cheerleading, and I started coming to the dojo less and less. Depression took over me, and it made me lose my appetite to eat. My mom even noticed, forcing servings of food down my throat. It all tasted like shit to me and each time she would shove food down my throat, it would come back up again. I stopped sitting with the guys at lunch, knowing very well Jack and "it" were there.

Each night for the past 3 weeks I would cry myself to sleep. My image got worse and worse everyday. I was becoming dangerously skinny and my tan skin became sickly pale. My eyes, usually full of energy and joy, were now that of heartbreak and pain. All the boys, even Jerry, noticed how unhealthy I was getting. But no matter what anybody said, I would not get out of my depression. It took over my life like a disease. See, this is what people don't tell you about having your heart torn into bits. How shitty it feels knowing theres nothing that can make you feel better.

Grace wouldn't even glance at me anymore. And even if she did happen to catch my eye, it would be a quick death glare. Apparently after our fight, she instantly hated me. I didn't really care, considering the feeling was mutual. Jack would sometimes try to talk to me but each time he approached me I ran. I knew if I opened my mouth to speak all that would come out is tears.

I woke up the next morning to the beeping of my alarm clock. I prayed that I could just hide in my bed forever, but no matter how depressed I was, my parents refused to let me stay home. I have gotten complaints about my grades but it didn't matter to me. Nothing really mattered to me anymore. I lost the love of my life and my best friend.

I reluctantly got up and threw on whatever I could find, skipping taking a shower. I tied my hair off into a messy bun and looked into a mirror. I had picked out a grey Hollister tank top and my Victorias Secret Pink sweatpants. I lifted up my shirt to reveal my torso. I was getting so skinny you could see all of my ribs. My stomach growled for food but every time I tried to choke down something it always came back up in the toilet. I slowly slipped on my tall chestnut uggs and grabbed a black hoodie and my phone then walked downstairs.

My mother greeted me with a warm smile to which I returned a fake one. She offered me breakfast and as usual, I declined. She frowned at me. "Sweetheart, what happened. You don't do anything besides lay in bed all day, you quit cheer and are refusing to go to karate practice, your grades are slipping, and your not eating. Please tell me whats wrong?" I buried my head in my hands. "I really don't want to talk about it" I managed out. "Your father left for work already. Do you need me to drive you too school?" she asked trying to bring a smile upon my face. I simply shook my head no then headed out the door.

I cursed under my breath at how my mom was finally paying attention to me. Yes, I know, its sad. It takes total heartbreak and depression for her to finally look at me. I shrugged off the thought. _Now is not the time to think about your pathetic life _My inner voice said. After a few minutes of walking I was unfortunately at school. I took a deep breath and walked in. More and more students each day started to notice how depressed and skinny I was. I zipped my hood up self consciously. I kept my head down and started walking, accidentally bumping into another student. I widened my eyes as I realized I had bumped into Donna Tobin, the meanest/most popular girl at Seaford. "Shit" I mumbled. Usually, I can take her snarky attacks at me, but these days any little thing knocks me down considering how fragile how I am. "What the hell? Do you realize-" Donna started to yell, but then her eyes widened. "Oh. Hi Kim. I'm sorry, it was my fault." Donna muttered.

My jaw dropped. I guess everyone really did see I was depressed. _Way to make it obvious, Kim!_ I thought. "Its okay. You don't need to apologize." I replied. She held out a hand and I took it. I dusted myself off and she did something that totally shocked me: She hugged me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight embrace.

I awkwardly rested my arms on her back and I heard her quietly sob. _What the fuck is going on?_ My thoughts screamed at me. "I'm so sorry your going through this. Trust me, everything going to be okay." She whispered into my ear soothingly. I started to cry on her shoulder unintentionally, and instead of backing away, she let me, rubbing my back comfortingly. "Thank you." I whispered softly. She sighed and we both broke away. "If you ever need to talk, i'm hear." She winked at me and gave me a genuine smile, then flounced off with her little clones.

Everyone, and I mean everyone stared at me after the little moment Donna and I had. My jaw was still dropped when Eddie, Milton, and Jerry walked up. "Yo, that was weird! I thought she was going to say something bitchy! Guess Donnas changed, WHOOO!" Exclaimed Jerry. I tried my best to fake a smile but they saw right through it. Milton wrapped his arms over my shoulders. "How are you holding up?" He asked cautiously. I sighed and just looked at the ground. Milton shut his mouth, instantly knowing what the science represented.

Eddie sat on the other side of me. "Kim, i'm so sorry about what happened with you and…" His voice trailed off. I looked up at him, and I saw him stare at something across the hall. I followed his gaze and when I finally saw what he was looking at, I instantly regretted it. Jack and Grace were leaning up against the lockers holding hands, smiling, laughing..

I fought back the tears as I put my face in my hands. Milton rubbed my back the same way Donna did, trying to calm me down. "It's going to be okay, Kim." I sat up straight. I huffed before continuing. "You know, a lot of people tell me that time heals all, but honestly none of that is helping right now. So I appreciate the advice, really, but please. Just leave the grieving and self pity to me, okay?" I said annoyed. They all nodded. I got up to walk to my next class which was, unfortunately, next to the happy couple. I kept my head down as I walked up to the hallway, and bumped into yet another person. This time, I bumped into a very annoyed Grace.

She looked at me with disgust "Watch wear your going, dumbass" she spat then flounced over to Jack. "I-i'm sorry" I replied, barely audible. I couldn't bring myself to look at Jack so I just looked at Grace. She smirked, knowing how much this was hurting me. "You should be, slut. Why do you even come to school, its not like you have friends." I raised my eyebrows at her and she just simply rolled her eyes. "Excuse me?" I questioned. Her eyes darkened as she narrowed her gaze at me. She walked up and began circling me like a hawk. By now more students began to watch.

"You know, Kimberly, I never really liked you. I only used you to get closer to Jack. All those times we hung out, went shopping… those were fake. Just like you." She replied hastily before slapping me across the face. I held my cheek in pain. Tears started slipping down my cheeks and I choked back sobs. She fake pouted at me. "Oh, poor Kimmy. No Jackie to save you now" I forced myself to look at an oddly quite Jack, whose eyes were widened. "A-aren't you going to say anything?" I whispered, my voice shaking. He just lowered his head, and I did too. "I wouldn't count on him having your back anymore, Kim. He loves me, not you, so get over this little fantasy you have where everything works out in the end! And just to remind you…" She grinned evilly at me before grabbing Jacks collar and pulling him in for a long, passionate, kiss.

I clamped a hand over my mouth, not bothering to stop the flood of tears from coming out of my eyes. This was the final test to see if I could break, and I lost. This absolutely killed me. Both hands covered my mouth, tears spilling uncontrollably from my eyes. I didn't care who was looking anymore. Grace Howard had officially broke me. I looked at the ground and she laughed at me. "Not so tough, are you now?" She snapped at me. She shoved me harshly before adding "Now get the fuck out of my face, you useless piece of trash!" I ran. I ran out of school, past my house, and into a little park Jack and I discovered not too long ago. More tears slipped out of my eyes at the thought of his name. _Jack._

_He doesn't care about you. He never did. He didn't even stand up for you. Forget him already _My inner voice told me me. But I knew very well I couldn't forget. I will always and forever be in love with Jack Anderson, even if he doesn't ever feel the same way.

After sitting in the park I realized school was let out and I had to be home soon. I quickly walked home and examined the place where Grace had slapped me in a mirror. It left a red mark across the left side of my face and it stung. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. _So this is was being broken looks like_.

My mom heard the door slam and came running down the stairs, yelling at me on her way down. "Kimberly Anne Crawford, ditching school? What kind of idiotic, immature person does that sort of th-" She stopped speaking when she saw my face. Hearing her call me those things brought more tears to my eyes. Her gaze softened as she pulled me in for a hug. "Shh, its okay sweetheart" She whispered, kissing the top of my head while I cried hysterically into her shoulder. She had a firm grip on my shoulders as she examined my face. When she got to the red mark she gasped.

"Who did this too you?" She touched it gingerly and I winced. "Its nothing" I mumbled. "I'll go get you some ice." She walked back into the kitchen while I made my way over to the couch. She handed my the ice pack before kissing my forehead. "Sweetie, if you don't feel any better tomorrow, you don't have to go to school." I thanked her and she left. I rested the ice pack on my face and tried to shut my eyes, but my doorbell rang. Still holding the ice to my face, I opened the door, and my eyes widened at the sight of someone I haven't talked to in weeks.

"Kim." Jack said after what seemed like an eternity.

I just stared at him. "We need to talk. Can I come inside?" He asked softly. I nodded slowly and we both sat on the couch. I stared at him while he just looked at my bruised face. "Well, talk" I said, my voice cracking from all the crying. He sighed before continuing. "Kim, I am so sorry I let Grace slap you and say all these horrible things to you. I should have stopped her" I looked into his eyes. They looked of regret and guilt. _Did he mean it?_ "Its okay. It wasn't your fault." I replied soflty, not looking at him. I felt 2 fingers on my chin lift my face up, and soon I was looking into those 2 brown orbs. I cursed at myself for looking at them because soon I felt like I was falling forever. "No, Kim, its not okay. I let Grace do this too you, I was a bad best friend. I'm so sorry. This was entirely my fault, and I feel absolutely terrible about it."

Jack looked at me and for the first time in a while, I smiled. Not one of those fake smiles I give everyone, a real genuine smile.

"Really, Jack, its not your fault. You don't need to feel terrible." We hugged and I felt butterflies in my stomach when I got a whiff of his signature cologne. Oh how I missed this scent. When we pulled away he looked straight into my eyes. "Kim, i've been meaning to ask you something that day you saw me and Grace…" I felt my smile disappear. I tried to block out that memory but he's digging it back up. Here come the waterworks. "Yes?" I asked, barely above a whisper. "Why were you so mad? Is it because I didn't tell you?" He asked confused.

"Oh. That." I looked at my hands. I wanted to tell him. So badly. But I couldn't. I knew the moment I tell him I love him he's just going to laugh in my face. I don't think my hear can take any more pain. "I'm sorry I can't tell you." I said after a while. I got up, tears spilling over my eyes. "Wait, why can't you tell me? Were best friends we tell each other everything!" He said his voice rising. "Oh, like how you told me about you and Grace?" I responded, my voice shaking. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it fast. "Thats what I thought." I walked away but I felt his hand take mine. "Kim, please tell me, you owe me that much." He said softly, obviously trying not to piss me off. Too late.

"Owe you? Jack I don't owe you shit! You dated my best friend my back and didn't tell me, and you let Grace abuse me in front of everyone!" I said my voice rising. "Kim, I told you i'm sorry! Why are you so upset that I dated your best friend?" He yelled at me. I wiped my cheeks before looking at him. "Because I love you." I whispered, but apparently he didn't hear me. "What?" he asked softly. "I said i'm in love with you!" I shouted at him. His eyes widened and I looked down at my hands, tears spilling uncontrollably down my face. "Just forget it." I added softly before walking out.

I was half way down the hallway when I felt a hand on mine pull me back. "What the-" I didn't get to finish because I felt a pair of lips on mine. After a few seconds my brain finally registered. Jack. Was. Kissing. Me. I froze not knowing how to react. _Kiss him back, you retard! _My inner voice yelled at me, so I did. His tongue glided across my bottom lip, begging for entrance, and I accepted. My hands tangled in his hair while his stayed on my waist. I was soon running out of air but I didn't dare pull away. I saw sparks, no, fireworks explode. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, not wanting this moment to end.

A few minutes later we had to break apart, for loss of air took over. After some oxygen filled my lungs, I looked at him, silently begging for answers. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out "Does this mean you feel the same way?" Shit. _Really Kim?_ He looked at me then grabbed my hands. "Yes. It does. I love you too, Kim." Then he got down on one knee. My eyes widened. "Um, Jack, thats sweet but were only 16 thats just-" "Shut up, thats not what its for" He chuckled and I instantly shut my mouth.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?" He held out his hand. I giggled, and accepted his hand. "Yes." I smiled then we both pulled in for a tight embrace. Thats when a thought came to my mind. Grace.

I pulled away fast and he looked at me confused. "Jack, I love you, but you have a girlfriend." I said, tears threatening to spill over. He smiled at me then cupped my face in his hands. "I broke up with her the minute you ran out of school" I smiled wide at him then grabbed his collar and pulled him in for another long, passionate kiss. When we broke away, I looked into his brown eyes and he looked into mine. I smiled wide knowing that, finally, I was happy.


	3. Kisses and Scars

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I actually wrote a one shot and was going to upload it today but my freaking computer decided to make it disappear into thin air :( It wasn't very good anyways, but It took a long ass time to write it so yeah ): so yeah.. OH before I forget im sorry I use some of the cliches in my storys, I can't help it (: I try to avoid them as best as I can (: THANKS FOR READING33 (I do not own kickin it. If i did Jack and Kim would have been together a LOONGG time ago.)**

**Kims POV (Oh i didn't mention in this story the wasabi warriors are 16 and Kims little sister is 11)**

I looked in the mirror. Tears streamed down my face, making my mascara run. My hair was in a high ponytail, some pieces fell out and hung around my face. My normally tan skin was a sickly pale. My eyes were puffy and red. I turned away, horrified by the Kim that looked back in the mirror. I looked awful. _What happened to you_? I asked myself.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, JASON!" Hollered my mother from downstairs. "Now, Christina, put that down before you do something you regret" I heard my father say calmly. I heard a loud crash and a door slam. More tears flowed out of my eyes. _Oh yeah. I'm crying and look like a ghost because my parents are getting a divorce._ I sank down on the floor, screaming. Why was this happening? Just last week we were a happy family, my parents, my younger sister Avery and I. And now, my parents are practically killing each other downstairs while Avery is locked up in her room.

Somewhat composing myself, I walked over to the bathtub and turned it on. I waited until it filled up and I stripped down. I searched through my kitchen cabinet and found my razor.

I looked in the mirror once again. _Kim, don't do it. Your better than this. You promised yourself you would quit, for Avery_ My inner voice reminded me. But I couldn't. I needed to release my pain.

I stepped into the bathtub and sat there for a while, thinking. More and more tears flooded my eyes as I sliced the razor across my skin. I looked at my wrists, angry red marks stretched all over. As they bleed and bleed, I sat thinking about the last time I did this.

*flashback*

_I leaned over the sink, running my freshly cut wrists under the sink water, trying to stop the flow. It stung, but I kept pressing down hard on them with a towel. Suddenly my door flew open. Shit. I forgot to lock it._

_Avery looked at me wide eyed. "Um I just uh came to tell you dinners ready…" Her voice trailed off as she saw my wrists. I quickly tried to hide it behind my back but it was too late. "Kimmy, what are you doing to yourself?" small tears ran down her cheeks. I looked away, embarrassed. "Avery, its hard to explain." I mumbled. "Kim, i'm not 4, I know what your doing." She said, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry." I whispered. By now Avery was full on crying. She ran into me and I wrapped my arms around her as she cried. "Kimmy, p-please d-don't hurt yourself, I l-love you. Please, d-don't leave me." I kissed the top of her head. "Okay. I'll stop, for you." I whispered into her hair._

_She looked up at me. "Thank you. I don't know what i'd do if I lost you." She tightly wrapped her arms around my neck. I rubbed her back, a few tears slipping out of my eyes. I will quit for my sister. _

*End of flashback*

I looked down at my wrists, ashamed. That was 6 weeks ago. Every time I was tempted to cut I would always remind myself of that memory, how terrified she was. But not even Avery could have stopped me from releasing this pain. Soon the water turned bright red. I glanced at the red water, thinking how calming it is. I sighed then drained the water and grabbed some old towels to stop the rest of the bleeding. The only person besides my sister that knows I do this is my best girl friend Grace Howard. I tried to keep it a secret, but she figured it out after realizing I only wear long sleeves and a lot bracelets.

Now, due to the stereotypes that all people who cut are emo, no, I am not emo. I don't wear black 24/7 and write super depressing poetry. I just cut to release my pain. Thats one of the reasons I am so terrified of people finding out, I don't want my friends to look at me differently, like i'm some depressed loser. It took 2 weeks for Grace to stop treating me like a fragile train wreck than can break any second. I just know if the boys found out, they would flip out. Especially Jack.

My heart soared at his name. Jack. Okay, so I have a little crush on him. But if he found out about my little secret him and his annoying-but-totally-adorable hero complex will try anything and everything to get me too stop. Why can't they just understand? Its not that easy to just stop.

After I made sure the bleeding stopped COMPLETELY (you only make that mistake once) and pulled on my pajamas and a sweatshirt. I tip-toed over to Avery's room to check on her. I opened the door quietly and found her with her headphones on full blast and doing something on her computer. I smirked. Might as well do something that will cheer me up.

I quietly walked over behind her and tackled her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and I was laughing so hard my stomach started to hurt.

She glared at me. "That wasn't funny!" she cried. I wiped my eyes, my laughter settling down. She took a closer inspection of my face and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You look horrible." she said flatly. I glared at her. "Gee, thanks. What are you doing up? You should be asleep, missy!" I said playfully. She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. "Well, its hard to sleep when your parents are beating the crap out of each other." She was still smiling, but her eyes gave away how hurt she was. I returned her sad smile and pulled her in for a hug.

I rubbed her back comfortingly and she sobbed into my shoulder. "Its not your fault, Avs. Mom and dad just don't share the same love they used too. I promise you, though, everything going to end up okay. It may look bad now, but trust me it can't rain forever." I told her. She looked up at me. "Thanks. Now go away, i'm going to sleep." she shoved me off her bed. I laughed. "Love you too."

She shut off the lights and hopped into bed. I walked up and kissed her forehead then walked into my room. Honestly, I never believed any of that bullshit I told her. But I had to be strong for her. I sighed and crawled into bed, concealed by the warmth of my blankets. I forced my eyes shut and fell asleep.

_**The Next Day**_

My alarm clock went off at 6:15. I groaned and hit the OFF button. I stumbled out of bed and into my bathroom. I looked at the mirror. I looked worse than yesterday, if thats even physically possible. I stripped down a hopped in the shower. After about 20 minutes I dried myself off, careful not to rub to hard on my wrist. I took out my blowdryer and blew my long blonde hair straight. I applied my makeup and went to my closet to pick out my outfit. I picked out a pair of ripped up light wash skinny jeans, a white tank top with an aztec design on it that tied off at the front, my black vans, a black hoodie, a pair of gold feather earrings and a heart pendant necklace. I approved my outfit then headed downstairs.

I was greeted by Avery texting on her phone and my mother cooking breakfast. I had to do a double take. My mom? Cooking? My mouth dropped as she poured more pancake batter onto her pan. My mother never cooks, hell she barely even know my sister and I exist. I walked over to her slowly and saw that she also made muffins, bacon, and eggs.

"Okay, you are you, and what have you done with my mother?" I asked her seriously. She gave me a small laugh. She turned to me and I couldn't believe what was standing in front of me.

My mom was dressed in long sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a blue robe, instead of her usual black stilettos and work suit. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and her hair stuck out widely. She was ghostly pale. She gave me a smile, and I could immediately tell it was fake (i've given those out enough). "Mom, how are you holding up?" I asked softly, already knowing the answer. She sighed. "Not so well, but i'll be fine sweetheart. Now i'd eat something soon, school starts in 30 minutes."

I looked at the clock. 7:35. Jack should be here soon to walk with me. I scarfed down a muffin and hurried upstairs and quickly brushed my teeth. The moment I stepped downstairs I saw Jack in my doorway. He smiled at me and my heart rate quickened. My sister looked up at Jack then at me. "Kim your boyfriends here." She called loudly. I turned bright red, and I could see Jack faintly blushing. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door fast, not wanting Avery to embarrass me anymore. "Bye mom!" I called on my way out.

"Hey Kimmy" Jack smiled at me. I wacked his shoulder. "Don't call me Kimmy" I said sternly but playfully. He laughed. "So how's the family?" He asked. I looked down at my feet. Every time my parents fought I would tell him about it. One time it got so bad I actually came to his house in tears. Thats one of the reasons i'm falling so hard for him, he was always so caring and understanding. "Um, there fine." I lied. My voice went 3 octaves higher and I knew he could tell I was lying, but thankfully he dropped it.

We chatted about random things, school, the boys, karate, and occasionally him joking about how amazing he is. After about 20 minutes we made it too school. I tried hiding my sadness. I love walking to school with Jack, he always started my day off great

"I'll be right back, I have to go talk to the guys for a sec. Meet you at your locker?" I nodded and he walked away. I sighed as soon as he was out of earshot. _Why was he so fucking perfect!_ I screamed to myself. I turned the dial on my lock and popped open my locker. Grace soon appeared next to me. "Hey girl!" She beamed at me. "Hey" I smiled. She looked me up and down then shook her head. "Sweetie, your not going to get Jacks attention wearing something like that" she wrinkled her nose in disgust and I shoved her playfully.

"For the 100th time I don't like Jack!" I lied. Grace smirked at me. "Mhmm. Can't you at least lose the jacket? Your shirt is somewhat acceptable" She begged. "NO!" I shouted a bit too early. She eyed me suspiciously. "I mean, uh, i'm freezing. Brrr" I rubbed my arms. It wasn't a complete lie, It was a bit chilly. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when Jack finds some other pretty girl to flirt with!" she cried. I laughed and Jack walked up. "What about me flirting with a pretty girl?" He asked confused. I turned red and gave Grace a death stare. "Uh, did I say Jack? I meant Zach! I um have to go bye Kim!" Grace stammered then ran off.

I smiled at Jack nervously. "Oh uh I was just uh…" I mumbled trying to think of an excuse. "Admitting your love for me?" He teased. I rolled my eyes. "No" I said flatly, trying to hide my nerves. "Please Kimmy, you so like me." He flipped his hair out of his eyes and my heart melted. "One, You wish. Two," I punched him hard.

"OW! You know, you really need to stop hitting me!" He cried rubbing his arm. "And you really need to stop calling me Kimmy." I joked. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the bell rang. "Let's go, we can't be late to Ms. Lee's class again!" I said. I started to walk away but Jack stopped me. "Kim, wait, I need to tell you something." He grabbed my wrist and pulled my back, the sleeve of my hoodie lifting up, exposing my cuts.

I yelped in pain and quickly pulled my hood down, praying he didn't see the scars. But, unfortunately, I was too late. "Kim, whats that on your wrist?" He asked curious. My mouth dropped, not knowing how to respond. "Uh, what? Theres nothing on my wrists!" I exclaimed. He saw right through my lie. "Kim I saw what I saw. What were those red marks?" He furrowed his brows, confused. "Oh uh, that. It was my, um, cat!" I stammered out. Shit. Jack knows I don't have a cat. _Great going Kim._

"A cat? Kim your mom wouldn't let you own a pet rock, let alone a cat. Show me your wrist." He demanded. "No" I shot back. "Kim." He looked at me, his facial expression completely serious. I knew I wasn't going to win this battle. I reluctantly gave him my wrist and he forcefully shoved down my sleeve. His eyes widened and I looked away in shame. "Kim, are these…" He asked, not wanting to finish his sentence. I nodded, a single tear falling down my cheek.

Jack's face went completely pale. He looked away, tears dotted in his eyes. This only made more tears escape from my eyelids. I hated when Jack was sad, it made me sad as well. And too know I caused his tears made me heartbroken. Without saying a word he intertwined my hand with his and pulled me into the janitors closet. I felt electrify shoot all around my hand. He closed the door and dropped my hand and I covered up my disappointment. He looked me in the eyes and stared intently at me for a good 10 seconds.

In his eyes I could see he was upset. His chest was heaving up and down, as if he were angry as well. He was shaking, so I could tell he was nervous also. This was a Jack I have never seen before. He looked so helpless and confused.

"Why." He asked, breaking the science. "What?" I whispered. More tears flooded out of my eyes as a few slipped out of his. "Jack, are you crying?" I asked softly. Not once have I ever seen Jack Anderson cry in the 4 years we've been best friends. He ignored my comment and gripped my wrist with one hand, careful to avoid the cuts. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" His voice cracked as he pointed to the scars. I looked away, not knowing if I wanted to tell him yet. I exhaled deeply before speaking. "My parents are getting a divorce." I whispered. His eyes widened and I wiped my cheeks, trying to stop crying.

Without warning, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. I cried into his shoulder, most likely staining his shirt, but he didn't pull away. After about 10 minutes I finally quite crying. He rested his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "I'm so sorry about your parents, Kim. But please. Please, don't do this to yourself anymore. Its not worth it." He pleaded.

I looked down at my feet. "Its not that simple." I mumbled. He lifted my chin up with his two fingers. I blushed at the closeness of our faces. Our noses were practically touching, our lips just inches apart. "Please try. For me." He whispered. All I could do was nod. I stopped breathing all together and my heart was pounding so hard I was surprised he couldn't hear it.

Suddenly, Jack swooped in a kissed me. At first I froze, but then my brain registered what was going on and I kissed back. The kiss was sweet, not to passionate, but not short either. I saw sparks explode and my stomach did one hundred summer salutes. We broke away slowly, not taking our eyes off each other. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, and I was silently praying for answers. "Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked softly, as is not sure of himself. I smiled widely at him. "YES YES YES!" I screamed than ran into his arms again. He laughed and hugged me back.

"C'mon, Ms. Lee is going to kill us if we don't leave right now" I said. Jack thought about it for a moment then shook his head. "No. I have a better idea." He smirked at me. "Well, I like the sound of that" I whispered. Then he pulled me in for another kiss.

**Jesus these storys are so similar. Im really not happy with them. There also so depressing. And I realize ive been torturing Kim way too much lol. But its always the same ending. So im going to change it up a bit. In some oneshots, they might not even become a couple, and some might be where there already a couple. I dunno. I have just been writing really shitty one shots in my opinion. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading33**


	4. Thinking of you

**Hey guys! So ive written a bunch of one shots and re written them because they all end up being about something bad happening to Kim lol. So as I said before im trying to mix it up a bit! So here goes. (I don't own kickin it, Tiffany and Co., )**

**Jacks POV **

I walked up to Kim's house, concealing a necklace between my jacket pocket. I feverishly knocked on the door, and her older sister Mikayla answered almost instantly. "Hey Jack!" She smiled. I smiled wide at her. Since I was an only child, Mikayla was always like a big sister to me as well. "Hey Mikayla! Is Kim home?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah one sec. KIM! YOUR BOYFRIENDS HERE!" She screamed, and I snickered. "Coming!" I heard her yell back. Mikayla rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "She could take hours. You know how she is. Come on in, sweetheart!" She opened the door wider and I stepped inside.

Not long after, Kim appeared downstairs in grey sweats, a pink tank top, her hair in a bun, and no makeup. Honestly, she looked stunning. "Sorry I look so hideous, I didn't think you were coming until later." She smiled sheepishly. I shook my head in disbelief. "There is no possible way you could ever look hideous, Kimmy." She rolled her eyes playfully and planted a kiss on my lips. "And thats why I love you." She whispered.

"Awww! How sweet!" Mikayla said. I flinched, forgetting she was still standing there. Kim shot her a death glare and held her hands up in defense. "Sorry. Ruined the moment, didn't I." She said quietly. Kim nodded and grabbed my hand, dragging me out the door.

When she shut the door, I grabbed both of her hands, looking into her beautiful brown orbs. "I got something for you." I smiled and pulled out the little blue box. She opened the box and gasped. I had bought her a silver heart necklace with half of the heart decorated in diamonds from Tiffany's. I remembered her talking about how she loved this necklace so much and I thought she deserved it, so I bought it for her. "Jack.." She said breathlessly. I smiled and looped it around her neck, clicking the lock on the back. She gingerly lifted the heart in her hands and smiled at me.

"Why did you buy this for me? It must have costed you a fortune.." She asked worried. I shrugged. "Just to remind you that your the greatest girlfriend i've ever had. And even if it did, your worth it." She giggled and crashed her lips onto mine. I smiled between the kiss and placed my hands on her hips, her hands resting on my neck.

We pulled away, our eyes never leaving each others. I smirked. "C'mon, lets go!" She looked at me horrified. "Are you joking? I'm not walking around like this!" She shrieked.

I rolled my arms and picked her up by her waist. I threw her over my shoulders and she kicked and screamed. "JACK! PUT ME DOWN!" I just laughed in response. I walked over to my car and opened the door, setting her down in the passenger seat. She crossed her arms and glared at me. "That's not what I meant." She spat bitterly. I shrugged and hopped in the drivers seat.

"I don't know why your so self conscious about how your looking right now, you are honestly the most radiant girl I have ever seen in my entire life." I told her truthfully. She rolled her eyes but I could see her blushing.

The car ride only lasted a few minutes, considering Seaford was a small town. Kim's face instantly lit up when I parked in front of the restaurant I drove her too. On the outside held a huge sign that read "_Porto's bakery"._ She smiled at me. "This is where we had our first date." She informed me. I nodded. "You remembered." I joked. I opened up her car door and she stuck her tongue out at me playfully. I laughed and intertwined my hand in hers.

We ordered and received our food and took a seat near a window. We talked, ate, laugh, etc. Until I realized she had a tiny piece of food on the corner of her mouth. I giggled and used my napkin to wipe it off. She smiled and pecked my lips.

As we walked out the doors, talking about school and the dojo, a tall blonde girl approached me. "Hi!" she waved at me, completely ignoring Kim. I gave her a small smile while Kim frowned. "I'm Abby. And you are?" She stuck out her hand. I shook it lightly. "I'm Jack, and this is Kim." I answered her question. Abby took one look at Kim and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Kim raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Jack? Ooh thats a hot name." She purred. I just smiled uncomfortably. "Uh.. Thanks?" I said, sounding more like a question than a response

Abby ran her fingers up and down my chest and I flinched. "So, wanna go out sometime?" She asked me seductively. Kim clenched her fists and gave her a death glare. I sighed and grabbed Kim by the waist, crashing my lips onto hers. She quickly kissed back, and in the background I could hear Abby gasp. When we broke apart, I turned to Abby and gave her a tight smile. "Sorry, but i'm in love." I shrugged and she crossed her arms. "Why? She looks like a troll."

Kim scoffed and walked up to her. Uh oh. Kim stood on her toes, considering she was only about 5'4 and the girl had about 3 inches on her. "Listen, Abby. I may be shorter than you, but I am a 3rd degree black belt, and I will not hesitate to kick your ass if you don't stay away from my boyfriend!" She yelled at her. Abby rolled her eyes and sauntered off.

I chuckled and walked up to Kim, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. "What was that?" I asked. "Hey, she was flirting with you, and you have a girlfriend. Plus she called me a troll! That slut." She spat. "You know I could have handled it, right?" I joked. She smiled sheepishly. "Well thats one of my flaws. I get a tiny bit jealous." she looked away, embarrassed. I tilted her chin up and kissed her. "Not gonna lie, it was kinda hot." I whispered, and she giggled.

I smiled as we walked hand in hand to my car. I honestly loved everything about Kim. How short she was compared to me (I was almost 6 foot), how our hands fit perfectly together, how beautiful she is even when she doesn't even try.. I still remember the day we became a couple, and what my mom had said to me.

_*Flashback*_

_I looked down to reveal a sleeping Kim. I chuckled. We had been watching movies at my house, and I finally told her how I felt. She told me she felt the same way, and we had our first kiss. She was resting on my chest while both my arms were wrapped comfortingly around her waist. I smiled, knowing that the girl I had had a crush on ever since I caught her apple freshman year, was mine. I leaned my head down and gingerly kissed her forehead. _

_"You two are perfect for each other, you know." I heard my mother say from behind me. I jumped slightly, trying not to wake up Kim. "Jesus mom! Can't you see she's sleeping?" I whisper-yelled. She chuckled and ruffled my hair._

_She walked over and sat on the other side of me. "Now, Jackson, I know that I taught you how to treat a girl and you already know this, but you be good to that girl sleeping in your arms. Don't you break her heart, Jack." She told me sternly. _

_I rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Trust me mom, i've waited for almost a year to be with this girl. I'm not going to screw this up by making dumb decisions. I would never hurt her in any way shape or form." I said, and she smiled. "I've taught you well. Oh, and one more promise you need to make for me." I groaned and she chuckled. _

_"Yes?" I asked. "Don't make the same mistake as your father. Remember whats important to you, and don't run away when things get rough." I flinched at the sound of my father. He walked out on us when I was 8 because we were going through some money issues. He was too afraid to deal with it so he left, and married some rich whore and had kids of his own. Every so often I get a phone call from him, but I honestly hate his guts._

_I sighed. "I wont. I'm Jack Anderson after all. I don't run when things get tough. I face them head on." My mom smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you. Night sweetie" She smiled at me. "Night mom." I replied. I took one last look at Kim and made a promise to myself, Kim, and my mother. I was never going to hurt this girl sleeping in my arms._

_*Flashback over*_

"Jack? You okay?" Kim asked worried. I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned towards Kim. "Yeah, i'm fine. Just thinking." I answered. "About what?" she said. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "You." I whispered.

**Aww (: Yeah I decided to make this one shot super fluff. I dunno, I thought it was cute :D Now I know on my dialogue only one shot I said I wouldn't be uploading these until tomorrow, but I got another macbook charger! :D Now I don't have too use my stepdads! Omg im so happy. Okay so yeah I am partially true to my word because the next Crestfall chappie comes out tomorrow. But, because im such a nice person, and this one shot is so short, I decided to give you a little sneak preview! Here it goes: (This little preiview is about Millie.)**

I walked through my class, looking out at the sea of students around me. Some were in separate clumps, talking about random things, some were reading or doing work quietly, waiting for class to start. I smiled. Maybe this wont be so bad. I took a seat towards the front and waited for the bell to ring, when Julie walked in. She looked around, spotted me, and smiled. "Hi Milton!" She smiled and me and I smiled back at her. I could feel my throat start to close up and my heart speed up. She took a seat beside me and pulled out her school supplies, organizing them on her desk. It took me a few minutes before realizing I was staring at her, and probably looked really creepy, so I looked away.

The bell rang, and our teacher rushed in, silencing all of the students. "Sorry i'm late class, I had a meeting this morning with Mrs. Stern." She explained to the class. She walked over to the whiteboard and scribbled her name onto the board in red pen. _Ms. Hastings _It read.

The rest of class consisted of her teaching us a new lesson, and writing notes. After she wrote the last bullet point on the board, she turned to us and smiled. "For the next 10 minutes of class, you are going to pair up with someone and start on this worksheet." She announced, passing out papers to all the students. I gulped nervously and turned to Julie. "Do y-you wanna be partners?" I asked, my voice shaking. She smiled and nodded. "Sure." I smiled and we started working together.

**Tada! Mini sneak preview! Sorry for no Kick preview, I wanted to put the spotlight on Millie and Jace as well, because I ship those 2 couples as well. And for those who were confused, this preview is in Milton's POV. Thanks for reading, I love you all (;**


	5. Ichat confessions? Part 1

**Whaddup? So here I am with yes, another one shot. Wow I am way over my writers block now! YAY! Hehe so heres another one shot for ya. Its a bit different then the others, its Jack and Kim over Ichat. I make this a two-shot, if I get enough requests. So yeah, without further ado, here is another kick one shot! (I don't own kickin it. Warning: Innapropriate language and adult content)**

_Tuesday, April 12th, 9:07 PM._

**KCrawford21: **Hey Jack you there?

KarateBoy72**: **Obviously. I'm online, aren't I?

**KCrawford21: **Woah there, no need to get bitchy with me!

KarateBoy72**: **Sorry. Hows this? "Oh Kim! Thank you so much for finally messaging me! You have made my life complete!"

**KCrawford21: **Much better.

KarateBoy72**: **So, Kimberly, what is it this time?

**KCrawford21: **Excuse em moi?

KarateBoy72**:** Well every time you message me on ichat, you always ask for something.

**KCrawford21: **What? I can't talk to my amazingly sweet and very attractive best friend on Ichat? I'm offended.

KarateBoy72: Spill it, Crawford.

**KCrawford21: **…

**KCrawford21: **Fine. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.

KarateBoy72: What? Why?

**KCrawford21: **Because my 19 year old sister Crystal is coming into town, and I may have sorta told her I had a boyfriend..

KarateBoy72: Kim, Kim, Kim. See where lying gets you? Although I have no idea why she believed you, you absolutely suck at lying.

**KCrawford21: **Screw you. Will you do it?

KarateBoy72: Why don't you ask the others to do it?

**KCrawford21: **I dunno, I just saw you're online and asked you first.

KarateBoy72: Don't lie. You asked me because i'm undeniably sexy ;D

**KCrawford21: **Eww.

KarateBoy72: Now is that any way to treat your amazing sweet and very attractive best friend?

**KCrawford21: **Fuck you.

KarateBoy72: Your words, not mine.

**KCrawford21: **So will you please be my pretend boyfriend? Pretty please with a cherry on top?

KarateBoy72: Hmm. Whats in it for me?

**KCrawford21: **You get to spend an entire day with me, duh.

KarateBoy72: Thats not enough, Kimmy.

**KCrawford21: **Well what the hell do you want?

KarateBoy72: Free strip tease?

**KCrawford21: **I will chop your balls off and feed them to my dogs if you don't come up with something else.

KarateBoy72: Graphic. I want 30 bucks.

**KCrawford21: **What? I'm not paying you to pretend to be my boyfriend!

KarateBoy72:Pity. You know damn well I am the best option you have.

**KCrawford21: **You're a fucking douche bag.

KarateBoy72: Persuasion isn't one of your strong suits, is it.

**KCrawford21: **You get 5 bucks.

KarateBoy72: Pfft. Fuck that.

**KCrawford21: **6?

KarateBoy72: Keep trying, Kimberly.

**KCrawford21: **I can't believe i'm saying this, but I will give you 10 dollars.. And wear a shirt that says "I love Jack Anderson" to school.

KarateBoy72: …

KarateBoy72: You're so full of shit.

**KCrawford21: **Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures.

KarateBoy72: So your serious?

**KCrawford21: **Unfortunately, yes.

KarateBoy72: ..Deal.

**KCrawford21: **YAY! :DD Thank you so much! You just saved my ass from a lifetime of embarrassment!

KarateBoy72: I know, i'm just too sweet. So what type of boyfriend should I be? Badass, Gentlemen, Shy, Heroic..

**KCrawford21: **Be a gentlemen. Oh, and if you embarrass me in any way shape or form, your ass is mine.

KarateBoy72: You'd like that, wouldn't you (;

**KCrawford21: **I think I just barfed in my mouth.

KarateBoy72: Oh please. I bet you dream about fucking me.

**KCrawford21: **I bet you have as well, Anderson.

KarateBoy72: Ha! You didn't deny it!

**KCrawford21: **You didn't either, dumb shit!

KarateBoy72: Oh yeah. Fuck.

**KCrawford21: **Well.. Have you?

KarateBoy72: Maybe. Have you?

**KCrawford21: **..Possibly

KarateBoy72: Hey, I think it's perfectly normal. Were both hormonal crazed 17 year olds. Its natural.

**KCrawford21: **Exactly! And it's not that big of a deal. I mean were best friends, so it shouldn't matter.. Right?

KarateBoy72: Of course not!

**KCrawford21: **…

KarateBoy72: …

**KCrawford21: **Let's never speak of this again. Agreed?

KarateBoy72: Agreed. Now when do I have to be at your house to meet your sister?

**KCrawford21: **Saturday, 2:30. But before you can be my pretend boyfriend, you have to pass the boyfriend test.

KarateBoy72: What? Why?

**KCrawford21: **Because i'm 99% sure Crystal's going to ask you the same questions, so you need to prepare.

KarateBoy72: Ugh. Fine.

**KCrawford21: **Btw, if you get any of them wrong, i'm shaving your head in your sleep.

KarateBoy72: Wait, What!

**KCrawford21: **First question: Whats my favorite/least favorite color and why?

KarateBoy72: Easy. Blue, because it was your Grandmas (even though I still believe that it's because blues MY favorite color as well) and Pink, because it's way too girly.

**KCrawford21: **Whats my favorite sport?

KarateBoy72: Cheerleading, or karate.

**KCrawford21: **Favorite movie?

KarateBoy72: Titanic or The Notebook. Both of which you made me watch, btw.

**KCrawford21: **Hey you liked them! You even cried!

KarateBoy72: ..Next question.

**KCrawford21: **Favorite song?

KarateBoy72: Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott, or Stand Up by One Direction. **(AN: Im obsessed with these songs right now! No copyright intended.)**

**KCrawford21: **Favorite food?

KarateBoy72: Cupcakes or pizza. Fatass.

**KCrawford21: **Fuck you. Natural hair color?

KarateBoy72: Blonde, unless if this is your way of telling me you were secretly a ginger.

**KCrawford21: **Full name?

KarateBoy72: Kimberly Anne Crawford.

**KCrawford21: **Birthday?

KarateBoy72: January 5th, 1995. Seriously Kim? Can't you give me some sort of a challenge? I'm your best friend, of course I know all of this shit.

**KCrawford21: **Fine! You want a challenge? What was the name of my moms baby that ended up being a miscarriage?

KarateBoy72: ..Oh fuck.

**KCrawford21: **Not so cocky now, are you Anderson?

KarateBoy72: Thats not fair! You never told me!

**KCrawford21: **Bullshit. I distinctively remember telling you and the guys the day it happened.

KarateBoy72: Okay, okay. Lemme think.. Um. Lucy? No. Jamie? Nah.

**KCrawford21: **Tick tock, Jackie.

KarateBoy72: Hmm. OH WAIT. I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! Melissa.

**KCrawford21: **…

**KCrawford21: **Well damn.

KarateBoy72: I know, i'm pretty amazing. Am I done with these ridiculous questions?

**KCrawford21: **Yes. And as a reward, you get a waffle. #

KarateBoy72: Oh goodie. I'm just jumping with joy.

**KCrawford21: **What did you expect? Congratulatory sex?

KarateBoy72: Yes, actually.

**KCrawford21: **You sick, twisted little piece of shit.

KarateBoy72: Its called sarcasm, Kimberly. You should know, you use it enough.

**KCrawford21: **No denying that. Anyways, i'm going to sleep and you should too, we have a huge test tomorrow in Mr. Warburry's class.

KarateBoy72: Nah i'm good. Can't sleep anyways.

**KCrawford21: **Bullshit. I know your planning on staying up until 3 AM watching porn. Aren't I correct?

KarateBoy72: I'm not even going to answer that i'm so creeped out.

**KCrawford21: **Don't worry, when I come into your room and see used tissues and empty bottles of Vaseline, i'll know i'm right.

KarateBoy72: Jesus christ.

**KCrawford21: **Alright, I think i'm done torturing you.. For now. Goodnight Jackie

KarateBoy72: Goodnight Kimmy.

_**KCrawford21 is now offline.**_

_**KarateBoy72 is now offline.**_

_Thursday, April 14th 3:45 PM_

KarateBoy72: Hello, Kimberly. :D

**KCrawford21: **Fuck off.

KarateBoy72: Oh c'mon, it wasn't THAT bad.

**KCrawford21: **Yes it was! But you wouldn't understand because YOU didn't have to walk around school wearing an "I love Jack Anderson" shirt!

KarateBoy72: Hey, I thought it was adorable. And so did the yearbook editor!

KarateBoy72: Fuck.

**KCrawford21: **JACKSON LEO ANDERSON, DID YOU SEND PICTURES TO THE YEARBOOK EDITOR OF ME WEARING THAT SHIRT!

KarateBoy72: Uh.. I love you?

**KCrawford21:** ..What?

_**KarateBoy72 is now offline**_

**KCrawford21: **What? NO! Ugh Jack! Fuck you! /:

_Saturday, April 16th, 5:36 PM_

**KCrawford21: **Congratulations! You did a great job, so I don't need to cut off your dick.

KarateBoy72: Whats up with this new obsession with my penis? Hm? (;

**KCrawford21: **Go die in a hole.

**KCrawford21: **No, but seriously, you did a fantastic job pretending to be my boyfriend. Hell, even my mom believed it even though I told her it was fake!

KarateBoy72: Why thank you, Kimberly. You finally noticed my amazing acting skills. Btw, I think a certain someone owes me 10 bucks.

**KCrawford21:** Oh hell no. Not after what you put me through. You get nothing.

KarateBoy72: But thats not fair! You promised!

**KCrawford21: **Look at how many fucks I give: 0

KarateBoy72: Your a fucking bitch, you know that right?

**KCrawford21: **Wouldn't be the first time I was told that. Jack.. I need to ask you something..

KarateBoy72: Please don't make me buy you tampons again! No matter how many times I tell him, Jerry _still_ believes they were for me!

**KCrawford21: **Lmao really? No but seriously, it's important.

KarateBoy72: Okaayy..

**KCrawford21:** ..Did you mean it.

KarateBoy72: Mean what?

**KCrawford21: **What you said on Thursday.. That you, you know.. Love me.

KarateBoy72: Oh.. That.

**KCrawford21:** Yeah.

KarateBoy72: …

**KCrawford21: **…

**KCrawford21:** Well? Did you?

KarateBoy72: Sorry. Thats classified information. Can't tell you.

**KCrawford21: **No! You fucking answer me Anderson!

_**KarateBoy72 is now offline**_

**KCrawford21: **SERIOUSLY! JACK GET THE FUCK BACK ON!

_**KarateBoy72 is now online**_

KarateBoy72: Yes. I did.

_**KarateBoy72 is now offline**_

**KCrawford21: **Holy shit..

**So yeah. Thats my one shot for ya (; I know its a bit lame- who am I kidding. Its fucking retarded. I think it's the longest one i've written so far. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, I mean it was over ichat so yeah kind of hard to add detail. Should I make this one a two shot? Drop a review or pm me if you think so. Thanks for reading you guys are amazingly beautiful3**


	6. Ichat confessions? Part 2

**Hey! So I true to my word, I am making my lost one shot a two shot (: It was way to fun to write and you guys wanted it, so yeah. Here y'all go! (;**

_Tuesday, April 18th, 2:57 AM_

**KCrawford21: **Heyo.

KarateBoy72: Hi.

**KCrawford21:** Might I ask why your up so late?

KarateBoy72: Just thinking. You?

**KCrawford21:** Moms was throwing _another _party at our house and I had to greet guests and interact with the sons. I swear my mom is trying to get me laid by next year. Anyways it just ended like 2 minutes ago.

KarateBoy72: Ah.

**KCrawford21: **…

**KCrawford21: **Okay spill it.

KarateBoy72: What?

**KCrawford21: **Your being so quiet and awkward. It's weird. Also, you've been avoiding me at school, and missing karate practice. Like what the fuck? What's going on?

KarateBoy72: I'm sorry.

**KCrawford21: **Okay. So what are you thinking about, and be completely honest.

KarateBoy72: A lot of things, really.

**KCrawford21: **..Is this about saturday.

KarateBoy72: You know what? Screw this. You want me to be completely honest with you? Fine. You know why i'm so "quiet and awkward"? Its because I just told my best friend i'm in love with her, and she obviously doesn't feel the same way. Do you know why I keep missing karate practice? Its called heartbreak, Kimberly. Do you want to know the reason why i've been avoiding you at school? Every time I talk to you, look at you, or even think about you, my heart shatters just a little bit more. In fact, this whole conversation is fucking killing me. So i'm sorry, Kim. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship, and i'm sorry that I fell in love with you.

**KCrawford21: **..Jack.

KarateBoy72: I got to go. Bye.

_**KarateBoy72 is now offline**_

**KCrawford21: **What have I done..

_Friday, April 21st, 6:02 PM_

**KCrawford21:** Grace. I need you. Like NOW.

_FashionGirlXO: _Calm down. Breath. Now, what seems to be the problem?

**KCrawford21: **Well, Jack told me he loves me on Saturday..

_FashionGirlXO: _OMG!

**KCrawford21: **Yeah. And on Tuesday I confronted him about being quiet and avoiding me, and he gave me this whole speech about how whenever he talks to me or looks at me his heart breaks a little more, and he's sorry he fell for me, and honestly I feel like shit and I just don't know what to do.

_FashionGirlXO: _Aww (:

**KCrawford21: **I am a horrible human being.

_FashionGirlXO: _No you aren't. Hush. Now, first off, do you feel the same way about Jack? Do you love him as well?

**KCrawford21: **Honestly? I think I am. I mean, truthfully, I've always had feelings for him. I just never thought he could feel the same way, so I never told anyone, and I tried to push my feelings away so I wouldn't get hurt. I guess when he admitted he loved me, I was just in too much shock that he actually feels the same way to reply. Also he always logs off before I can respond, which is annoying.

_FashionGirlXO: _Kimberly, I love you, but you are the dumbest human being to ever walk this earth.

**KCrawford21: **What the fuck is your problem!

_FashionGirlXO: _*rolls eyes* You should be telling these things to Jack, not me! Like right now!

**KCrawford21: **Don't you think i've tried that? He won't listen to me!

_FashionGirlXO: _Leave that too me, darling. Now I have to go, the love doctor has to work her magic! Love ya lots .xx

**KCrawford21: **Bye gracie (: .xx

_Friday, April 21st, 6:14 PM_

_FashionGirlXO: _Hey there, Jackson. Long time no see.

KarateBoy72: Hi Grace.

_FashionGirlXO: _How are you holding up?

KarateBoy72: Not very well, thanks for asking.

_FashionGirlXO: _Trust me, everything is going to be alright.

KarateBoy72: I highly doubt that. Look I got to go, so if thats all you have to say, bye.

_FashionGirlXO: _JACK! WAIT! THIS IS IMPORTANT!

KarateBoy72: Ugh. What?

_FashionGirlXO: _Now I can't technically tell you, but you need to talk to Kim.

KarateBoy72: No thanks. I've already dealt with enough heartbreak.

_FashionGirlXO: _Look. Kim feels really awful about this whole situation. We just had a conversation about 10 minutes ago, and she feels like shit. Please please PLEASE talk to her. She has something really important to tell you.

KarateBoy72: What? That she's creeped out by my feelings for her and never wants to speak to me again?

_FashionGirlXO: _Actually, the opposite. Just trust me on this, MESSAGE HER YOU STUBBORN ASS!

KarateBoy72: Fine. But if I end up begin more hurt than last time, its on your conscience.

_FashionGirlXO: _Don't need to worry about that happening. Now go! Happiness awaits!

KarateBoy72: Whatever.

_**KarateBoy72 has left the conversation**_

_FashionGirlXO: _Damn, i'm good. :D

_Friday, April 21st, 7:49 PM_

KarateBoy72: Hello.

**KCrawford21: **JACK! OMG I haven't talked to you in forever! How are you?

KarateBoy72: Do you really want me to answer that?

**KCrawford21: **Oh. Right.

KarateBoy72: Well, Grace said you had something important to tell me.

**KCrawford21: **Yes. I do. But before I tell you, you are not aloud to leave this conversation until I am done, or I will rip off your balls.

KarateBoy72: Okay.

**KCrawford21: **Jack, I love you. I always have, ever since we were 13 and you caught my apple in the schools cafeteria. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you told me you loved me, but then again you never really gave me any time to respond lol. I have been trying to tell you for a while now, I just never had the chance. You were avoiding me at school and the dojo, and wouldn't respond to my texts or calls or ichat messages. But then again, if I was in your situation, I wouldn't either, so I don't blame you. So, yeah. Thats what I needed to tell you.

KarateBoy72: ..Really?

**KCrawford21: **Yes, really. :D

KarateBoy72: Well, in that case, Kimberly Anne Crawford, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?

**KCrawford21: **I would love to (: It sucks your not here, we could be in the middle of a very heated make out session by now.

_**KarateBoy72 is now offline**_

_Monday, April 24th, 12:34 PM._

KarateBoy72: Hey (:

**KCrawford21: **Jack! What the fuck! Were in class right now, supposed to be researching online for our history paper!

KarateBoy72: Is it my fault I want to talk to my girlfriend that I love so very much? Your computer is so far away from mine I can't even see your beautiful face :3

**KCrawford21: **..(: You better be lucky your adorable.

KarateBoy72: What can I say, i'm just blessed with being sexy ;D

**KCrawford21: **I can't help but agree (; All though, you could brush your hair every once in a while.

KarateBoy72: Fuck that, my hair is perfect. Btw, whats this I hear about you and Donna Tobin having a smack-down in cheerleading practice? Care to explain?

**KCrawford21: **Hey! Its not my fault she's a huge slut that doesn't know how to back off my man!

KarateBoy72: Please elaborate.

**KCrawford21: **Well, I was stretching on the matts, and that bitch has the nerve to walk up to me and threaten me! "Listen Crawford! Back off from Jack, he's mine!" So I may or may not have slapped her.. And jumped her.. And pulled some of her stupid brown hair off her arrogant head..

KarateBoy72: Jesus Kimberly! How much trouble did you get in?

**KCrawford21: **Suspension.. For 3 days.

KarateBoy72: And?

**KCrawford21: **Kicked off the cheerleading squad, and I have to carry her fucking books to her classes. Ugh. The pain this bitch causes me.

KarateBoy72: To be fair, you did cause her more pain.

**KCrawford21: **Which is something I am very proud of. I have no regrets. Well, except one.

KarateBoy72: And what might that be?

**KCrawford21: **Not telling you that I love you sooner ;D

KarateBoy72: D'aww.. (:

**KCrawford21: **Now I must leave, unfortunately. I have to get this paper done, and i'm guessing you still need to start on it?

KarateBoy72: Hey! ..Yeah your right. Bye, love you. Xoxo

**KCrawford21: **Love you more :* XO

_**KCrawford21 is now offline**_

_**KarateBoy72 is now offline**_

**Heyo! Not too happy with part 2, a lot of fluff. So yeah, that was part 2 of Ichat confessions (: Btw sorry for any errors and if its not that funny, this one was supposed to be kind of serious, plus I wrote this at 4 in the morning (not kidding) and i'm way to lazy to rewrite it. thanks for reading (:**


	7. Changing Kim

**Heyo! Im back with another one shot! I haven't written one in a while and I suddenly found the inspiration this morning, so yeah I typed it up and here it is! Btw I just wanted to say about the last two shot I wrote was inspired my a story called "Dancing On Flames" bye oOHeart of a FireworkOo which I recommend you all read because honestly its one of my favs. A lot of people have been asking for the next update on Crestfall Academy, and I am trying to write it! I just have a lot of ideas and I need to make sure its perfect before I publish it. So yeah, heres another one shot! (I don't own kickin it)**

Kim Crawford swiped her forehead before sending another bone crushing punch to a practice dummy. Exhausted, she stumbled over to one of the benches and took a long drink from her water bottle. As she examined the room, she tied her hair up with an elastic. Rudy had been practicing with Eddie, Milton was on the phone with Julie, and Jerry and Jack were sparring.

Kim's eyes lingered on Jack as he swung his leg under Jerry's feet, sending him tumbling to the ground. "Take it easy, yo!" The annoyed latino shouted. The brunet boy apologized and helped him up. "Sorry man." He shrugged.

"WHAT!" Milton shrieked. The gang jumped at Milton's sudden outburst. The ginger stabbed at his phone and slid it in his pocket, pacing frantically. "Whats wrong?" The blonde asked, concerned. Without warning, he gripped onto her arm and dragged her into Rudy's office, leaving behind a confused group of boys. He slammed the door behind him, pounding his fist in anger. Kim sat on the couch, her eyes the size of dinner plates. He turned to her, breathing heavily. "Julie dumped me." He spat.

She gasped. How could she? They were the perfect couple! "Why?" She asked after a beat of science. The ginger pressed his back to the door as he slid down, crouching on the floor. He didn't mind all of the dust surrounding him and his phobia of germs. He was too upset to care. "Something about her creating a new image for herself. She's decided to change everything about herself, including her friends. And apparently, I would be hurting her new image." His voice shook as he spoke, tears threatening to spill over.

Kim shook her head in disbelief. "Why is she being such a-" She started, but was interrupted. "Bitch? I don't now." He finished for her. Her eyes widened. Milton never cursed. "Milton.." She said breathlessly. "Don't." He snapped. She instantly let it go. She knew not too mess with him at a time like this. "I can't believe after all the hard work Jack and I went through, she just ends it all." She spat. He smirked at her. "Really, because it seemed like you didn't mind spending all that time with Jack." He teased.

The blondes face instantly flushed. It was getting harder and harder to deny having feelings for Jack. At this point, she was pretty sure Jerry even knew. "I don't like Jack." She growled. He shook his head, unconvinced, but dropped the topic anyways. "Are you going to tell them?" She asked, pointing towards the door. The ginger just shrugged in response. She nodded and got up, making her way over to the broken hearted boy.

"I'm so sorry, Milton." She whispered before walking out of the cramped office. They second she stepped out she was bombarded with questions. "What happened?" "Are you okay?" "Why is Milton so depressed?" "Kim, what did you do!" She held a hand up to her head, a migraine forming from all the loud noise. "STOP!" She screamed, holding a hand up in an attempt to shut them up. When the talking stopped, she exhaled before speaking. "Julie broke up with Milton." She said quietly.

Loud gasps where heard throughout the dojo. "What? Why?" Jack asked concerned. "Well, Milton said something about Julie wanting to create a new image, and changing everything about herself, including her boyfriend." Rudy shook his head furiously. "I'm going to talk to Milton." He said before walking inside his office. "Well, Eddie and I have to go. We have a double date with Kelsey and Grace! WHOOO!" Jerry exclaimed before walking out, Eddie trailing close behind.

Kim began pacing frantically, her blonde hair whipping around her face. Not that he would ever admit it, but Jack thought she looked adorable when she was stressing. _You like her, you like her! _A little voice mimicked in his head.

"Poor Milton! What if he never heals from his broken heart? What if he never gets over her? He's going to end up like that crazy old cat lady that lives outside Captain Corn dog!" Kim shrieked. Jack snickered and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. "Kim. You need to calm down." He whispered into her ear.

He was so close he could feel the shivers running down her spine. He smirked when he saw her blush. "Off." She ordered. Jack let go, holding his hands up like dog paws. "Woof." He snapped. The blonde just rolled her eyes in response. Seconds later, Milton and Rudy emerged from his office. "Wheres Eddie and Jerry?" Asked Rudy, confused. "There out with Grace and Kelsey." Jack shrugged. Milton ran over to Kim and grabbed her hands, going on his knees. "Kim, your friends with Julie right? Can you please talk to her tomorrow?" He begged.

"Well I mean, I wouldn't say were friends.." She said, but Milton just kept begging. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" He screamed. Kim rolled her eyes, annoyed. "FINE! I'll talk to Julie tomorrow!" She finally gave up. Milton smiled wide and wrapped her in a huge hug. "Thank you so much!" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. You owe me though." She pointed sternly at him and he nodded.

Kim anxiously popped open her lock and shoved her books inside. She was stalling, trying to do everything in her power not to talk to Julie. Suddenly, Jack came up behind her, scaring her in the process. She clutched one hand to her heart and slapped him with the other. "Jesus Christ!" The blonde shrieked. The brunet snickered in response. "What are you doing here? You should be talking to Julie by now." He reminded her. She groaned and leaned against the lockers. "But I don't want too!" She whined.

He laughed and grabbed her hand. "C'mon Kimmy." He intertwined there fingers together, and her faces turned scarlet red. He dragged her over to Julie's locker and let go of her hand. "Wait here until Julie gets here." He ordered. She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, but stayed put. When Jack left, a girl with curly auburn hair, a tight, black strapless dress, and 6 inch nude heels walked to her locker and opened it. Kim raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Um, excuse me, this is Julie Andrews locker." She informed the barely clothed girl.

The girl turned to face her and the blonde gasped. "J-Julie?" She stuttered breathlessly. Julie smiled at her. "Hey Kim." Kim had to do a double take. Julie, the girl who loved chemistry and practically swore by turtle necks, has turned into this? "What happened?" She asked. Julie shrugged. "I became hot. Ever since I changed my wardrobe and became friends with Donna, all the guys practically worship me!" She bragged excitedly. Just as Brad Wolfe and Andrew Davis walked by, Julie waved at them flirtatiously and the boys let out a loud wolf whistle.

"Looking good, Andrews!" They complimented and she winked. "What about Milton? He's really upset you broke up with him." She rolled her eyes. "Look. Milton was a phase! I'm trying to make something of myself in high school! I'm finally popular, not just that nerdy girl who sits in the front of every class." A thought came to Julie's mind and she smirked. "You know Kim, you should take my advice. Do what I did." She informed.

Kim looked at her dumbfounded. "Are you joking? Why would I ever purposely dress like a slut?" She spat. "Because it seems thats what Jacks into." She said, pointing to the brunet boy who was staring at Donna Tobin. Kim could actually hear her heart shatter into a million pieces.

She turned to Julie and sighed. "Alright. I'll do it." She agreed quietly. Julie squealed and hugged her. "Yay! This is going to be so fun, I swear!" She gushed. Kim exhaled deeply. _Your doing this for Jack _She reminded herself.

Just as Julie and Kim were about to walk into school, Kim froze. "I can't do this. I look ridiculous!" She complained. She looked down at her outfit. A black tube top, a white floral pencil skirt, and 6 inch black pumps. Her hair was curled and she had red lipstick and a lot of eyeliner on. Julie rolled her eyes. "No you don't, you look hot!" She smiled. Kim frowned. "My skirt is so short I bet you can see my underwear!" She spat. The auburn girl waved her hand away dismisivley.

"Well, even if I say you could change, you don't have time to run home and put something on. School starts in like 5 minutes." She said pointing to her watch. Kim groaned and mentally slapped herself. "Can I at least put on a jacket?" She begged. Julie gripped her shoulders. "Think of Jack, Kimberly. Think of Jack." She reminded her.

Kim took a deep breath and nodded, signaling she was ready to walk in.

The second the two stepped into the door, everyone eyes diverted to them. Julie smiled while Kim felt like she was going to throw up. "Remember, heel toe. And smile!" Julie said through her smile. Kim flashed a smiled and slowly walked forward, silently praying she wouldn't wipe out in front of everyone.

Soon, she saw Drew Hamlin approach her. "Hey Kim." He said seductively, winking at her. "Hey Drew." She purred. As soon as he walked away, Julie congratulated her on flirting with a guy.

Jack shoved his textbooks into his locker, the guys all arguing around him. "No Milton! Santa clause does- woah.." Eddie started, but was distracted. Jerry let out a loud wolf whistle. "Yo, Jack, I think theres a new girl here. And she's hot!" He announced. Jack turned his head and his mouth instantly dropped. "Guys, thats Kim!" He shrieked.

Jerry and Eddies eyes widened. Jack instantly took off his hoodie and walked over to Kim. He gripped onto her arm and yanked her away. She smiled seductively at him. "Hey Jackie." She said in a low voice. "What are you doing?" He hissed. She frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked, twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. Jack shook his head frantically.

"Put this on." He ordered, handing her his jacket. She raised her eyebrows. "Now." He growled. She sighed and put on his hoodie. He gripped onto her arm again, and dragged her into the janitors closet. "Kim, what happened to you?" He asked. "I changed up my style a little bit. Don't you like it?" She asked, giggling. Jack held his hand up, signaling her to stop. "Kim, stop. Stop with this whole 'I'm a slut' act!" He demanded.

She instantly stopped when she saw his expression. "Kim, why are you doing this to yourself?" He asked. She sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "You want to know why? For you! I have tried to get your attention for 3 years! But you only see me as one of the guys. And when I saw you staring at Donna, I figured this is what you liked, so I decided to try it to see if you would finally notice me!" She screamed at him.

Jack backed up, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "Wait, you so came to school dressed like that, just to get my attention?" He asked. She looked down at her feet, embarrassed. "Yes." She said quietly. Jack sighed and lifted her chin up. "Kim, please don't change how you look for me. You're beautiful, just the way you are." She smiled. He swooped in a kissed her, her arms going around his neck, his going around her waist. They broke apart, smiling wide at each other.

"Um, Jack, can I wear your jacket for today?" She asked. He laughed and nodded. "Of course. I don't need guys staring at my beautiful new girlfriend." He smirked. She smiled and kissed his cheek. When they walked out, hand in hand, they saw Julie and Milton talking by his locker. "Looks like everyone gets a happy ending." Kim whispered, and Jack nodded.

**Lol. Yeah not the greatest, but hey, an ideas an idea. I honestly had no idea how to end this, so yeah. There you go. Oh before I forget, pretty please go vote on my poll! It closes sunday at midnight! Love you guys!**


	8. Distance makes the heart grow fonder

**Hi hi! I'm back with another one shot (: Thank you guys so much for reviewing my new chapter of Crestfall! So I was reading over my vampire story, and I realized it sounded really similar to "Convincing" which is a Lab Rats story, (I forgot who the author was)And accidentally (I swear to god it was an accident, I didn't mean to steal it) used one of the lines she did. So if the author of that story is reading this story, I am so so so sorry. I plan on re-writing parts of the plot anyways, so if it angered you in any way I apologize. Oh and guys? I really think you should read that story. Its one of my favs (; Thats all I really have to say. Oh the wasabi warriors are 17 and if I didn't make it clear enough, Jack and Kim are dating in this one shot. And if Jerry seems a bit OOC, i'm sorry. Hey, at least I tried. Lol love you guys. (I don't own kickin it sadly.) Rated T for cursing and the topic of adult content**

**Kims POV**

I had a huge smile plastered on my face as I strolled through the dojo. "Well, isn't someone happy." Rudy joked. I nodded excitedly. "Whats up with the sudden excitement? Just yesterday you were in tears saying 'Oh, Jack! I miss you so much!'" Milton imitated me in a high pitched voice. The rest of the boys snickered. Any other day I would have pummeled them to the ground, but nothing could bring down my mood. "I'm excited because i'm exactly 4 days, 27 hours, and 18 minutes away from seeing my amazing boyfriend for the first time in 6 months."

I squealed at the end of my sentence and they boys eyed me strangely. "Don't judge me. I get lonely." I pouted. "Man, its been so weird not having Jack around for the past 6 months." Eddie said, and we all nodded in agreement. "Hey Kim, how do you Jack didn't go cheat on you with some random Japanese girl?" Jerry asked me. I slapped him across the face and narrowed my eyes dangerously. "Jack and I have been dating for almost a year. I know he would never do that to me." Jerry looked uncertain and I threatened to slap him again.

Milton chuckled and shook his head. "How did you keep up a long distance relationship? I mean, Seaford and Japan are very far away." Milton asked. I shrugged. "We try to call everyday. Sometimes I would have to call him at 4 in the morning, but it's worth it just to hear his voice." A smile crept on my face as the boys let out a few "Aww's." I know what your thinking. Kim, you acting all sappy. Whats wrong with you? I don't mean to, Jack just brings it out of me.

Rudy clamped a hand down on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Kim, i'm really proud of you. I know its been hard, with Jack being gone and what not, but you pulled through and still managed to be number one in this dojo." I raised my eyebrows. "Wait, I thought Jack was the number one student in this dojo." Rudy tilted his head to the side. "Well, you two are practically even, but you have some leverage on him, considering he's been training with another dojo in Japan for 6 months." I smiled and attacked him in a bear hug and soon the rest of the boys toppled on us.

We all broke out into a fit of laughter before we were interrupted by a loud cough. "Hey guys!" Grace greeted. Jerry smirked and got off the ground. "Sup mamacita." He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Eddie shook his head, a disgusted look clear on his face. "Man, playas don't get tied down!" He cried. Jerry shrugged. "Than i'm not a playa." Grace smiled and pecked his cheek. "Hey Gracie." I smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "How are you holding up?" She asked concerned.

I sighed. "I'm getting by." She gave me a sad smile and squeezed my hand. "So, how's everyone doing?" Grace asked the gang. We all shrugged and replied with simultaneous 'Okays'. Soon after, my phone rang through out the dojo. More importantly, Jacks ringtone. "JACK!" I screamed running towards my phone. My friends snickered as I stumbled over to grab my phone and quickly pressed accept. "Hey baby!" I greeted. "Hey Kimmy." Jack's voice sounded hoarse. I frowned. "Are you okay? You sound sick." I asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just getting over a little cough. Hey, what time is it there?" I glanced at my watch. "Almost 2 in the afternoon. What about in Japan?" I asked. "5 AM. Sensei had us wake up early to start practice, but he thought I should sit out because he didn't want me getting the other students sick, so I decided to call you." I smiled. "Aww." I could just tell Jack was smirking through the phone. "I know, i'm adorable. Are you at the dojo?" He asked. "Yeah. Grace and the guys are here. Want to say hello?"

Jack said yes and I placed the phone on the bench, pressing the speaker button. "Jack your on speaker." I informed him. "HI JACK!" Grace and the guys shouted. "Hey guys!" Jack laughed. "We miss you so much!" Rudy cried. "I miss you guys too!" Jack answered. "Yo, are the chicks in Japan hot?" Jerry asked, earning a slap from Grace and I. "2 things Jerry. One, never call a girl hot. She's a person, not a temperature. Two, Kim is more beautiful than all of these girls combined."

I blushed as the guys groaned. Grace slapped Jerry again. "Ow! What did I do this time?" He whined. "Why can't you be a gentleman like Jack!" She demanded. "Guess I just got lucky." I shrugged. "Dude, you are so whipped." Jack teased. "Tell me about it." Jerry mumbled.

He ran out of the dojo, Grace trailing behind him, screaming threats at him. "So Jack, how is Japan? All the culture, the history-" Milton started, but Eddie interrupted him. "THE FOOD!" I heard Jack laugh through the phone. "Haven't seen much culture or history, but the food is AMAZING. You would love it here, Ed." Jack informed him. Eddie crossed his arms and frowned. "Lucky." He muttered. I snorted and picked up my phone from the bench. "Well, that was interesting, but if you'll excuse me I would love to talk to my boyfriend alone." I told the 2 boys, stepping over to a corner.

Jack sighed. "4 more days, and then I get to see your lovely face again." I smiled. "I miss you so much." I said, tears threatening to spill over. "I miss you to. You know how hard it is not being able to see my girlfriend for 6 months?" He asked and I giggled. "Trust me, I know. The dojo has been so boring with out you here. All the guys are so easy to spar with. You actually give me a challenge, unlike these guys who barely put up a fight." I heard Eddie and Milton shout "HEY!" and I rolled my eyes. Jack chuckled.

"Nice to know you haven't changed." I laughed. "Why don't they let you have computer access!" I whined. "Sweetheart, we've been over this. These guys are super strict. It took me forever just to allow them to give me my phone back." I sighed. "I know. I just really want to see your face, not just pictures." Jack sighed as well. "I know. Me too." We sat there in comfortable silence until Jack interrupted it. "So how was school?"

I started complaining about how much homework our history teacher was giving us until I accidentally told him something I was trying to avoid mentioning. "Oh, and Brad Wolfe keeps hitting on me." I blurted. Oh fuck. "What!" Jack shouted. I sighed. "Well, the thing is, he kind of asked me out.. 3 times. And he may of may not have slapped my butt while I was picking up one of my books." I mumbled, shuddering at the memory.

"That asswhole." Jack growled. "Calm down, Jackie." I tried, but I knew it was no use. "I'm going to have to have a little 'Talk' with him when I get back." Jack spat. "Jack, promise me you wont rearrange Brads face when you get back from Japan." I told him sternly. "But Kim-" He whined. "No buts! Do it, Anderson." I warned. He sighed. "Fine. I promise I wont hurt that douche." He grumbled. I smiled. "Thank you." I heard noise going on in the background and Jack said something that sounded like Japanese.

He sighed. "Kim, I have to go." I felt my smile drop. "What? Why?" I asked. "My sensei says that I have to get some rest or else he'll take away my phone." He told me. "Can't you stay on the line for 5 more minutes?" I begged. "Hold on." I heard a few murmurs, and Jack shouted "Please! This is my girlfriend who I haven't talked to in forever!" I couldn't help grin at that. "He can give me 1 more minute exactly. I'm being serious, he has a stopwatch." I giggled. "Well, get some rest. I don't need you sick when you come back, because then we can't make out." I joked.

Jack laughed. "Please. If I was sick I would still kiss you." I smiled. "I can't wait to see you." I said softly. "Same here. Knowing I get to come home to you is the only thing that keeps me going. Shit, I have 30 seconds left. We kind of have to cut this short." I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me**(1)**. "Okay. I love you, Jack." I whispered. "I love you too Kim. So, so much." A single tear slipped out of my eye and we both hung up. I stared at my phone for a while and let out a shaky breath.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Grace giving me a warm smile. I attempted a smile and she pulled me in for a hug. I cried into her shoulder and she rubbed my back comfortingly. "It's going to be okay." She whispered. "I-I just miss him so much." I said in between sobs. She squeezed my shoulders. "I know you do, sweetie. And as much as I would love to stay with you tonight, I have a date with this idiot." She joked, pointing to the latino who was now hugging her from behind.

Jerry frowned and Grace grabbed his chin, crashing her lips onto his. "No PDA please." I said, crinkling my nose in disgust. Grace smirked as Jerry spoke. "Really Kim? Every time we were around you and Jack, you guys would always be shoving your tongues down each others throats." I blushed but didn't protest. Hey, i'm a horrible liar. "I guess I better get going." I waved goodbye to everyone and headed towards the parking lot.

As I passed by each store, it all brought back flashbacks of things I did with Jack. Dates, hanging out, make out sessions.. More tears spilled out of my eyes with each memory. I hopped in my car and closed the door with a loud "click." I looked up in my rearview mirror, a picture of Jack smiling back at me. I put that picture up there the day after he left, wanting to still be able to see his face everywhere I go.

I exhaled deeply and put my car into ignition. The drive from the dojo to my house was fairly quick, so I made it home in about 5 minutes. I grabbed my key from my pocket and hastily opened the door. "MOM! CHRISTIE! I'M HOME!' I shouted. I saw my 13 year old sister bound down the stairs, a pissed off look on her face. "For the hundredth time, its Cc." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Wheres mom?" I asked. She shrugged. "Out." I nodded and headed to the fridge. "What time does Jack's flight come in?" She asked.

I checked my messages. "Around 5 PM I think. I plan on being there like an hour early, though." She smiled. "You really miss him, don't you." I nodded. She came over and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going to lie. These next 4 days are going to suck. But you have mom and I to help you get through it." I beamed at her. "Thanks Cc. So what are your plans for tonight?" I asked grabbing an apple from the basket.

She grinned at me. "None. I'm going to comfort my sister who, despite what she says's, is grieving from the lack of testosterone that a certain brunet haired boy supplies.." I chuckled. "You don't have to," I said, but she just waved her hand away dismisivley. "It's no biggie. C'mon! Pretty Little Liars**(2)** is on!" She yelled, dragging me to the couch by my arm. I laughed. "Alright alright, yeesh. I'm coming!"

We plopped down on the couch and started watching an episode before I heard Cc gasp. "We don't have popcorn!" I rolled my eyes. "I'll get some." I got up and started to check Instagram**(3)** on the way there until I got a text. _1 new message from Jack. _I squealed and quickly opened it.

**Hey Kimmy! I can't really talk right now, i'm hiding my phone in my shirt lol. But I just wanted to say that I love you, and I can't wait to see you. Alright, i'll talk to you later xoxo (:**

My smile was so big I was sure my face would crack. Jack would always send me these random text messages saying "I love you," and I saved each and every one of them. "Kimmy! Wheres the popcorn!" My sister shouted from the living room. "I love you to Jack." I whispered. I walked into the kitchen and popped the popcorn, reading the text message over and over. I emptied the bag of popcorn into a bowl and walked back over to the couch, humming in bliss.

My sister raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you bipolar or something? Just a minute ago you were upset." she said slowly. I giggled and showed her the text. A slow smile crept onto her face. "I swear, Jack sounds like the perfect boyfriend." She told me. I nodded my head. "Sometimes it seams surreal. I mean, i've likes him for so long, and now were finally dating. Most of the time I expect to wake up, and realize this is all a dream, but its not." She nodded, understanding everything I said.

"You know, since you and Jack have started dating, you've been so much nicer. You attack people less, and now your this hopeless romantic." She teased shoving my shoulder. I laughed and shrugged. "He brings it out of me. So what did I miss?" I asked. She started rambling on about the episode, and I was half listening. _4 more days, just 4 more freaking days._

/

I popped open my locker and shoved my books inside, the gang filing in beside me. "Yo, I can't believe Jack comes back tomorrow!" Jerry said excitedly. "I wonder if he got better at karate.." Milton asked, his voice trailing off. Everyone kept going on and on about Jack and I soon couldn't take it anymore. "Guys, GUYS!" I shouted. They all stopped and looked at me. "Look. I'm excited too. Believe me, no one is happier about this than I am. But the more you guys talk about him, the more depressed I get. So please, shut up." I said as kindly as possible.

Grace nodded and rubbed my shoulder. "Sorry Kimmy." Eddie said. I socked him in the arm. "Only Jack can call me Kimmy." I snapped. Eddie held his hands up defensively. We all started walking to class before I heard someone call out my name. "KIM!" I grimaced at the sound of the voice. "What do you want, Tobin." I gritted through my teeth. "Jack gets back from Japan tomorrow, right?" She asked. I frowned. "Yeah, why." I asked slowly. "Because I missed him! All the guys here can't even compare to how cute he is." She sighed.

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm sorry, did you just call my boyfriend cute?" I asked. I could see the guys waving there arms around, signaling me to back off but it was too late. She cocked her head to the side. "Boyfriend? Since when?" She asked. I let out an annoyed sigh. "Start of Junior year." She looked confused and tapped a finger to her chin. "Oh, well I never knew. But to answer your question, yes, I did call your boyfriend cute. Jack is the most sexiest guy I have ever seen in my entire life. With his abs, his brown shaggy hair, his beautiful eyes.." She smirked, knowing this was pissing me off.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "You know Donna, I am a 2nd degree black belt. So I really don't think its a good idea to get me angry." I growled. She shrugged and walked away, giving me a small wave. I clenched my fists, feeling my blood boil. I swear, I was so pissed, I was surprised smoke wasn't coming out of my ears. "Kim, you need to calm down.." Grace warned. I exhaled sharply before turning to my friends. "You know what? I'm not going to let Donna piss me off. I'm just going to concentrate on school, and try not to focus on Jack to much." I said determined.

They all gave me small smiles and we continued on our way to class. We walked through the door of our spanish class and took our seats. While we listened to the teacher drone on and on about something we've been reviewing for the past month, I saw Grace bring up her binder, pointing at mine to do the same. I nodded and brought up my binder. pulling my white Iphone**(4)** out of my pocket. I opened the instant message app and clicked on Grace's contact.

**(Grace Bold, **_Kim Italics)_

_Hey Gracie! xx_

**Hey Kimmy! God can Ms. Torrez get any more boring?**

_LOL I know right?_

**So how are you doing?**

_I'm doing okay._

**Don't lie to me, Kimberly.**

I sighed as I looked at Graces last text. This is why were best friends. Unlike most of my friends, Grace can see through my fake smiles and remarks. I looked up and saw her staring at me, her eyes filled with worry. I gave her a small grin, then made a heart with my hands and split it apart, signaling I was 'Heartbroken'. She gave me a sad smile then turned back around in her seat. "Alright class! Today you will pair up in groups of 3 and work on translating common english phrases into spanish!" She said enthusiastically.

I got up and walked over to Grace, only to see her already sitting on Jerry's lap. I rolled my eyes playfully and took a seat beside them. Jerry shrugged. "Sorry. Boyfriends get first priority**(5)**." Grace rested her hands on her hips. "How do you know i'm not just partners with you because you speak fluent spanish?" She retorted. I laughed and high fived Grace. Jerry rolled his eyes and we got to work. After I finished my translations I sighed in relief and handed them to Jerry and Grace to look over.

After they were finished, Jerry had cocked his eyebrow and Grace pursed her lips. "What?" I asked. I was almost certain I wasn't wrong. "Well, the translations are correct, but.." Grace said, her voice trailing off. "There all about Jack." Jerry finished for her. I looked at them, puzzled. "What? No there not. Why would you think that?" I demanded. Grace cleared her throat and held the paper up in front of her face.

"_Te echo de menus, _'I miss you'. _Él es la única para mí, _'He is the one for me'. _Te amo, _'I love you'. Need I continue?" She asked. They both stared a me for a few seconds before I snatched the paper out of her hands. "Give me that." I snapped. Jerry chuckled and shook his head. "I think someones a bit obsessed." He sang. I shot him a death glare and he cowered away. "I can't believe i'm saying this, but I agree with Jerry." Grace said, nodding her head. I gasped. "Well excuse me for missing my boyfriend I haven't seen in 6 fucking months!" I shouted.

The entire class went silent and everyone was staring at Grace, Jerry, and I. I covered my eyes with my hand and sunk down in my seat. "Let's just get back to work." Jerry said, breaking the silence. Everyone was still staring at us before Grace let out an annoyed sigh. "What are you looking at? Don't you have anything better to do in your pathetic lives?" She snapped. I heard grumbled responses and everyone turned back around in there seats. _This is going to be a long day._

_/_

I sat down on one of the dojo benches, uncontrollably bouncing my knee. I looked at my phone, anxiously awaiting Jack's phone call. I checked the time. 4:42 PM. It should be 7 AM in Japan. _Why isn't he calling me? _I decided to try and looked around at the guys. Jerry was on the phone (more than likely with Grace), Eddie was sitting on one of the mats eating falafel balls, and Milton practicing with Rudy. I walked over to Eddie and sat down quietly next to him. "Hi Kim!" He said, his mouth full of falafel.

I cringed slightly in disgust. "Hey." I looked around the dojo, tapping my foot on the floor. I checked my phone once again to see if I had any missed calls. "Dammit." I mumbled. "Why don't you just call Jack?" Milton asked, dodging a punch. I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head. "No. Jack almost always calls first. He's probably sleeping or working on something with his sensei." I said. "Or he forgot." Eddie shoved another falafel ball in his mouth.

I scoffed. "Doubt it." Jerry snapped his phone closed and walked over to Eddie and I. "Or he's with some Japanese girl and ignoring your calls." I slapped him as hard as I could across the face. "Don't you dare say anything like that again." I hissed. I sat around for a few minutes before I started to get annoyed. "You know what? I'm not going to sit around and wait anymore. I'm going to call him and demand why he is taking so long." I thought out loud.

I scrolled through my contacts and clicked on Jack's name. It rang a few times before he answered. "Kim, before you yell at me, let me understand-" Jack started to say, but I cut him off. "Where were you! I've been sitting here waiting for your phone call for almost an hour!" I shouted. "Kimmy, I can explain-" He said, but once again I interrupted him. "You better have a good fucking excuse, Anderson." I hissed. I heard him sigh on the other end. "My sister is in the hospital. She got in a car accident. I've been on the phone with the doctor, trying to figure out if she's okay." I could tell he was crying earlier by the weakness in his voice.

I brought a hand up to my mouth. I felt tears sting my eyes. Jack and his sister Sasha were as close as brother and sisters get. He loved her and vice versa. "Jack.. I-i'm so sorry." I whispered. "It's okay, Kimmy." He said softly. "I'm such an awful person. Hell, your sister is in the hospital and i'm yelling at you for not calling me? I am so sorry, Jack. You have no idea how awful I feel." My voice cracked but I didn't care. Tears were splattering onto the floor and I choked back sobs. "Kimmy, are you crying? Please don't cry. I'm not mad at you, you didn't know." .

I smiled and wiped some tears away from my face. "You must hate me now." I mumbled. "Kim, are you kidding me? I could never hate you. I love you, and nothing can ever change that." He comforted. I sniffled. "Promise?" I choked out. "Promise." He whispered. "So how is she doing?" I asked. "She's okay. She survived, thank god. She broke 3 bones in her left leg and has a small scratch on her forehead, but other than that she's doing great." I sighed in relief. "Thats great, Jack. And again, I'm so sorry it happened."

He chuckled. "I know you are, you've said it 3 times already." I laughed. "Hey, apologizing is my thing. So what are your plans for today?" I asked. "Well, since today is my last day, my friends from the dojo and I are getting dinner later as a 'Farewell' gift, then i'm just going to pack and count the hours until my plane leaves tomorrow morning." I giggled. "You know, i've been counting them since monday." I admitted. "Same here." I smiled. "So what about you, Kimmy?" He asked. "Nothing much really. Just karate practice then heading home." I told him.

For the next hour, Jack and I talked about everything. I told him about school and the spanish mishap, and he told me about some prank he pulled on one of his friends. I smiled as Jack's laugh rang through the phone. It's moments like these that I wouldn't trade for the world, just Jack and I talking and laughing and having a good time. Even if he's halfway around the world. "Hey, I just realized something." Jack said, concerned. I frowned. "What is it?" I asked. "How much are these phone calls going to cost?" He asked.

I laughed. "Well, let me tell you, there not cheap. My mom got the bill for last month and I got an hour lecture on how I need to cut back on long distance calls." Jack laughed. "Nice. I don't care how much trouble I get in, it's worth it if I get to talk to you." I smiled, and felt a blush creep on my face. "Your so cheesy." I teased. "I know, but you love it." He murmured. I giggled. "I kind of have to." I shot back. "Ouch." He pretended to be hurt.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly a loud crash rang through the dojo followed by a loud scream. "What was that? Are you okay?" Jack asked concerned. I smiled "Your so cute when your worried. I'm okay, and Jerry accidentally swung one of his nun chucks too hard and now its stuck in the wall." I informed him. "Kim, I know you miss Jack and you hardly ever get to talk to him, but can you please help us?" Rudy called out. "Pretty please can I stay on the phone?" I begged. "Kim you've been talking to him for an hour! It's been long enough!" Eddie yelled.

I rested a hand on my hip. "10 more minutes, or I will force all of you to go shopping with me." I threatened. There eyes widened and nodded quickly. I smiled and walked into Rudy's office, locking the door behind me a plopping down on the couch. "Nice threat, Kimmy." Jack praised. "Thanks, I try." He laughed. "You really should be helping the guys, I feel kind of bad." I rolled my eyes. "Don't feel bad. They don't need me, it doesn't take 5 people to take a nun chuck out of a wall." I joked.

Seconds later, another loud crash came from inside the dojo. "Really Jerry!" Milton yelled. Jack and I laughed. "I guess it does." He said in between breaths. "Hey Jack, I gotta ask you something.." I asked, my voice trailing off. "Yeah?" He asked slowly. "When did you realize you had feelings for me?" I questioned. There was a long pause before Jack spoke again. "Hmm. I pretty much had feelings for you the second I caught your apple in Freshman year, but I never really admitted to myself they were there until you left for England when you won the Pearl of Seaford pageant." He admitted.

I smiled. "Wow. So it takes me to leave for a month for you to admit you love me? Ironic." I joked. He laughed. "I know right? So what about you?" I thought about it for a moment before answering. "I think I finally realized I had feelings for you after the Ricky Weaver incident." I said truthfully. "Ugh, I remember him. Speaking of which, was going to Circus Burger technically our first date?" He asked. "Well technically yes, but not really since we weren't a couple." I told him.

We chatted about random memories from our past until the door swung open. "Kim, your 10 minutes are up. We need your help!" Rudy cried. "Seriously? How hard is it to take 1 nun chuck out of a wall!" I yelled. "Apparently extremely hard!" He yelled back. I rolled my eyes. "Jack, I got to go. Rudy is being an ass and is making me hang up the phone." I told Jack. "Language!" Rudy shouted before shutting the door again. Jack chuckled. "God, I still can't believe tomorrow is the day I come home. I can still remember the day I left for Japan." Jack said.

I sighed. "Me too. I remember a lot of crying, and you almost missing your flight because I was giving you your goodbye present in the bathroom." I joked. Jack laughed. "It was worth it. Plus the look on Milton's face when he found us was priceless." I giggled, remembering how horrified Milton was when he walked in on us. "I still here talking!" Rudy called though the dojo. "Well I guess I have to go now." I sighed. "Its okay. I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" He said cheerfully.

I smiled. "Me too. I love you Jack." I reminded him softly. "I love you to Kim." I hung up my phone and slid my phone in my pocket. I walked out of Rudy's office, slamming the door in the process. "How is it so hard to take one freaking nun chuck out of a wall!" I barked at him. He sheepishly pointed to the wall and smiled. I turned my head and gasped. "How the hell did you get 3 nun chucks stuck in the wall!" I hollered at the 4 idiots. "Well, we were trying to get the first one out, and Jerry thought that using more nun chucks would help." Milton glared at Jerry.

I walked over to him and slapped him upside the head. "You are useless." I hissed. I gripped on to one of the nun chucks and pulled as hard as I could. "Guys - little - help?" I asked breathlessly. Milton wrapped his arms around my waist and each of the guys followed suit. We all pulled as hard as we could and it finally popped out of the wall, causing us to stumble backwards. We all landed on each other on the mats. "Get off me!" I ordered.

The boys quickly scrambled off the floor and I slowly stood up, brushing myself off. "Well, I got the first one out. Your turn." I smirked and plopped down on one of the benches. I heard mutters of "Unbelievable." or "Make us do all the work." I watched in amusement as the 4 boys helplessly tried to pry one of them out. "You could help us, you know!" Eddie snapped. I shook my head. "Even if I wanted to, I can't. I have to leave early cause my mom is going away on a business trip all weekend and needs me to watch Cc today." I informed them.

They nodded and just as I picked up my karate bag and was about to walk away, I heard someone clear there throat. "Not so fast, Kimberly." I heard Rudy say. I cringed at my full name and slowly turned around. "What?" I asked. He crossed his arms and looked at me. "Jack gets back from Japan tomorrow, so that means you two are going to be spending a lot of time together, am I correct?" I raised an eyebrow. "Obviously." I snorted. "And your mother is going out of town this weekend, like you said." Rudy kept pushing.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Look Rudy, I don't really have time for this, so if your just going to be stating the obvious i'm going to head out." I turned to leave but he stopped me. "Let me finish. Look I know you miss Jack and when he comes back theres a possibility he might come over to your house, and with no adult supervision, you two might.." His voice trailed off. I looked at him confused until I finally understood. My eyes widened. "Rudy!" I whisper-yelled.

He held his hands up in defense. "What! It's just the truth!" I face palmed. "Look, Rudy, I know your just trying to look out for me, but I already had this awkward conversation with my mom this morning. You think she'd let me stay home alone knowing my boyfriend was coming over without giving me the talk?" I told him. He sighed in relief. "Plus its not like its anything we haven't done before." I blurted out. I instantly clamped a hand over my mouth at Rudy's shocked face. "WHAT!" He screamed. "Alright gotta go bye Rudy!" I quickly stammered out and bolted out of the door.

I exhaled deeply and made my way over to my car, only to be greeted by none other than Brody Carlson. I rolled my eyes. "First Donna now him? God, the universe must hate me." I mumbled under my breath. He was leaning up against my car, smirking at me. "Hey Kim." He greeted, his voice low and husky. "Hi Brody. Look i'm kind of in a hurry, so if you could move, that would be great." I said, annoyed. Just as I unlocked my car and opened the door, Brody slammed it shut.

He walked closer to me, running a hand lightly up my arm. "Look. Kim, ever since the cotillion, i've felt really bad about lying to you. Truth is, i'm really into to you, and I was hoping you could give us," He motioned to the two of us, completely closing the gap in between us by pressing my chest into his. "Another chance." He finished in a whisper. I quickly squirmed out of his grip, a disgusted look on my face. "Brody, there was never an 'us', and there never will be. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, I have a boyfriend. Remember? Jack and I have been dating for almost a year." I told him.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "C'mon Kim! No one has to know! He's in Japan right? He'll never find out." He smirked at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands resting on my butt. Oh hell no. "I would never even think about being unfaithful to Jack. I love him." I spat. He shook his head. "You know you want this as much as I do, Kim." Is he being serious? "Brody, i'm done. I'm seriously just fucking done. First Brad Wolfe asks me out, then Donna calls Jack sexy to my face, and now your trying to seduce me? Why can't you asswholes just stay out of mine and Jacks relationship!" I shouted at Brody.

He backed away, surprised by my outburst. I ran my fingers through my hair and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to release some of my anger. "I'm sorry, Kim." He said softly. I pointed towards the other end of the parking lot, signaling to go away. He nodded and quickly dashed out of sight. "Thank god." I muttered. I hopped in the car and quickly speed over to my house. I parked my car in the driveway and dashed over to the front door. I tore the door open and sped walked inside. "Cc! You here! I'm sorry i'm late!" I called out.

I heard footsteps and a door slam, and turned to see Cc closing our front door. "Hey Kim." She greeted with a smile on her face. "Hey kiddo. You hungry?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nah, I made mac and cheese earlier. You want some? I left some for you in the fridge." As soon as she said that my stomach rumbled, and I realized I hadn't eaten anything since this morning. She laughed. "I'm guessing thats a yes?" I playfully rolled my eyes and sauntered over to the kitchen. I dove into the mac and cheese, not even bothering to heat it up.

I quickly washed out my dish and looked at the time. 6:40 PM. "Hey, Cc, do you wanna see a movie?" I asked. In a matter of seconds I heard rushed footsteps across the floor and my sister appeared in front of me. "Your shitting me." She said, unconvinced. "No, i'm not, and don't curse." I reprimanded. She rolled her eyes. "But yes of course I want to! Wanna see that new horror film?" She asked excitedly. I shook my head. "Can't. Jack and I are going on a double date with Jerry and Grace and we plan on seeing that movie." I gave her an apologetic smile.

She sighed dreamily. "Having a boyfriend sounds amazing. I want one!" She whined. I laughed. "Listen, Cc. Having a boyfriend is amazing, but it can wait. I didn't get my first boyfriend until I was 15. Theres no rush in getting one, your only 13. Enjoy your innocence while you have it." I patted her head lightly and she attempted to bite my hand. "Hey Kimmy? I have a question for you." She asked. I reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "What's up?" I asked taking a huge gulp of the water.

She smirked at me. "Have you had sex with Jack yet?" She asked, not even missing a beat. I immediately spit out all of my water, resulting in a huge mess on the floor. I wiped my mouth and turned red with embarrassment. "W-well, um.." I stuttered. Her eyes widened. "KIMMY'S NOT A VIRGIN! KIMMY'S NOT A VIRGIN!" She sang. I immediately cupped a hand over her mouth. "Stop it!" I whisper-yelled. "So its true.." She asked. I gulped and ran my fingers through my hair. "That's none of your business." I finally said.

I tried walking away, but of course she followed me into my room. "Uh, yeah it is! You always say to wait to have sex until your an adult, and your 17!" She pointed out. I exhaled in defeat, knowing very well there was no way I could get out of this. "Come sit." I motioned for her to sit next to me on my bed. She happily pranced over and plopped down next to me, staring at me with great intensity. "Okay, fine. I'm not going to lie to you. Jack and I have had.. That." I said in a low voice. She laughed at me. "Seriously? You fucked your boyfriend at this young but you wont even say it?"

I gasped. "Language!" I scolded. She waved her hand away dismisivley. "Stop getting off topic. Why, Kim?" She asked. I sighed. "You see, when you love someone, theres different ways to show it." I started to explain. She nodded. "Oh, so yours is sex, i'm guessing?" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I crossed my arms. "It was only one time!" I shouted.

I cleared my throat and lowered my voice. "I know I have always told you to wait until your an adult, but what Jack and I have is special. I mean I know we've only been dating for a little less then a year, but I have been in love with him for 4. And it wasn't forced, we both just felt we were ready." I told her. She smiled at me. "Kim, that was beautiful." She said softly. I beamed at her. "Thanks little sis. And I know mom still refuses to give you the sex talk, so please feel free to come to me with any questions you have." We hugged.

She pulled away abruptly. "You used protection, right?" She asked. I gasped. "Cc! Of course we used protection!" I yelled. She held her hands up in defense. "Hey now, no need to get hostile. I just wanted to check, because I don't plan on being an aunt anytime soon." She joked. I lightly shoved her shoulder. "Oh and you do NOT tell mom, you understand?" I told her in a hard voice. She nodded. "Of course. But it doesn't mean I wont blackmail you for it." She blew me a kiss and walked out. "Don't go telling your friends either!" I shouted. "No promises!" She shouted back.

I grabbed a pillow and shoved my face into it. "That was the most awkward moment I have ever had in my entire life." I said to myself. I flopped onto my bed and buried my head into my pillows, letting sleep take over. Just as my eyelids shut and I was about to drift into a long sleep, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I screeched at the sudden impact and snapped my head around to see what it was, and saw my sister sitting on me. "Get - off!" I breathed out. "You said we could go to the movies!" She whined.

I sighed. "Can't we just watch a movie here?" I begged. She sighed and nodded her head. I stomped downstairs, feeling like a zombie, and sat down on the couch. "Were watching Twilight**(6)**." Cc stated. I groaned. "Really? You know I hate Twilight!" She smirked. "Exactly. Now shh, its starting." I rolled my eyes and focused my attention to the screen. Not more than 5 minutes later, I passed out on the couch.

/

Sunlight shone onto my face, forcing me to wake up. I groaned and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around the room and frowned, wondering why I was on the couch. _How did I get here? _I shrugged and heard my phone vibrate on the nearby table. I picked it up and looked at the tiny screen. _Calendar Update- The day Jack gets home :D xx _I widened my eyes and smiled so huge, I was positive my face would break. Jack comes home today. I finally get to see Jack after 6 long, grueling months.

I screamed at loud as I could, excitement taking over. "KIM! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I heard Cc yell from upstairs. I immediately called Grace. "Hello?" She answered, sounding as if she just woke up. "Grace! Do you know what today is?" I asked excitedly. "Kim? What the hell! It's 6 in the morning! You know I don't wake up until noon!" She barked. I giggled. "Oopsie. I guess I was too excited and forgot to check the time." I couldn't help but squeal. "Oh yeah, Jack gets back today!" She announced. I rolled my eyes. "No, really?" I teased.

I heard her laugh through the phone. "I'm happy for you Kimmy. But can you please call me in a few hours? I need my beauty rest. Goodnight." She said promptly before hanging up the phone. I chuckled and decided to call Jack. His flight was at 9:20 PM his time, so he should be at the airport already. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. "Hey beautiful." He answered. "Jack! I can't believe it! Today is finally the day you come home!" I shouted. He chuckled. "I know! I was talking about this for the last hour to my sensei before he told me to shut up." He joked.

I laughed. "Kim, how are you so energetic? Isn't it like 6 AM there?" He asked. "Isn't it obvious? I'm super excited because your coming home!" I squealed. I couldn't help but stand up and do a little happy dance. "I actually have a cute story to tell you. So I got here around 7:30 so I could go through security and such, and there was an old lady standing in front of me talking to a grown man. She was telling him how she was excited because she's never been outside Japan before. So she turns to me and she see's me being all jittery and asks why i'm so excited. I told her that I was coming home to my girlfriend who I haven't seen in 6 months and she smiled at me and said 'She sounds like a keeper. If you've been gone for that long and she still wants to be with you, I think you've found the one.'"

I smiled and felt heat rise to my cheeks. "And do you want to know what I said?" He asked. I giggled and said yes. "I said 'I don't think i've found the one, I know I have. I would never do anything that would mess up our relationship, because she means to much to me to have it thrown away by some stupid mistake. I love her with all my heart, and I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon.' Kim, I meant every single word I said to that lady. I know these past 6 months have been hard, but we still managed to be together even through the distance. I love you so much it hurts, and I always will. You are the only one for me." He finished.

Tears trailed down my cheeks as I kept replaying Jacks words in my head. "Jack.. That was the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I don't know how you do it, but I still seem to get butterflies in my stomach when i'm around you, just like when I was crushing on you. Every time we kiss, I feel like i'm falling in love all over again. I don't think you realize the things you do to me, Jack. Hearing you say those things just makes me miss you 100x more. I love you, more than you could possibly understand, and there's no one else i'd rather be with." I told him truthfully.

We both sat in comfortable silence for about a minute before Jack spoke again. "Kim, my planes boarding." He told me excitedly. I nearly jumped out of my seat. "I just want you to come home already." I whispered. "I do to. But don't worry, this day will go by in a flash, and soon enough it will be 5 o' clock and we finally get to see each other." He attempted to cheer me up. "Hopefully. Oh and I don't care how awkward it is for the guys, but the minute I see you were due for a long awaited make-out session." I joked.

Jack groaned on the other end. "Now I REALLY want to go home. Any chance you own a private jet?" He teased. "Honey, if I owned a private jet, i'd be in China with you. Now get on the damn plane, and don't be late like last time! The sooner you take off the sooner you get here!" I reprimanded him. He sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you." I smiled. "I love you too." I said, then made a kissing sound through the phone. I hung up and started giggling, sounding like a 4 year old.

"You know," Cc interrupted, startling me. "Unlike you, most people prefer to be asleep before the sun is even out yet." She growled. I smiled innocently. "Sorry. Was I screaming to loud?" I asked, and she nodded repeatedly. "I think the neighbors might have complained. You should go deal with that." She yawned then made her way over to the kitchen counter, sitting down in a chair and resting her head in her arms. I chuckled. "My boyfriend comes back today. I regret nothing." I joked.

I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a box of cereal. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked. "Pancakes." Her voice was muffled from being on her arms. I nodded and poured the batter into a pan. Just as I flipped the last pancake, my phone rang. Cc groaned. "Turn it off for fucks sake! I have a huge head ache!" She shouted. I quickly pushed the accept button and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I answered. "Yo, Kim! How you doing?" Jerry asked. "Good. What are you doing up? Its like 6:30 in the morning." I questioned. "Pepito stayed over last night and he woke me up. You still on for the dojo at 12?" He asked. "Yeah definitely." I responded.

I heard his signature 'WHOO!' and laughed. "Is Grace coming?" I asked. "Probably not. Mamacita texted me saying she couldn't sleep because you woke her up. Now she's going to be all grumpy and mean!" He whined. I rolled my eyes. "Um, Sorry?" I apologized, sounding more like a question. "Its alright! Later Kim!" He said cheerfully before hanging up. I shook my head. "Strange boy." I muttered. I walked back into the kitchen, noticing Cc was staring me down. "Where. Are. My. Pancakes." She growled.

I raised my eyes. "Someones even more irritated then usual. Did you just get your period?" I asked as I handed her a stack of flapjacks. Her face instantly brightened and she devoured them in a matter of seconds. "I got it when I woke up. Can't you tell?" She said sarcastically. I laughed, pouring the milk in my cereal. "So since Jack isn't coming back for a while, I might go out with Grace." I told her. "You say that like I care." She snapped. I raised my eyebrows. "Sorry. I get grouchy at this time of the month." She apologized.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Trust me, you got that from me. One time I even socked Jack in the face because I was just so angry." I told her. She gasped. "No!" She exclaimed. I nodded. "Ask him." I shrugged and got up from my seat. "Why didn't he break up with you?" She asked. I smiled. "Because he knows i'm not responsible for any injuries during that time of the month." She chuckled and shook her head. "Guess I really did get my bitterness from you. Oh and mom called, she said that if we get hungry theres leftover lasagna in the fridge." She informed me.

I smirked. "Jacks favorite. Hey, maybe she's warming up to him!" I suggested. My mom has never really like Jack, or any of my boyfriends for that matter. She always thinks i'm just going to end up with a broken heart, and that I should swear off dating until i'm an adult. "Doubt it." Cc snorted. I rolled my eyes. Well, since I don't have anything to do for a few hours, what do you want to do?" I asked. "Sleep." She hissed. I rolled my eyes playfully and walked over to the couch, pulling out my laptop.

She walked over to the couch with me, lying down next to me. "Will you play some Ed Sheeran? It helps me fall asleep." She asked softly. I smiled and nodded. I pulled up itunes and starting to play one of his songs. I watched as she passed out in a matter of seconds. I laughed quietly and pulled up Facebook**(7)**. I hadn't checked my Facebook in over a month, which is probably why I had 30 or so notifications.

Just as I was reading another wall post from one of my friends from cheer, a chat bubble appeared on my screen. _Hi Kim! What are you doing up so early? _Julie had messaged me. I smiled softly and began chatting with her. Julie and I were never really that close to begin with, but eventually after Jack and I got Milton and Julie together, we started to become close friends. _I got to go, Milton and I are going to get breakfast. Bye! xx _Julie typed before logging off. I checked the time, _7:42 AM_.

I looked around the room, pondering what to do next, before I heard a knock on the door. As soon as I opened it, Jerry, Eddie, and a pissed off Grace entered my house. "Hey guys, come on in." I said sarcastically. "Hey Kim!" Eddie greeted cheerfully. "Why are we here?" Grace hissed to Jerry. Jerry turned to me. "Sorry, she's pretty pissed at me for waking her up and dragging her here." He apologized. Grace whacked him on the back of his head and he quickly hid behind me.

Grace exhaled deeply before smiling at me. "Sorry i'm in a bad mood, you people don't let me sleep." She glared at Jerry and I. I snickered. "Why are you guys here?" I asked. Eddie shrugged. "We were bored and decided we should all do something together!" I smiled and nodded. "Okay, sure. Let me just change really fast and we can go to the mall." I told them. On my way up I turned back around. "Oh, and don't wake up my sister. She will kill you, and i'm not kidding." I warned before trotting up to my room.

I shut my door and examined myself in the mirror. I slipped off my sweats and a tank top and riffled through my closet. I decided on a bright pink button up shirt that tied off in the front, white shorts, and light brown sandals. I gently brushed my blonde waves and applied some lipgloss. I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed my purse, along with my phone, and bounded down the stairs. "Alright lets go!" I announced.

We all made our way out the door and the four of us crammed into my car, Grace in the passenger seat and the 2 boys in the back. "Where should we go?" I asked. "Lets go shopping! You need a new outfit for when you see Jack later." Grace said, pinching the fabric of my shirt between her 2 fingers. I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

It wasn't long before we all entered The Seaford Strip Mall and Grace had dragged me into a store, claiming that 'There clothes are to die for!' As soon as we walked in Grace piled at least 50 items into my hands. "I'm guessing your paying for these, then?" I asked sarcastically, even though I knew she could. Grace's dad was one of the most famous directors in the US, and him and his family were filthy rich. She rolled her eyes. "Dressing room. Now." She demanded.

I stuck my tongue out at her but obeyed. The first item I pulled out was a strapless pink dress with a sweetheart neckline and stopped mid thigh. It puffed out a bit, and in my opinion I looked like a cupcake. I walked out to find Grace in a long blue dress with a slit running up my thigh. "Yes or no?" She asked. I examined her for a bit, taking in the full attire. "Its a bit fancy, but really cute." I told her truthfully. She smiled. "And I think you look adorable." I shrugged. I went back into the dressing room and stripped out of my pink dress.

3 hours and 12 shopping bags later, we were finally out of the mall. "So do you guys want to go to the dojo?" I asked. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Grace, who was looking at me, bewildered. "The dojo? Oh no no no no. You and me and having a spa day for when you finally see Jack! Lets see we are going to get your teeth whitened, our nails done, eyebrows waxed.." Grace kept listing off things to do and I started zoning out. _Kill me now._

/

I checked my phone for the 10th time, nearly bouncing in my seat. I was currently at the airport, just minutes away from when Jacks plane is landing. "Jack should be landing soon!" I squealed. The guys and Grace groaned. "Kim, you've said that 200 times now. I love you, but please shut up." Grace said, annoyed. "Seriously! And why did you make us come here an hour early?" Eddie asked. I smiled sheepishly. It's true, I did make them come here an hour early. Kill me for being excited.

I shrugged. "Normally you guys are late for everything, so I had to make sure you were actually on time for once." Milton gasped. "I am never late!" He cried. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, what if Jacks plane doesn't get here for like another hour?" Eddie piped up. "Or it crashed on the way here and there were no survivors?" Jerry added. Grace slapped him upside the head and I glared at him. "Don't say things like that! Jack is fine, and his plane should be landing any minute now." I reprimanded.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I was anxiously bouncing my knee. "Oh by the way, I call dibs on saying hi Jack first!" Jerry called out. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm his girlfriend, I automatically get to see him first." I bragged. He shook his head. "Nuh uh, I called dibs." I rolled my eyes and turned to Grace. She nodded and turned to Jerry. "Jerry, either you take back your dibs, or i'm not kissing you for a whole month." Grace challenged. His eyes widened and he immediately agreed.

I chuckled and side-hugged Grace. I anxiously stared around at the busy airport and became frustrated. "Where is that damn plane!" I shouted. "Patience, Kimberly." Milton warned. "Don't call me Kimberly." I gritted through my teeth. He held his hands up in defense. "Rawr." Eddie said, clawing his hands like a cat. Just as I was about to punch him, a voice rang over the intercom. _**"Flight 274 from Japan is now landing." **_The lady said. I squealed loudly and darted over to the entrance, the gang trailing close behind.

I looked around the crowds of people walking off the plane, feeling anxious. _Where is he? _The airport was so busy I could barely see Grace standing next to me. "Do you see him?" I asked, practically shouting over the noise. She shook her head and shot me an apologetic smile. I frowned and kept looking until I found them. A pair of chocolate brown eyes that I could recognize from a mile away, accompanied with floppy brown hair and tan skin.

We stood there, staring at each other from across the room for a few moments. I felt tears threatening to spill over, finally being able to look into those beautiful brown orbs I love so much. I started walking towards him, and he started walking towards me. Soon I picked up my pace and I was running full force over to him. Jack ran over to me and we soon found our way to each other. His arms wrapped around my waist as mine went around his neck. Tears of joy spilled out of my eyes as he spun me around.

He finally put me down and we looked at each other face to face for the first time in 6 months. I wiped some tears away from my face and smiled. He smiled his million dollar smile, and I felt my knees go weak. I instantly slammed my lips onto his, kissing him with such a force i'm surprised he didn't fall over. He kissed back with all that he could, his tongue slowly finding it's way into my mouth. I buzzed with happiness and I felt like I was floating.

No more sulking, no more having to call at ungodly hours of the day, and no more distance. Jack was finally home, after what felt like an eternity. We slowly pulled away, our foreheads resting on each others. I giggled lightly and stroked his cheek. "Hey." I said softly. He chuckled. "Hey, Kim." Just as I was about to go into another make out session with him, I heard someone clear there throat.

Annoyed, I looked away, only to see the guys with grossed out looks on there faces. "Look, I know you two haven't sucked faces in a long time, but we want to see Jack too!" Eddie cried. I blushed and released Jack from my death grip. He said hi to the guys, and hugged Grace, before coming back to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and nuzzled his face into my neck. "I've missed you so much." He whispered in my ear. I felt shivers go down my spine. "I've missed you to."

I cupped his cheek and pressed his lips to mine. This time our kiss wasn't as intense, but it was all the more meaningful. The guys groaned. "Don't you need air, Kim?" Grace mocked. The guys snickered and I gave them the finger, my lips never leaving Jacks. When we finally pulled away I glared at them. "I haven't seen my boyfriend in 6 months, that gives me the right to kiss him as much as I want." They rolled there eyes. "Well, we want to hang out with Jack to!" Jerry whined.

I laughed. "And you can.. Tomorrow." I said, smiling in victory. Jack shrugged. "I've missed you guys to and I do want to hang out with you, but tonight is just for Kim and I.. Alone.. Without any of you." He explained, hoping they would catch on. They all looked a bit confused before they finally understood what he was saying. Disgusted looks came across all there faces. "At least use protection!" Milton warned. Jack and I blushed and nodded. "And don't let Rudy find out again." Eddie told us.

I face palmed and Jack's face paled. "Wait, what?!" He shrieked. "Yeah, I may have accidentally let it slip about.. That." I offered him a smile and he looked at me alarmed. "I love you?" I said, sounding more like a question. He sighed and kissed my cheek. "I love you too. At least he's the only one that found out." He let out a small laugh. I smiled awkwardly. "Not exactly." I whispered. He threw his hands up in the air. "Really?" He cried. We all laughed and I shut him up with another kiss.

**Heey! Fun fact: This one shot took 2 weeks to write. I know right? Crazy! Sorry for the abrupt ending, I kind of wanted to finish it. But aww (; I like it, I dunno about you guys. Oh and check out my very first Austin and Ally one shot! Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome (:**

**1- I have done this so many times I can barely keep track haha**

**2- I don't own Pretty Little Liars, unfortunately ):**

**3- I don't own Intagram**

**4- I don't own the Iphone**

**5- Do any of you know where this is from? Message me if you do (;**

**6- I don't own Twilight, thank GOD**

**7- I don't own Facebook.**


	9. Of make outs and hormones

**Hey guys! So last night at like 2 in the morning I got an idea for a Leoliva fanfic because i've only read about, 2 on here and I think there cute (: Oh and I want to make one thing clear, any names of on set crew that are in this story are FAKE. It's called fanFICTION, and I couldn't find the names of the crew except for Jim O'Doherty who created/executive produces the show. Review at the end your thoughts and if I should make more like these! No copyright intended for the show/any products mentioned in this story. Rated T for a reason. I probably don't even need to say this, but warning: 2 curse words are used in this story.**

"Dammit!**(1)**" Olivia yelled as she chucked her pencil at her dressing room wall in frustration. "Careful, there are children around here." Leo joked as he stepped inside her dressing room and leaned on the door frame.

She smirked. "Right, I forgot. Got to watch out for Leo's innocent little ears." She pouted. He rolled his eyes and hopped up on her desk beside her. "What's up with you?" He asked. She groaned and handed him her homework. "I suck at Science Help me?" She pleaded.

Leo chuckled. "Sure, Liv." He plopped down next to her in a chair and leaned close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and instructing her on what to do. She nodded and pretended like she understood, when all she could think about was how her heartbeat was 10x faster than it was before Leo came next to her. _What's going on with me? You were fine 2 seconds ago! _She asked herself.

"Liv? Olivia?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face. She blinked a few times and looked around. "Oh, sorry." She said sheepishly. He laughed and shook his head. "It's cool. You get it now?" He asked, motioning to the paper.

She looked at it and squinted. It all looked foreign to her, but she wasn't about to admit it. "Yup! Thanks for clearing it up for me." She lied, flashing him her signature white smile. He brought his chin down slightly towards his neck and raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. Even though she was a much better liar than her character, he could still easily see through her lie.

Before he could protest, Dylan swung open the door. "Guys? Jim**(2) **needs you on set." The two nodded and walked out, but not before Leo shot her a 'I still don't believe you,' kind of look. She rolled her eyes and they made there way to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo set. "Sup, Jim!" Leo called. He was immediately shushed by Jane O'Hara, one of the people working in wardrobe.

He held his hands up in defense and Olivia apologized for him. Jim whipped around and spotted the pair and quickly ushered them over. "Leo, Olivia, we need to talk. My office, please." He motioned towards his door and the two teens walked inside.

"Are we getting fired?" Leo whispered. She jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. "No, stupid! Who would play Jack and Kim**(3)**?" She whispered back. He shrugged. "It's Disney. They have replacements on speed dial." The two sat in chairs directly across from Jim's desk.

Olivia twirled a piece of her hair anxiously while Leo absentmindedly tapped his foot against the marble floor. She rested a hand on his thigh, forcing him to stop tapping. "Stop." She said sharply. Leo looked down at her hand, his cheeks slightly turning pink. _Leo, get ahold of yourself! Quit blushing like an idiot! _He screamed at himself. "Kay." He squeaked out.

Olivia's eyes widened and she quickly snapped her hand off his thigh. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Jim stepped inside. "Sorry, I had a phone call." He flashed them an apologetic smile. He rested his crossed hands on his chestnut wood desk and stared at the timid teens.

"Are you firing us?" Leo blurted. Olivia covered her face in her hands and mumbled 'idiot'. Jim broke out of his serious face and startled laughing. "No, i'm not firing you. Your the stars of the #1 show on Disney XD**(4)**!" They raised there eyebrows. "Stars? What about Mateo, Dylan, or Alex?" Olivia asked, and Leo nodded. "Well, that's kind of what I was getting at. I'm sure you two have heard of the pairing between your characters Jack and Kim, am I correct?" Jim asked.

They both nodded. Jim sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well, it seems your fan base has grown increasingly from the first season because so many people support this pairing." He told them. "I know all about 'Kick' shippers, Jim." Olivia said bluntly. Leo looked at her and frowned. "What's 'Kick'?" He asked confused. "Your couple name." Jim answered.

Leo's eyes widened. "W-we have a couple name?" He asked, paling a bit. Olivia smirked. "Oh, it's not just Jack and Kim. Now it's spread to 'Leolivia' which is the two of us." She motioned to the two of them. Leo raised an eyebrow. "You'd think they'd be able to come up with a better name than 'Leolivia'**(5)**, but still.. Wow.." He commented, his eyes the size of saucers.

Olivia shrugged. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of it." Jim cleared his throat, gaining the two teenagers attention again. "Back to my point. So we have an episode coming up called 'Hit The Road Jack**(6)** which you all know, and we start filming today." He informed them. They nodded slowly.

"Well," He continued. "I was thinking that, if you two are okay with it, that you guys could.. Kiss?" He added softly. Leo's eyes bugged out as Olivia choked on her own spit. "I'm sorry, what?" Olivia said hoarsely. Jim sighed. "I know it's a bit awkward considering how close you two are," The pair shared a look before turning there attention back to Jim. "But it would help bring rating's up." He finished.

The 3 sat there in awkward silence before Jim stood up. "I'll leave you two a moment alone to consider this." The teens nodded and stared at the ground, not knowing what to say. Leo coughed awkwardly why Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. They stayed this way for a while before Leo let out a sigh.

"This is weird. We've never had an awkward silence before." He stated. Olivia let out a dry laugh. "True." She looked up at him. "So, what do you think about Jim's offer?" She asked. He shifted uncomfortably before resting his chin in his hand. "Well, it would bring the show a lot of ratings." He pointed out.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah and were both professionals. This is pretty much why we came into the business, to act." She stood up and began slightly pacing. "Exactly. And plus, were not even going to remember it after the episodes done with, right?" Leo asked, watching her pace back and forth. "Of course. And it's not like we didn't see this coming. I mean, come on, it's Disney Channel. There not to subtle with flirting." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Leo laughed. "Yeah it was kind of obvious, huh." He said softly. Olivia nodded and stopped, resting a hand on the back of her chair and leaning against it. "It was going to happen some day, why not be now?" She pointed out. Leo ran his fingers through his hair. "Were really doing this, aren't we." He said after a beat of silence.

Olivia bit her lip. "I guess so." She suddenly felt this strange feeling in her stomach, almost like.. Butterflies? She frowned at the thought. _I'm probably just nervous about the kiss, _She told herself. Her hands started shaking absentmindedly and Leo spotted this. He got up from his seat and stopped in front of her, holding her hands in his. "It's going to be okay." He whispered.

She shivered. _What's going on with me today! _She scolded. She felt her breath hitch from the closeness of there faces and her hands tingled with electricity. His eyes flickered down to her lips then back up to her eyes. He had to fight the urge to just slam his lips onto hers because, well, making out with your best friend in your bosses office at Disney studios doesn't exactly say 'Role Model'.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She connected her arms behind his neck. By now she was completely pressed up against him, there faces just centimeters apart from the others. Leo gazed hungrily at her mouth again while she bit her lip. Somewhere, in the back of both there heads, was a voice shouting _What the hell are you doing! _But they both chose to ignore it.

She took a daring move by placing her forehead on his while they swayed lightly. He brought a hand up to her cheek and stroked it softly, making her blush slightly. Slowly, he leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers, causing both there eyes to flutter shut. His hand dropped back to her waist while hers clutched his face in her hands. They both felt sparks and buzzed with happiness and pleasure

They broke apart for loss of air, staring at each other with wide eyes. "What are we doing?" Olivia asked. "I have no idea." Leo responded before slamming his lips back onto hers. He hoisted her up, her legs locking securely around his waist as he pressed her up against the wall. Olivia tangled her hands into his hair while his hand slowly traveled up her thigh.

There tongues started battling for dominance, until Leo eventually won. He explored every crevice of her mouth while she moaned softly. Her fingers lightly traced over his abs under his shirt and he growled in approval. There lungs were starting to burn from lack of oxygen, so Leo pulled away and started trailing kisses down her jaw and throat. She bit back a moan as he sucked hard on a certain spot, more than likely leaving a mark. Oh how 'Makeup' was going to give her hell about that.

"Leo!" She said breathlessly as he bit down on her collarbone. He smirked against her skin and continued with his movements. He made his way back up to her face, purposely kissing every spot but her mouth. "Leo.. Please.." She moaned. He smiled and kissed her nose one last time before covering her mouth with his.

She sighed into the kiss. She felt like she was on cloud 9, and was instantly regretting all the times they sat around doing nothing when they could have been doing this. He cupped her cheek in one hand while the other planted firmly around her waist. The grip of her legs around his waist tightened and there hips were pressed together.

Suddenly, a door opened followed by a voice. "Jim? Are you in here?" Called his assistant, Kara. The minute they heard the door open the two broke apart fast, flushed and panting heavily. Kara rose an eyebrow at the two. "Where's Jim?" She asked, clearly choosing to ignore the fact that they both had bad cases of make-out hair. "I-I don't know." Leo stuttered, still recovering from the earlier events that took place.

She nodded and walked out, not before shooting another glance at the pair. The awkward/sexual tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Before any words could be spoken, Olivia bolted from the office, Leo calling after her. She ran into her dressing room and slammed the door shut, pressing her back against it. She brought her fingers to her lips and shut her eyes.

_I just made out with my best friend, _She thought.

_And I don't regret any of it._

…

"-And then I just bolted to my dressing room." She finished telling her story to her close friend, Kelli Burgland. Kelli gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. Olivia chewed her salad furiously before covering her face with her ha\nds. "I'm such an idiot." She groaned, slamming her head into the table multiple times.

Kelli rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend and shoved her purse underneath her head. "Did you at least talk to him about it?" She asked hopefully. Olivia shook her head miserably. "During filming they were only working with Dylan, Alex, and Mateo. They said they were saving mine and Leo's scenes for after break, which is over in," She glanced at her Hello Kitty**(7)** watch and slumped deeper in her seat. "15 minutes." She finished in a mumble.

Kelli clutched her friends hand and squeezed it in a comforting manner. "So, I guess there's just one more thing you have to let out. Do you like him?" She asked softly. Olivia sighed and turned her bracelet in her fingers. "I don't know, honestly. I mean we've been best friends for almost 2 years now and I never felt anything, but today I was getting all these strange feelings when he was around, like my heart beat quickening and losing my breath and what not, and when he kissed me.. It just felt so right." She explained.

The brunette's smile widened. "Those are symptoms of a crush, sweetheart." She said, patting her hands softly. Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Crush? What are we, middle schoolers?" She joked. They shared a quick laugh and others started to stare. "So, what happens now?" Olivia asked nervously.

Kelli exhaled deeply and shook her head. "I think the best thing you can do is talk to him and tell him how you feel." She said truthfully. Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her stick straight hair. "I don't even think he feels the same way." She said sadly. Kelli raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? You two just made out for gods sake, of course he feels the same way!" She exclaimed loudly. Olivia immediately covered her mouth with her hands, shushing her.

"I'd really appreciate it if you not tell everyone!" She whisper-screamed at her friend, sending threatening glances her way. Kelli recoiled slightly. "Sorry." She said, her voice muffled from Olivia's hands. She sighed and tore her hands away from her friends mouth. "I just don't want our friendship to change, you know? I mean not only will it suck being on 'Kickin' it'**(8)**, but he's one of my best friends. I can't lose him." She told her truthfully.

Kelli nodded. "Hey girls." Their friend Billy Unger greeted, plopping down next to Kelli. "What are we talking about?" He directed his question towards Kelli. "Were talking about how Olivia made out with Leo earlier." She said with a shrug. Olivia slapped her arm, her face red with embarrassment.

Billy's mouth hung open. "Wow, Liv. Didn't think you had it in you." He joked, nudging her arm. She glared at him and buried her face in her hands. "What if Jim finds out?" Kelli asked. Olivia's head shot up, an alarmed look on her face. "Crap, I didn't think about that." She mumbled. Billy rubbed her arm. "It'll be alright! I mean, even though were on Disney Channel, doesn't mean were expected to be saint's 24/7. Were still teenagers, yanno." He pointed out, grabbing half of Kelli's sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

Kelli playfully whacked him upside the head. Olivia chuckled slightly at her friends. "Even so, I don't think my boss would appreciate me _making out with someone in his office_." She said sharply. He simply smirked at her. "So, Olivia Holt, tell me, how does it feel to be Disney's new 'Bad Girl'?" He held a fist up to her mouth, pretending to be a reporter. She shoved his hand away. "I'm not the new bad girl!" She hissed.

"This just in: Leo Howard and Olivia Holt caught making out in there bosses office? More news about the story tonight at 10:00." Kelli played along, pretending to hold an earpiece while her and Billy continued there fake newscast. Olivia groaned and face palmed. "Why can't I have normal friends? Why?" She pleaded.

Suddenly, Debby Ryan and Peyton List plopped there trays next to Olivia. "Okay, what's this about you and Leo getting it on in Jim's office?" Peyton asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Olivia. Olivia turned her gaze towards her two idiot friends and narrowed her eyes. "This is why I don't tell you things." She growled. They hid behind each other, trying to avoid her intense stare.

Debby gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's true!" She squealed. "Fine! Yeah, it's true. Just don't tell anyone, alright? I don't need even more people finding out." Olivia said in a low voice. The two 'Jessie'**(9)** stars nodded. "Is he a good kisser?" Peyton asked, leaning towards her. The other 3 leaned in as well, curious to see what the blonde had to say.

She looked at everyones needy eyes before speaking. "Well, yeah.." She mumbled. The girls squealed while Billy covered his ears. "I forgot girls squeal like pigs." He said, rubbing his sore ear drums. Kelli rolled her eyes and shoved him roughly. "So does this mean you two are together now?" Debby asked. Peyton nodded her head repeatedly. Olivia sighed. "No, were not dating." She told them, her voice traced with sadness.

"Well why the hell not?" Peyton asked, throwing her hands up in the air for good measure. "Ooh! Ooh! I got this one!" Billy announced proudly. The girls looked at him expectantly. "Olivia hasn't talked to him about it yet because she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with him by making things awkward if he doesn't feel the same way." He said happily. Debby raised an eyebrow. "Wow, congrats. You officially know how the female mind works." She joked.

He let out a laugh. "I have a sister, I know all about women and there needs. I'm pretty freaking amazing." He gloated, pretending to flip his hair dramatically. Kelli smirked. "Oh yeah? Do you know all about tampons?" She shot back. His eyes instantly widened and he covered his ears. "Lalala! I don't hear you!" He shouted, bolting from the table as she went into a detailed description of how to insert a tampon.

Olivia smirked. "The fasted way to get rid of a boy: Talk about tampons." She said with a shrug. The 4 girls let out a laugh. Olivia's mood instantly soured again. "I wonder how Leo's reacting." She thought out loud.

/

As it turns out, Leo was reacting the same way as she was. "Dude, I don't see what the big deal is." Mateo shrugged. Leo glared at the latino boy. "The big deal is I just made out with Olivia in Jim's office, Mateo." He snapped. Dylan shook his head in disapproval. "I mean, I know you guys have a lot the sexual tension and what not, but couldn't it wait until after work?" He asked. Alex chuckled. "I still think it's hilarious that you got it on with Liv in our bosses office!" He said between laughs.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Well i'm glad you think this is funny, because thanks to me, I officially ruined our friendship. Damn you hormones!" He shouted at himself, causing his friends to laugh. "Well, it's not like she pulled away. She kissed you back." Mateo pointed out. "True, which means she has harbored some feelings for you." Dylan added on.

Leo shrugged and put his face in his arms miserably. "I just wish she didn't run out before I had a chance to talk to her." His friends eyes widened. "Wait, she bailed on you after?" Mateo asked. Leo frowned and nodded. Alex exhaled and shook his head. "Uh oh, that's not good." He mumbled. Leo's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?" He stammered. Dylan sighed and plopped down next to him.

"If she immediately just ran off, than that probably means the kiss freaked her out and she, uh, might be a little.. I don't know.. Weirded out, I guess?" He said softly. Leo groaned and slapped himself repeatedly, mumbling "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Under his breath. His friends shot him comforting glances in a way to cheer him up, but it did no help to the frustrated teen.

Alex looked at his watch and gave Leo a lopsided smile. "Breaks over, it's time to film." Leo simply nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. Mateo clapped a hand over his back. "It'll be alright, man." He said before stepping out of his dressing room. The other two gave him some more words of encouragement before following Mateo.

Leo stayed behind, grabbing a fistful of his floppy brown hair and closing his eyes. _It'll be alright, Leo. Think happy thoughts and pretend like nothings wrong. _He repeated that mantra in his head a few times before stepping out of his dressing room.

Each step he took to the Seaford High set the more he wanted to turn around and bolt back to his room, but he didn't. His body moved robotically, as if he couldn't control it, and just let his feet guide him over to the rest of the cast. The gang huddled around their director, Sean, while he spoke rapidly. Leo quickly squeezed himself between Dylan and Alex, trying not to look at Olivia.

"So, for this scene, Leo your going to be sitting here," Sean pointed to a circular area right near the stairs, "And Madison**(10) **will come up and say her lines. Olivia, your going to be at the top of the stairs and gradually make your way down as the scene progresses. Mateo, Alex, and Dylan, you guys go stand by the locker areas. Okay?" Everyone nodded and stood at there respective places.

Olivia walked up to the top of the stairs and started slowly walking down like they did in rehearsals. Leo sat there on his phone and Madison came up holding a red balloon in the shape of a heart. "Hey Jack." She cooed, giving him a flirty wave. Olivia clenched her fists and watched the scene below. _There just acting. None of this is real. _She repeated in her head.

"Hey Lorie." Leo greeted with a smile. "I saw you at the competition on Friday. You were amazing! I mean that fly, kicky thing was like, wow! I hope you like your balloon." She handed him the balloon while squealing and running off. Olivia stomped down the stairs and stood next to leo.

"I mean that fly, kicky thing was like, wow!" She imitated in a high pitched voice. Her fists stayed clenched as she narrowed her eyes at Madison as she walked away. She didn't even need to pretend to be jealous of the blonde actress, considering that feeling was coursing through her veins rapidly. "You really don't like her, do you." Leo teased, a smirk on his face as he stepped close to her.

She tried to keep her blush under control and stay in character. "What makes you say that? Hey look over there!" She pointed in the opposite direction. When he turned his head Olivia popped the balloon with her pencil. A satisfied smirk creeped onto her face. Leo turned around and pretended to be surprised. "Late to class, seeya!" She flash a quick smile over her shoulder and sauntered off. _Take that, Madison_**(11)**_. _She thought triumphantly to herself.

"And, cut!" Sean screamed. Olivia walked back on set. "Great job, guys!" He praised. Once Sean walked over to the rest of the cast, the pair stood there silent. They shot each other occasional glances and swayed awkwardly, not knowing what to say. After a few more seconds Olivia let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, this is ridiculous!" She snapped, grabbing Leo's hand and dragging him off to a secluded area.

She couldn't stop her cheeks from turning pink when there fingers intertwined, and when she stopped and turned around she could see him blushing as well. "We need to talk about what happened." She said sharply. He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I'm sorry." He blurted out. She stepped back, confused. "I-What?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry for kissing you, Olivia." He said in a low voice, looking around anxiously to make sure know one was listening for continuing. "It's just.. I really like you, and I guess I just lost control. So i'm sorry." He said simply. She repeated his words over and over in her head, trying to process the situation. Leo sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, obviously these feelings aren't returned, so i'm just going to go." He said dryly.

Olivia finally broke out of her daze to see him quickly walking away from her. "No, Leo, wait!" She called out. He turned around slowly. "Don't, Olivia. I get it. No need to give me the whole 'Let's just be friends' speech, I already know. But please, don't. I don't think my heart can take any more breaking right now." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, tears sprung in his eyes. He cursed under his breath and stalked off. Olivia called his name a few more times and tried following him, but he just ran.

She kicked a nearby wall out of frustration and slid down, frustrated tears slipping out of her eyes. "Olivia?" A voice called. She looked up and smiled softly when she saw Dylan. "Hey, Dyl." She said softly, giving him a fake smile. He sat down beside her and crossed his legs, resting his forearms on his knees. "What happened? Leo just stormed by and said he had to get something from his dressing room, and when we tried asking him what's wrong he said to ask you." Dylan explained.

She looked down at her hands miserably. Her heart ached with pain and guilt and more tears fell from her eyes. She let out a shaky sigh and looked up at Dylan. "Well, earlier today, Leo and I.. Um-" She started to say, but he finished for her. "Made out? I know, Leo told us. Plus, your sporting one heck of a hickey." He said, pointing to her neck. She blushed and pulled her hair forward, covering up the mark.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, after we finished filming the scene with Madison, I pulled him over here and told him we needed to talk about the kiss, then he apologized and said he liked me. When I didn't respond, he walked away and when I tried to call him back, he said to stop and that his heart couldn't take anymore breaking." She finished explaining. Dylan nodded, taking everything in.

He exhaled deeply before turning to her. "Well, do you like him?" He asked. Olivia placed her forehead in her hands. "Well, yeah. A lot, actually. But he doesn't seem to think so." She said sadly. He gave her a small smile. "Well, were just going to have to convince him." Dylan looked back and saw the rest of the cast huddled around Sean and Jim. He stood up and offered a hand to her. "C'mon, looks like were needed."

Olivia gave him a small grin and accepted his hand, brushing off her pants and shirt. They joined the rest of the cast, excluding Leo. Sean frowned. "Where's Leo?" He shouted over to the crew. They shrugged. "I'm here." Leo mumbled as he joined in with the rest of the cast. Olivia shot him occasional glances, but he just looked down at his Supras**(12)**. Sean nodded. "Alright, for this scene were actually going to be in the dojo, so let's go." He announced, pointing to the direction of the set.

They made it there and split off in different directions. "Alright, Olivia, your going to be sitting on that bench," Sean directed, pointing to a tan bench near the navy blue lockers, "Leo your going to be placed by the trophies, and Mateo, Dylan and Alex, you guys are going to be near Leo. Remember, wait for Jason's cue before you leave, alright?" He asked the teens. They all nodded and stood in their respective places.

Olivia plopped down on the bench and began swinging her legs, a sad expression taking over her face. "Jack, I can't believe your leaving." Dylan said, shaking his head. Leo shrugged. "I can't believe it either. The last thing I want to do is leave you guys and the dojo." He said, gesturing to the large place. "Were going to miss you, man." Mateo said softly. The four joined in for a group hug while Olivia twiddled her thumbs miserably.

Jason suddenly burst through the doors. "Guys, come quick! I have something to show you." He said with a huge smile on his face. Mateo, Dylan, and Alex all followed him out and when Leo started walking away, Olivia hesitated before standing. "Jack, wait." She called out. He turned around and met her on the blue mats. "I-I wanted to give you this." She stammered, handing him a picture of the two of them.

Leo smiled. "I can't believe you still have this." He said, examining the picture. Olivia exhaled deeply. "Jack, you can't go to Japan." She said suddenly. He looked at her confused. "I'm sorry?" He asked. "You can't just pick up and leave us, Jack. Were the Wasabi Warriors! We stick together and were always there for each other!" She shouted. Leo frowned. "Going to the Otai academy has always been my biggest dream, and now your telling me that it's wrong for me to follow it?" He stated angrily.

She crossed her arms. "Wow, Jack. I never realized your biggest dream was to leave us." She snapped. He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe your saying this to me! Your supposed to be my best friend!" He yelled. She threw her hands up in the air out of frustration. "Well, have you ever thought that maybe i've wanted us to be more than just best friends?" She yelled back. He stepped back, appalled.

"S-so your saying.." He said, his voice trailing off. She exhaled deeply before looking into his eyes. "I like you, Jack. There, I said it. I'm sorry it took you leaving to admit it, but I just had to tell you before you left." She said softly. A surprised expression took over his face. She let out a dry laugh. "Say something." She mumbled.

A slow smile crept onto his face as he took her hands in his. "I've been wanting to tell you the same thing since the day I met you." He admitted, looking into her eyes. They both stood there, smiling at each other like idiots. They saw there director holding up a thumbs up sign, signaling that it was time for the kiss. They both leaned in slowly and there lips met. The familiar spark rushed through there veins as they held the kiss for a few more seconds. They slowly pulled away, goofy smiles on both of there faces.

"And, cut! Great job guys!" Sean called. Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Leo, I like you, a lot actually, and i'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner-" She was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers again. She sighed into the kiss and placed her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, completely closing the gap between the two.

Just as his tongue found it's way into her mouth, they heard loud wolf whistles. They broke apart, red from embarrassment, to see there cast mates and crew staring at them with amused expressions. "Sorry for the interruption, thought you might have wanted some air." Sean teased. Olivia buried her face in Leo's chest while he chuckled slightly. "Great job, Leo. Finally got the girl." Mateo praised, giving him a thumbs up. Leo rolled his eyes playfully and Olivia detached herself from him.

Suddenly, Kelli and Billy ran onto the set. "We heard the news! Is it true?" Billy panted. Leo and Olivia looked at each other and smiled before turning to there friends and nodding. "Finally! Congrats!" Kelli praised, messing up Leo's hair. He frowned and matted his hair back to shape. "Hey, not the hair." He scolded. Olivia laughed and kissed his cheek. "Your adorable." She said, unable to wipe the huge smile off her face.

He tapped her nose. "So are you." He said cutely before giving her a short, but sweet kiss. "Leolivia fans will go ballistic over this." Alex piped up. Dylan nodded in agreement. "Can I be the first to tweet a picture of you two? Pretty please?" He begged. The couple rolled their eyes but nodded. Leo wrapped an arm around her waist while hers went around his shoulders. He pressed his lips to her cheek and she smiled widely at the camera.

Dylan snapped the picture and smiled. _Congrats to our newest couple, Leo Howard and Olivia Holt! #Leolivia4Ever. _He tweeted, tagging the entire cast including Kelli and Billy. The rest of the casts phones started to beep and they each checked there twitter feed. Olivia smiled. "Aww, that's a cute picture." She said, showing Leo. "Obviously, i'm in it." He joked. She shoved him and rolled her eyes playfully.

Kelli clapped her hands together. "Well, i'm going to get a smoothie. You guys coming?" She asked everyone. They all nodded except for Olivia and Leo who decided to pass. The rest of the cast left and Leo intertwined there hands together. "So, Liv, what do you want to do?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She smirked. "I have a few ideas in mind." She moved closer and just as she was about to kiss him, Jim walked up.

"Look, I don't care if you guys want to suck faces, just please don't do it in my office?" He asked. The pairs eyes widened and they looked at each other in embarrassment. "How did you find out?" Olivia asked as Jim started walking away. "Security cameras, my dear children!" He called back. "Shit**(1)**, I forgot about those." Leo said in a low voice that only Olivia could hear. She elbowed him. "Language!" She scolded softly.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the exit and making there way to the parking lot. "Where are we going?" Olivia asked as they climbed into Leo's car**(13)**. "Were going out on our first date. But, be warned, everyone on Twitter**(14)** knows were dating, so were probably going to be mobbed by fans." He warned. She shrugged. "As long as your there, i'll be happy." She said, a smile creeping on her face.

He smiled back at her. "Aww." He said softly before giving her another kiss. His hands made there way to her cheeks while hers wrapped around his shoulders. Just as he set her in his lap his elbow hit the car horn, the loud shrill causing the pair to break apart instantly. They looked at each other for a few moments before busting up laughing.

She climbed back in her seat and clicked on her seatbelt. Leo clicked his in place and placed one hand on the steering wheel, one hand holding Olivia's. He looked over at her and stared at the beautiful girl sitting in his passenger seat, still not believing he was hers. She turned to him and smiled. _I could get used to this, _She thought to herself.

**Tada! Jesus, this one shot took me over 2 weeks to write! God damn. So what did you guys think? I personally love Leolivia fanfic, because I ship them just as hard as I ship Kick, and I thought you guys might enjoy it too (: So review saying if you want me to write more like this! I hate asking for reviews, but I just want to know. So far it's one of my favorites i've ever written :D Crestfall will be updated soon! The next chappie of that story is kind of a filler, I apologize ): But anyways, onto the annotations!**

**1- Please don't review saying 'They would never curse!' Seriously? They may be on Disney Channel, but there still teenagers. **

**2- Once again, Jim O'Doherty is the creator/executive producer of the show. I don't own him.**

**3- I don't even need to do this one, but just in case you've been living under a rock, Leo Howard plays Jack, Olivia Holt plays Kim Crawford, Dylan Riley Snyder plays Milton Krupnick, Mateo Arias plays Jerry Martinez, and Alex Christian Jones plays Eddie.**

**4- I don't know if this is true, but I read somewhere that Kickin' it's the most watched show on Disney XD. Feel free to tell me if i'm wrong.**

**5- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't get offended by this! I happen to think Leolivia is an amazing ship name, it just fitted the story. So i'm sorry if it offended you or something. **

**6- Hit The Road Jack is an episode of Kickin' it that aired September 24th 2012. (An amazing episode I might add!)**

**7- Unfortunately, I don't own Hello Kitty ): Damn!**

**8- Jesus Christ this gets annoying, but for the millionth time, I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT.**

**9- I don't own Disney Channels 'Jessie'.**

**10- Madison Curtis plays 'Lorie' in the episode Hit The Road Jack**

**11- In real life, Olivia and Madison are best friends. Fun fact (:**

**12- I don't own Supras**

**13- Pretend in this FF there 16, kay? Cool.**

**14- I don't own Twitter.**


	10. Of make outs and hormones part 2

**Hey guys :) I know it's been almost 2 weeks, don't kill me ): Jeez i'm saying that a lot.. Anywho, a lot of you seemed to really like my Leolivia one shot so I decided to make a part two :P I know i'm so cheeky. Wow i've been watching way to much JacksGap. ;) Updates: I have to be honest with you guys.. I'm thinking about Crestfall on hiatus or letting someone else adopt the story. I'm seriously not happy with it and it won't seem to cooperate with me. Every single time I post a chapter it turns out like absolute shit in my opinion and I just don't know what to do. I kind of want to focus more on Invisible and my one shots and a few more Austin/Ally stuff. What do you guys think? On a happier note, DID YOU GUYS SEE WAZOMBIE WARRIORS?! Omfg I died :D They went on a date! Eep! I hate that Lindsay chick :O Lmao. Just kidding. Onto the one shot! This one takes place in filming Wedding Crashers. You guys probably know this already but the blonde lady that Bobby flirted with in Falafel Phil's was Olivia's mom XD I just thought that was hilarious. So yeah, and Olivia is gone filming Girl vs. Monster in.. Well I don't exactly know where, but for my story she's filming in Canada. Kay? Cool. (I don't own Kickin' it, only the plot of my story)**

Leo excitedly picked up his phone from it's excessive ringing. "Hey, gorgeous." He murmured. He could here that familiar giggle that sent his heart racing and smiled. "Hey Leo. What's up?" Olivia asked. "Your in Canada." He grumbled. He could practically see her rolling her eyes through the phone. "I know i'm in Canada, sweetie. But this is my last week in filming and then I get to come home." She announced.

Leo's eyes widened. "Wait, seriously?" He asked excitedly. Olivia laughed at his eagerness. "Yes, seriously! I can't wait to see you again. I can't wait to see everyone again! Hows the gang?" She asked. "There good. Oh, your mom just got here." Leo announced as Kim Holt**(1) **stepped into the studio, clutching a Starbucks**(2) **in one hand and a script into another.

"I can't believe there having my mom come on an episode." Olivia complained. Leo laughed. "Hey, at least I finally get to meet her." He pointed out. "Yeah, but i'm not there! She's going to completely embarrass me!" She shrieked. He rolled his eyes. "Livy, calm down. Not only are you my girlfriend, but your my best friend, and I already know all the super embarrassing secrets about you. Like when you were 6 and you went to visit santa for the first time-"

"Don't say it!" She interrupted. Leo chuckled and shook his head. Soon he saw Sean and Jim glaring daggers at him and Leo sheepishly recoiled and shot them an apologetic smile. "Hey, Liv? Um, I kind of have to go.. Sean and Jim are about to smash my phone into a billion pieces if I don't start filming." He told her regretfully. "Hi Olivia!" Sean and Jim screamed into the phone as loud as they could. Olivia held the phone away from her face and laughed. "Hey guys!" She greeted.

Leo frowned. "Hey, this is my phone call, get your own!" He whined. Olivia giggled. "Aww, your adorable. Call me later?" She asked. "Definitely. Later." She made a kissing sound through the phone. "Bye." She said before hanging up. He sighed and slipped his phone into his pocket. "Thanks, guys. The only time I get to talk to my girlfriend and you make me hang up." He mumbled, glaring at Sean and Jim.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Please, you call her like 3 times a day. Give the girl some space! Alright, for this scene, were going into the Falafel Phil's set and I need Mateo, Kim, Leo, Jason, Oana**(3)** and Joel**(4)**." He announced. They all followed him over to the set and got into position. Kim calmly took a seat at a booth and pretended to read a magazine while Oana stood behind the counter and the boys took there places in the middle of the restaurant.

"Okay, so Leo your going to be waiting outside of Phil's and wait for your cue to enter. Joel, after Mateo's line your going to shuffle over to Kim. Everyone know what their doing?" He shouted to all the cast members. They all nodded and Sean stepped behind the camera. "And, action!" He called.

Jason turned to Joel and smiled. "Don't you worry Bobby, I am your wingman and i'm not leaving your side until we find you a lady." He announced. Suddenly a tall brunette lady approached Jason. "Hey, I noticed you when you walked through the door. Do you want to get out of here and get some FroYo?" She asked. "Later!" Jason called, linking arms with the lady and walking out of the set.

Joel fidgeted with his blazer nervously. "Jerry, I don't know how to do this!" He said in a low voice. Mateo smirked. "It's not that hard, watch i'll show you." Mateo looked around before locking eyes with Oana. He shuffled over and did different dance moves and landed in front of the counter, leaning on his elbow. "What it do, girl." He flirted. She smiled at him as he shuffled back to Joel. "Your turn." He said, pointing to Kim.

Joel nodded. "Yo, check it." He called before horribly shuffling over to Kim and blowing his hair out of his face. "What it do, girl." He asked. Kim raised an eyebrow. "What does what do?" She asked, confused. Joel thought about it for a moment before terribly shuffling back to Mateo. "Jerry, what is it and what exactly does it do." He asked. Mateo rolled his eyes out of frustration.

Suddenly, Leo burst through the doors with an excited look on his face. "Guys, there's a lady named Leona in the dojo and she's a huge martial arts fan and has requested to meet you." He said excitedly. "Really?" Joel asked. Leo nodded. "Yeah, she even has her own ninjas!" He announced. Right on cue, Denise Richards**(5) **stepped through the set with several ninjas in their uniforms. "Hello, Bobby." She greeted, walking up to him.

Joel smirked. "What it do, girl." He asked. "Your what it do, Bobby." She flirted, fixing his tie. Joel excitedly turned around and faced Kim. "Hear that? Apparently i'm what it do! Ha!" He bragged. "And cut!" Sean called. The cast members dispersed around the room, sharing congratulations with each other before Leo nervously glanced over at Kim who was still standing in her previous position, looking at something on her phone.

"Go." Mateo said, jutting his chin towards her. Leo nodded and let out a shaky breath before walking over to her. "H-hey, Mrs. Holt." He choked out. Kim looked up at Leo, a blank expression on her face. "Hello, Leo." She greeted emotionless before turning her attention back towards her phone. Leo ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to say.

After a few more moments of unbearable silence Leo finally blurted out "I'm dating your daughter." Instantly his eyes widened and he regretted what he said as she exhaled and looked back up at him. "I know, Leo. It's all over Twitter**(6)**." He could detect a certain bite to her words that made him involuntarily flinch. "Yeah, out fans aren't to private about these things." He joked, trying to lighten the mood which obviously didn't work.

Kim set her phone down on the table and looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you know what it's like to find out your daughter is dating her co star over a social network?" She spat, slightly closing her eyes as if expecting him. Leo could literally feel himself shaking. He had to make a good impression on her mom and so far he wasn't doing a very good job.

She stepped closer to him, her high heels giving her a slight advantage in height. She eyed him for a few more moments before sighing deeply and plopping down into the booth. Leo awkwardly sat across from her and frowned in concern. "I'm sorry, i'm just a little upset about Olivia not telling me. I shouldn't take it out on you." She mumbled. He nodded and let out a huge silent sigh of relief. "It's okay, i'd be upset to." He said truthfully.

She looked at him and smiled. "You know, she's talked about you a lot. Every time she calls me on her break she always mentions your name." She told him. Leo had a slight blush on his cheeks and he smiled. "She talks about you a lot to, Mrs. Holt." He told her. Kim rolled her eyes and waved her hand around dismisivley. "Please, call me Kim. Mrs. Holt makes me sound old." She joked and they shared a laugh.

"Well, it was great to meet you Kim, but unfortunately I have school to do." He said, slowly slipping out of her seat as he helped her out of hers. She nodded in approval and shook his hand. "It was great to meet you to, Leo. I'm really glad my daughter is dating someone as wonderful as you are." Leo beamed at her before starting to walk away.

Just as he made his way to the door Kim stopped him. "Wait, Leo, one more thing." He turned around and faced her. She let out a soft laugh. "I know I probably don't need to say this, but as a mom it's what I have to do. Please, please don't hurt my baby girl. I know she's 16, but she's still a baby to me and I just want her to be happy." She said in a low voice.

Leo nodded. "Trust me, I would never do anything to hurt your daughter. She means the world to me." He told her. It was the truth, and Leo knew it. He knew he would take a bullet for her and would do everything in his power to keep her happy. She smiled at him. "That's what I like to here. Hopefully i'll see you over sometime for dinner?" She asked hopefully. Leo nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely, i'd love to meet the rest of your family." He said quickly.

She smiled and walked off the set. Leo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before walking off to his classroom, a large smile on his face.

/

Olivia smiled as Leo hung up the phone, staring at her background on her phone. It was a picture that the two of them on their first date splitting a chocolate fudge sundae. She was laughing in the picture and Leo had a large blob on ice cream on his nose, caused by her. She giggled at the memory and sighed. She missed everyone back home a lot but she missed Leo just a little bit more. Without him here she just felt uncompleted.

Kat McNamara**(7)** glanced across the studio and smiled at her love struck friend. She walked over in her tall black heels and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's only one more week, Livy." She encouraged. Olivia turned to her and smiled. "I know. I just miss him a lot." She mumbled, looking back at her background picture. Kat laughed and squeezed her shoulders in a comforting manner.

Suddenly, Kerris Dorsey**(8)** appeared at their sides. "C'mon guys, enough with this pity party! It's time for lunch!" She announced. Olivia laughed. _Leave it up to Kerris to bring me out of a bad mood, _She thought to herself. The trio walked over to catering and picked up there separate lunches before taking a seat at a nearby table. The 3 girls chatted for a while Before Luke Benward**(9) **appeared at their table.

"What I miss?" He asked, taking a seat next to Olivia. "Hey Lulu." Kerris greeted, using the nickname she gave up for him. Kat and Olivia laughed while Luke frowned. "Please don't call me Lulu." He whined. "Aww poor Lukey." Olivia fake pouted, pinching his cheek. Luke turned to her and smiled, eyeing her in a more-than-just friends kind of way. Olivia's smile dropped and she cleared her throat before quickly looking away.

"So, what scene are we filming last?" She asked, trying to cover up the recent awkward moment. "I think it's the one where you sing 'Fearless'**(10)**." Kat said and Kerris nodded in conformation. Olivia smiled. "Yay, I love that song." She mumbled, taking a bite out of her pizza. "Really? My favorite is 'Had Me Hello**(11)**." Luke told her. "Why, because your in it?" Kerris teased. He rolled his eyes playfully before shoving her foot slightly under the table.

Kat looked around at her cast mates and frowned at the missing 5th member. "Where's Brendan**(12)**?" She asked, looking around the room. Olivia smirked. "You mean your true love?" She teased. Kat blushed and looked down. It was no surprise to the cast that Kat had a massive crush on her current co-star and her friends teased her to no end about it. "I think he's in the bathroom." Luke said with a shrug.

Kerris suddenly whipped out her phone and aimed it at Kat. "So, Kat McNamara, tell me, are the rumors true? Are you in love with Brendan Meyer, your current co-star?" She asked in a fake reporter voice. Kat blushed and covered her face with her hands. "Ahh! Paparazzi!" She squealed, playing around. Olivia and Luke laughed and pretended to snap pictures of her.

"Tell us the truth, Kat!" Kerris screamed, leaning her phone closer to her face. Kat laughed and pushed the phone away from her face. "Fine fine! I give! I like Brendan." She mumbled, her face getting redder and redder with each word. Kerris looked at something behind Kat and smirked. Olivia's smile widened as she saw who was standing behind Kat.

Kat frowned in confusion only to turn around and see Brendan right behind her, a large smile on his face. Kat's eyes widened and her face became as red as a tomato. "H-hey Brendan. How much of t-that did you hear?" She stuttered, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make herself look better. Brendan took a seat next to her and took her hands in his. "All of it." He said before covering her lips with hers.

The other three cheered and snapped pictures while Kat kissed back. They pulled away after a few seconds, goofy smiles on both of their faces. Loud claps and cheers were heard throughout the whole studio. "Took you two long enough." Luke mumbled, fist bumping Brendan. Olivia and Kerris nodded in agreement.

Stuart Gillard**(13)**, the director, walked up to the teens, speed texting on his cell phone. "Hey guys, breaks over, time to start filming-" He looked up to see Kat and Brendan holding hands, staring at each other eyes with love struck expressions on their faces. A large smile appeared on his face. "Well well well, when did this happen?" He asked, pointing to the teen couple.

Kerris shrugged. "Like 5 seconds ago." He laughed and nodded his head. "Alright, well, time to film our last scene of the movie!" He announced, leading them back to the set. The group followed them, Kat and Brendan's hands intertwined and Luke walking a little to close for Olivia's liking. Stuart directed them to stand in their respected places and they all dispersed to stand in position.

"Good luck," Luke mouthed to Olivia while shooting her a quick wink before walking to his place. Olivia offered a tight grin but on the inside she felt like the was going to throw up. _Something doesn't feel right.. _She thought to herself. She shook off the feeling and turned towards Luke.

"And, action!" Stuart called. "You can do it Ryan, just do something your scared of!" She yelled at him. Luke pretended to be possessed by Deimata and tried to fight her off. "Will you go out with me?" He choked out. For a moment, Olivia was taken back by the line, even though she knew it was in the script. Just something about how he said it, however, just felt so.. Real. "Yes!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

Luke smiled back and Deimata was instantly sucked out of his body. Immediately Olivia took her place at the microphone and Luke grabbed his guitar and she started to sing 'Fearless'. Once she belted out the last note she held her microphone up in accomplishment. "And, cut! Congratulations guys we have officially filmed Girl vs. Monster!" Stuart.

Loud whoops and cheers where heard throughout the studio by the whole cast. "We did it!" Olivia screamed in excitement and flung her arms around Luke, too dazed in all the excitement to see what she was doing. Luke immediately placed his arms around her waist. She pulled away from the hug, buzzing with excitement. Luke watched as she rambled about how awesome the last scene was before he finally just snapped out of impulse and did something completely unexpected: He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her.

The entire studio went silent as he held the kiss for 2 more seconds before pulling away, a shocked expression on his face. Olivia slowly brought a finger up to her lips, still processing what just happened. _Luke just kissed you. You and Luke kissed. You just cheated on Leo. _Olivia's eyes widened as the last statement floated through her mind. _I just cheated on Leo._

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she bolted out of the studio and locked herself in her dressing room. She pushed all of the papers off her desk in frustration and confusion. _Why did he have to kiss me? He knows i'm in a relationship! _She screamed at herself. She sat on the ground and pulled her knees closer to her, sobbing uncontrollably. She heard soft knocks on her door followed by voices.

"Olivia? It's Kat and Kerris." She said, her voice muffled from behind the closed door. Olivia sniffled and weakly unlocked her door, allowing her friends to walk inside. "Oh, sweetie.." Kerris whispered as Olivia plopped down onto her couch, burying her face in a pillow. Kat sat beside her feet and Kerris took a seat on the floor near her head. After a few more minutes of sobbing Olivia sat up, clutching the pillow in her hands.

"I just cheated on Leo." She whispered. Kat shook her head. "No you didn't, Liv. Luke kissed you, you didn't kiss back, it doesn't count." She assured her but Olivia shook her head. "It's still cheating, Kat! It does to count!" She shouted a her friend, crying into her hands. "Look, Livy, Luke didn't mean to kiss you. I asked him why he did it and he said it was in the heat of the moment. We were all so caught up in the excitement he just kissed you. It was unintentional." Kerris told her.

Olivia shook her head. "Really, than how do you explain the not-so-subtle flirting before the scene happened?" She wailed. That shut both of her friends up as she sobbed even harder. "I-I could have prevented it, but I didn't! I did nothing but sit back and let this happen!" Olivia said between breaths. Kerris took a seat on the other side of Olivia as her and Kat both did their best to try and comfort their friend.

After about a few minutes Olivia somewhat composed herself. "Are you going to tell Leo?" Kat asked softly. Olivia exhaled and shook her head. "It was an accident, right? So, why make a big deal out of nothing?" She knew that was a complete lie and it was a huge deal, but she couldn't deal with telling Leo just yet.

Kerris looked at her in disbelief. "What? You can't just not tell him! He's your boyfriend, your supposed be honest with him!" She exclaimed. "But Kerris, you said it yourself, it was an accident. Why should she stress him out for no big deal?" Kat asked. "What happens if Leo finds out about this from someone else? Do you realize how angry he'll be?" Kerris argued back.

Kat crossed her arms. "Who would tell Leo, Kerris?" She asked, her voice rising. "I don't know, Luke, maybe? Stuart? Anyone could tell him, Kat." Kerris shot back, standing up and looking Kat straight in the eye. "Luke and Leo are close friends, do you really think he'd tell him he kissed his girlfriend?" Kat yelled at her. "Anything can happen, Kat, you can't be too careful!" She yelled back.

Soon the two friends were caught up in a screaming match until Olivia decided to step in. "Okay, okay! Guys! Stop yelling!" She said, splitting the two apart. Once they calmed down they turned to Olivia expectantly. "So, what are you going to do?" Kerris asked. Olivia sighed. "I-I don't know. If I tell him, he'll get angry at Luke and with me, but if I don't tell him he'll be even more angry with me if he finds out. So either way, i'm screwed." She scoffed.

Kat shrugged. "Well, sweetheart, if he really cared about you he'd forgive you." She told her and Kerris nodded in agreement. Olivia exhaled deeply. "Well, I know one things for sure. I'm probably going to avoid Luke for the plane ride home." She joked half heartedly. The other two cracked a smile. "Don't worry, were here for you." Kerris announced, linking her arm through Olivia's arm.

Kat smiled and looped her arm as well. "I'm here to. Well, I mean on the plane ride i'll obviously be sitting next to Brendan, but i'm still here for you girl." Olivia laughed and hugged her two friends. "You guys are the best." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around there shoulders. They hung on for a few more moments before Brendan stepped into the room.

"Am I interrupting something important?" He asked sheepishly. Olivia rolled her eyes and invited him into the hug. He stepped next to Kat and wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her cheeks to turn pink. All four of them just stood their, hugging, not moving a muscle. Finally they all pulled away and smiled at one another.

Suddenly, they heard someone clear there throats, and they turned their heads to see an embarrassed looking Luke. "Olivia, c-can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. She crossed her arms, refusing to look him in the eye. Kat and Brendan shot her encouraging smiles and waltzed out of the room hand in hand. Just as Kerris turned to go Olivia latched onto her arm.

"No, I need you to stay." She begged. Kerris nodded and took a seat on her couch. Luke frowned. "Um, I kind of need to speak to you alone." He said softly. She scoffed. "Yeah, well, right now I don't really trust you to be alone with me, so that's why Kerris is here." She said, motioning to Kerris who awkwardly waved.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You don't trust me to be alone with me?" He asked in disbelief. Her glare hardened and she nodded her head, her arms still crossed. He let out a sharp breath before running his fingers through his hair. "Fine, whatever. I just wanted to say i'm sorry for kissing you. I didn't mean to." He apologized. Olivia squinted and noted that Luke didn't even sound sorry at all.

She walked closer to him, her cold stare narrowing. "Do you realize I have a boyfriend? By kissing me that means I cheated on him which is the last thing I want to do because I love him." She said angrily. "Woah, wait, love?" Kerris asked, butting into the conversation. Olivia's eyes widened as she realized she did in fact say love. Finally a smile took over her face. "Yeah, love. I love him. I'm in love with Leo Howard." The words tumbled off her lips naturally, a blush sweeping across her tan cheeks.

Luke sighed. "Can we please be friends again?" He asked. She frowned and recrossed her arms. "I don't know, Luke. You crossed the line and what you did was completely inappropriate. So, i'll think about it." She said softly. He nodded sadly and slowly stepped out of her dressing room. Kerris smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "You did what you had to." She whispered.

Olivia turned around and attacked her friend in a hug. "Thanks for staying, I didn't want to be alone." She whispered back. Kerris nodded in understand. "I wouldn't either. But, Liv, you have to forgive him." She said softly. Olivia reared back in alarm. "Why the hell would I do that?" She asked, bewildered. Kerris rolled her eyes. "Because you two are friends and you have to forgive him eventually." She pointed out.

Olivia crossed her arms. "I know were friends but he crossed the line. I don't care if it's spiteful, i'm not forgiving him." She spat. Kerris sighed and dropped her hands to her side. "Fine. But, think about this. What are you benefiting from not forgiving him?" Olivia opened her mouth to protest then shut it instantly when she realized she had nothing else to say.

Kerris smirked. "Exactly. I don't expect you to forgive him right away, give it a day or two, then patch up your friendship and forget anything ever happened between you to." She offered. Olivia thought about it for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Okay. But for the first couple days I don't really trust him to be alone with me." She said nervously. Kerris nodded. "Of course, that's why you have me." She said, bumping her hip.

Olivia laughed and bumped her back. Kerris wrapped her hand around her wrist. "C'mon, I think their celebrating without us!" She dragged her out of the room, Olivia tripping over my feet in the process. "Okay okay! Chill!" Olivia joked, lightly slapping her shoulder. Kerris rolled her eyes playfully and continued to drag her out.

/

Olivia nervously twitched her fingers through her hair as her, Kerris, Luke, Brendan, and Kat walked through Disney studios, on their way to the set of Kickin' it. "Kat, I can't do this." She whispered, wrenching her red haired friend away from her boyfriend. "It's going to be okay, just pretend like nothing happened." She whispered back. Olivia nodded and continued walking onto the set.

She felt her stomach twist into knots at the familiar site of Leo's messy brown hair. When he turned and smiled at her, she felt like her guilt was going to eat her alive. "Liv!" He called out, rushing over to her. She allowed a tight grin to appear on her face and she returned the bear hug he was giving her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Luke watching them and shivered in discomfort.

"Hey Leo." She greeted. He pulled away and smiled at her before leaning in for a kiss. When there lips touched, Olivia didn't feel the familiar spark she normally did. Instead she felt the weight of her secret pushing down on her as each second ticked by. _You cheated on Leo. _Those words kept circling in her brain, taunting her.

When he pulled away, Leo noticed her stressed out look and frowned. "You okay?" He asked in a low voice. She exhaled deeply before nodding. "Yeah, just kind of tired." She lied. He nodded and kissed her cheek before greeting the rest of the cast. As he walked away, Olivia closed her eyes and let out a few deep breaths. "It'll be okay." Kerris whispered to her.

Olivia flashed her a fake smile and nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. "I'll be back." She announced, quickly speeding off to the restroom. She immediately slammed the door shut and rushed over to the sink, gripping the porcelain tightly between her hands and staring at herself in the mirror, a single tear spilling out of her left eye. "I can't do this." She whispered to herself.

Leo frowned as he watched Olivia run off. He had only seen his girlfriend for a mere 3 minutes and could already tell something was up. He turned to the rest of the cast and pointed in the direction she ran off. "Hey, is Liv okay?" He asked. Kat and Kerris exchanged a nervous glance before nodding. "Yeah, she's fine. Long flight, you know." Kat lied, laughing at the end of her sentence.

He nodded slowly, still not believing what anyone was saying. Just as he walked off to retrieve his phone from his dressing room, Luke caught up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Leo, Man, we need to talk." He said softly. Leo nodded and looked at him expectantly, crossing his arms. Luke sighed and gestured to a nearby chair. "You might want to take a seat."

Luke grabbed another nearby chair and seated himself next to him. He looked at his hands, refusing to meet Leo's curious eyes. "Well, a few days ago, we were filming the last scene in the movie, and in all the heat of the excitement, Olivia and I, um.." His voice trailed off, not knowing how to find his words. Leo's heart dropped as different scenarios ran through his mind. "What did you do." He gritted through his teeth.

Luke nervously ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "We kissed." He muttered. Anger rushed rapidly through Leo's veins as he felt his heart crack in two. "Look, it was an accident, and i'm so sorry-" Luke pleaded, but Leo just stood up. "I have to go before I do something I regret." He growled. Luke instantly froze in his spot, not wanting to confront the pissed off black belt.

Leo stomped angrily through the different sets, ignoring the curious glances of nearby cast and crew. Part of him still wanted to believe this was all a prank, that someone would pop up with a camera and say he was on 'Punk'd**(12)**' but another part of him knew that it wasn't a joke, and that his girlfriend had really cheated on him with one of his close friends.

A whole mix of emotions coursed through his whole body as he came back to the dojo set, only to see the back Olivia's head while she spoke with Kerris, Kat, and Brendan. He exhaled angrily and walked up to her. "Olivia, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked through clenched teeth. Olivia nodded slowly, her eyes widening as she saw how angry he was.

Without another word, he grabbed her hand and dragged her off the set, pulling her into his dressing room. She nervously took a seat on his large couch while he slammed his door shut. He walked over and stood in front of her, crossing his arms. "What happened between you and Luke?" He demanded. Olivia shook with nerves and her palms felt extremely sweaty.

"W-we filmed the movie." She stuttered. Leo narrowed his eyes and moved closer to her. "Really? Because according to him, you two kissed." He spat. She chewed on her bottom lip and adverted her eyes to the floor, sparse tears slipping out of her eyes. Leo let out a dry laugh. "Whatever. I'm out of here." He mumbled.

Olivia stood up and latched onto his arm. "Leo, please, don't leave me." Her voice shook as she spoke. He turned around, pools of tears in his own eyes. "How could you do this to me? Can't you see how much I care about you?" He choked out. Her heart split into 2 as she felt the guilt crawl against her skin. "It didn't mean anything! I swear! I was just rambling about how happy I was that the movie was over and he kissed me!" She pleaded.

Leo ripped his arm away from hers. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place instead of lying to me? We're in a relationship, Olivia. We're supposed to be honest with each other and be _faithful." _He stressed the last word of his sentence, venom dripping in his voice. She stepped back slightly, surprised at how much hatred he was directing towards her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry you did it, or sorry you got caught." He snapped. She shook her head. "I'm sorry it happened. Leo, I never meant to hurt you in any way shape or form. I promise you, Luke kissed me, I didn't make the first move. I feel so guilty about it and it kills me to know I made you lose your trust in me. I just can't stand knowing I screwed up our relationship because it means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me." She finished in a whisper.

He looked down at his hands. Olivia placed hers in his, causing him to look up at her. "I love you, Leo." She said softly, smiling slightly as more tears trailed down her cheeks. Leo swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked back into her brown eyes, tears shining in them. "I love you to, Liv." He whispered. Her face lit up with happiness until Leo held up his hand, motioning he had more to say.

"But," He started, his voice cracking slightly. "It doesn't change what happened. How am I supposed to believe this isn't going to be the only time it will happen?" He asked softly. Olivia's smile instantly fell off her face. "I-I promise, it will never ever happen again." She pleaded, trying desperately to change his mind. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." He said quietly. A sharp shoot of pain struck her heart and she gulped down the painful lump in her throat.

"Well, what does this mean for, us?" She whispered. Leo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, honestly. But I do need some time to think about things, so if you could just give me a minute or 2, that's be great." He said softly, opening the door. She glanced out the door than back at him, a hurt and sorrowful expression etched onto her face. She nodded and slowly stepped out of the room.

She winced as she heard the door slam behind her. She let out a shaky breath and tried to stay calm, but couldn't stop the large flow of tears from streaming out of her eyes. She let out violent sobs and rested her back against his door, sliding down until she hit the floor. "Oh god." She choked out as she continued to bawl into her hands.

Tears of his own slipped down Leo's cheeks as he heard Olivia sob from outside his door. He wanted to do nothing more than comfort her, hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loves her, but he was to hurt and upset to face her again. He pressed his back to his door, resting on the floor. The pair sat there, each on opposite sides of Leo's door, crying.

Kat laughed as Brendan said another joke. "You hilarious." She said before kissing his cheek. He blushed slightly and smiled at her. She looked around at her group of friends, noticing that Olivia as gone for quite a while after Leo said he wanted to talk to her. _Did he find out? _She asked herself. She looked at Luke who had a guilty look on his face.

Her fists clenched as she figured out what was going on. "Excuse me." She mumbled, pulling her hand out of Brendan's and speed walking away, but not before Kerris rested a hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Leo found out." She hissed and dashed off. "Olivia!" She called out, aimlessly walking around the set. She had been here once before to film an episode, but that was ages ago and she had never got the official tour.

She opened her mouth to speak before closing after hearing a loud sob. Her heart shattered as she followed where the sound of the cries were coming from, stopping on her tracks when she found Olivia. Without saying a word, she took a seat beside the blonde, cradling her in her arms. "Shh, Olivia, it's okay." She whispered trying to calm her down.

Olivia let out one last sob before turning to face Kat. Black tear streaks ran down her face from her mascara, ruining the minimal amount of foundation she applied. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, and her hair clung to the side of her face, sticky from all the tears. Kat shot her a sympathetic smile before snapping a hair tie off her wrist and gently pulled Olivia's hair out of her face, tying it up into a messy bun.

Olivia allowed a tight grin to appear on her face, thanking her. "What happened?" Kat whispered. "L-Leo found out and we had an argument and I-I think were b-broken up." She stuttered in between sobs. Kat rested her hands on her shoulders. "I think he just needs some time to think about things. You explained how it wasn't your fault and it never intended to happen, right?" She asked and Olivia nodded.

"Yeah. And I told him I love him." She whispered. Kat's eyes widened before a small smile crept onto her face. "And what did he say?" She asked excitedly. "He said he loved me to, but he just doesn't know what to do about the situation." Olivia said dryly. Kat smile was instantly wiped off her face. "Oh Livy, i'm so sorry." She whispered before pulling her into another hug.

Olivia returned the hug and shut her eyes. She had completely cried herself out, no longer being able to form any more tears. After they pulled out of the hug, Kat helped her stand up. "Go take a nap, you look like you could use some rest." She said softly. Olivia smiled gratefully and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered before stalking off to her own dressing room.

Kat exhaled before knocking softly on Leo's door. "Go away." He responded instantly. Kat rolled her eyes and knocked harder. "Open up, it's Kat." She said sternly. Leo was hesitant for a moment before sighing and opening up his door, allowing the petite red head to walk into the room. She smiled at him before taking a seat on his couch. She patted the spot next to her and he took a seat beside her.

He stared at her expectantly for a few moments while Kat sat there, trying to think of something to say. Finally she let out a dry laugh. "Wow, I guess this is harder than I thought." She joked, trying to lighten the mood, but Leo's face remained emotionless. Kat stopped laughing and cleared her throat. "Your probably already know why i'm here." She blurted out.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. Your here to stand up for Olivia and tell me i'm making a horrible decision by not taking her back and that I was an idiot to let her go, blah blah blah." He said in a monotone. Kat shook her head slowly. "I was, but I decided it will be easier on both of us if I just skip all the nonsense and cut straight to reality." She said bluntly. Leo's eyes widened in shock. "O-okay.." He stammered.

She sighed. "Look. I know your upset., and you have every right to be. What happened between Olivia and Luke was completely unacceptable and incredibly disrespectful." She told him. Leo nodded, motioning for her to continue. "But," She started softly. "No matter how disappointed you are in her, you need to forgive her." She finished. Leo sighed angrily. "And to think, for a moment I thought you were on my side." He snapped.

She pressed her lips into a thin line, frustrated. "Hate to break it to you, but no one is." She spat. The two continued their stare down before Leo spoke. "It's not like I want to be mad at her, it's just.. I thought she really did love me as much as I love her, you know? I just feel like our relationship was just one big lie." He said in a much calmer tone.

Kat's face softened. "She does love you, Leo. Did you know when we were gone, she would count down the minutes until she could come back and see you again? And how it happened wasn't her fault. If anyones to blame here, it's Luke. Ask anyone on the cast, they'll tell you Luke was the one who kissed Olivia." She told him.

Leo rested his forehead in his hands. "Why is love so complicated." He groaned. She couldn't help but giggle. "If love wasn't complicated then it wouldn't be interesting. We'd all be those sappy couples who everyone hates that are happy 24/7." He smiled softly at her. "What am I going to to?" He asked. She shrugged. "I can't make that decision for you. But I do have to say one thing: You can either keep being angry with Olivia and be unhappy, or just move on from all this nonsense and go back to the way you were." She said before stepping out of his room.

Leo let Kat's word sink in as he thought about them. _I want to be happy, but I don't know how to just forget it ever happened. _He thought to himself. He stood up from his seat and began pacing back and forth in deep concentration. He kept pacing until his hip accidentally bumped into the side of his desk, knocking over a picture frame and landing on the floor.

He frowned and bent down to pick up the picture. It was a picture of him and Olivia that Dylan took when they first got together**(14)**. He smiled slightly at how happy and in love they looked in that picture, and suddenly everything seemed to click into place. "I know what I need to do." He said to no one in particular.

Leo quickly set the picture down and bolted from his dressing room, running to different areas of the set. "Hey, have any of you seen Olivia?" He would ask but they all said no. After many attempts he finally decided to check her dressing room. He stopped in front of the wood door and slowly tapped on it with his fist. When he didn't hear a response, he tapped again. No answer.

Frowning, he turned the knob slightly and the door opened. "Olivia?" He said, poking his head into the room. He saw her curled up into a ball, sitting on her couch and covering her face with her knees. He took a seat beside her, gently resting a hand on her shoulder. Olivia lifted her head and widened her eyes when she saw who it was. "Hey." He said softly.

She smiled slightly at him. "Hi." She croaked out, her voice weak from crying. He sighed and took her hands in his. "Look, Olivia, i'm not going to lie to you. You broke my heart. You cheated on me with Luke, and it hurt. A lot, actually." He told her. Olivia slumped her shoulders, the guilt making her heart sore. "I just felt like I was being used, like our relationship meant nothing to you." He continued.

Finally Olivia couldn't take it anymore and broke down. More tears spilled out of her eyes as he held onto her tightly. Once she somewhat composed herself, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She looked at him, waiting for the heartbreaking words she was expecting to hear. A small smile graced his lips. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you, or that I don't want to be with you." He finished softly.

Her eyes widened. "Wh-what? B-but I cheated! You wanted to break up with me!" She stammered. He chuckled and shook his head. "Just because I was upset and disappointed with you doesn't mean I want to break up with you. Plus if what you said is true, it wasn't technically your fault." He pointed out. She shook her head repeatedly. "No, it wasn't." She backed herself up, still not believing he was forgiving her.

He laughed slightly and pulled her closer to him. "I'm so sorry Leo. And I know I already said that but I just needed to say it again. I am so, incredibly sorry that all this drama happened when we were supposed to be happy together because I came home today." She said quietly. He nodded his head and kissed the top of her head. "I know you are. But, there is one more thing." He said slowly.

She looked up at him with interest. "Yes?" She asked in a small voice. He exhaled deeply before frowning. "I don't think I could ever become friends with Luke again, and if you plan on forgiving him I don't know how comfortable i'll be if you two were alone with each other." He said truthfully. Olivia smiled. "Way ahead of you on that." She confirmed.

They smiled at each other for a few more moments before embracing in a passionate kiss. They pulled away slowly and Olivia rested her head on Leo's shoulder, sighing in content. "By the way, I met your mom." He blurted out. She groaned and covered her face with her hands. "Oh god, what did she say?" She mumbled. Leo laughed and told her the story of him and Kim's meeting. She smiled at him as he continued to laugh and talk, taking in the moment. _It's moments like these I wouldn't trade for the world, _Olivia thought to herself.

**Ew. The ending. **

**HOLY. SHIT. GUYS. I am so relieved this is over! And completely exhausted. I've been studying for the past 2 hours for my Biology test and I still am completely confused! Honors science for ya. Anyways, what did you think? I had another idea for a second one where Olivia would be getting harassed on Twitter but I couldn't find the heart to write it out, so I came up with this instead. And like I said up there at the top A/N, i'm more than likely going to put 'Crestfall' on hiatus. I was thinking about giving it away to someone, but I feel like a teen mom where I don't want to have the baby, but i'll feel heartbroken if I give it away. So don't expect an update from that story anytime soon /: on a happier note, Invisible will now be frequently updated! :D I am also posting an Austin and Ally one shot and Phineas and Ferb one shot soon, so be on the lookout for those if your interested! Btw I apologize for being off the grid lately ): As an apology I decided to give you a little sneak peak of an upcoming one shot called 'Fuck you Brad Wolfe' and as you can tell, it's full of curse words. You have been warned.**

I quickly finished off the rest of my water and wiped my lips, a scowl refusing to leave my face. Of course, where I was standing gave me the _perfect _few of Kim and Brad Wolfe talking and flirting. That fucker. I hate him. Ever since our party at the dojo where the bastard spilled fruit punch on my shirt, i've always had a strong dislike towards the guy. And now he was flirting with Kim? Well, on the outside I seemed chill about the situation, but on the inside i've probably killed him about 8 different times.

Just as another thought of dropkicking his ass to next week came to mind, Jerry nudged me with a sympathetic look on his face. "Yo, i'm sorry about Kim. Brad doesn't deserve her bro." He encouraged. A few weeks ago I finally admitted to the guys about my feelings for Kim. I know, falling in love with your best friend is ridiculously cliche. Sue me.

I ran my fingers through my hair and breathed deeply. Even though the sight of Brad and Kim together was pissing me off to no end, I had to keep it together. I'm Jack Anderson. I never lose my cool.

But just as I saw Kim blush and do her annoying-but-extremely-adorable giggle at something Brad said, I was starting to believe that statement was about to be shot to hell.

Sensing this, Milton and Eddie flocked over. "I don't know what she see's in him. I mean, he's dated half the cheerleading squad. Twice." I snapped. I finally tore my eyes away when Brad rested his hands on her hips like he owned her. Man slut.

"Do you want to leave? I know how badly this is hurting you." Milton rested a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile. I groaned. "Okay, seriously, what does he have that I don't?" I cried, gesturing to myself. "Her." Eddie jabbed a finger towards Kim. I narrowed my eyes. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Eddie." I growled. Jerry pulled him aside and whispered a few things in his ear, something along the lines of 'Don't piss of Jack when he's angry, he'll go ape shit on you'.

**Haha XD Hope you got a kick out of that. If you were confused, btw, that sneak peak was in Jack's POV. Now for annotations!**

**1- Kim Holt is Olivia Holt's mom**

**2- I don't own Starbucks, although a girl can dream.**

**3- Oana (I forgot her last name) plays 'Meeka' on the show**

**4- Joel (I forgot his last name) plays 'Bobby Wasabi' on the show**

**5- Denise Richards played 'The Black belt Widow" on an episode called 'Wedding Crashers' *fun fact, she's Charlie Sheen's ex wife :D***

**6- I don't own Twitter**

**7- Kat McNamara played 'Claire' in the episode 'Capture the Flag' and she also plays 'Myra' in the movie Girl vs. Monster**

**8- Kerris Dorsey plays 'Sadie' in the movie Girl vs. Monster**

**9- Luke Benward plays 'Ryan' in the movie Girl vs. Monster**

**10- I don't own 'Fearless' by Olivia Holt**

**11- I don't own 'Had Me Hello' by Olivia Holt**

**12- Stuart Gillard is the director of Girl vs. Monster**

**13- If you read the first part of 'Of Makeouts and Hormones you'd know what the picture looks like.**

**Longest A/N in history? I think so lol. LOVE YOU GUYS, THANKS FOR READING! :***

**-McKenna**


	11. ANOTHER Ichat one shot?

**Hey! So I liked writing my ichat one shots so much I decided to put this one up! I'm sorry if you don't like it. I think it's cute :3 Jack's username is Karatekid72, Kim's is KCrawford21, Grace's is Fashiongirlxo, Jerry's is Swagmaster69, Eddie's is Playah4lyfe, and Milton's is MKrupnick1. I don't exactly know if i'm going to include Eddie or Milton, but thought i'd let you know just incase I add a part two or something. Oh, Btw, this one shot is set before Wazombie warriors, but I still use Lindsay as a character. Oh, and don't forget Kim's feelings for Jack ;) Love you guys! I don't own kickin it for the 100000th time. Rated T for language. There 15, btw.**

* * *

_Wednesday, February 12th, 6:40 PM._

Karatekid72: Hey Kimmy :D

**KCrawford21: **Don't call me Kimmy.

Karatekid72: Rawr. Anyways, can I copy the worksheet Mrs. Warbler gave us from you?

**KCrawford21: **What? Perfect, straight A Jack Anderson wants to copy off of _my _homework? I'm appalled!

Karatekid72: Is sarcasm the only language you speak?

**KCrawford21:** No! ..I also speak Spanish. And no, you can't copy from me.

Karatekid72: What! Why?

**KCrawford21: **Because I already promised Grace she could copy off of mine and she currently has my homework, so your out of luck.

karatekid72:**You're.

**KCrawford21:** Did you just correct me?

Karatekid72: Why yes, yes I did.

**KCrawford21:** Bitch.

Karatekid72: Kim, it's not nice to talk about yourself in such a rude way.

**KCrawford21:** Your an asswhole, Jack.

Karatekid72: **You're. :D

**KCrawford21: **Quit correcting me!

Karatekid72: Learn some grammar!

**KCrawford21: **My grammar is perfect, thank you very much!

**KCrawford21: **Btw, when did you become this huge grammar nazi? It's annoying.

Karatekid72: Lindsay. She's always correcting me and I guess it's rubbing off on me.

**KCrawford21:** Ugh. Lindsay. Again, why are you dating her?

Karatekid72: Aww, is someone a wittle jealous? ;D

**KCrawford21:** No, but someone's going to get a wittle bruise if they don't shut the fuck up.

Karatekid72: Noted. But seriously though, why do you hate her?

**KCrawford21: **She's a bitch, she treats me like shit, she talks to me like a 4 year old, and won't leave me the fuck alone!

Karatekid72: ..Really? Since when?

**KCrawford21: **Are you fucking blind? She's been treating me like this since we were in middle school!

Karatekid72: Seriously? Why didn't you say anything to her, or me?

**KCrawford21:** What good could you do?

Karatekid72: I'm kind of her boyfriend?

**KCrawford21:** And?

Karatekid72: And, if I talked to her about it, i'm sure she'd listen to me.

**KCrawford21: **Jack, don't.

Karatekid72: Why?

**KCrawford21: **Because this is my battle, not yours.

Karatekid72: Yeah, well when it involves my best friend and my girlfriend, I have to do something.

**KCrawford21:** No, you don't, actually.

Karatekid72: So, what, i'm just supposed to sit back and watch Lindsay treat you like shit?

**KCrawford21:** It shouldn't be to hard considering you've never noticed it before!

Karatekid72: ..Has it happened while I was around?

**KCrawford21:** Uh, yeah! You were just to busy kissing her ass to notice!

Karatekid72: Hey! I don't kiss her ass!

**KCrawford21: **Are you kidding me? Jack, your whipped!

Karatekid72: I am not whipped!

**KCrawford21:** Says the boy who left karate practice _three times _because she wanted you to take her shopping.

Karatekid72: First of all, I left by choice. I could have said no if I wanted to, but I care to much. Second, why the hell do you care what happens with my love life?

**KCrawford21:** Because i'm your best friend, Jack. Best friends care about each other and what goes on in their lives.

Karatekid72: I have a feeling there's more to it than that lame excuse.

**KCrawford21: **That wasn't a lame excuse! And so what if there is?

Karatekid72: AHA! So there IS more!

**KCrawford21: **Dammit!

Karatekid72: Kim, do you hate Lindsay and care about our relationship because your jealous?

**KCrawford21:** I am not jealous!

Karatekid72: Sorry, can't talk, to busy being suffocated by your lies.

**KCrawford21: **I'm sorry, was that supposed to be funny?

Karatekid72: I'm sorry, was that supposed to be sarcasm?

**KCrawford21: ..**Touche, Anderson.

Karatekid72: You know Kim, there's no need for you to be jealous of Lindsay. If you want of piece of my sexy body, all you have to do is say the word. ;)

**KCrawford21: **I'd be careful Jackie, Lindsay would murder you if she found out your willing to cheat on her.

Karatekid72: How would she find out?

**KCrawford21: **Well, how do you know I even want to?

Karatekid72: The fact that you haven't properly said no yet.

**KCrawford21: **Jack, what are you doing.

Karatekid72: I'm just setting the record straight that you don't need to restrain yourself from throwing yourself at me anymore, because I won't stop you.

**KCrawford21: **Yeah? Well I know a brunette she-devil that will.

Karatekid72: I've yet to see you say no to my offer.

**KCrawford21: **I'm pretty sure my reason not to speaks for itself.

Karatekid72: Your reason is Lindsay and I know for a fact we could do it without her finding out.

**KCrawford21: **What exactly do you mean by 'It'?

Karatekid72: Anything you want, Kimmy. ;D

**KCrawford21:** Stop it, Jack.

Karatekid72: Whatever do you mean, Kimberly?

**KCrawford21: **Jack, please. Knock it off.

Karatekid72: Why? Are you afraid of Lindsay finding out, or are you afraid of your feelings?

**KCrawford21: **Please. Stop.

Karatekid72: Because if it's the latter, than that would just make things even more fun. ;)

**KCrawford21: **God dammit Jack! Stop! Stop toying with my feelings because it fucking hurts! And yes, I am jealous! There, are you happy? I'm fucking jealous your dating Lindsay. That gives you no right to mess with my mind, though. You can't fucking say those things to me than go suck faces with your girlfriend! You can't keep playing these games with me because, _big shocker_, I like you. Actually, no, fuck that. I love you, Jack. And it's okay if you don't feel the same way. I get that. But you can't go around pretending like you do and expect me to be okay after because i'm not. I'm not.

Karatekid72: Kim.. I- don't know what to say.

**KCrawford21: **Good, because I don't want to hear anything from you right now.

Karatekid72: Kim, c'mon, I'm sorry!

_**KCrawford21 is now offline.**_

Karatekid72: ..I'm such an asswhole.

* * *

_Wednesday, February 12th, 6:59 PM._

_Swagmaster69: _Jack, my man!

Karatekid72: Hi, Jerry.

_Swagmaster69: _Whats up bro?

Karatekid72: Look, Jerry, i'm really not in the mood right now.

_Swagmaster69: _..Dude, what happened?

Karatekid72: Have you ever done something really stupid that costed you something really important to you?

_Swagmaster69: _Well, I did almost get expelled that one time. Haha, remember? We had to climb around the construction area? Good times, bro XD

Karatekid72: Forget it. I don't even know why I tried.

_Swagmaster69: _Wait, hold on Jack. What did you do?

Karatekid72: I was messing around with Kim because, you know me it's what I do, and I guess I took it to far because.. She said she loves me.

_Swagmaster69:_…

_Swagmaster69: _Woah. That's heavy.

Karatekid72: I know. And then I said 'Kim, I don't know what to say', and then she said 'Good, because I don't want to hear anything from you right now'. I tried calling her and texting her but she's not answering. I think I really fucked up this time.

_Swagmaster69: _Well. I think the answer to all your problems is to tell her the truth and say you love her back.

Karatekid72: What? Jerry, I have a girlfriend.

_Swagmaster69: _Yeah, I know, you like Lindsay. But that doesn't mean you still don't love Kim.

Karatekid72: …

Karatekid72: When the hell did you get so deep?

_Swagmaster69: _Idk, I think i've been spending to much time with Milton O.O

Karatekid72: Haha. Thanks man, I needed that. :)

_Swagmaster69: _Np bro. I gtg, taking Grace on a date :D

Karatekid72: I still can't believe you two are dating.

_Swagmaster69:_ You and me both. Later.

_**Swagmaster69 is now offline.**_

_**Karatekid72 is now offline.**_

* * *

_Wednesday, February 12th, 9:47 PM._

_Fashiongirlxo_: Hey Kimsters! :D

**KCrawford21:** Hey Gracie. How was your date with Jerry?

_Fashiongirlxo_: Good :) We saw Sinister. Jerry cried. /:

**KCrawford21:** Haha, really?

_Fashiongirlxo_: Yeah. Sometimes I don't know why I love that kid. ;)

**KCrawford21:** Neither do I.

_Fashiongirlxo_: Shut up. Anyways, Jerry said he talked to Jack about something earlier that involved you..?

**KCrawford21:** Please, don't remind me. :(

_Fashiongirlxo_: Aww, sweetie, what happened?

**KCrawford21:** I.. Told him I love him.

_Fashiongirlxo_: OMG! REALLY?!

**KCrawford21:** Would I lie to you about that?

_Fashiongirlxo_: Good point. And uh, not trying to be a downer here but, why?

**KCrawford21:** Well, we were talking, and Jack was saying all these things like 'You don't have to hold back anymore, I won't stop you' and teasing me about being jealous of Lindsay and it hurt because of my feelings for him and that he wants to string me along until finally I just exploded and told him to stop and that i'm in love with him. And i've just been sitting here for the past 3 hours bawling my eyes out because _love fucking sucks._

_Fashiongirlxo_: My poor Kimmy. :( I'm so sorry, hun. Jack just didn't know when to stop and you just snapped. It's going to be okay.

**KCrawford21:** Are you kidding me? How the hell is any of this going to be okay? Not only will Lindsay chop my head off for this but I just told my best friend I was in love with him!

_Fashiongirlxo_: It's going to be okay because Jack loves you to, silly! :)

**KCrawford21:** I think he made it pretty clear he does not feel the same way about me, Grace.

_Fashiongirlxo_: Really? Cause that's not what Jerry told me.

**KCrawford21:** Yeah, well Jerry also says unicorns exist, so your point is invalid.

_Fashiongirlxo_: Are you calling my boyfriend a liar?

**KCrawford21:** No, i'm calling him an idiot. There's a difference.

_Fashiongirlxo_: The only idiot here is you because you won't believe me when I say JACK LOVES YOU TOO!

**KCrawford21:** I am NOT an idiot, and Jack doesn't feel the same way about me! He loves Lindsay, okay? I've accepted the fact that we'll never be together. This isn't some fairytale, Grace, this is real life. Stuff like that doesn't happen to people like me, and I just have to get over it, but I can't when you keep saying that he does love me! I know you think your helping, but your just hurting me a little bit more each time.

_Fashiongirlxo_: ..Can I just say one thing?

**KCrawford21:** Fine. What.

_Fashiongirlxo_: Jack doesn't love Lindsay.

**KCrawford21:** Sure he doesn't. Alright, I got to go. All this crying made me extremely tired. Night Gracie. :(

_Fashiongirlxo_: Night Kimmy. :(

_**KCrawford21 is now offline.**_

_**Fashiongirlxo is now offline.**_

* * *

_Thursday, February 13th, 3:27 PM._

_Fashiongirlxo_: Listen, mister, you and I need to talk!

Karatekid72: Well hello to you too, Grace.

_Fashiongirlxo_: Shut it. What the hell is wrong with you, you asswhole!

Karatekid72: …

Karatekid72: Grace, you just..

_Fashiongirlxo_: I know, innocent little Grace West cursed, woopdee-fucking-doo. That's not the point. The point is, why would you do that to Kim!

Karatekid72: I didn't mean to! I was just joking!

_Fashiongirlxo_: Are you fucking kidding me? You broke her heart! Don't give me that 'I was just joking' bullshit because it wasn't funny. She messaged me in tears saying how badly you hurt her!

Karatekid72: ..What?

_Fashiongirlxo_: Shit! I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Hehe.. Oopsie?

Karatekid72: I made her cry?

_Fashiongirlxo_: ..Yeahh.

Karatekid72: I'm such an asswhole. :(

_Fashiongirlxo_: No denying that. But, I gotta ask you something, and you have to be completely straight with me Anderson. No bullshit answers, alright?

Karatekid72: Okaayy..

_Fashiongirlxo_: Do you love Kim?

Karatekid72: Yeah. I do. I love her.

_Fashiongirlxo_: I KNEW IT! :D Wait, but why are you dating Lindsay if your in love with another girl?

Karatekid72: I didn't think Kim felt the same way, so when Lindsay asked me out I thought she could be a distraction from my feelings towards Kim. But, apparently she does feel the same way, so now i'm screwed.

_Fashiongirlxo_: Um, then why don't you, I don't know, break up with her? God, I thought you were smarter than that.

Karatekid72: Tomorrow is Valentine's day. Am I really going to be that much of a dick and break up with her the day before the most romantic day of the year?

_Fashiongirlxo_: Wouldn't you rather spend it with Kim?

Karatekid72: Is that a rhetorical question?

_Fashiongirlxo_: Yes, it is, because I already know the answer. And even though it's not a good idea, I have to give you props for not being a complete douche and dumping your girlfriend the day before Valentine's day.

Karatekid72: Why thank you. I pride myself on not being a douche.

_Fashiongirlxo_: So that's why you broke Kim's heart, mister 'Non-Douche'?

Karatekid72: I think someone has a problem with letting go of the past.

_Fashiongirlxo_: I think someone has problems in general. Now go fix this mess your in so Kim can have her fairytale ending!

Karatekid72: Fairytales don't exist, Grace.

_Fashiongirlxo_: That doesn't mean you can't treat Kim like a princess. Now get!

Karatekid72: Don't I already? I'm going!

_**Karatekid72 has left the chat.**_

_**Fashiongirlxo has left the chat.**_

* * *

_Thursday, February 13th, 3:49 PM._

Karatekid72: We need to talk.

**KCrawford21:** Well tough, because I'm really not in the mood to talk to you right now.

Karatekid72: Kim, you can't just tell me you love me and then not expect us to talk about it.

**KCrawford21:** Why must you make things more awkward? Why can't we just let it go and go back to being best friends?

Karatekid72: First of all, we can't exactly do that anymore, and second, that wouldn't be fair to you.

**KCrawford21:** Uh, yeah we can, we just forget that any of this ever happened. How hard is that?

**KCrawford21:** And what do you mean, that wouldn't be fair to me?

Karatekid72: Because, wouldn't you like to know how I feel about you?

**KCrawford21:** No, Jack, please. I've already been hurt enough, don't make the damage worse.

Karatekid72: I love you.

**KCrawford21:** …

**KCrawford21:** Come again?

Karatekid72: I'm in love with you, Kim.

**KCrawford21:** Wow, Jack. I never thought you'd stoop this low, just to be funny.

Karatekid72: Wait, what?

**KCrawford21:** Can you stop teasing me? I know you don't love me, so don't try to break my heart even more.

Karatekid72: Kim, i'm not playing around, I really do love you.

**KCrawford21:** No you don't, you love Lindsay.

Karatekid72: The only reason I went out with Lindsay is because I thought you didn't love me back.

**KCrawford21:** Than why did you keep messing with me yesterday even though you knew it was hurting me? If you really loved me you wouldn't have broke my heart.

Karatekid72: I was only messing around with you because I didn't know you actually felt that way about me! I was just expecting some witty comeback about how I wish I could get with someone like you, not for you to turn the tables on me and tell me your in love with me.

**KCrawford21:** Well sorry for having feelings, asswhole!

Karatekid72: Kim, I love you, why don't you believe me?

**KCrawford21:** Because you've done this before! This is just another one of your stupid mind games that I _always _fall for and I always end up getting burned! But not this time, Anderson. I'm done being hurt by you.

Karatekid72: I'm not trying to hurt you! What can I do to prove this is not a joke?

**KCrawford21:** Well, if you really did love me, you'd break up with Lindsay and ask me out.

Karatekid72: I, uh, can't exactly do that..

**KCrawford21:** That's what I thought. Your pathetic.

Karatekid72: No! That's not what I meant! Tomorrow's Valentine's day, and I don't want to be a dick and break up with her the day before!

**KCrawford21:** Whatever. I'm done with this conversation, and I'm done with you. I hope your happy with Lindsay.

Karatekid72: Kim, wait! Please!

**KCrawford21**_** is now offline.**_

Karatekid72: Dammit! :(

* * *

_Friday, February 14th, 3:41 PM._

**KCrawford21:** Jack, are you fucking mental? What the hell was that!

Karatekid72: You know, that took a lot of preparation. I at least deserve a thank you.

**KCrawford21:** What makes you think you could just break up with Lindsay and shout 'I love you Kim!' in front of the _entire school!_

Karatekid72: Well, Kimberly, you said the only way I could prove to you I wasn't joking was to break up with Lindsay, so I thought 'Hey, since it's Valentine's day, why don't I do something romantic?'

**KCrawford21:** Jack, why would you go through all of that trouble for me? I'm not that special.

Karatekid72: Too me you are. And how many times do I have to say this? I did it because _I love you._

**KCrawford21:** You really weren't kidding, were you?

Karatekid72: No, I wasn't. And I want to say i'm sorry. I'm sorry for toying with your feelings and playing mind games on you. I never meant to hurt you, Kimmy.

**KCrawford21:** You are forgiven. But you have one more thing you need to apologize for.

Karatekid72: What?

**KCrawford21:** For dating a slutbag who was constantly a bitch to me.

Karatekid72: I'm sorry for ever even looking at Lindsay. Speaking of her, you know she's only going to screw with you more now that were dating, right?

**KCrawford21:** I'm sorry, when were we dating? I was never properly asked.

Karatekid72: Really.

**KCrawford21:** Yeah, really.

Karatekid72: Ugh. Fine. Kimberly Anne Crawford, will you be my girlfriend?

**KCrawford21:** No! You just confessed your love for me in front of the entire school and you ask me out over the internet? On Valentine's day, nonetheless!

Karatekid72: Then why the hell did you tell me to?

**KCrawford21:** I thought you'd at least have something more romantic than _this _planned out.

Karatekid72: God your such a pain in the ass, aren't' you?

**KCrawford21:** Get used to it, buddy. And, if you still want to go out with me, you better get your ass over here quick. I'm still single I heard a certain Brad Wolfe is interested in me. ;D

_**Karatekid72 is now offline.**_

* * *

**Tada! Whatcha guys think? Also, as you can tell, it is in no way shape or form similar to my other Ichat one shot thingy. I hoped you guys enjoyed it, because for me writing these are so much fun! I mean, well, typing out the different fonts and such like this or **this or _this _or _this_ **and I think you get the gist of it. And i'm starting to use the line thingy to separate the different parts, so i'm no longer using '/' or '…' anymore. Anyways, about the one shot: I'm not completely proud of it, per say, but I guess I like it. I'm sorry if my jokes aren't funny, and i'm sorry if Kim seems OOC or annoying, cause as i'm looking at it she just annoys me, but I guess I decided to make her more guarded in this fic, I guess? And i'm not going to rewrite it because frankly i'm way to lazy.**

**BTW: Updates are going to be less and less. I know, your probably saying 'If you update any less than you normally do you won't have anything up at all'. But I have a good reason. I'm failing Biology because it's fucking HARD, and I need to get my grades up before I get my next report card because.. Well, this is kind of silly since i'm only 15, but I really want to go to NYU.. :) And I need good grades all 4 years of high school! So yeah. Plus my dad is constantly nagging me about grades /: So I apologize if I don't update for a long time. Whose excited for New Jack City tomorrow? I AM! :D What was your favorite part/line? Mine was 'Are you calling my boyfriend a liar?' 'No, i'm calling him an idiot. There's a difference.' I dunno why haha. **

**-McKenna**


	12. Detention Hookups

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! I've decided to change up how I write my A/N, because before it looked sloppy in my opinion. Whatcha think? Oh, btw, I started this one shot at least 3 weeks ago and I still had Jack's last name as Anderson, so this is the final fic I will use the last name Anderson for Jack, because frankly i'm way to lazy to rewrite it. The inspiration came from 'Alphabet Kick One shots' (I think thats the fic name) Vinegar and Baking Soda, if i'm correct. Basically it's Kim and Jack in detention and well, they hate each other, but I tried to differentiate my fic between hers in some aspects so it's not the same exact fic. There both 15, btw. Hope you enjoy! (Sorry the beginning scene is so short btw, wanted to get to the detention scene pretty quick)

**Summary: **Kim Crawford and Jack Anderson have hated each other from the start. When the pair finds themselves in detention, will true feelings come out?

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim

**Warning: **It's rated T for a reason, people. Just expect the usual curse words and make out sessions 'cause it's what I do best.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Disney XD's 'Kickin' it' nor any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

I sighed as my best friend, Grace West, and I stepped into our class. "I hate French class." I mumbled. I didn't hate it because of the subject; I was actually doing pretty well. It was the fact that _HE _was in this class. Why, Kim, who do you mean by 'He'? I mean the most ignorant, self absorbed, annoying guy I have ever met. _Jack Anderson._

Ugh. Just his NAME makes grimaced. Ever since he moved to Seaford in 6th grade, he has done nothing but torment me. You'd think after 3 years he'd bury the hatchet and actually be nice to me for once, but nope. It's still the same everyday. Whether it's making up a rumor about me giving some random guy on the football team a blow job, or throwing food at me in the cafeteria, to leaving garbage in my locker. Yup. He's that immature.

Grace rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You'll be alright." She whispered before taking her seat in the back of the class. I exhaled and adverted my eyes towards my seat in the front, which was currently occupied Jack, sitting on my desk, his feet hanging over the edge, while a large flock of girls and his best friend Jerry Martinez stood around him.

I narrowed my eyes and stomped over to him. "Excuse me," I said with as much venom as I could muster, "Your kind of in my seat." Jack slowly turned around, swirling his body around so he was completely facing me. His eyes immediately adverted down to my chest and he smirked. I cleared my throat and fidgeted with my shirt, cursing at myself for only wearing a tight blue tank top and short shorts.

"And I care because?" He said, tearing his eyes away from my chest and looked up at my face, his eyes challenging. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest. Big mistake. By crossing my arms my boobs were shoved up slightly, revealing the very tip of my pink bra. His stupidly cute (wait, what?) smirk reappeared on his face and he let out a laugh. "Jeez, Crawford, no need to be so desperate." He said, pointing to the pink edge.

My jaw dropped as the rest of his group laughed at what he had said. "Get out of my seat." I growled. Instantly, the rest of his group stopped laughing, shocked looks taken over there faces. Jack's face remained the same, and he stood up from the seat, towering over me. Dammit, I hate being small. "Or what?" He shot back, slowly inching his face closer to mine. I narrowed my death glare and took one step towards him.

"Listen Anderson, i'm sick and tired of your bullshit, so for one fucking day can you not make me want to attack you!" I screamed. His eyes fluttered open a few times, taken back by my insult, before melting right back into his signature smirk. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Crawford?" He purred, shooting me a wink. By now I was almost positive smoke was coming out of my ears.

"That's it you little-" I threatened as I raised my hand, ready to slap that stupid smirk off his face before I was interrupted. "Crawford! Anderson!" My French teacher screamed. I slowly turned my head towards my teacher who was fuming, her lips pursed in a dangerously thin line. I cautiously lowered my hand and out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack gulp.

Oh, shit.

"Detention! After school! 2 hours!" She screamed. My eyes widened. "WHAT?" I screamed. Never in my life have I gotten detention- Ever. I was a straight A student and did all my work, I wasn't a bad girl! "No no no, you don't understand Ms. Jones, I have a karate tournament after school!" Jack exclaimed. I looked at him for a second, puzzled, before whipping my head back towards Ms. Jones. Huh, I never knew the devil knew karate.

"And I have cheer practice!" I pleaded. Ms. Jones flashed us a fake smile, her eyes still burning with rage. "Oh, well in that case.. 3 hours!" She yelled. My jaw dropped, as did Jack's. "But-" He started to protest, but Ms. Jones held up a finger. "Shall I make it 4, Mr. Anderson?" She threatened. Thankfully, Jack snapped his mouth closed, deciding to stare at the ground instead.

Ms. Jones grinned. "Very well. You will report to Mr. Anders at exactly 2:15**(Pretend they got out early that day at 2:10, kay?) **so you can have time to grab a book or something else from your locker. If you are even 1 minute late, 3 hours of saturday detention for a month. Violence and vulgar language are not tolerated in this classroom and the next time an instance like this occurs you will be suspended. Do I make myself clear." Her words were so sharp they made Jack and I flinch.

We both nodded dumbly and she sighed in relief, a large smile taking over her face. "Alright class! Please take out your homework from last night." She said in her normal sweet and innocent voice. I slowly turned my head at Jack and shot him the meanest glare I could produce, only to have him return it. We stayed that way for a few more moments before whipping our heads back around and taking our seats.

I learned 2 things in this class period today. 1. No matter how sweet and innocent a teacher may seem, she can really be a cruel hearted bitch if you cross her. 2. No matter how tempting, never try to slap Jack Anderson.. In public.

* * *

I gulped as I wrapped my shaky fingers around the cold silver doorknob, twisting it open and slowly stepping into Mr. Anders room, the meanest/most hated teacher at Seaford High. He snapped his head towards my direction and I flinched. "Ms. Crawford, what a disappointing surprise. I thought you were such a good kid. Sit." He ordered and I immediately obeyed. I took a seat in the brown creaky chair and looked at the clock, noting it was 2:14 PM.

I frowned as I looked around. Jack still wasn't here and detention started in a minute. _Where was he? _I thought. Wait, why the hell do I care? Pfft. I hope that ass get's a month of saturday detention. He so annoying, and perverted, and loud, and rude, and funny, and cute, and has the most adorable little freckles on his face.. My eyes widened in alarm. What the HELL am I saying?!

Just as the clock changed to 2:15, Jack burst through the door, breathing heavily and slightly red faced. "Sorry.. P.E.. Coach Amos.. Changing rooms.." He panted, trying to catch his breath and make a coherent sentence. Mr. Anders rolled his eyes and gestured his towards the large array of desks. Jack shot him a nod as if to say 'Thank you' then took a seat in the far corner of the room.

Mr. Anders checked his watch and sighed. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. I have to leave to go to a meeting at my daughters school, and you two are going to sit here for 3 hours and do your homework. There is no talking, no eating, no sleeping, no texting, and you may not leave until your 3 hours are up. There are janitors staying after and if one of them catch you trying to leave, then you will be reported and suspended. Understood?" He explained.

I nodded and Jack raised his hand. "What if I have to go to the bathroom?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at his question, as did Mr. Anders. "Than hold it. See you both in 3 hours." He said simply before grabbing his briefcase and slamming the door behind him. Not more than a minute after he slammed the door shut, Jack strolled over and took a seat in front of me.

"So, Crawford, were all alone, no one to stop you from throwing yourself at me like you so desperately want to." He said with a wink. I busied myself with my nails and refused to meet his eyes, dead set on not breaking anymore rules. I could still feel his eyes on my as I started to pick off some of my blue nail polish. Finally he let out a groan. "God, your boring." He mumbled before whipping his phone out and typing on the keypad.

I looked up and my eyes widened. "Mr. Anders said were not aloud to have any electronics." I reminded him. Jack let out a laugh and finished his text before looking back up at me. "Do you see Mr. Anders anywhere?" He asked. I frowned, not knowing what else to say, and he smirked in victory. "That's what I thought." He said before looking back at the tiny screen.

Desperately, I looked up at the clock, begging for the hours to go by so I could just go home and forget this awful day ever happened, but of course the universe hates me and is making time go even slower. It feels like i've been in here for days when in all reality it's maybe been 3 minutes. Finally, Jack put away his phone and stared at me again.

I turned around to look at him, a confused look on my face. Jack was pointedly staring at me, no smirk or cockiness to his facial expression. It was more.. Concentrated, like he was thinking deeply about something. And honestly, it was kind of nice not to see him with his arrogant smirk 24/7. "What?" I blurted out. He looked at me for a few more seconds, a twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes i've never seen before, and suddenly found myself falling deeply under his stare.

Suddenly, as if something inside of him flipped off, he jerked his head back, his brows furrowed and looking down at his hands. I blushed and awkwardly covered my pink cheeks with my hair. Were we having a moment? No, of course we weren't! This is Jack freaking Anderson, the guy i've hated for 3 years! We wouldn't have a moment. But then, what the hell was that?

After a few long beats of awkward silence Jack snapped his fingers. "Hey, I have an idea." He stated. I glared at him. "I'm not screwing you, or anything of that nature." He laughed, and this time it wasn't a snarky laugh, it was genuine and meaningful and made my heart flutter. Tell anyone I said that and your dead.

Jack shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I was going to say if you wanted to play 20 questions?" He asked. I frowned. I knew in some way, he could use it against me and find more ways to torment me, but my curiosity got the best of me and I nodded my head. "As long as you promise to tell the truth." I agreed. He smiled and nodded, and I felt a little light headed from how gorgeous he looked when he smiled. _What. Is. WRONG. With. Me!_

"Likewise. Ladies first." Jack said, gesturing to me. "How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked, not really knowing what else to say. Jack frowned and thought about it for a moment. "If you mean like an actual relationship, not just a random hookup, 6." He answered. I had no idea why, but I felt a weird pang of jealousy when he said how many girlfriends he had. It's probably because i've never had a boyfriend before. Yup. That's totally it. No other reason.

I nodded. "Your turn." I said. Slowly, Jack's smirk began to creep onto his face yet again. Oh no. "What's your bra size?" He asked. My mouth fell open as the blood rushed to my cheeks. "I'm not answering that." I stated. He shook his head. "You have to." He sang. I groaned and looked down at my hands. "34 B," I mumbled. He cocked an eyebrow at me, lowering his chin towards his neck slightly.

"Please. Your a C cup, easily." He said, once again zeroing in on my chest. I shifted uncomfortably and covered my arms over my revealing tank top. He fake pouted at me and I rolled my eyes. "Your turn, Crawford." He said. I smirked. Revenge time. "How big is your dick?" I asked. His eyes widened in shock. "Wow. Never thought you'd be so forward with me." He teased. I raised and eyebrow and looked at him expectantly.

He shrugged. "10 inches, at least." I scoffed. "Doubt it." I said, unbelievingly. He rolled his eyes and pointed to his jeans. "Do you want me to prove it?" He challenged. Suddenly, the thought of Jack stripping down to nothing flashed through my mind and I blushed uncontrollably at the thought. "N-no. Y-your turn." I stuttered, busying myself with my hair.

He thought about it for a moment before looking at me. "Who was your first kiss?" He asked. I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment. "No one." I whispered. I popped open an eye to see him looking at me with an amused expression. "Seriously?" He said, stifling a laugh. I glared at him and socked him in the arm. "Ouch!" He cried, clutching his shoulder. I rolled my eyes and tapped my fingers on the wooden desk. "Your turn." He mumbled.

I thought about it for a moment before playing with the split ends of my hair. "Is it true about.. You and Donna?" I asked lightly. There had been a rumor going around that him and Donna, well, went all the way at her birthday party last weekend. He frowned and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. "Honestly? No, it's not." He admitted.

I looked at him, shocked. "Than why did you spread that rumor?" I asked. I don't know why, but I felt a wave of relief when I found out Jack didn't actually lose his V card to Donna-the-slut-Tobin. He exhaled, annoyed, and slammed his fist on the table. "I didn't spread that fucking rumor, Donna is the one that started it." He snapped. I flinched, his sudden anger scaring me.

He must of saw this and his face softened. "I mean, we made out, and my shirt may or may not have came off, but it was nothing beyond that, I swear." He said quickly. He sounded like he was trying to convince me that he didn't actually screw Donna, like if he did than he would be in trouble. "I believe you." I assured him. "But I mean, Donna? Really?" I asked. Suddenly, that flare of jealousy came back again at the thought of him and Donna making out in her bedroom.

_**Your jealous! Your jealous! **_A voice teased in my head. I angrily blew out some air, balling my hands in a fist and trying to calm down my nerves. I'm Kim Crawford, I don't get jealous. Especially over guys like Jack Anderson. He shrugged. "I actually didn't want to. She said she wanted to give me a 'Tour' of her room and next thing I know, I'm thrown onto her bed and were in a full on makeup session." He told me.

Dammit, there goes that crazy jealously again. Why the hell am I acting this way? He's not my boyfriend! Jack looked me in the eyes and grinned slightly. "But all I could think of was who i'd rather be with." He said in a hushed tone. Something about the look in his eyes and the way he said it led me to believe that he was talking about _me, _and that made all of my jealously melt away, replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Your turn." I said quietly.

For the next 20 minutes, Jack and I went back and forth, laughing and teasing the crap out of each other, but having fun nonetheless. Wow, I never thought i'd see the day I used 'Jack' and 'Fun' in a sentence together. I tried to calm down my laughter from his hilarious story. "Wait, you sister seriously drew a mustache on you in Sharpie**(I don't own Sharpies.)** and you went to school like that?" I asked between laughs.

I was laughing so hard I let out a few snorts. How attractive, I know. Jack smiled at me and I covered my mouth with my hand from embarrassment. "Your cute when your snort." He commented in a low voice which sent a shiver down my spine. I struggled to keep my blush under control and I felt butterflies erupt from his compliment. "T-thanks." I choked out.

Jack lightly traced his pointer finger on my wrist and I felt electrical tingles vibrating throughout my entire arm. Suddenly, I found it extremely hard to breath as he traced lazy patterns all through out my inner forearm. "W-what are you d-doing?" I managed out, shivering as he held my other hand in his. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked quietly. I knew I should have said yes, but I couldn't will myself to.

Jack grinned as he got out of his seat, gripping both of my hands in his, pulling me up with him. He intertwined our fingers together and pressed my chest up against his. I could hear his steady heart beat, so I was almost positive he could hear my heart pounding repeatedly in my chest. Somewhere, in the back of my head, I was screaming _What the hell am I doing! _But I decided to ignore that voice for now.

He slowly brought one hand up and gently stroked my cheek with his thumb. I melted into his touch and my eyes fluttered closed. "I'm sorry." He said softly. I opened my eyes, confused. "What? Why?" I asked. He sighed and dropped his hand from my cheek and I tried to cover up my disappointment. "I'm sorry for tormenting you all this time. Truth is, I-I really like you." He finished in a whisper.

His words opened a whole knew set of emotions inside me. Instantly, I craved for his touch, for him to kiss me and tell me over and over that he likes me. I've never felt this much lust for someone, but Jack Anderson isn't someone. He's the boy i've been falling for for years, but never admitted it to myself. Slowly, I inched closer to him, looking straight into his beautiful brown orbs.

I smiled slightly at him and reconnected our hands together. "I like you to." I whispered. Suddenly, his eyes flared up with hunger, and he instantly crashed his lips onto mine. I sighed into the kiss and linked my arms around his neck while his hands stayed on my waist and pulled me towards him. His fingers danced lightly across my stomach and stopped at the hem of my tank top, pulling at it.

I nodded in understanding and lifted my arms up. In a flash, my tank top was off my body and strewn randomly around the room. He gaped at my chest, his cheeks barely turning pink. "Your so beautiful, Kim." He murmured. I all but moaned at the way he said my name. He's never called me anything besides Crawford before and hearing him say my name made it sound so.. Sexy.

He smirked lightly at my state and covered his lips with mine, his fingers exploring over my stomach and chest. I shivered with pleasure as his hands cupped my breasts in my bra, rolling his thumb over the exposed cleavage. "Jack.." I said breathlessly. Immediately my hands darted for his shirt and I pulled it over his head. My eyes widened at his perfectly sculpted chest and I couldn't help but run my fingers down his torso.

When I reached his 6 pack I scratched it with my nails, eliciting a growl from him that turned me on even more than I already was. I jumped up, locking my legs around his waist while I lightly traced my fingers over chest. I felt involuntarily shiver and I smiled. "You like that, don't you?" I murmured in his ear. He nodded before covering his mouth with mine once again.

He leaned closer to me, pressing our chests together while my back hit the side of a wall. He broke off the kiss, trailing down my jaw bone and my neck. "Oh god, Jack.." I moaned while he sucked on a sensitive spot, more than likely leaving a mark. I hissed in pleasure as he bit down on my collarbone, sending a whole new set of emotions through my body.

I ran my fingers through his hair, gripping it intensely and pulling his face back up to meet mine. We just stood there, looking into each others eyes, smiling. "You know, for someone whose never kissed anyone, you seem to know what your doing." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes playfully before slowly pressing my lips with his.

This time, our kiss was not as passionate, but all the more meaningful. "Mhmm." We broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Hesitantly, Jack and I peered over to the door, only to see Donna Tobin leaning against the door frame, a pissed off expression on her face. Her black hair was in a high pony tail, and she wore a strapless blue tank top that was a few sizes to small, a tight black pencil skirt, and blue stilettos. I inwardly scoffed at how much respect she had for herself.

Sheepishly, Jack and I released each other, blushing like maniacs. Donna narrowed her eyes and walked towards us, her high heels clicking on the marble floor with each step. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She exploded on Jack. His eyes widened and he backed up a bit. "So what, after you confessed to me you loved me last week this is how you treat me?" She yelled, fire in her eyes.

I felt a huge blow being delivered to my stomach. I turned to look at Jack, praying he had some kind of explanation, only to see him frozen in place. "Is this true?" I asked, my voice cracking. Suddenly, he snapped out of it and turned to me. "What? N-no! It's not true! I-I swear!" He pleaded, guilt evident in his voice. Donna barked out a laugh. "Really? You make out with her and then your going to lie her? That's rich, Anderson." She spat.

Tears formed in my eyes as I looked from Jack to Donna. I gulped down a painful lump in my throat, sparse tears plopping from my eyes. "Is it true." I asked, my voice shaking with fear from the answer. Jack opened his mouth to response but snapped it shut. He sighed, slumping his shoulders before nodding and lowering his head.

Donna shook her head. "Fuck you, Jack." She snapped before swiftly walking out of the room. More and more tears rushed out of my eyes and I covered my mouth with one hand, releasing a violent sob. Jack looked at me with guilty eyes before stepping towards me. "Kim-" He rested a hand on my shoulder but I immediately shoved him off. "Don't touch me." I spat.

More tears rushed out of my eyes as I slipped my shirt on, walking back over to my desk. I gathered up all of my things in my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. Just as I had stood up, Mr. Anders walked through the door, his eyes glued to his cell phone. "You two are dismissed." He looked up at the two of us and his eyes widened at the scene.

"Kim, why are you crying? And Jack, why are you shirtless?" He asked, slightly disgusted and extremely confused. I didn't say anything, I just left, slamming the door in the process. I sprinted out of the door and I could hear footsteps behind me. "Kim, please! Let me explain!" Jack called out to me, but I kept running. I ran until I made my way over to the local park.

_Damn, I ran far. _I thought as I slowed down my pace, studying the peaceful scenery around me. Children were playing on swing sets, parents and nannies were chatting aimlessly with each other while keeping a cautious eye on there respective kid, some people were sitting by the large oak trees, reading or listening to music or doing homework. I saw some kids from school here doing their homework. it wasn't a rare occurrence, plenty of kids from out here to study.

Flocks of colorful birds flew high above the tree tops and small ducklings waddled there way into a nearby pond. I smiled slightly and walked over to the pond, taking a seat on a rather large rock. I sighed in content at the peacefulness of the situation, how serene it was without being bothered-

"Kim!"

Well, there goes my peace and quiet.

I didn't even turn around, recognizing that voice all to clearly. "Go away, Jack." I mumbled. I heard the shuffling of his sneakers against the grass and I felt his presence beside me as he took a seat next to me. I sighed, not looking at him, picking at a loose thread in my shorts. "Kim, look at me." Jack said softly. I stared down at my hands for a few more seconds before looking up at him.

From the looks of it, Jack had been crying, although he obviously tried to cover that up. His eyes were slightly red and puffy and his voice was weaker than usual. "I know your mad at me. You have every right to be. I fucked up, big time. But, if you'd let me explain _everything, _I think you wouldn't be as angry with me." He pleaded.

I'm still not sure why, I think it was the tone of his voice our how sincere he looked, but I nodded, agreeing to here the full story. He exhaled in relief and took both of my hands in his. He looked at me for a few seconds before smiling. "Do remember the first day we met?" He asked. I blinked a few times, confused by his question, but answered it nonetheless.

"Yeah, you tripped me and I fell into a mud puddle." I said in a monotone. He shook his head. "I'm not talking about that part, Kim. I'm talking about the first time we ever even spoke to each other." I cocked my head, confused at what he was getting at, but after I thought about it for a bit all of it seemed to click in place.

_Flashback:_

_I tugged on the hem of my baggy grey t-shirt, leaning my back against the door of my classroom and waiting for my best friend Grace. "Shit!" I heard someone scream loudly. Instantly, I snapped my head towards where the voice came from, only to see a boy barreling towards me on a skateboard. "Oof!" Instantly, he toppled on top of me, both of us landing on the floor. I blinked a few times and widened my eyes when I saw how close his was was to mine._

_He grinned slightly. "Heh, um, sorry?" He said nervously. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the small grin from forming on my face. He rolled off of me and offered me a hand. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. I nodded and brushed off my jeans. "I'm Jack, by the way. I'm new." He added after kicking up his skateboard. "Kim." I said simply. Instantly, I felt a sharp tug on my arm and was being dragged away by Grace._

_"Kim! Oh my gosh I have so much to tell you!" She squealed as she raced towards the girls bathroom. Slowly, I turned my head back and locked eyes with Jack for a moment before turning back around and following Grace._

_Flashback over_

I nodded. "You ran me over with your skateboard." He chuckled slightly and shrugged. "Yeah, I was still a beginner back then." I kept my face solid, still confused as to why he was bringing this up. He smiled and laced his fingers through mine. "You know, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I ever saw that day." He said softly. I fought back a blush and cleared my throat. "What's your point?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Honestly, I don't know, but I do know ever since that day I couldn't stop thinking about you. For the past 3 years i've been falling for you, Kim, and I just never admitted to myself it was happening because I was scared. I was scared of falling for a girl who could never feel the same way about me." He admitted.

I all but teared up at the heartfelt confession, struggling to keep my face blank. "That's really sweet, but that still doesn't explain why you told Donna you loved her." I pointed out. He exhaled deeply, refusing to meet my eyes. After what seemed like a few minutes, Jack looked up into my eyes. "I used her as a distraction from you. I thought that if I tried to force feelings for another girl, I could get over you, but obviously that didn't happen." He explained.

"Why should I believe you? You've lied to me in the past." I asked quietly, hurt evident in my voice. His face fell slightly, his grip tightening on my hand. "Because, if I really didn't care about you, why would I be sitting here, trying to change your mind?" He said, a small smile on his face. I stared into his eyes, scanning over him to see if he was lying, but to no avail.

After a few minutes I let out a deep sigh, allowing a smile on my face. "You know, i've had feelings for you since that day to." I admitted. A goofy smile spread across his face and he wrapped one arm around my waist. "You don't know how long I've wanted to call you mine." He whispered onto my neck, causing shivers to go down my spine. I smiled and inched my face closer to his, hovering over his lips.

"Are you sure the mighty Jack Anderson is ready to give up his title as a player and tie himself down to one girl?" I teased. He smirked and moved his head forwards, our lips just barely grazing. "Hell yeah." He whispered before closing the gap. My fingers flew up to his hair and weaved there way through it while he picked me up by the waist and rested me on his lap.

We both reluctantly pulled away, the lack of oxygen starting to burn our lungs. "Donna's going to kill you for this." I pointed out. He shrugged. "Fuck her. I'm dating the most beautiful girl in Seaford, I don't care about what anyone else says." He said with a grin. I blushed darkly and planted a lingering kiss on his cheek. "That was probably the most cheesiest thing you've ever said, and I loved it." I smiled at him.

He laughed and stood up, offering a hand. "C'mon, I want to go show all these boys your taken." I let out a laugh and accepted his hand, lacing my fingers through his and resting a head on his shoulder. "You know, I never thought i'd say this, but I'm really glad we got detention today." Jack turned to me and smiled. "So am I." He said softly. I pecked his lips squeezed his hand before we continued on our walk.

* * *

**Authors**** Note: **Why oh why do I write the worst endings possible? I'm pretty happy with this fic, I dunno about you guys, but I liked it. Once again, I know in New Jack City they announced Jack's last name is Brewer, but I was way to lazy to change Anderson to Brewer. Whose excited for Karate Games tomorrow? I AM! I love The Hunger Games with all my heart so this is probably be my favorite episode they've ever filmed- besides when Kick happens! Although, it could happen in Karate Games.. ;) AHH I'M SO EXCITED! Lol well I hope you all have a wonderful night! Love ya!


	13. Christmas Elves Part 1

**Author's Note: **Hey hey hey! I'm back :D Man, it's been a while. I have a confession.. I still haven't finished the 3rd chapter of Invisible. I know I know I suck, but I got this AWESOME idea for a Christmas fic because well, we did just have Christmas. I plan to make this fic short, so it's more than likely going to be a 2 shot. I don't think I could handle a multi chapter story right now haha. I was watching Santa Claus 3 (BEST MOVIE EVER) and I saw the little elves and BAM. This idea was born! I don't think it's ever been done before (if it has feel free to correct me) so i'm really really excited to share it with you! :D Also, while it's only about 2 chapters, they are pretty lengthy, so just bare with me here. Also, the gang (including Kim and Grace) are 17, and Jack's younger sister in 14. I hope you enjoy my little Christmas present to you guys! It's so great to be back :D

**Summary: **Jerry wants to prove to the Wasabi Warriors that Santa Claus does actually exist, and to do this he takes the gang on a ride in his uncles plane to the North Pole. Once they get there, they find Santa's village, and meet some special elf's named Kim Crawford and Grace West. There may or not be Romance afoot. (Also, I know in a lot of fics, Kim tends to be really closed off and never wanting to be in a relationship and blah blah blah. So i've changed it up a bit- She's still the tough, fiery, sarcastic Kim we know and love, but she has a more soft side to her, who happens to love Romance. Don't like it, don't read it. It's your choice.)

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim, slight OC/OC, Jerry/Grace friendship.

**Warning: **Cursing, a lot of cheesiness and fluffiness because hey, it's Christmas. Christmas stories are supposed to be cheesy and fluffy. Like I said up there, don't like it, don't read it. Free country. Also, I have a link to the elf outfits that Grace, Kim, and the rest of the elf's wear. But I warn you, the only ones I could find were slutty and overly sexy, so this is the most modest one I could find, even though in the picture the women's boobs are popping out the top of the dress. So basically there outfits are like that, except longer and more modest looking. You get me? *Also, if you didn't know already, make sure to put www. polyvore .com but without the spaces in between before the link*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :D

* * *

Silence.

Dead, quiet silence was all that was heard throughout the Bobby Wasabi dojo as Jack Brewer, Eddie Johnson, Milton Krupnick, and Rudy Gillespie all stared in a mix of confusion and shock at Jerry Martinez, who stood there with an innocent smile on his face, a bright glint in his light brown eyes. His smile faltered as he realized his friends were as still as stones for about a minute now and he waved his hands in front of there glazed over eyes.

Jack was the first one to break the silence, spluttering out a _"What?!"_

Jerry smiled once again, happy that at least one person seems to have heard him. "All of us are going to the North Pole so we can go see Santa Claus in person." He restated, crossing his arms and nodding his head in approval.

The rest of the gang snapped out of there fazes and exchanged worried glances between each other. "Jerry, Santa Claus doesn't exist, and were not going with you to the North Pole." Milton said gently, trying not to crush his friends spirits too harshly.

Jerry gasped, a hand flying to his chest, his usual happy smile replaced by a look of hurt. "Santa Claus does too exist, you non believer!" He spat, recrossing his arms and pouting at his friend.

Rudy shook his head and let out a low chuckle. "Look, Jerry, even if we agreed to come with you, how would we get there? I doubt Seaford Airlines would fly us to the North Pole." He said, keeping his tone light and cheery as to not upset one of his students.

Jerry grinned and waved his hand around dismissively. "I got it covered, Rudy. My uncle Ernesto owns a helicopter and he can take us there no problem!" He said, explaining it as if it were obvious.

Eddie frowned. "Jerry, today is Christmas Eve. Were supposed to be spending time with our families, not running around looking for Santa Claus." His friends nodded in agreement.

Jerry's smile fell from his face. He swallowed thickly and faced his friends once again. "You guys are my family." He said quietly. His friends faces softened, and Jerry continued. "Look, I know it's crazy, and I know tomorrow is Christmas and were supposed to be at home with our families, but I really want to do this, and I want to do it with my best friends. It may seem like some silly joke to you, but this is something i've always wanted to do. Please guys. I don't ask for much. Just please, please do this one thing for me." He begged, his tone sincere.

The Wasabi Warriors all glanced at each other, looking for answers. The 4 of them all had a mental agreement, small grins on each of their faces as they turned to Jerry and said "We'll do it." Simultaneously.

Jerry's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he tackled his friends in a group hug. "Thanks you thank you thank you!" He shouted hundreds of times, excitement and happiness radiating off him as his friends laughed and hugged the hyper Latino back.

Kaycee Brewer rolled her eyes as she stepped into the dojo, watching the scene above from her hazel brown eyes. "Do I even want to know how this happened?" She said in a monotone, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at the group.

The gang rolled off of each other and Jack stood up to greet his sister. "What are you doing here, Kay? Shouldn't you be with dickhead?" Jack said with disgust. Kaycee had been dating a boy named Brandon who Jack absolutely detested. He knew his sister was pretty, gorgeous even, and wanted to protect her from the male species at all costs.

Kaycee glared at her brother, gritting her teeth at him. "His name is Brandon, you ass." She spat angrily.

Jack gaped at his younger sister, frowning and crossing his arms. "Language!" He shrieked.

The siblings glared at each other, blaring their teeth with fire in there eyes. Rudy saw the exchange and immediately stepped in between the pair. They were both black belts and could do some _serious _damage when they were angry, so if drastic measures weren't done then they'd be at each others throats in seconds.

"Okay, break it up you two." Rudy said, shoving them away from each other. Kaycee crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, still rilled up from the argument. Jack took deep breaths and soothed out his anger, reproaching his sister and resting a hand on her shoulder. "Look, i'm sorry I called your boyfriend a dickhead. I'm your big brother, i'm supposed to be overprotective!" He argued, forcing out the word 'Boyfriend' with much difficulty.

Kaycee's pissed off expression softened and she allowed a small smirk on her face. She punched him in the chest before wrapping her arms around her brother. "I know, I know." She mumbled into his chest. Jack squeezed her back before letting her go, his friends holding back 'Aww's!' at the exchange.

Suddenly, Jerry thought of a plan and rushed over to the Brewer siblings. "Hey, Jack! Why doesn't Kaycee come with us on our adventure?" He said excitedly.

Kaycee frowned and turned to Jack. "Adventure?" She asked with confusion. Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Were going to the North Pole to go see Santa Claus." He said with a forced smile on his face, gesturing towards his group of friends who awkwardly waved, and Jerry who was smiling like a moron.

She looked at the guys, then back at her brother, before hysterically laughing. "I-You-Santa Claus?" She said between laughs. She bent over and slapped her knee, expecting the boys to be laughing along with her, only to be met with serious faces. She immediately stopped laughing and stared wide eyed at her brother. "My god you weren't kidding." She mumbled.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Duh! So are you in?" He asked.

Kaycee looked at all their expressions, baffled and confused out of her mind. Finally, she sighed, rubbed a hand over her face and nodded. "Alright, alright. I'll come with you losers to go see 'Santa Claus'. But if were not back by Christmas, You're explaining this one to mom." She threatened, raising a finger at Jack.

Jerry squealed in excitement and crushed everyone in a group hug once again. "Awesome! We'll all meet back here in 1 hour." He chirped, skipping out of the dojo in excitement.

Eddie shook his head at his friend. "I love him, but the dudes a freak." He thought out loud, causing the rest of his friends to murmur in agreement.

* * *

Kim Crawford slumped down in a bright red plush chair, her santa hat flopping over in front of her face, causing the fuzzy ball at the tip to brush against her nose. She bitterly swatted it away, resting her forehead in her hands. She had been working non stop for the past 6 hours and was taking a much needed break from toy wrapping. Her head snapped up at the sound of humming and the sweet smell of chocolate.

"Taking a break?" Her best friend, Grace West, joked, handing her a much needed cup of hot chocolate.

Kim's tired eyes lit up and snatched the Christmas decorated mug out of her hands and downed half of it in one gulp. She slammed the mug onto a nearby table and faced her friend once again. "It never ends! It's build a toy, wrap the toy, ship it off, repeat. Build a toy, wrap the toy, ship it off, repeat. My hands are throbbing and I can't feel my feet." She complained, pointing to her petite feet that were covered by her green pointy slippers.

Grace chuckled at her friend and took a seat beside her. "I know how you feel. Plus, these elf outfits suck." She added on. All of the female elves were required to wear a santa hat, a red, white, and green dress with a black belt around the waist, red and white striped tights, and green pointy slippers that had gold bells at the tips **(A/N: cgi/set?id=66798073. Like that, except 100% more modest, and with the added attachments)**.

Kim groaned and nodded in agreement. She turned her head towards the circular window that viewed Santa's Village, along with all the other residents that lived there. She watched as children were playing out in the snow, smiling and laughing and having the times of their lives. Kim sighed quietly and looked down at her hands, her mood instantly dampening.

Grace noticed her friends instant mood change and frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked gently, squeezing her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Kim looked up at her friend, a mournful expression on her face. "Don't you ever want to escape it all? You know, being an elf? All we do is wrap presents all damn year and work ungodly hours and drink hot chocolate and i'm getting sick of it. I'm 17 now, and i've spent the majority of my life in this stupid factory. I want to travel, explore the world, meet someone special.. I want to live my life to the fullest, and I can't do that if I stay here." Her tone was breathy and pained, forcing back the mist in her eyes so she wouldn't cry.

The brunette girl sighed dejectedly and played with the ends of her hair. "I'd be lying if I said no." She let out a bitter chuckle before looking Kim straight in the eyes. "Look, Kim, I know it sucks being an elf. I know you just want to give up everything and run away, because trust me, so do I. But we can't. There are millions of kids out there, waiting to wake up tomorrow with tons of presents, and we're the only people that can make it happen. That's what keeps me going, thinking about all the smiles we put on kids faces, and that should keep you going as well." She explained softly, grinning empathetically at her friend.

Kim smiled slightly and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I love you, Gracie." She mumbled into her shoulder. "Likewise, Kimmy." Grace mumbled back.

Mrs. Claus tapped lightly on the doorframe, causing the girls to pull apart. "I hate to interrupt, but we do need you two back on duty." She said in her overly sweet tone, smiling brightly at the 2 girls.

Grace and Kim smiled and nodded, standing up and smoothing their dresses over. "Sorry, Mrs. Claus." They said simultaneously, quickly hurrying out of the small break room. They sped down the golden staircase and stood back in their positions at their stations. "Where have you two been?" Amy Fletcher, a 1st in command elf, spat.

Kim rolled her eyes. Amy and Kim have always hated each other, even when they were younger. "I was taking a break, mom." She snapped, causing Grace to snicker softly.

Amy narrowed her eyes at Grace and she immediately stopped laughing. "Sorry." She mumbled, popping a fake black top hat on a wooden doll so she wouldn't have to look at Amy's deathly stare. The red head exhaled deeply and pointed her icy glare back at Kim.

"Christmas is tomorrow, Kimberly. We are already behind schedule, so I could do without the slacking off, thank you very much." She hissed, poking Kim in the shoulder for good measure.

Kim narrowed her eyes. "And I could do without your bitchy attitude, thank you very much." She mocked, shoving Amy roughly.

Amy gasped, her face becoming red with anger. "Get back to work, Crawford!" She boomed, stomping off, the bells on her shoes ringing with each step.

"Don't tell me what to do, Fletcher!" She yelled after her. Kim crossed her arms and angrily blew her blonde side bangs out of her coffee brown eyes. The surrounding elves gaped at her, all frozen in motion as Grace was shooting her a congratulatory thumbs up. Kim blushed slightly, clearing her throat and continuing on with wrapping a present.

The other elf's shrugged and went back to wrapping presents. Grace maneuvered her way over to Kim and bumped her shoulder with her own. "That was awesome!" She praised.

Kim laughed and tied off the wrapped box with a bow, handing it to the elf beside her. "She deserved to be told off." She said with a shrug. Grace laughed and continued on with her work.

* * *

Jerry zipped up his winter coat and smiled gratefully at his uncle. "Thanks Ernesto!" He shouted over the propellers. Ernesto turned off the helicopter and stepped onto the snowy grounds, clapping his hands together and rubbing them beneath his black gloves. Jack zipped up his black winter coat and held a shivering Kaycee close to him in an attempt to warm up the two of them.

"Well, were here." Milton said in a clipped tone, obviously annoyed as he tugged his white cap over his ears.

Kaycee blew some brown hair away from her face and glared at Jerry. "Unfortunately." She gritted through her teeth.

Jerry rolled his eyes at everyones bitter moods. "Guys, c'mon! Where's the excitement? Were going to go see Santa Claus!" He shrieked in pure happiness. His childlike expression was so bright and chipper his friends had to grin at the latino boys enthusiasm.

"Let's just find somewhere to get out of this weather." Eddie shivered, gesturing to the heavy snow and freezing cold temperatures.

The gang nodded in agreement and all 7 of them trotted through the thick snow, trying to find somewhere to stay warm. Kaycee forced her freezing cold fingers into her jacket pockets, cursing at herself for not bringing gloves. Jack saw this and rolled his eyes before slipping off his fuzzy gloves and handing them to his younger sister. She tried to give them back, claiming she was okay, but Jack insisted, seeing as her fingers were turning blue from the cold harsh winds. "Thanks Jack." She said softly before squeezing an arm around his chest. Jack kissed his younger sister on the head and held her closer for warmth.

Jerry stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening and his smile growing larger and larger. "Look!" He screamed, pointing at something up ahead.

Just faintly in the distance, the gang could see a tall Christmas tree with red and green lights wrapped all around the tree. As they stepped closer to they could make out several buildings and houses, all covered with a blanket of pure white snow. All of there jaws went slack when they saw a wide sign that read 'Santa's Village' in big letters.

"No fucking way." Jack mumbled.

Milton spluttered out incoherent sentences before turning to his friends, a horrified expression on his face. "B-but it can't be possible! It's scientifically proven that Santa Claus does _not _exist, and Science is never wrong!" He shrieked, flailing his arms around to express his point even further.

Jerry rolled his eyes and pointed to the village. "It says Santa's Village, dumbass. Now c'mon! I want to go meet Santa!" He cried, running off into the distance.

The gang followed behind, Milton muttering to himself about how it isn't actually Santa, it's just some wacko trying to get in the spirit of Christmas- In the middle of no where. The journey wasn't long to Santa's village, about a mere 10 minutes, before they all came into contact with a large warehouse with a sign that read 'Santa's Factory' in big loopy cursive. The tall green door had a festive Christmas wreath on it and the windows, which were closed and concealed with curtains, were strung with white Christmas lights.

Jerry shook with excitement as he banged his fist on the green door. "Hello? Santa?" He shouted excitedly.

All of the elves from inside the factory froze at the sound of knocking, followed by a voice. Soft murmurs were heard between the elves as no one made a move to answer the door. Mrs. Claus frowned and made her way down the spiraling staircase, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Now now, get back to work, children. I'll see whose at the door." She said in a bittersweet tone, cranky from the long day and terrified to see who was behind the door.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Dude, Santa's not just going to open the door-"

The door swung open, causing the african american boy to stop his sentence short.

Mrs. Claus looked over the large group, taking in there shocked faces with a worried look on her face. "My, my! You must be freezing! Please, come inside, i'll get someone to help you." She rambled on, ushering the group inside. All 7 of them fell silent as they got a better look at the factory. There were thousands of elves, dressed in head to toe cliche uniforms, all standing around at different stations, eyeing the gang with curiosity. There were large piles of wrapped presents that were going to be shipped off and a ginormous Christmas tree in the middle of two long spiraling staircases that led up to an upper level with endless amounts of doors and rooms. The smell of hot chocolate wafted in the air as the group drunk in everything, unable to comprehend the massive room in all it's glory.

Milton shook his head. "Nope. This isn't real. None of you, are real!" He shrieked, pointing to a group of elves who cowered away in fear from him.

Rudy pulled him away, whispering "Stop it, you're scaring them!" In his ear. Milton shrugged him off, crossing his arms and grumbling things like "This isn't real," and "This is just a hoax."

Mrs. Claus laughed heartedly at the ginger boy who was in denial. "You know, Santa doesn't give presents to kids who don't believe!" She teased lightly, tapping him on the nose.

"Yeah, Milton! Believe!" Jerry cried, tapping him on the nose as well. Milton attempted to bite his finger and shot him a pointed glare and Jerry instantly looked at the floor.

Kaycee's eyes lit up in excitement. "Wait, so you're telling me.. Santa's, real?" She asked, smiling brightly at Mrs. Claus who nodded happily and ruffled her curly brown locks. Kaycee looked around in amazement and dashed over to her brother. "Look! It's real!" She squealed, jumping up and down and pointing to the large factory.

Jack smiled at his younger sister's happiness, thankful to see that beautiful smile on her face once again. For a 14 year old, Kaycee didn't have the best life. Her and Jack are step siblings, but no one knew that. Jack's real dad died when he was 2, and Kaycee's dad, Jack's step father, was a raging alcoholic. Him and Kaycee were constantly abused up until Jack was around 12 and Kaycee was 9 when Jack's mother, Amanda, finally divorced him. Kaycee also has severe clinical depression and anxiety and takes loads of meds for it. Jack hates that she's constantly in pain and how it's hard for her to be happy about anything anymore, but seeing her bubbling over in excitement nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"Yeah, Kay. It's real." He managed out, coiling an arm around her waist and pecking her on the head.

Mrs. Claus smiled at the embrace. Kaycee dashed off along with Jerry, Eddie, and Ernesto to go see more of the factory, leaving Jack, Milton, and Rudy alone. "You really love your sister, don't you Jack." She said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He frowned at her. "How do you know my name?" He asked. Mrs. Claus shot him a knowing wink before turning to the elves and clapping her hands. "Kim! Grace! Up front and center!" She screamed out amongst the sea of workers.

Kim and Grace snapped up at their names and excitedly dashed over. The minute the pair stopped in front of Mrs. Claus, Jack's jaw dropped. He had heard before that elves were these tiny, fat creatures with disgustingly pointy ears and bad teeth, but the blonde girl that stood in front of him looked _nothing _like those descriptions. His eyes traced over her lean figure, admiring how her uniform hugged her curves in all the right places, before landing back on her perfectly structured face.

Milton smirked at Jack. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He joked, curling a hand under Jack's chin and clamping his mouth shut.

"Now, I want you to help these boys warm up and fix them up some hot chocolate. They've sure had a long journey!" She joked lightly. Kim and Grace nodded and greeted the boys with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kim. Nice to meet you." She greeted, going down the line and shaking each boys hand before stopping in front of Jack who was practically drooling at the sight of her. Kim giggled slightly and bit her bottom lip, the move doing nothing to help Jack's raging hormones. She had to admit, she was getting a little kick out of the boy's reaction towards her, also admitting to herself that he was, in fact, attractive.

She held out a hand for him and grinned slightly. "What's your name?" She asked softly. Jack was crumbling to pieces at the sight of her smile and the sound of her angelic voice, trying to regain somewhat of his composure and not look like a complete moron. "Jack." He managed out, slowly reaching up and delicately grabbing her hand.

Kim rolled her eyes, a smile still clear on her face. "I'm not China, you know." She joked before squeezing his hand a bit harder, shocking herself as a set of tingles shot up through her arm.

Jack finally snapped out of his daze, allowing a small smirk to appear on his face. "I don't know about that, you are very beautiful." He complimented, his smirk widening as her cheeks turn bright red. Kim looked at the ground, a small smile on her lips as she slowly dragged her hand away from the charming teenage boy.

Grace cleared her throat, amused at there embarrassed faces. "Now that you two are done, why don't Kim and I show you guys around?" She offered.

The guys murmured in agreement and Kim and Grace led the way up the long staircase. Jack couldn't help but eye Kim's butt as she climbed the steps two at a time. Suddenly, Kim whirled around, catching Jack in the act who then tried to play it off by staring at the ground and running his fingers through his hair.

Kim rose an eyebrow. "Were you staring at my ass?" She asked, trying to put up an angry front but the laughter in her eyes giving her away.

Jack mentally sighed in relief that she wasn't angry with him, a wolfish grin taking over his features. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." He shot back, shooting her a playful wink.

Kim rolled her eyes and mumbled 'Idiot' under her breath before turning back around and walking back up the stairs, swaying her hips more dramatically this time. Jack was, once again, checking out her butt, causing Kim to smirk. "Eyes up here, Jack!" She chirped sarcastically, walking up the rest of the steps and meeting Grace and the others at the top.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head before catching up with the rest. Once Jack had rejoined the group, Grace clapped her hands and gestured towards 2 wide gold doors. "This, is Mr. and Mrs. Claus' room." She stated, pointing to a small sigh that hung on the door that read 'Mr. & Mrs. Claus'.

The boys nodded in admiration. Grace smiled and continued on with the tour, showing them tons of rooms that belonged to Santa on the top level. By now, they was sure they had visited a hundred different rooms and were beginning to grow weary from hearing about all of the rooms Santa owned, but they masked their boredom for Grace's sake.

Kim saw this and rolled her eyes, cutting off Grace from showing them yet _another _room where Santa 'Relaxed'. "Alright, enough with this Santa crap. Time to show you guys something awesome." She said, a mischievous tone to her voice.

Grace looked at her with wide eyes and immediately shook her head. "No. There is no way in hell we are showing them that. We could get fired, Kim." She warned.

Kim shrugged, a devilish smirk played on her pink lips. "Only if we get caught. Now, c'mon!" She ushered the boys and Grace inside a nearby door, looking both ways before closing it behind her.

"Where are we going?" Rudy asked, partly out of excitement and partly out of fear.

"You'll see." Kim said with a wink.

The 5 of them walked through different hallways, Kim and Grace leading the way, taking in everything as they ventured past. Milton, still convinced that none of this was real, refused to be amazed by any of the astounding architecture that was displayed. Even so, Jack did watch Milton try to sneak a peak at one of the windows before quickly hurrying away, causing Jack to smirk.

Grace sighed and slowed down to a stop. She whirled around and looked at the 3 boys with a dead serious expression. "Listen up. What were about to show you stays a secret. No one can know you've been down here and no one can know we took you down here. Got it?" Her voice was so sharp it made the 3 martial artists flinch.

"G-got it." They stammered out, still extremely terrified of the threatening elf.

Grace allowed her smile to appear back on her face, her usual cheery expression now back. "Alright! Let's go!"

As she wriggled with the doorknob, the boys looked at her, astounded by her lightening fast mood change. Jack side stepped over to Kim and moved closer to her ear. "Is she always this scary?" He whispered.

Kim surprised herself as goosebumps formed around her neck. She ignored them though, choosing only to roll her eyes and lightly shove Jack in his side. "Don't be rude. Besides, she's right. Trust me, if I would have given that speech, it would have been a whole lot scarier." She whispered back, her tone coy and sarcastic.

Grace finally cheered in relief as she unlocked the closed door. She turned to them with a large grin. "Be ready to have your minds blown." She popped open the door, opening it just wide enough so they could step inside.

Kim stood near Grace and gestured inside. "Ladies first." She said to Jack, a playful smirk on her face.

Jack rolled his eyes, a smile still clear on his face. "Ha ha." He said sarcastically.

Once all 5 of them got inside the room, Grace closed it with a powerful force and locked the door behind her. The guys frowned as they looked around. They were standing in hay, surrounded by several metal stalls occupied with even more hay, but no animals were inside.

Rudy turned to the girls. "A barn?" He said slowly.

Grace and Kim turned to each other and nodded. They both held their hands to their lips, and suddenly Jack was pitying himself for wanted to be a _finger. _He really has a bad infatuation with this girl and needs to learn to control himself before things get out of hand.

The two elves both whistled as loud as they could, causing the boys to cover their ears from the piercing noise. In a matter of moments, they heard trotting noises, and were soon greeted by 9 unfamiliar animals. Once the boys got a better look at them, their mouths dropped.

Kim smiled. "Boys, meet Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen and Rudolph. Santa's reindeer."

Rudy excitedly jumped up on Rudolph, claiming he had always been his 'Favorite reindeer' and just had to ride him. Grace was showing Milton a trick with Comet and Vixen, whilst Milton watched with wide eyes, finally letting the reality of the situation dawn on him.

Jack timidly reached up and stroked Dancer atop her head. The reindeer was startled at first with the unfamiliar touch and jerked back, causing Jack to snap his hand back quickly before Kim calmed her down.

"She isn't so good with new people, but she'll warm up to you." She reassured. When Jack made no move to pet the animal again Kim let out a tiny chuckle and slowly curled her fingers around his surprisingly warm hand. She guided it too the Dancer's head and showed him how to correctly touch the reindeer without scaring him.

Jack nodded and pretended to listen, but was solely focusing on the fact that Kim was _holding his hand. _He didn't think he'd ever felt so strongly about someone, much less one he had just met, but he couldn't help his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

Kim kept her hand in Jack's, surprisingly liking how they both fit together perfectly. She grinned softly at their connected hands before turning to look at Jack who had already been admiring her angelic features. He smiled at her and she smiled back, a faint- but noticeable- blush on her cheeks.

Grace looked over to see Jack and Kim staring at each other, smiling like idiots, which brought a grin to her own face. She elbowed Milton in the chest, causing him to gasp in pain and turn away from Comet. "Oww!" He complained, rubbing over the soon to be bruise.

Grace rolled her eyes and pointed to Jack and Kim who looked lost in each others eyes. "Look. I don't think i've seen Kim this happy in ages." She whispered, watching as Jack murmured a compliment to her, causing the blonde to giggle and for her blush to grow.

Milton nodded. "Jack has never been this in love with a girl in years."

Grace frowned slightly at him. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

Milton sighed and pulled Grace farther away from the mushy pair. "Look, i'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but a few years ago, back when we were 14, Jack was dating a girl named Lorie who he was sure he loved. But, unfortunately, Lorie didn't feel the same way and was only dating Jack to get back at her ex. Since then, Jack has dated a few girls, but none of them he's actually loved. He's just met Kim, and I can already tell he's crazy about her." Milton explained quietly.

Grace's eyes turned sad at the heartbreaking story. "That's so sad. Kim's always been this hopeless romantic and wants to find the one. She refuses to date any of the elves because she wants to fall in love with someone who isn't from here. For the past few months, she's been wanting to run away from the factory and travel the world, but of course, she can't do that. She's just been so upset lately, but since Jack has showed up here she's happier than she's ever been."

Milton and Grace exchanged a look before nodding in agreement. They were determined to get these two together by Christmas morning, no matter what the stakes were.

Kim broke of her and Jack's intense stare to glance at Dancer. "She's beautiful, isn't she." She said softly, using her free hand to gently stroke her back.

Jack looked at the reindeer then back at Kim. "Yeah, but she doesn't even come close to you." He murmured, causing Kim to giggle and for her blush to grow fiercely.

"I hate how easily you can do that to me." She mumbled, covering her pink cheeks with her blonde locks.

Jack smirked in satisfactory and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers lightly tracing over her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter closed. He chuckled at what he could do to her, internally cheering at the positive reaction he was receiving. "I guess i'm just talented." He joked, his voice soft.

Kim opened her eyes and gave him an unamused look before lightly slapping him upside the head. He faked being in pain and rubbed the not-so-sore area while she was trying to suppress her giggles.

He smirked at her. "I thought elves were supposed to be nice and kind and _not _abuse people." He said with a pout, laughter gleaming in his eyes.

Kim shrugged. "Mess with an elf, you get the pointy shoe." She said, wiggling her foot around so the bell on the tip chimed.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, looking down for a moment before raising his head up again, flipping his shaggy brunet hair out of his eyes. He dragged the hand that was still holding hers off of the animals side, intertwining their fingers before connected his other hand with hers as well.

She stepped forward, pulling herself closer to him until there was no longer a gap between the two of them. Jack raised his eyebrows slightly at her, an amused smile on his lips. "Someone's eager." He joked, detaching one of his hands to rest comfortably on her hip.

She rolled her eyes. "Says the boy whose been drooling over me all day." She shot back, taking her hands out of his and resting them on his shoulders.

Jack shrugged with a slight smirk on his face. "It's kinda hard not too." He complimented, his smirk melting into a smile as he gazed into her brown orbs.

Kim smiled back at him, connecting her hands around the back of his neck. She let out a laugh and looked down at her shoes for a moment before facing Jack again. "I don't think anyones complimented me as much as you have in the past 30 minutes." She said softly.

Jack cocked his head to one side. "Has it really only been 30 minutes? It feels like longer."

Kim chuckled and released herself from Jack's hold, causing him to slump down in disappointment. She fake pouted at him and led Dancer away to a stall, helping Grace lead the other reindeer in there respective areas. Jack watched as Kim cooed at the reindeer, talking in a baby voice and planting kisses on their heads, and smiled at the action. Milton stepped beside him and shook his head.

"You've got it bad, Jack." He said with a low whistle.

Jack sighed, his eyes still trained on Kim as she chatted with Grace near an empty stall. "I know." He mumbled.

Grace gave Prancer a quick kiss before locking him in his stall. She turned to see Kim, leaning up against an empty stall, looking down at her fingers with a goofy smile on her face. Grace smiled and stepped next to her.

"You like him." Grace stated, tilting her head towards Jack.

Kim turned to her friend, one eyebrow raised. "What makes you say that?" She challenged.

Grace crossed her arms. "I'm your best friend. I can sense these kinds of things, you know. Also, you haven't been this happy in months. No guy has ever been able to make you smile this much except for Jack. And, even though i'm not too sure if I trust him yet," She paused, playfully glaring at Jack from across the room, causing Kim to laugh, "I approve." Grace finished with a smile.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Thanks, your blessing means so much to me." She said, sarcasm oozing throughout her tone.

The pair shared a laugh and a quick embrace before walking back over to the guys. "'Thank you Kim and Grace for showing us the reindeer'." Grace said in a overly deep voice, trying to imitate the boys. The 3 chuckled before saying thank you to the girls.

As they all filed out of the room, Jack lingered by the door and waited for Kim to walk by before snatching her wrist and twirling her around, causing her to stumble into his chest. She looked up at him, trying to steady herself before Jack slid his hands down to her waist.

"You know, if would have been even better if we finished this." He whispered, reaching forward and resting his forehead on hers.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, despite the fact that her heart rate had doubled and her face was heating up. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that for me to kiss you, Jack." She shot him a wink and in a flash, she was out of his grasp and out of the door.

Jack groaned. "God, you're such a tease!"

She giggled and shrugged as they caught up with the others. Grace smiled at Kim and shot her a knowing wink, causing her face to turn red from embarrassment. Grace opened her mouth to say something before she looked at their group and frowned, her mouth still partly open.

"Where's Rudy?" She asked.

As if on cue, a girlish shriek came from inside the barn, followed by an 'Oww!' the boys rolled their eyes as Kim reopened the door, only to show rudy holding his finger in pain, glaring at the reindeer. "Bad Rudolph! Bad!" He scolded, wagging his finger at him and resting a hand on his hip.

Grace crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow. "Why are you still here?" She asked.

Rudy froze before sheepishly turning to his friends with a smile. "Ohh. Hey, guys." He said slowly, waving awkwardly at them before wincing at his bad cover.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Really Rudy." He said in a toneless voice.

Rudy whined and stomped his feet on the ground. "I wanted to play with the reindeer!" He complained before he stopped, his expression sour. "Until this one bit me!" He snapped, glaring angrily at the reindeer who just happily licked it's hoof.

Kim sighed and grabbed Rudolph by his leash, walking him into his cell and locking him up. "You're lucky someone didn't see you. You could have gotten in serious trouble." She reprimanded.

Milton snorted. "What, be on the naughty list for life?" He joked.

Grace and Kim looked at him with dead serious expressions. "Yeah." They said simultaneously.

Milton instantly stopped laughing and Rudy's eyes widened. "NOOO! I don't want to be on the naughty list!" He screamed, dashing out of the barn as quickly as possible. Jack nearly face palmed at his embarrassing sensei, reminding himself to have a little talk with him later about _not _embarrassing him in front of cute girls.

Once Grace had locked the door and scolded Rudy for running off, she led the group away from the barn, only too crash into a figure that was speeding her way. The two immediately fell to the floor, Grace slamming her head on the way down.

Grace sat up, clutching her aching head in pain. "Watch it, dumbass!" She barked, trying to see who crashed into her.

Jerry's eyes instantly widened as he saw who he had crashed into. "Woah.." He mumbled as he got a better look at Grace.

Grace gave him a _what the fuck? _Look as he kept staring at her. "Would you quite checking me out and help me up!" She screamed at him.

The latino boy instantly obeyed, springing up off the floor and holding a hand out too her. She exhaled sharply, mumbling 'Finally' under her breath before excepting his hand. She slowly stood up, wincing in pain with every move she made, making Jerry instantly feel awful.

"Are you okay, Gracie?" Kim asked softly, examining her head to see if there were any serious injuries.

Grace squeezed her eyes shut in pain and nodded. "I'm fine." She said weakly, lightly rubbing over the inflamed area.

Jerry looked at her with guilty eyes. "Listen, i'm really sorry Gracie." He said in his most sincere tone. Grace narrowed her eyes at him, clenching her open fist and blaring her teeth at him, a deathly fire in her green eyes.

"My name is Grace. Now step away from me before my pointy shoe ends up in your ass." She growled.

Jerry screamed in terror and dived behind Jack for shelter, cowering behind his back and occasionally glancing at the angry elf, only to shriek in fear and lower his head. Jack rolled his eyes before shoving his friend away from him.

Kim touched Grace's shoulder and grinned sympathetically at her. "I think you should go to the infirmary. You're in a lot of pain." She suggested.

Grace shook her head. "No, it's fine. Only we know how to get there anyways, and we can't leave these bozo's by themselves or Mrs. Claus will have our heads on a stick." The boys moaned and whined when she said 'Bozo's', but the 2 elves blocked it out.

"I-I'll go with you." Jerry timidly said, raising his hand.

Grace's face hardened once again. "No." She said simply.

He sighed and stepped closer to her. "Look, Grace, i'm really, really sorry for bumping into you and making you hit your head. It was an accident, I swear. Let me help you to the infirmary, it's the least I can do." He offered, his fear of Grace seeming to melt away by the second.

Grace's face softened slightly, staring at him with a blank face for a few moments before sighing and nodding her head. "Fine." She caved in.

Jerry cheered and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Lead the way, m'lady!"

In a matter of second, Grace's elbow slammed into Jerry's stomach, causing him to double over in pain, gasping for air. Grace smirked and bent down to his level. "Next time, it's your balls." She threatened, causing Jerry's skin to go ghostly pale.

Then, Grace stood back up, walking off as if nothing had happened. "Aren't you coming?" She called out to him.

Jerry let out one last cough before nodding and catching up to her, trying not to wince in pain to harshly. Kim shook her head at her friends antics then faced the boys who all looked after Grace with terrified expressions.

Kim sighed. "Grace isn't to kind to guys who hit on her. Her last boyfriend cheated on her, so she's kind of sworn off boys for good." She explained.

The boys nodded slowly, internally praying for their friends physical health before 3 familiar faces appeared towards the end of the hallway. "Jerry!" They all screamed, looking around for the latino boy who had dashed off unexpectedly. Jack sighed in relief when he saw Kaycee was okay, not wanting to know what could have possibly happened to her.

"Guys! Were over here!" Rudy called, waving his hands.

Kaycee, Eddie, and Ernesto heard Rudy and instantly rushed up to the group. "Jack!" Kaycee screamed, slamming into her brothers arms. He laughed at her eagerness and squeezed her back, pecking the top of her head and pulling her back to get a better look at her.

"Oh my gosh, Jack, this place is amazing! You have to look around!" She gushed excitedly.

Jack smiled at her and shared a glance with Kim. "I had my own little tour." He said, causing Kim to smile.

Kaycee caught Jack's wandering eyes and frowned before turning around and spotting Kim. Kim's smile widened as she caught Kaycee's glance, holding out a hand for her. "Hey, i'm Kim. You must be Jack's sister." She greeted.

Kaycee shook her hand, smiling back at her. "Kaycee." She said simply.

Kim looked from Kaycee to Jack, cocking her head to the side and frowning slightly. "Hm, how can someone so adorable be related to that?" She asked Kaycee, jabbing a thumb at Jack. Kaycee laughed as Jack rose an eyebrow at her.

"Really, because that's not what you said earlier when you tried to kiss me." He shot back, causing Kim's smile to fall off her face and Eddie, Milton, and Rudy let out 'Ooh's' in the background.

"Correction, you tried to kiss _me._" She responded, crossing her arms and smirking in victory.

Jack stepped forward, raising both of his eyebrows. "Really?" He challenged, his tone cocky.

Kim stepped towards him, clicking her tongue. "Really." She fired back.

Jack and Kim stared at each other, there eyes daring one another to make a move, but no one was backing down. Kaycee frowned and silently asked the boys what was going on, to which they responded with a shrug. Jack started to make stupid faces at Kim, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out, making her crack up. Soon Kim was also making funny faces at Jack and the two of them were laughing like idiots while the others stared at them in confusion.

Finally, Kaycee stepped in. "Alright, somethings not right here." She declared, peering through slit eyes at Jack and Kim while stroking her chin.

Kim frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kaycee pointed at Kim. "Well, you are very pretty, and you seem to be flirting with my brother a whole lot, even though you could do much, _much _better." She exaggerated, causing Jack to scoff. "Love you too." He seethed.

Kaycee ignored him and continued her reasoning. "So, the only reason someone like you would even look at a doofus like him was if you either liked him or you were being paid.. I'm going to go with the latter." She finished with her usual innocent smile.

By now, Kim's face was as red as a tomato. "W-we're not flirting." She managed out, her voice squeaky. She cleared her throat and deepened her voice. "We're not flirting, we're just simply arguing. And no, i'm not being paid to hang out with your brother. Even though I should." She tacked on at the end.

Jack threw his hands up in the air in disbelief. "Really? You too?" He complained.

Kim pouted and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Aww, is wittle Jackie upset?" She asked in a baby voice. He just rolled his eyes and shoved her hand off, sticking his tongue out at her immaturely.

Rudy smiled at the two. "You guys act like you've known each other for years." He said softly.

Jack shrugged. "I guess we just have a connection."

Kim nodded and ruffled Jack's brown hair. Jack gasped, a devilish taking over his features. "You're going to pay for that one!" He yelled. Kim shrieked and started dashing away, Jack trailing close behind. He chased her for a bit until he was close enough, latching his arms around her waist from behind and spinning her around, causing her to scream in glee. Once Jack had her in a secure hold, he immediately began tickling her sides.

"J-Jack!" Kim screeched, thrashing around in his arms in an attempt to free herself.

Jack smirked. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He teased.

Finally, Kim shoved herself out of Jack's death grip, holding her aching sides and glaring at Jack who was grinning at her innocently. She reached out and shoved him roughly, panting heavily as she regained her breath. Jack chuckled and brushed himself off, running his fingers through his knotty hair to get it back to it's original shape.

Suddenly, 2 elves rushed up to Kim with scared expressions on their faces. They looked at her, then to the Wasabi Warriors, their faces growing more worried with each second. "Um, is that your helicopter, that was in the snow?" A female elf with cropped black hair asked.

Ernesto nodded, frowning at there timid voices. The two elves looked at each other with panic. The male elf with chin length dirty blonde hair scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, it kind of got.. Destroyed, in the blizzard." He explained slowly.

The Wasabi Warriors looked at each other, their eyes wide in fear. "So that means.." Milton started slowly.

"Were stuck here." Eddie finished for him.

"Shit." Kaycee and Jack mumbled simultaneously.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Holy. Fucking. Shit. I just did a word count with out the ridiculously long A/N at the top, this fucking chapter is 8,000+ words. Now look, I don't ask for reviews, but can you pretty please review this first chapter? I put a lot of effort into this story and it's _loongg _so I think I deserve some reviews from my more quiet readers. I'm actually terrified to see how long it is with the A/N haha. I'm almost done with the second chapter, so it's basically up to you guys when I should post it. Also, sorry if you didn't like the whole 'Jack falling for Kim at first sight, Kim falling for him as well but just doesn't realize yet' thing, but I thought it fit best. I love you guys, happy holidays xx


	14. Christmas Elves Part 2

**Authors Note: **Hey there, friendship. I'm back with the second chapter of Christmas Elves :3 I've got to be honest, i'm kind of sad this story is ending :( It's probably my favorite. No, it is my favorite. I'm really proud of it, and hope you guys are too. :) I hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays :)

**Summary: **The Wasabi Warriors are in trouble- There helicopter got destroyed in the blizzard, and now their stuck in the North Pole on Christmas Eve. But, is it so bad for a certain pair?

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim, Jerry/Grace friendship.

**Warning: **Slight cursing, Lots and lots of kissing and makeout sessions, MAJOR cliche's and tons of cheesiness because, well, it's Christmas, it deserves cringeworthy moments. Also, it's like 10x longer than the first chapter. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' it.

* * *

Grace smiled gratefully as an elf handed her a large ice pack, leaning back in the bed she was offered to rest in. She rested the ice on her aching head, feeling a wave of relief as it cooled down her burning pain. "Feeling better?" Jerry asked.

Grace's smile instantly fell from her face, remembering Jerry was still beside her. "Yup. Bye." She said, giving him a tiny wave before settling back in the bed and placing the ice pack on her head.

Jerry made no move to get up, simply bouncing his knee up in down in an attempt to keep himself occupied. Grace rose an eyebrow at the latino boy who was smiling at her with content. "And your still here because?" She asked slowly.

Jerry rolled his eyes, his large goofy smile still on his face. "I'm here to keep you company." He announced brightly.

Grace opened her mouth to protest, but the happy expression on his face seemed to push those harsh words back down her throat. Instead she just sighed and nodded her head. "Fine, whatever." She said dryly.

Angie, the nurse, offered Grace a bottle of water. "Here, sweetie. Drink some water, it'll help." She said sympathetically, shooting Jerry a not so secretive glare.

Grace thanked her and took a large gulp. Jerry shook his head and leaned over towards Grace. "Damn, what is it with you elves? Are all of you so passive aggressive?" He joked, trying to get her to laugh.

Grace cracked a smile. "Only if you piss us off." She said in a low voice, shooting him a knowing glance.

He chuckled lightly. "See, there's that smile i've been waiting for." Jerry teased, poking Grace in the cheek, causing her to laugh and swat his hand away. "Does this mean you're no longer angry with me?" He asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "Oh, believe me, i'm still angry with you for knocking me over. But not as much as before, considering you did help me here and you decided to stay with me even though it's probably really boring." Grace said with a small grin.

Jerry shrugged. "What can I say, I was raised right."

Grace snorted. "And yet the first thing you do after you give me a concussion is check me out?" She said, one eyebrow raised.

Jerry groaned and placed his head in his hands. "I thought we were over this." He said, his voice slightly muffled from his hands. Grace laughed at his actions and patted his shoulder softly.

"Hey, I think I deserve teasing rights." She claimed.

Her and Jerry shared a laugh. For a while, the two of them just messed around, teasing each other like no tomorrow and cracking jokes about some of the incoming elves that walked through the infirmary. Jerry smirked as a plump man in a too-tight elf costume waddled through the infirmary door, handing Angie a box of different medical supplies.

"I didn't know Santa had a twin." Jerry whispered, gesturing to the fat man.

Grace covered her mouth with her hand, trying to muffle her giggles before socking Jerry in the shoulder. The fat man turned and sent a death glare at Jerry. "And I didn't know Satan had a kid." He snapped before huffing out of the room.

By now Grace had doubled over in laughter, tears leaking from her eyes as Jerry's mouth dropped. He turned and smiled as Grace held her stomach, struggling to stop the laughter from escaping her throat. "H-he called you Satan's kid!" She managed out, releasing a whole new set of giggles from her.

Jerry let out some of his own laughter. "It's not like he's wrong." He joked.

Grace took some deep breaths, wiping a tear from her eye and smiling brightly at Jerry. "You know, I was wrong about you. I thought you were just trying to get in my pants, but you turned out to be different. So thanks, for not being an asswhole."

Jerry let out a laugh. "Thanks, I try." He said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him. "You know what I meant. I've been used by a lot of scummy guys before, and I just thought you were one of them, which is why I was so nasty to you when I first met you. Although, to be fair, I was in a lot of pain." She tacked on at the end.

He felt his smile drop. "You've been used before?" He asked dumbly.

She sighed and nodded her head. "More often then not. It's made it really hard for me to open up to new people and form relationships with other people. But, you're different. I don't know why, I just feel like I can trust you. Now i'm not saying i'm looking for a relationship, I don't think i'm ready for that again, but I am open to a friendship?" She offered weakly.

Jerry smiled. "I like friends." He said with a shrug.

Grace sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Jerry complied and coiled his arms around her waist. She gave him a quick squeeze before letting him go. Jerry grinned at her. "Now, as your friend, does this mean i'm not allowed to tell you I think you're very pretty?" He asked.

Grace shrugged. "I'll allow it. But if it goes any further than that, no." She warned, raising a threatening finger at him.

He held his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright." He mumbled.

* * *

Jack paced back and forth as he held his cell phone too his ear, waiting for his mother to answer the phone. "What am I going to say?" He whispered to Kaycee, his eyes wide in fear. The Brewer siblings loved their mother very much and were glad to have a women like her as there mom, but they also knew that she had a tendency to overreact and get angry easily, so they knew telling her they were stuck in the North Pole wouldn't end up well.

Kaycee shrugged, terrified as well. "I don't know! Tell her someone got in a car accident!" She whispered back.

The ringing in Jack's phone stopped, followed by a voice. And not a very happy one. "Jackson Brewer, where the hell are you?" His mother boomed through the phone.

He held the phone away from his ear and mouthed 'She's angry' to Kaycee. "H-hey mom." He said nervously.

"Jack, it's Christmas Eve! You better have a good reason for not being here or I swear to god-" Jack covered his microphone with his jacket sleeve, his mothers angry threats muffled by the fabric.

Kaycee covered her forehead with her palms. "We're so dead." She moaned. She took her hands off of her head and stomped over to Jack. "Why did you make me come with you, idiot!" She whisper-screamed at him.

"It's not my fault you agreed to come!" He whisper-screamed back.

Kaycee angrily pointed to his covered cell phone. "Well, now you have to explain that were trapped in the fucking North Pole on Christmas Eve because i'm not doing it!"

Jack sneered at her. "Stop cursing!" He whispered. Kaycee rolled her eyes and continued pacing while Jack slowly placed his phone back on his ear, catching the last few words of his mothers threat.

"-For a month! Do you hear me, Jackson? I will take away your phone for a whole month!" She finished, panting slightly from yelling too much.

Jack took deep breaths and pulled his most innocent sounding voice. "Yes mom, I understand."

There was a pause before Amanda spoke. "Where are you, anyways? Are you with Kaycee? I haven't seen her all day, either." She asked in a much calmer tone than before.

Jack scratched the back of his neck. "Where am I?" He repeated, looking around at the scene. Eddie and Milton were trying to come up with excuses to tell their parents why they were missing as well, Kim had gone off to go see if she could find someway to help, Ernesto was sobbing in the corner about the loss of his beloved helicopter, and Rudy was trying to keep everyone calm.

Suddenly, a light went off in Jack's head. _Rudy.._

"I'm with Rudy. He got into a terrible accident and Eddie, Milton, Jerry, Kaycee and I are all waiting to see if he's okay." Kaycee sighed in relief when Jack said his explanation, and Eddie and Milton gave him a thumbs up before repeating the same things to their parents. Rudy, however, was not happy.

"What? Jack, did you just-" Jack instantly covered Rudy's mouth with his hand, praying his mother hadn't heard that.

"Jack? Who was that?" Amanda asked curiously.

Jack cursed under his breath and shot Rudy a death glare. "No one, mom. So that's where we are, at the hospital, waiting to see if Rudy's okay." He repeated, bringing the phone away from his mouth to tell Rudy to shut up.

His mother sighed. "Alright, how much longer do you have to wait there?" She asked.

Jack silently cheered when his mom bought the fake story. "Hmm, not too much longer maybe 3-4 hours?" He randomly threw out, earning a thumbs up from Kaycee.

Amanda groaned on the other end. "Jack, we have our entire family coming over in 20 minutes. They're really looking forward to seeing you guys." She explained.

Jack widened his eyes before slapping his forehead. "Shit." He mumbled. He detached his hand from Rudy's mouth and covered it over his phone. "Everyone's coming over in 20 minutes." He whispered to Kaycee.

She groaned. "Just, make something up!" She whispered back.

Jack nodded and held the phone back to his ear. "Well, i'll try to see if I can come down, but I really don't want to leave. Rudy's in a lot of pain." He held up a threatening finger when Rudy opened his mouth to protest, sending him a death glare that made Rudy instantly close his mouth.

"I know, I know. Just, try to be back by 11, alright?" His mother said wearily.

A huge wave of relied flood throughout Jack's body. "Alright, we will. Love you." He said quickly before hanging up. "Well, what did she say?" Kaycee asked.

"She said be back by 11, so that means we have," Jack looked at his watch, noting the time was 8:14 PM. "3 hours to figure out how to get home." He concluded. Kaycee nodding, letting out a huge sigh of relied and finally relaxing.

Rudy crossed his arms. "I hate lying to your parents." He said to his students.

Jack wrapped an arm around his beloved sensei's shoulders. "I know, and I'm sorry. I panicked and it was the first thing I could think of. But hey, at least we're not in trouble!" He said with a smile. Rudy rolled his eyes and shoved Jack's arm off of his shoulder.

Milton snapped his phone shut and rejoined the group. "Well, my mom said to come home as soon as possible."

Eddie nodded. "My mom's making you get well muffins." He told Rudy with a shrug. Rudy's eyes lit up. "Sweet! Muffins!" He cheered, throwing his hands up in the air and doing a victory dance.

Kim giggled as she walked in on Rudy doing his dance, carrying a red tray with 6 Christmas decorated mugs all filled to the brim with hot chocolate along with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Everyone except Jack instantly dove for the sweets, fighting over the cookies while Kim struggled to hold the plastic tray under everyone's force.

Jack saw this and grabbed one side of the tray, stopping it from tipping over. Kim smiled when she saw Jack helping her out. "Thanks." She said softly. He smiled back at her and plucked his remaining mug from the tray, taking a small sip.

"Mmm! This is good!" Eddie complimented, taking a larger sip.

Kim smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Now, I have good news and bad news." She said with a worried expression on her face.

Milton frowned. "Well, what's the good news?" He asked.

A small grin graced Kim's face. "Well, the good news is the elves can fix your helicopter." She said, causing the 6 to sigh in relief and cheer. Then her smile turned into guilt. "But the bad news is the elves can't finish it until tomorrow." She finished wearily.

Kaycee's eyes widened. "So, how are we supposed to get home?" She asked nervously.

Kim shot her a sympathetic smile and shook her head. "I don't know, sweetie. But we're doing everything we can to try and figure out a way to get you guys home." She assured the group.

At the thought of leaving the factory, Jack's heart plummeted. He would gladly take his mothers punishments if it meant spending more time with Kim, but he knew for certain his sister and friends didn't feel that way, so he swallowed down the sharp lump in his throat and showed a fake, tight grin.

Milton frowned. "Hey, has anyone seen Jerry?" He asked.

On cue, Jerry rounded the corner, his arm slung around Grace's shoulder and laughing at something she just said. "I doubt that's true." He said through his laughter. Grace shrugged and giggled.

Kim crossed her arms and cleared her throat, causing the two of them to look at her sheepishly. "Well, you two seem to be enjoying yourselves." She stated, one eyebrow raised as she eyed Jerry suspiciously.

Grace's face turned slightly red before she crossed her own arms. "Not as much as you were with Jack earlier." She fired back, making Kim turn beet red with embarrassment and Jack's cheeks to turn pink.

Eddie rose an eyebrow at Jerry. "Are you two.." He trailed off, motioning to the both of them.

Jerry scrunched his nose and shook his head. "No, we're just friends." He said, Grace confirming his sentence with a nod. The guys nodded and Jerry smiled widely at his groups of friends. "So? What did I miss?" He asked eagerly.

The gang looked at each other with worry, silently asking which one should break the news to Jerry that they were stuck at the factory. Finally they all adverted there eyes to Rudy, who then rolled his eyes and turned to Jerry.

"Our, uh, helicopter got destroyed in the blizzard, so were stuck here until tomorrow." He said, a nervous smile on his face.

Jerry's smile instantly fell from his face, a look of shock replacing it. Grace's mouth fell open and turned to look at Kim who only nodded with an uneven smile on her face. Jerry ran his fingers over his cropped hair, letting the reality of the situation dawn on him.

He faced his friends. "What are we going to do?"

Everyone shrugged, not seeming to know the answer. It was silent for a bit, until an idea flashed through Grace's mind, making her face light up. She excitedly stepped away from Jerry and latched onto Kim's arm. "I got it! You know how Santa leaves at 11 PM to deliver gifts?" She asked.

Kim nodded. Grace grinned. "Well, why don't they catch a ride with him until he stops off at there neighborhood? Which is-" She stopped, frowning and whirling around to face the guys. "Where are you guys from again?" She asked.

"California." Eddie answered her.

Grace nodded and faced Kim again. "So, when Santa stops in California, he can drop them off as well!" She finished, patting herself on the shoulder for thinking of a great plan. The guys faces lit up and they all chattered excitedly until Kim stopped them.

"Wait, hold on," She interrupted. The group looked at her expectantly. She sighed, a disappointed look on her face before speaking. "Grace, Santa can barely fit millions of presents on his sleigh, let alone 7 more people. Plus, I don't think he'd be willing to give a free ride to some strangers." She explained softly.

Grace frowned. "Shit, you're right." She mumbled. She looked at the guys with a forced smile on her face. "Well, don't worry. We're elves, we'll think of something. Until then, I think we should go talk to Mrs. Claus about this." She stated.

Everyone except Jack nodded, all following Grace and she walked down the hall. "Kim, wait!" He called out to her. She turned around and looked at Jack curiously. He sighed and grinned softly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

Kim's eyes lit up and she nodded repeatedly, turning to Grace and silently asking her if it was okay. Grace smiled at her friend. "Go." She said softly, tilting a head towards Jack.

Kim smiled gratefully at Grace and hurried her pace to catch up with Jack. "What's up, Jack?" She asked, curious as to what he had to say. He opened his mouth to say something before clamping it shut, a chattering group of elves walking by and pausing to say hello to Kim.

"Is there some place we can talk?" He asked in a low voice that only she could hear.

Kim smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the long hallway. Jack tried not to let his face burn up as their fingers intertwined, solely focusing on his surroundings and not his quickly beating heart. Kim maneuvered her and Jack around crowds of elves, her smile widening as she slowed to a stop.

"Where are we?" Jack asked as Kim popped open the door.

She smiled and stepped inside the large room. "Santa's office." She said, gesturing to the room. Santa's office was quite large, containing a large wooden desk with piles of paper and plates of cookies sitting on top of it. The back wall was just a floor to ceiling window, showcasing the beautiful drifting snow from the outside. A large white fluffy rug sat near the desk, and tall shelves occupied the corners. A black leather chair was placed behind the desk, a long with 2 other chairs on the other side of the desk.

Jack nodded in admiration. "This is so cool." He mumbled, watching the serene image from the large window.

Kim stood beside Jack, their elbows slightly grazing as she grinned at the snow as well. "I don't think i'll ever get tired of looking at snow." She said softly. Jack turned to study her face which was luminescent from the dim lighting in the room. A small grin graced her face as her eyes were trained on the snow, and Jack couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

After a bit Kim turned to Jack, a hopeful look on her face. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He gestured to the two chairs and took a seat in one of them, Kim taking the seat across from him. She had a curious look on her face as Jack tried to muster up the courage to say what was really on his mind.

Finally, he looked up, not wanting to waste any more time. "Look, Kim, I know i've only known you for like 3 hours, but i'm crazy about you. I don't fall in love easily, but you're.. Different. It's hard to explain, but you just are. You're special, not like any other girl i've met before. I don't know how you feel about me, or if you even feel the same way, but I just had to say it. But, on that same note, I know nothing about you. So, I wanted to get to know you first, so it isn't me falling for you at first sight, but me falling for you for who you are." For a moment he felt like his brain had shut off momentarily, letting his heart speak for him instead.

Kim was surprised by his speech, but she couldn't wipe the happy smile that had grown on her face after he spoke his first sentence. Her face was flushed from all of his sweet words and she was sure her heart was going to burst in a matter of seconds, but she held it together so she could voice her feelings as well.

"Well, I think you'll be glad to know i'm crazy about you also. I kind of knew it from the beginning, but I would have never had the guts to say it to your face. And, I would love to get to know you better." She couldn't help the happy giggles from escaping her mouth, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy and love radiate off her body.

Jack smiled brightly at her, pleased to know she felt the same way. He brought his legs up and crossed them, resting his chin in his hand and leaning his elbow on his thigh. "So, Kim, tell me about yourself."

Kim cocked her had to the side and thought about what to say for a moment. "Well, my full name is Kimberly Anne Crawford, i'm 17 years old, and my birthday is on June 15th. I have 2 twin brothers named Nate and Ash, and my mom's name is Christina and my dad's is Nathan. What about you?" She asked.

Jack repositioned himself on the hard chair. "My full name is Jackson Brewer, i'm 17 years old as well, and my birthday is March 2nd. I have a younger sister who you've already met and my mom's name is Amanda." He explained.

Kim frowned. "What about your dad?" She asked quietly, not knowing whether it was wrong for her to say.

Jack sighed and looked down at his hands. "My real dad died when I was 3, and my mom divorced my step dad, Kaycee's dad, 5 years ago because he was an ass." He said, a slight bitterness to his tone as he spoke about his step father.

Instantly, Kim felt extremely guilty for asking about such a touchy subject. "Oh, i'm so sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked, oh god i'm a terrible person." She rambled off, holding her forehead in her hands.

Jack frowned slightly and reached over, taking one of her hands in his. "Hey, it's fine. You aren't a terrible person. I probably would have told you anyways even if you didn't ask." He reassured her, flashing her a smile.

She grinned in relief at the fact he wasn't upset with her for asking. Jack then reached over onto Santa's desk and snatched a cookie of a red plastic plate. "So, now that we're done with the conventional stuff, tell me about some personal facts about you. Like, your favorite color, biggest fear, blah blah blah." He explained, using wild hand gestures while taking a bite of the cookie.

For the next 20 minutes or so, the pair shared facts about each other, laughing at each others embarrassing stories and arguing which color is better, blue or green, and Kim trying to steal Jack's cookie away from him.

"Wait wait wait," Kim said through her laughter. "You're afraid of clowns?" She asked, not being able to hold back her laughter any longer.

Jack rolled his eyes, a smile still clear on his face. "Gee, don't hold back." He said sarcastically.

Kim continued to laugh, clutching her sides and releasing a few snorts like she always does when she laughs too hard. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to embarrass herself even more in front of Jack. Jack was positive that her snort was the most adorable thing he'd ever heard, along side her laugh.

"So, now we're done with the getting to know each other stage. Now what?" She asked, curious and excited to see what Jack had planned.

Jack smiled at her and promptly stood up, grabbing an entire plate of cookies and taking a seat on the fluffy white rug, facing the large window. "We are having our first date. Now come sit." He said, patting the spot next to him.

Kim let out a laugh and sat down beside him. His arm coiled around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. She sighed quietly in bliss and grabbed a cookie from the plate, taking a bite out of it and watching the snow fall from outside. Kim wanted to freeze time so she could hold onto this moment for the rest of her life, sitting beside a boy she truly loved and sharing cookies with him while watching the snow fall.

"You know, this is the best Christmas Eve i've ever had." She thought out loud, breaking the even silence.

Jack turned to look at her and smiled. "Me too." He said softly. They looked at each other for a few moments, Jack's eyes flickering down to her lips momentarily before leaning forward and kissing her square on the mouth. The minute their lips touched, Kim felt 1,000 butterflies swirling all around her stomach, and she loved every second of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Jack slowly set her down against the carpet, leaning against the arm that wasn't around her waist so he wouldn't crush her beneath him.

Soon, when air became necessary, they pulled apart, breathing heavily and gazing deeply into each others eyes. Jack grinned softly when he caught his breath. "By the way, I forgot to ask. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, causing Kim to giggle.

She pretended to think about it for a moment. "I don't know, I might need some convincing.." She said innocently, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Jack smirked. "How's this?" He teased before reconnecting their lips, much rougher than the last, which left Kim feeling light headed. He lightly ran his fingers up the side of her waist, leaving goosebumps across her skin. Just when she felt like she was going to pass out, Jack released her, taking in the sight of a panting, slightly bruised lipped Kim.

She smiled at him. "Yes, Jack, I will be your girlfriend." She answered.

He cheered and Kim giggled at him. She looked around the room for something until her eyes landed on it. She smiled and wriggled out from under Jack, causing him to groan. "Shut up, i'll be back in a second." She mumbled, standing up and walking over to retrieve the item and plopping back down next to him.

Jack frowned when he saw what she was holding. "Is that a polaroid camera?" He asked.

Kim nodded. Jack rose an eyebrow at her. "Why?" He asked slowly.

She rolled her eyes and socked him in the arm. "To take pictures of us, dummy! Now come closer." She demanded. Jack raised his hands in defense before complying to her wishes. He slung an arm over her shoulder while Kim held the camera in front of them.

For the first picture, they both looked at the camera smiling wide. Then they took several pictures of them making silly faces, and one of them kissing. In there final picture, both of them were looking at each other, laughing hard.

Kim laid out all of the pictures in front of her, waiting for them to develop while resting a head on Jack's shoulder. "How long are these going to take to develop?" He asked.

She shrugged. "2-4 minutes, probably." She estimated, eyeing the blank white photo's with content.

Jack groaned. "You know, I could have taken them on my phone and it would be a lot faster." He pointed out, taking his black phone out of his pocket and pointing to it, but Kim just shook her head.

"I know, but polaroid pictures are always so special. You could easily lose them on your phone, but these you can keep forever. With these, you're able to look back at these photo's whenever you want." She explained softly, still keeping her eyes on the photo's.

Jack paused, pondering her reasoning for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, making Kim smile.

They sat there for a bit, waiting for their photo's to develop, entangled in each others arms. The snow was falling a bit harder than before, making large clumps on the trees and buildings that were in view of the window. After a few more minutes, Kim noticed the photo's were starting to develop and she excitedly nudged Jack, pointing to the pictures that were showing up clearly one by one.

Once all the photo's were done processing they split up the photo's 4 each, picking and choosing their favorite ones. Kim smiled at the 4 photo's in her hand, promising herself to never get rid of them. Jack eyed his photo's as well, wondering when did he get so lucky to be with a girl as beautiful at Kim is.

"These turned out great." Jack mumbled, re-looking at his 4.

Kim nodded. She sighed and looked out the large window. "I wish this day would never end." She whispered. Jack grinned softly at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her on her head while she leaned against his side.

"Me either." He mumbled.

* * *

Grace knocked impatiently on Mrs. Claus' office door. She switched the weight between her feet, trying to keep her nerves under control. Truth be told, she had no idea how she was going get them home, and just wanted some answers so she could relax and not stress about it. After a few moments, Mrs. Claus opened the door, a surprised look on her face.

"Grace?" She asked. Not many elves came knocking at her door unless it was something serious, so this was a new occurrence for her.

Grace forced herself to stop jumping and look Mrs. Claus in the eyes. "Hi Mrs. Claus. I don't know if you're aware if this, but their helicopter got destroyed in the blizzard and now they don't have a way to get home." She explained in one breath, panting slightly at the end of her sentence.

Mrs. Claus widened her eyes and shuffled the group inside. "Oh dear, no I wasn't aware. Please, make yourself at home." She offered. Her office looked quite similar to Santa's, a floor to ceiling window, large wooden desk, white rug, but her's looked a bit more feminine and laid back and less like a workspace than Santa's. She had several bean-bag chairs that occupied different corners along with beautiful flowers in plant pots.

Instantly, Jerry, Eddie, Kaycee, and Rudy dove for the bean bag chairs, fighting over who got to sit in the blue one while Grace and Milton rolled their eyes at them. Ernesto took a seat in a chair that sat across from Mrs. Claus' desk and Grace and Milton decided to stand.

Grace gestured to the group. "How are we going to get them home?" She asked softly.

Mrs. Claus bit her pink painted nails, a bad habit she did whenever she was nervous. She racked her brain for any ideas but came up with nothing. "The elves can't fix it?" She asked Grace wearily.

Grace sighed and shook her head. "It wouldn't be done until tomorrow morning." She explained.

Mrs. Claus groaned and placed her hands atop her white frizzy hair, standing up and pacing back and forth. She mumbled some things to herself, trying to come up with a sensible plan to help get them home, but once again, coming up with nothing. "Why don't we talk to Santa about this, okay?" She offered to the group.

Grace nodded and the gangs eyes widened. "W-were going to meet Santa?" Jerry stammered out.

Mrs. Claus smiled at their faces and nodded her head. She held up a finger and walked over to her desk, stepping in front of a white intercom that hung on the wall next to her. She pressed the red talk button and cleared her throat. "Santa? You're needed. Please come to my office, thank you." She said in a sweet tone.

Kaycee was practically shaking with excitement. "I can't believe were going to meet Santa Claus!" She chattered excitedly. She frowned and looked around the room, noticing the absence of her older brother. "Hey, has anyone seen Jack?" She asked.

The guys shrugged, looking around the room as well. Grace smirked and took a seat in one of the nearby chairs. "Last time I saw him, he said he wanted to 'Talk' with him." She said, putting air quote around the word 'Talk'.

Milton shot her a knowing smirk to which she nodded. Eddie, Rudy, Jerry, and Kaycee all frowned in confusion. "I'm sorry, did we miss something?" Eddie asked, gesturing to the confused 4.

Milton smiled at his friends. "Isn't it obvious? Jack's in love with Kim." He said in an obvious tone.

Grace nodded. "And Kim's in love with Jack. It was only a matter of time before they got together." She said with a shrug. The guys nodded in understanding, happy to be aware of what was going on.

Mrs. Claus rose an eyebrow at Grace. "Ooh, Kim likes a boy?" She gushed excitedly to which Grace nodded happily.

"What's this about one of my elves being in love with a _boy_?" A voice called.

Everyone except Grace and Mrs. Claus froze. They all slowly turned there heads, releasing loud gasps when they saw who was standing at the door. Santa had one white eyebrow raised, looking pointedly at Grace and Mrs. Claus. He wore his infamous santa suit, his large belly slightly sticking out at the bottom. His santa hat flopped over to one side, the fluffy ball resting against his white beard. His round glasses were perched on the bridge of his button nose and his cheeks were slightly pink.

Jerry immediately sprang up out of his seat and rushed up to Santa, squeezing the fat man with a huge force. "Santa! I love you Santa!" He shrieked, clutching onto him for dear life. His friends face-palmed at his actions while Santa chuckled.

"Thank you, Jerry." He said, his voice slightly strained from being squeezed.

Jerry released him, his eyes and smile wide. "You know my name!" He squealed, turning to his friends and pointing excitedly at him. "Santa knows my name! Oh my gosh!" He couldn't stop jumping and hugged Santa gain.

Grace clutched onto Jerry's arms and released him from Santa, placing him back on the bean bag chair. Santa smoothed out his shirt and turned to his wife and Grace. "Once again, I ask: One of my elves is in love with a boy?" He asked, incredulous.

Grace smiled and nodded. "Kim is. It's one of their friends, his name is Jack." She explained, gesturing to the group who waved at Santa and Jerry whose smile was so wide his face could crack.

Santa's smile appeared back on his face. "Jack Brewer?" He asked. Grace nodded and Santa sighed in relief. "I'm happy Kim chose him. Jack's a good boy, just like you, Kaycee." He said, winking at Kaycee who smiled brightly back.

Mrs. Claus cleared her throat, grabbing everyones attention "We should get to the matter at hand. Grace?" She asked, gesturing to Santa.

Grace nodded and turned to Santa. "Santa, they flew here by helicopter earlier today. About an hour ago we got word that their helicopter was destroyed in the blizzard so now they have no way they can get home. Is there anything we can do?" She asked.

Santa looked at Grace, then to his wife, then to the group. He then busted up laughing, shaking his head and slapping his chubby hand on his knee. "Is that what you're all worried about?" He said through his chuckles. Everyone else slowly nodded, concerned frowns on their face as they were confused to why he was laughing at a time like this. He rolled his eyes at their confused faces and made a 'Duh' face. "If you need a helicopter, just borrow one of mine!" He said simply.

Everyone's jaw drop. "You have a helicopter?!" Eddie shrieked.

Santa crossed his arms. "I'm Santa, I have everything."

Mrs. Claus crossed both her arms, raising a pointed eyebrow at her husband. "And why did I not know about this helicopter that you so happen to own?" She asked in a sharp tone, her eyes narrowing. Santa gulped and nervously fiddled with the end of his shirt, shooting her a look that said to 'Drop it'.

She gaped at him but let the matter go, choosing only to tell him they were having a talk about it later.

Santa turned away from his angry wife and smiled at the group. "Well, let's go get you that helicopter!" He said, causing them to cheer in relief. He led them out of Mrs. Claus' office and down the long hallway, going through several doors before leading them through a tall brown door. Inside was a ginormous garage that held several cars, boats, sleds, and right in the middle, a bright red helicopter.

Ernesto immediately dashed up to it, inspecting every inch of it. The guys and Kaycee thanked him endlessly, pleased they finally found a way home. "How will we return it too you?" Milton asked.

Santa smiled at them. "Just consider it a Christmas present."

Ernesto's eyes widened and he instantly attacked Santa in a hug. "Thank you!" He said in a thick Mexican accent. He finally released Santa, grinning at him and giving him a nod of appreciation before checking out his new helicopter some more.

Grace turned to the guys. "C'mon, let's go find Jack and tell him he can go home." She said happily. Then, she thought of Kim, and how they're probably are with each other and have confessed their true feelings, only to have him leave. "Oh, Kimmy." She whispered to herself at the thought of how heartbroken her friend will be.

Grace, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Kaycee all went off in search of Jack, Rudy staying behind with Ernesto to make sure he doesn't mess anything up. The 5 searched all around the factory until they finally saw the two of them, hand in hand, walking and laughing together. The sight of Kim so happy and carefree broke Grace's heart, but she held it together, for Kim's sake.

Kim and Jack noticed the 5 of them and came over, their hands still intertwined. Kaycee's eyes turned sad at the sight of Jack's happy smile, and the way he looked at Kim lovingly. "Hey guys, what did we miss?" He asked the group.

The 5 looked at each other, not knowing which one should break the news to the happy couple before Grace bravely stepped forward. She gulped, glancing at her shoes before looking at Jack. "We found a way to get you guys home." She managed out, her voice slightly cracking.

Jack's smile faltered, as well as Kim's. "What?" He said softly.

Kaycee gulped down the large lump in her throat. "Santa has a helicopter he's letting us borrow. Jack, we have to go home." She said weakly.

Jack looked at Kim who looked heartbroken, staring at Jack then at their intertwined hands. Jack looked down for a moment, thinking this over before looking back at his friends. "I'm not going." He announced.

"What?" Everyone, including Kim, said, shocked.

He shook his head and turned to Kim. "I'm not leaving you." He whispered. A single tear slipped out of Kim's eye as she stared into Jack's eyes. She wiped the stray tear away before pulling him away from the group.

"Jack you can't stay here." She said wearily.

Jack's eyes widened. "Why?" He asked, feeling his heart slowly shatter.

Kim reached up and rested a hand on his shoulder, more tears slipping out of her eyes. "Jack, you have a life back home. You have a family, and friends. You have people that need you, Jack. There's nothing going for you here." She whispered.

Jack intertwined both of their hands. "I have you." He whispered back.

Kim couldn't hold it in any longer, throwing her arms around his shoulders tightly while his went around her waist. She sobbed into his shoulder while Jack released a few tears of his own. Grace and Kaycee had tears of their own coming from their eyes while the boys pretended to act tough but failed. Kim forcefully let go of Jack, wiping some of her tears away before looking into his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

Jack pulled her closer, slamming his lips onto hers. Kim sighed into the kiss, reconnecting her arms around his shoulders. Their kiss was sloppy and both of their tears were starting to drip inside their mouths but they held it until air was completely necessary. They slowly drifted apart, their foreheads touching, staring deeply into each others eyes. "I love you too." He whispered back.

She closed her eyes, savoring their last moment before slowly letting go of him. Jack gave her one last kiss on the cheek before letting go of her waist, his eyes never leaving hers as he slowly stepped away. He finally broke their intense stare once he caught up with his friends, giving Grace a quick hug goodbye before locking eyes with Kim once again.

Grace hugged each one of them. "Goodbye, it was great meeting you all. Come by again sometime!" She said with fake enthusiasm.

The boys nodded and started to make their way over to where the garage was, but Jack's feet were still planted too the ground, his eyes still on Kim's. Grace walked up to Kim and waved at Jack, wrapping an arm around Kim, who was staring intently at Jack. She let out a sob before pulling on a tight grin, to which Jack returned. Kaycee walked up and tugged on Jack's arm, making him finally walk away.

Once Jack was out of sight, Kim clamped a hand over her mouth, releasing more violent sobs. "Oh god." She choked out through her tears as Grace held her tightly, rubbing her back as Kim bawled into her shoulder. Grace whispered soothing words into Kim's ears repeatedly, but Kim continued to cry, holding on to Grace for dear life.

Jack said nothing as they all climbed into the helicopter, adverting his eyes towards the window, a solemn expression on his face. A single tear fell from Kaycee's eye as she held her hurting brother closer. "I'm so sorry, Jack." She whispered. Jack turned to her, a tear streak down his cheek as he cradled his younger sister for comfort.

The ride home was silent, everyone shooting Jack sympathetic gazes, but Jack kept his stare outside the window, watching everything from outside.

* * *

The Brewer household was the first house they stopped at. Ernesto had landed the helicopter in the roof of a building and offered to drive everyone home after the long day. it was about 10:30 at night, just enough time for everyone to get home without being grounded.

Wordlessly, Jack got out of the car, slamming it on his way out. Kaycee winced at the sound before saying a quick goodbye and a thank you to the gang before running up to their front door and catching up to her brother. Just as Jack was stepping up to the front Kaycee stood beside him, breathing a bit heavier than before.

Jack pounded on the door and almost immediately their mother answered. She had a relieved look on her face and quickly ushered her kids inside. "Oh thank goodness you're here! And just in time, too! How was the hospital?" She asked.

"Fine." Jack mumbled, stalking off to his room and slamming the door shut.

Amanda was shocked at how her son was reacting and turned to Kaycee for answers. She sighed and ran her fingers through her messy brown hair. "Long day." She offered weakly.

Her mother nodded slowly before letting her large smile reappear on her face. "Well, the entire family is here for dinner. Can you please go get Jack so we can all have dinner as a family? They've been waiting an awfully long time." She explained.

Kaycee knew that all Jack wanted to do was be alone right now, but with the look her mother was giving her she knew she couldn't disobey her, so she just sighed and nodded her head. Her mother pecked her forehead before rejoining the rest of her family. Kaycee slowly walked up to Jack's room and softly knocked on his door.

"Go away." He grumbled.

Kaycee rolled her eyes. "It's me, dimwit, now open the door." She demanded. Jack sighed and forced himself off his bed, opening his door for his sister then falling right back into his large king sized bed. Kaycee gently took a seat beside his feet, looking down at her hands.

Jack sat up and looked at his sister. "I don't want to be rude here, but what the hell do you want." he said tonelessly.

Kaycee examined her brother, her heart breaking at the sight. She doesn't think she'd ever seen him this upset, not even when Lorie dumped him 3 years ago. He had red puffy eyes from crying, his hair was disheveled, and his mouth was set in a straight, thin line. She could practically hear his heart tearing to pieces at the seconds went by and it hurt her to see him this upset.

She sighed and gently rested a hand on his shin. "Jack, listen. I'm really sorry about what happened with you and Kim. And I know that right now you just want to be alone with your thoughts, but mom really wants you to come have dinner with our entire family. I tried to protest, but you know mom, once she wants something there's no changing her mind." She joked, trying to lighten the mood, but Jack's face remained the same.

He ran his fingers through his hair, shutting his eyes. He stayed like that for a few moments before nodding and opening his eyes. "Okay." He choked out. Kaycee smiled sadly at him and wrapped her arms around her brother and he immediately responded. They held their embrace for a few moments before letting go and walking into the family kitchen.

When their mom said everyone, they really meant _everyone. _There, sat at the large rectangular table, was Jack's Grandma and Grandpa, their 2 aunts Marie and Carrie, and their uncle Jake, along with their husbands and wife. Then their were their cousins, two twin 15 year old girls names Gemma and Jamie, a 13 year old boy name Sean, a 10 year old girl named Brooke, and baby Stephanie who was only 9 months old.

Amanda mother beamed at her children as they wordlessly took their seats. "Jack's sensei got in a bad accident today and him and Kaycee were at the hospital all day." She explained.

"What happened?" Carrie asked worriedly.

Jack said nothing while Kaycee bit her lip, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. "He, uh, got.. Hit, in the head with, a.. A bo staff! Yeah, he got hit in the head pretty hard with a bo staff and got knocked out cold." She lied, shaking her head to add the dramatic affect.

Their family bought the story, telling both of them to tell them to tell Rudy he has their blessing. Kaycee put on a fake smile and nodded her head while Jack said nothing, keeping his gaze on his fingers. Amanda noticed this and frowned. "Jack, are you alright?" She asked softly.

Jack sighed and looked up with his mother, putting on a fake smile. "I'm fine mom, thanks for asking." He lied, quite convincingly. His mother nodded her head and smiled at him, but she minute she turned away Jack's smile dropped and he immediately looked down at his hands again. Kaycee placed a hand over his and he looked up at her while she stared at him with sad eyes.

"Well, since Jack and Kaycee are here, can we eat now? I'm starving!" Sean whined, causing Marie, his mother, to scold him.

Amanda laughed and began to pass food around the table. Every time someone offered Jack food he would politely say no, choosing instead to look straight ahead. Kaycee rolled her eyes slightly and plopped some mashed potatoes onto her brothers plate. He frowned in confusion and turned to his sister.

She put some more food on his plate and pushed it closer to him. "Eat, it helps." She whispered.

Jack sighed and grinned at his sister softly before slowly eating mouthfuls of food. True to her word, it did help, but not by much. Jack looked around at his family who were laughing and talking and enjoying each others company and instantly envied their happiness. He envied that they didn't fall in love with a girl who lives thousands of miles away and he envied that they weren't currently dealing with the pain of a broken heart.

Kaycee tried to join in on some of the conversations, even laughed at a few jokes here and there, but she mostly stayed at quiet as Jack. She knew that he wanted to do nothing more than be alone and it killed her to know he was hurting. She wanted to do something, anything, to help her brother out, knowing all the nice stuff he does for her.

Suddenly, a thought came to her mind, and she smiled. She stood up and turned to her mother. "Hey, mom? Can I go get that award I won from school to show everyone?" She asked sweetly. Instantly her family demanded her to go get it and she grinned in relief. "Jack, can you come help me find it?" She asked, gesturing him to get out of his chair.

Jack frowned and nodded slowly, getting out of his chair and following his sister. "I thought you were getting in award?" He asked as she led them into Jack's room, closing the door behind them and taking a seat towards the foot of his bed.

Kaycee shook her head. "I lied. I know how much you desperately want to be alone right now, so I just came up with something on the spot to help you out." She said with a smile on her face.

Jack smiled at his sister and climbed onto his bed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You're the best, Kay." He whispered before falling back and laying his head against his pillow. Kaycee smiled at her brother and opened her mouth to respond until she noticed a white corner sticking out of Jack's front jacket pocket and frowned.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to the edge.

Jack followed her gaze and smiled softly. He took out the 4 polaroid photos that he had of him and Kim and laid them out in front of him, letting Kaycee inspect them as well. Jack felt an overwhelming mix of pain and happiness as he looked at the photos, memories of the two of them flooding back through his mind.

Kaycee smiled softly as she looked through the photos, seeing how happy and in love the two of them looked. She held up a certain photo and flipped it around to show Jack. "I think this one is my favorite." She said quietly.

He examined the photo. In the picture, Jack was making a funny face at Kim and she was looking back at Jack, laughing. Jack smiled softly at the photo. "I think it's mine too." He mumbled.

Suddenly, they heard knocking at the door. "Jack? Kaycee?" Their mother called.

Jack groaned and Kaycee sighed. "We'll be their in a second!" She called back. She turned to Jack with an uneven smile on her face. "Looks like we're needed." She muttered. Jack placed the photos at his bedside table, hiding them under certain items before walking out with his sister.

* * *

Kim stared down at her hands, a miserable look on her usually happy face. It had been a little past an hour since Jack had left and she was hurting badly. Since she was so depressed, Santa decided to let Kim take a break for the rest of the night. She was currently with Santa in the 'Viewing room', which consisted of a ceramic digital globe in the middle of the room and a large screen that hung above it which helped him view kids in different parts of the world.

She sat in a plastic chair that sat in a corner, holding her face in her hands while Santa double checked the list of kids he needed to deliver presents too. "Let's see, Rachel, Derek, Molly, Brandon, Tommy, Erika.." He mumbled as he went down the list. He stopped when he heard soft sobbing from the corner and looked to see Kim crying into her hands.

Santa sighed, setting down his list and pulling a chair up beside her. "Hey, it's going to be alright, Kim." He said softly.

Kim tried to calm herself down and looked up. She nodded and swiped her nose with the palm of her hand. "I just miss him so much." She whispered before a whole new set of tears flowed through her coffee brown eyes. She leaned over and covered her face in her lap, gripping tightly onto her hair while she sobbed into her uniform.

Santa gently patted Kim on the back. "Look, Kim, I know you're upset. I get it. Jack is a special boy who makes you happy. But you're going to meet a lot of special boys in your lifetime. Jack is just one of them." He explained.

Kim sat back up and shook her head. "No, you don't understand. Jack isn't just special. I don't want him, I need him. I need him here, with me. I feel like, without him, part of me is missing, that i'm not complete. No one has ever been able to make me feel this way before, and I don't think anyone else will." She choked out through her tears.

Santa said nothing, shooting her a sympathetic smile before resuming back to his work. Kim let out a few more sobs before pulling the 4 polaroid photos out of her pocket. She had one of them kissing, one of them smiling at the camera, one of them making silly faces, and one of them both laughing. She grinned softly at the pictures, closing her eyes and mentally transporting herself back to their 'First date'.

_"I know i've only known you for like 3 hours, but i'm crazy about you." _She couldn't seem to get that sentence out of her head, and she never wanted too. It was like a broken record, refusing to stop playing the same song over and over and over.

Just as Santa began to pack up all of his things and turn off the globe, it turned itself back on, a red dot flashing on it, signaling someone was making a request. He eyed the clock, seeing he still had about 10 minutes left before he had to leave and sighed before pressing his finger on the red dot. Instantly, a face appeared on the screen above, along with a location that said 'Seaford, California'. There, on the screen, was Jack, leaning up against a window, looking out into the distance.

His eyes widened. "Kim?" He called out. Kim looked up at Santa and he smiled. "That boy you love so much is on the screen." He said softly. Kim's eyes widened and she shot out of her seat and over to the screen, letting out a shriek of happiness when she saw Jack's face.

"Jack." She whispered, resting her palm on the screen.

Jack sighed as he perched up against his window sill, looking out into the night sky. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, taking a deep breath. "Hey, Santa. Or, God. Or both, I don't really know how this works." He said with a frown.

Santa let out a laugh as his words echoed into the room. Kim closed her eyes, taking in his voice and dragging her hand off the screen, opening her eyes once more to look at Jack. "I don't even remember the last time I ever asked you for anything. I always just assumed you never existed, but obviously today I proved myself wrong." Santa rolled his eyes and watched as Jack winced at his choice of words. "Yeah, that probably wasn't the best thing to start out with." Jack mumbled.

"Anyways, I just wanted to ask for a favor. I really, really miss Kim, and I really want to see her again. I don't care if it's only for 10 minutes, I just need to see her." Jack said softly, choking up at his own words.

A large smile spread across Kim's face. "I miss you too, Jack." She whispered to the screen, wiping away some of her tears.

They watched as Jack chuckled and shook his head. "You're probably laughing at me, or you may even think i'm crazy, but that's my one wish. I just want to be with her for one more day. Actually, I want it to be longer, but I know she's an elf and she can't just pick up and leave. So, Santa, that's what I want for Christmas. Once more chance to be with Kim again." Jack finished in a mumble, sighing and running his fingers through his hair before getting up and walking back into his bed.

Santa clicked the screen off silently, the globe descending down into it's off position and the screen above turning black. Kim let out a squeal of happiness. "He misses me." She mumbled to herself. She turned to Santa with a pleading look on her face. "Look, Santa, I know that I'm not technically aloud to leave, but can you please take me to go see Jack? I'll work longer shifts, even the night ones! I'll, clean your sleigh! I'll do anything you want, just please, let me see him." She begged, her voice slightly shaking.

Santa looked at her for a moment before smiling. "You really love this boy, don't you." He said softly.

Kim blushed but nodded. "More than anything." She responded happily.

Santa sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, alright. You can go see him." He mumbled. Kim's eyes lit up with joy as she squealed in happiness and squeezed him in a hug, saying "Thank you thank you thank you!" Repeatedly. Santa laughed at her eagerness and pried her off of him. He looked at his watch and clapped his hands. "Well, better get going!" He announced cheerily.

Kim nodded and made a bolt for door, until she stopped herself and slowly turned around. "I really appreciate this, Santa." She said softly. Santa smiled and followed Kim out, heading down to Santa's sleigh.

* * *

Kaycee quietly opened Jack's bedroom door, snickering when she heard snoring. It was Christmas morning, and the entire family stayed over the night before so they could all be together. But, of course, Jack wasn't awake yet, so it was Kaycee's job to wake him up.

She slowly approached his bed, nudging his shoulder. "Jack, c'mon, wake up. It's Christmas." She whispered in his ear. Jack only groaned and turned away from Kaycee, mumbling 'Let me sleep' before covering his face with a pillow. Kaycee smirked "Alright, but don't blame me if Uncle Jake comes in here with a pitcher of water." She said innocently.

Instantly, Jack shot up, rubbing his the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm up! I'm up." He stated, yawning and shaking his hair out. Kaycee chuckled as Jack stumbled out of his bed, nearly tripping on a nearby pair of gym shorts before standing up straight.

Kaycee snorted as she got a better look at her brother. "Nice boxers, Jack." She said through her laughter. Jack frowned and looked down to see he was wearing bright blue boxers with teddy bears on them. Jack's face turned red with embarrassment as he grabbed a nearby pair of black skinny jeans and slipped them on. "Might want to put on a shirt, too. We have family over." Kaycee added, pointing to Jack's bare chest.

Jack rolled his eyes and slipped on a blue v-neck. Kaycee's face softened when she saw the deadness in Jack's eyes. "Hey, how are you feeling, about, you know." She finished in a mumble, not knowing whether it was okay to mention Kim's name or not.

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Still pretty broken up about it. But, not much I can do, right?" He said wearily, flashing her a tight grin and walking out of his room. Kaycee shook her head and followed her brother out.

"Morning, sweetie! Merry Christmas!" Amanda greeted Jack with a large smile, handing hims and Kaycee a festive Christmas mugs filled with hot chocolate. Kaycee's eyes widened and she turned to Jack who looked like he was about to have a break down.

Quickly, Kaycee snatched the mug out of his hand and handed both of them back to their mom. "Oh, no, Jack and I are fine." She assured, trying to keep the cup away from Jack so it wouldn't spark up some more painful memories.

Amanda frowned but went back into the kitchen to put the mugs away. Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned to his sister with a depressed look on his face. "Everything reminds me of her." He said softly, his voice cracking.

Kaycee gave him a quick side hug and whispered "Stay strong, fake a smile, and everything will be alright. Trust me, i'm an expert at these kinds of things." Into his ear. Jack nodded his head and him and Kaycee joined the rest of the family in the living room.

Brooke excitedly bounced in her seat. "Can we open presents now?" She chirped.

The family chuckled at her excitement and all sat around the Christmas tree, handing out presents to one another. The kids squealed in excitement as they tore through their presents, the parents beaming at their excitement. Jack and Kaycee stayed quiet most of the time, thanking the respective family member for the gift they received and sharing subtle looks between each other.

Gemma frowned at she looked at a box. "From Santa Claus? Really mom?" She asked in exasperation, turning to face Carrie.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Yeah mom, everyone knows Santa isn't real." She said in a low voice, making sure Brooke hadn't overheard her.

Kaycee caught Jack's eyes and winked at him, causing him to crack a smile. She had a secret smirk on her face as she flipped through the new book she had received, brushing her fingers through the pages. Jack stuffed the money he had received in his pocket, overlooking his family. They all looked so genuinely happy and Christmas spirit while he was sitting here, trying to keep his emotions under control.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, making the family quiet down. "Who could that be?" Amanda thought out loud.

Kaycee shrugged. "I'll get it." She said, getting up and walking over to the door. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she opened the door. "Look, if you're here to sing Christmas carol, can you please-" Kaycee immediately stopped her sentence short when she opened her eyes to look at who was at the door. Her jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out as a pretty, short blonde girl in a grey sweatshirt, dark jeans, and brown combat boots smiled brightly back at her. Her entire family looked at her with interest, craning their necks to see who was at the door. A smile took over Kaycee's mouth, her jaw still hung open as happy tears dotted her eyes. She faced her family and closed her mouth, smiling brightly at Jack who was frowning slightly.

"There's someone here to see you." She said softly.

Slowly, Kim walked through the door, grinning shyly and looking around the house. Jack's eyes widened to the size of saucers as his smile grew. Kim locked eyes with Jack and she smiled, happy tears streaming down from her eyes. "Jack." She whispered. Jack felt tears of his own spring his eyes as he ran up to her, throwing his arms around her waist and spinning her around.

Kim's arms immediately went around Jack's shoulders and she buried her face in his neck when he set her down. She pulled away too look him in the eyes, her cheeks hurting from her large smile. Jack beamed at her, looking her up and down and not believing what he was seeing. "Kim! What are you-How are-What?" He stumbled over his words, not being able to comprehend what was happening at the moment.

She smirked mischievously at him. "Well, when you told a certain someone that you wanted to see me for Christmas, he couldn't help but oblige." She said with a giggled, throwing her arms around him once again.

Jack chuckled brightly and hugged her back, wiping his eyes from the happy tears while she pulled back. "I've missed you so much." He whispered. Without another moments hesitation, he crashed his lips onto hers. He pulled her closer to him by the waist while she held his face in her hands, smiling through the kiss.

The two of them were cut short when Amanda cleared her throat, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at her son who sheepishly pulled away from Kim. "Jack, would you like to introduce us to your little friend?" She tried to sound angry but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

Jack had one arm wrapped around his waist as he turned to his family. "Guys, this is my girlfriend Kim. She's an elf, and I met her in the North Pole." He said confidently. "Hi." Kim squeaked out, waving at Jack's family while an embarrassed blush splattered across her cheeks.

Amanda gaped at Jack before laughing. "North Pole? Elf? My goodness Jack, you're hilarious." She said through her laughter. Jack turned to her with a look on his face that said 'I'm-seriously-not-kidding,' and Amanda instantly stopped. Then, realization dawned on her and her face immediately hardened. "You went to the North Pole without my permission on Christmas Eve?" She shouted.

Kaycee rose a tentative hand. "Yeah, so did I." She added on.

Amanda glared at both of her children and raised a finger, ready to scream at the two of them before she saw Jack and Kim staring at each other, lovestruck expressions on their faces. Her face softened as Jack intertwined their hands and planted a kiss on her nose, causing Kim to blush and look down at her feet.

Kaycee sighed and rested her head against her mothers shoulder. "They're adorable, aren't they." She said softly, a proud smile on her face as she saw the genuine smile on Jack's face.

Amanda nodded, smiling at how happy her son looked. "Yeah. By the way, you two are grounded for 3 months." She added with fake sweetness, kissing her daughter on the forehead before going over to greet Jack and Kim. "Well don't just stand their Jack, introduce your beautiful girlfriend!" She said, smiling at Kim.

Kim blushed and held out a hand for her. "Hi, I'm Kim. It's so great to meet you." She said sweetly. Amanda introduced herself then excused herself to get a camera from the kitchen, making Jack groan.

Jack coiled his two arms around her waist. "So, how long are you staying for?" He asked quietly. He prayed that he had at least the rest of the day with her and not just these few minutes. He already had a break down once and didn't need to experience another one again.

Kim brought a finger up to her chin, pretending to think about this. "Oh, I don't know.. Forever?" She said with a shrug, a grin on her face. She smiled at Jack's shocked face and gestured to the door where a blonde man and women and two twin blonde boys stood, suitcases in their hands as they looked with interest at the house. Kim intertwined her fingers with Jack and pulled him over to her family.

"Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Jack." She said, pulling Jack up along side her.

Jack held a hand out to Kim's parents. "Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Crawford, it's so nice to meet you." He greeted politely. Mrs. Crawford immediately disregarded Jack's hand and pulled him in for a hug, squeezing him slightly before releasing him with a large smile on her face. Mr. Crawford nodded appreciatively at Jack's politeness, shaking his hand and giving Kim a thumbs up.

Kim blushed darkly at her family. "Dad." She mumbled. Her dad chuckled and gave her a hug before leading his wife into the house to greet the family. Kim and Jack stood in front of Kim's brothers. "Jack, these are my brothers, Nate and Ash." She introduced.

Nate and Ash were about 3 inches shorter than Jack and 2 years younger, but they still crossed their arms and squinted their eyes at him, inspecting Kim's new boyfriend. Jack nervously twitched his fingers through his hair, introducing himself with a taut smile on his face.

After about a few more awkward moments Nate and Ash's intense stares melted away, replaced by approving grins. "We like him." Nate said simply to Kim, followed by a head nod from Ash.

Kim giggled. "So do I." She added. She ruffled their heads as they followed into the living room after their parents.

Jack squeezed their connected hands, causing her to look at him. "Come on." He whispered in her ear, pulling her along with him. Kaycee watched out of the corner of her eye as Jack led Kim up the stairs into his room, grinning softly at her brother before turning back around to meet Kim's family.

Kim smiled as Jack closed the door to his room, marveling at the largeness. "So this is your room." She commented. When she didn't get a response she whirled around, only to have Jack smash his lips onto hers. She sighed into their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching her fingers through his hair. Jack's hands planted firmly on her waist as he guided her to his bed, resting her down on top of it while he lay on top of her, careful to not crush her.

When air became desperate Jack detached his lips from hers, softly trailing from her face down to her neck. Kim bit her bottom lip, gasping as Jack continued to kiss and suck her neck. She kneaded her fingers through his hair once again and yanked his mouth from her neck, bringing his head back up to hers so she could kiss him again.

Jacks tongue found it's way into her mouth while Kim quietly moaned inside his mouth. He slowly lifted her off of his bed, his fingers toying with the edge of her sweatshirt as she straddled him in his lap. Her hands roamed around his chest, surprising herself when she felt his 6-pack beneath his shirt. Finally, they pulled away, their lungs burning for oxygen.

Jack looked at Kim, her lips slightly bruised and panting heavily, smirking to himself. Once he regained his breath, he wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her temple. "I love you." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing goosebumps to form on her neck.

A shiver shot down her spine as she turned to Jack and smiled. "I love you too." She said softly. They shared a quick, 3 second kiss before getting off of Jack's bed. Jack connected their hands again and led her back down stairs where their two families were getting to know each other.

The pair sat by the fireplace, occasionally sipping the hot chocolate Jack's mother had made and talked and laughed. For a moment Jack just stared at Kim's face while she sipped her hot chocolate, admiring how beautiful she looked without even having to try. His heart was overwhelmed with love and joy and he thought his face was going to crack from smiling too much, but he didn't care. He had Kim back in his arms, and that's all he cared about.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Uh, hey. So, remember when I told you that this chapter was going to be long? Yeah. _It's 12,000+ fucking words. _I'm not kidding. You better be fucking grateful, because writing this shit was hell. Even though I love this chapter to pieces and cringed at my own cuteness, it fucking sucked. And I know i'm cursing a lot, but I'm fucking aloud too, because I just fucking wrote you guys a 12,000 word chapter. And i'm fucking tired. Fuck. Lol I kind of wanna count how many times I said the F word in this but i'm way too lazy. Sorry about my mini rant, long day, i'm irritably cranky if you can't already tell. You guys were so sweet with your reviews for the last chapter, so thanks for that :) I hope you enjoyed this. I was thinking of maybe making an epilogue to this two shot because it's too cute and way to awesome of an idea in my opinion to just be left alone as a two shot, but that's all up to you, lovelies. So tell me what you thought, if you loved it, if you hated it, I want to know! Haha until next time, Happy New Year! xx


	15. All My Heart

**Author's Note: **Hey all you beautiful people! I'm sure most of you know what youtube is, right? Great. Well then i'm sure you've come across or heard of a 'youtuber' or someone who uploads videos on youtube. There are very popular ones on their that are so funny and I thought, what if Jack and Jerry had a youtube channel? See where i'm going with this ;) Don't worry, lovelies! This is a Kick one shot, but also about Jack and Jerry. Also, I brought back Kaycee! :D I loved that OC so much I decided to use her again *If you haven't read my two shot Christmas Elves than you probably have no idea who i'm talking about* Hope you enjoy! xx

**Summary: **Jack and Jerry have a popular youtube channel called JackandJerry with tons of subscribers. Jack and Kim are hopelessly in love with each other and Jack comes up with a creative way to confess his feelings.

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim, Jerry/Grace

**Warning: **Curse words, kissing, the usual. If you haven't already guessed, they're 16/17. Another thing, I made Grace Costa Rican. I dunno why, it's my story, so yeah. Deal. And I know Jerry's kind of an ass and Kim's a bit OOC herself, but bare with me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' it, youtube, Ipods/Iphones, Macbooks/Photo Booth, 'All My Heart' by Sleeping With Sirens.

/

Jack smiled as he held up his and Jerry's video camera in front of his face, positioning him outside of the Bobby Wasabi dojo door. "Hey, what's up you guys?" He spoke into the camera, pointing at the camera lens. "My name is Jack." He stated.

Jerry popped up beside Jack, an excited smile on his face. "And I'm Jerry!" He said, pointing to himself happily. Jack chuckled slightly at his friend before facing the camera again. "And we're Jack and Jerry!" The two said simultaneously.

Suddenly, Jerry snatched the camera out of Jack's hand and looked into it seductively. "Hey Gracie, I know you're watching. Miss you, babe." He said, making a kissy face at the camera lens. Jerry and Grace had been dating for quite some time now, and Grace was currently visiting her grandparents in Costa Rica.

Jack shook his head and took the camera back, aiming it back on himself. "Grace, you could do _so _much better." He said in a low voice, causing Jerry too shout 'Hey!' from off camera. Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Anyways, today is a very exciting day! Do you know why Jerry?" He announced, turning to Jerry.

Jerry nodded and faced the camera with a huge smile, looking like he was about to burst. "We officially hit 1 million subscribers!" He screamed, happily dancing and shuffling around the foot court, causing nearby bystanders to stop and stare oddly at him.

Jack filmed Jerry for a few more moments before turning the camera back on himself, a happy look on his face. "I can't believe we actually hit 1 million! You guys seriously are the best and we love you all from the bottom of our hearts." Jack said sincerely, holding his hand up in a half heart shape which Jerry finished, the two of them making a complete heart with their hands while mouthing 'We love you' to the camera.

"Alright, enough of that. Since you guys are so awesome, we decided to do the most requested video of all time: The official Bobby Wasabi dojo tour!" Jerry announced, the two of them whooping and cheering. Jerry angled the camera on him and Jack, walking backwards and stopping in front of the glass door. "This is our front door." He said, gesturing to the green 'Bobby Wasabi martial arts' sign.

Jack took hold of the camera this time. "Well, c'mon in!" He joked, pushing open the door and aiming the camera in the middle of the dojo. On the blue mats you could see Kim sparring with Milton and Rudy training with Eddie. Jack focused the camera on Kim, watching her as she completed a successful spinning back kick. Jack admired how beautiful Kim looked without even trying, her blonde wavy hair whipping around while she fought, her eyes set in determination.

Jerry rolled his eyes at his friend and quickly stepped in front of the camera. "That's Kim, Jack's true love." Jerry teased, causing Jack to blush in embarrassment and slap Jerry upside the head. Jack moved closer, catching the last second of their fight as Kim took down Milton.

Kim wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, grabbing her blue water bottle and taking a long drink. Jack smiled and walked in front of Kim, aiming the lens on her face. "Kim, would you like to introduce yourself to our million subscribers?" He asked, making sure to put emphasis on the word 'Million'.

Kim swallowed her water and looked at Jack with wide eyes. "No way! One million?" She asked, Jack and Jerry confirming that statement with a nod. Kim nodded in admiration then frowned when she saw the camera still on her face. "Ew, get the camera away from me, I look gross." She said, covering one hand over her face and one over the camera.

Jack rolled his eyes and put the camera back on his face. "She's a little camera shy. Let's go meet Milton!" He said, walking up to see Milton shoving some stuff into his locker. "Hey Milton! Come meet our fans!" He said, holding the camera up to Milton's face.

Milton smiled widely at the camera. "Salutations! My name is Milton David Krupnick. I'm a good friend of Jack and Jerry. I'm also a straight A student, on the honor roll, and-" Jack groaned and rolled his eyes, causing Milton to cut his sentence short.

Jack turned the camera back on him. "Sorry about that, Milton's kind of chatty." He said, causing Milton to whine in complain. Without warning, Milton grabbed the camera out of Jack's hands and focused it back on himself. "Hi mom!" He shrieked, waving ecstatically.

Jack snatched the camera away from Milton and focused the camera on Eddie and Rudy. "Rudy, I can't break a board!" Eddie complained, pointing to the piece of wood that Rudy held in front of him. Rudy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes you can, you just need to try it!" He insisted.

Eddie shook his head, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Hey, Rudy, Eddie, say hey to our million subscribers!" Jack said, making sure to get both of them in the shot. Eddie waved excitedly at the camera while Rudy tried to cool while Jerry stood behind him and making funny faces.

Rudy shoved Jerry off of him, grabbing the camera by it's lens and pointing it only on his face. "Are a million people really watching this?" He asked Jerry and Jack with excitement. When they nodded, he smirked at the camera. "Ha! In your face, Dylan!" He screamed, pointing to the camera.

Jack rolled his eyes and aimed the camera back on him and Jerry. "Dylan's his brother whose crazy famous." Jerry explained.

Rudy crossed his arms. "Just because he was the lead in one musical doesn't make him famous!" He stated, pouting like a child.

Jack rose an eyebrow at his sensei. "He was on Broadway." He said bluntly. Rudy tried to argue back but came up with nothing, deciding instead to focus back on Eddie. Jack chuckled slightly at Rudy. "Alright, so you met the gang. Now for a room tour! Jerry?" He said, handing his friend the camera.

Jerry continued to show the viewers several parts of the dojo, telling funny stories that went along with each part while Kim approached Jack near the lockers. "Hey, congrats on getting 1 million subscribers. You guys really deserve it." She praised, biting her lower lip and running her fingers though her hair.

Jack smiled at her. "Thanks, Kim." He said before stretching his arms above his head. Kim gasped slightly as Jack's shirt lifted up a bit, exposing a portion of his abs. Her cheeks turned pink as she adverted her eyes to the floor. Kim couldn't deny the fact that she had feelings for Jack, and they were getting harder and harder to keep to herself.

Jack noticed Kim's state and smirked slightly. "I forgot to tell you this when I was filming you, but I think you look beautiful." He said in a low voice, causing her blush to grow. She grinned at him and softly punched him in the shoulder, covering her pink stained cheeks with her blonde locks.

Jerry sighed as he came to the last item in the dojo. "Well chica's and chico's, that was our dojo! I hope you enjoyed this edition of Jack and Jerry!" He looked back at Jack for a moment and smirked before facing the camera again. "I would have Jack say the goodbye as well but he's too busy flirting with Kim." He teased, aiming the camera on a pissed off, and embarrassed, Jack and Kim.

Jerry managed out a "Bye!" before shutting of the camera, placing it beside the floor and slowly backing away from an annoyed looking Jack. He knew how scary he get's when he's angry, especially when he makes cracks about him and Kim.

Jack shot him a death glare before picking up the camera. "C'mon Jerry, we have to edit our video. Later guys!" He called out to the group. The two of them were making their way out of the dojo before Kim stopped them, calling out their names.

Kim nervously twiddled her fingers. "Can I come with you guys? I don't really have anything else to do, and I kind of want to see how you guys make your videos." She said shyly, biting her lip and eyeing her shoes.

Jerry scoffed. "N-" He started to deny Kim, about to go on a rant about how when they make a video it's a creative process between the two of them only, but Jack instantly clamped a hand over the latino's mouth. "Of course you can. I'll give you a ride to my place." He offered.

Kim smiled brightly at Jack while Jerry gave him a _What the fuck? _Look. "Thanks, Jack." She said softly before making her way out of the dojo doors.

Jerry shook his head. "You're _so_ whipped." He said, shooting him a wink. Jack shoved him in his side and they both met up with Kim outside of the dojo.

The 3 walked out of the Seaford mall, hopping inside Jack's car, Jerry in the passenger seat and Kim in the back. Jerry immediately hooked up his Ipod to the audio jack, dancing in his seat as one of his favorite songs blasted through the speakers. Jack started up the car, looking up in his rearview mirror to make sure there were no passing cars behind him, only to train his eyes on Kim who was holding her chin in her hand, looking out of the window. Jack continued to stare at Kim through the mirror, causing Kim to turn and look at Jack, grinning slightly at him. Jack grinned back before breaking their stare down and putting the car in drive.

After a short drive that consisted of Jack screaming slurs at a driver that nearly crashed into them and Kim and Jerry arguing over whose music to play, they finally pulled up to Jack's house. Jack's house was huge, considered to be one of the biggest mansions in Seaford. Kim always loved going over to Jack's house. The two of them spent countless hours in his house studying, practicing karate, and goofing around. Whenever the two of them hung out, it was almost always at Jack's house. In fact, Kim stayed over so many times she had a pile of her stuff in Jack's closet.

Everyone piled out of the car, Jack pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocking his front door. "Mom! Kaycee! Jerry, Kim and I are here!" He called out to the large house. He led the 3 of them upstairs and down the long hallway, stopping in front of his younger sisters open door. "Hey, where's mom?" He asked, poking his head inside her room.

Kaycee whirled around in her pink plastic chair and faced the group. "She's at work, they held her up late. Hey Kim, hey Jerry." She greeted Jack's friends, smiling brightly at them before facing her computer once again.

Jack nodded and then walked down the hall to Jack's room, Kim and Jerry trailing close behind. He popped open the door to his room, taking a seat in one of his swivel chairs at his desk. Jerry sat beside him and hooked up their camera to Jack's computer, Kim plopping onto the foot of Jack's large bed so she could see over Jack's shoulder.

She frowned as Jack and Jerry got too work. "What are you doing?" She asked Jack as he dragged the video footage onto an editing software.

Jack waited until he dragged the clip until facing Kim. "I'm taking the video we filmed in the dojo and dragging it into here so I can edit out some of the unnecessary stuff and cut it all together." He stated with a grin on his face.

Kim nodded. Jack and Jerry continued to work on their video, moving and clicking onto different parts of the video, mumbling stuff to each other like 'We can't use that' or 'Add a sound effect here'. After a while Kim got a bit bored of watching them edit so she scooted closer on the bed so she was near Jack.

"Can I help?" She asked in a small voice.

Jerry stopped in the middle of his sentence, slowly turning around and facing Kim with one eyebrow raised. "Listen, chica. You're lucky I even allowed you to _watch _us edit the video, and now you want to _help? _Oh, hell no." Jerry said stubbornly. _  
_

Kim glared at him. "It was just a question, asswhole." She snapped.

Jerry glared back. "Whatever." He mumbled under his breath. Jack sighed and shook his head at his friends. He turned to Jerry and pointed at Kim. "Apologize." He said pointedly. Jerry made noises of protest but Jack just gave him a stern look and pointed to Kim again. "Sorry." He grumbled.

Kim smirked in victory at Jerry and opened her mouth to say a sarcastic crack before pointing at Jerry. "You apologize too." He said pointedly.

Kim looked at him, incredulous. "For what?" She asked.

Jack crossed his arms. "For calling him an asswhole. Now come on, out with it." He said. Kim tried to protest as well, but Jack only cut her off and continued too point to Jerry, who was smirking amusedly at the situation. Finally, Kim gave up, spiting a sarcastic "I'm sorry." To Jerry.

Jack exhaled in relief before grinning at his two best friends. "Now that we have that settled," He started, turning to Kim "Of course you can help. It's probably no fun sitting there watching us edit videos all day anyways." He finished happily, a small grin forming onto Kim's face. "And you," Jack said, pointing at Jerry, "Have a girlfriend to call. I wouldn't keep her waiting too long." He sang the last sentence tauntingly.

Jerry's eyes widened, shouting an "Shit!" Before dashing out of the room, his cell phone in hand. Jack and Kim snickered behind Jerry at his antics before Kim promptly stood up and took Jerry's seat. "Alright, genius, show me how this stuff works!" She said, gesturing to the screen.

Jack rolled his eyes. He continued to show her how to edit certain clips and cut out stuff they don't need, even adding special effects to some parts of the videos. Jack stood back and let Kim do some of the work, watching with pride as she successfully cut and added a clip to the full video.

Kim smirked. "Hey, maybe you should have me on full time." She joked. Her smile fell off her face when she came across a certain clip, the one where Jack was introducing herself to everyone. She had just finished sparring so she was sweaty and her hair was sticking up wildly. Instantly, she deleted that part of the video.

Jack's mouth dropped. "Why'd you do that?" He shrieked.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Look, if you want me to be in your little video _so _bad, than i'm not doing it looking sweaty and gross." She said simply, handing the mouse back over to Jack, who only rolled his eyes in response.

An idea flashed through Jack's mind and a mischievous grin resurfaced on his face. He searched through his apps until he found Photo Booth, clicking on the app twice. Suddenly, a box came up, showing them their reflection through the tiny camera at the top of Jack's Macbook.

He turned to Kim and smirked, switching the camera to video. "Fine. Since you deleted your clip, we're going to film your introduction now." He said promptly before clicking record. Kim shrieked, making sounds of protest but Jack only shushed her. The app counted down from 3 before a red button flashed, signaling it was recording.

Jack smiled at the camera. "Hey guys! So, you just watched mine and Jerry's tour of the Bobby Wasabi dojo, but in the video we're missing someone very important to the Jack and Jerry crew." He said, gesturing to Kim who waved awkwardly at the camera.

"Hey, i'm Kim." She said with a small grin. After introducing herself she turned to Jack with a hopeful smile on her face. "You think i'm important?" She asked softly, biting her lower lip.

Jack smiled sheepishly at her and nodded. "Yeah, of course you are." He said quietly. The two of them kept on staring at each other, smiling happily. Kim was the first to break the stare, eyeing the camera before looking back at Jack and tilting his head towards the screen. Jack looked at his hands, embarrassed, before looking back at the screen.

"So, Kim, how about you tell the viewers more about yourself?" He said with a smile, taking another look at Kim and gesturing to the computer.

Kim blew some air out of her cheeks and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay. Well, i'm 16 years old, i'm a Junior in high school with this loser," She joked, shoving Jack's shoulder while Jack stuck his tongue out at her. "I've been best friends with Jack and Jerry for about 4 years-"

"Kim and I are closer, though." Jack stage whispered to the camera, cutting Kim off.

Kim rolled her eyes, a smile still evident on her face. "Yes, Jack, you and I are closer than me and Jerry. And, hmm, let's see.. Oh! I'm also a 3rd degree black belt." She announced proudly, crossing her arms while a smug grin spread across her face.

Jack flipped his hair and rolled his eyes. "4th degree." He said while coughing, pointing to himself and throwing a wink at the camera. Kim glared at Jack and slapped him on his cheek with the back of her hand. "Ow!" He whined, rubbing his cheek. "You hurt me! Kimmy, kiss it!" He said in a childish voice, pointing to his cheek.

Kim pouted at him. "Aww, is baby Jackie okay?" She said innocently. Jack shook his head, pointing again to his now red cheek. Kim playfully rolled her eyes and scooted her chair closer to his, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. This was nothing new to them, they kissed each other on the cheeks plenty of times, mostly when Kim had hit Jack. They'd never admit it, but they both felt butterflies each time they did, and this time was no exception.

Kim slowly pulled away from Jack's face and Jack covered up his disappointment. "There, is it better now?" She asked in fake annoyance, when in all reality, her heart rate had sped up rapidly and her lips were still tingling from the kiss.

Jack thought about it for a moment before smirking. "I don't know, kiss me again and i'll find out." He teased, offering her his cheek. Kim rolled her eyes before flicking her finger against the side of his head, causing him to shriek in pain.

"Do it yourself, smartass." She shot back, a small smirk played on her pink lips.

Jack frowned at her before turning back to the camera. "Well, you've officially met Kim. Don't worry, she's only this abusive towards me." He said pointedly, shooting her a glare which she gladly returned. Jack kept their glaring stare for a few more moments before turning back to the camera with a smile. "I hope you enjoyed this edition of the Jack and Jerry show! Say goodbye, Kim." Jack said, lightly slapping her thigh.

Kim waved to the camera. "Goodbye, Kim!" She teased, a goofy smile on her face. Jack let out a laugh, shaking his head before shutting the camera off. Jack dragged the clip into the editing software, attaching it to the end of the video.

Kim ran her fingers through her blonde locks, pulling them back and twisting her hair into a messy bun. She snapped a hair tie off of her wrist and secured it around her bun as Jack clicked the clip so it started to play. When it got to the part where Kim kissed Jack, the two of them had small blushes on their cheeks and refused too look each other in the eye. As the clip finished, Jack smiled in relief and clicked the 'Save' button before clicking the 'Upload' button.

Kim frowned. "How long until the video goes up?" She asked. Before Jack could respond, Jack's door burst open, followed by Jerry and Kaycee. Jerry shot Kim a quick glare that she returned before jumping onto Jack's bed, scrolling through his phone.

Kaycee plopped down on Jack's dark blue bean bag, eyeing Jack and Kim. "What's going on, guys?" She asked with slight suspicion. She knew that her brother was in love with Kim and constantly pestered him about her whenever it was just the two of them around.

Jack shrugged. "Made another video. It should be up in," He paused to look back at his computer which showed a blue loading bar that was halfway loaded. "About 10 minutes." He finished. Kaycee nodded and Jerry instantly shot up from his position on the bed.

"Wait, you finished the video without me? What the hell!" Jerry shouted, obviously hurt while he crossed his arms and glared at Jack and Kim.

Jack nervously scratched the back of his neck. "..Yes?" He answered slowly. When Jerry's glare narrowed Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, Jerry, i'm sorry, but this was the first video Kim ever edited and I was proud of it so I wanted to upload it." He explained. He shot a quick grin towards Kim who was slightly blushing before turning back to Jerry. "You know, our daily vlog still hasn't been filmed yet. You want to film that one by yourself?" He offered.

Jerry's glare melted away from his face, replaced by a excited look. "Really? Yes! The good people of YouTube get to have a full 10 minutes of the swag master." He said, a cocky smirk played on his lips as he shuffled around the room. Jack and Kim laughed at their friend while Kaycee only rolled her eyes.

"I don't even get why you have a second channel with just vlogs. Don't people get tired of seeing you two every week?" Kaycee asked Jack sarcastically. Kim let out a low 'Ooh' and Jack shoved his blonde best friend in her side.

He crossed his arms at her sister. "I don't think _one million people _are getting tired of this face anytime soon." He said, pointing to his face, putting an extra strain on the words 'One million people'.

Kim snorted. "I know I am." She teased. Jack playfully glared at her while Jerry and Kaycee laughed at Kim's joke. Suddenly, Kim's phone started to vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out. She opened the text from her mom and sighed dejectedly. "I got to go, mom wants me. Jack, can I have a ride?" She asked shyly. Her and Jack lived maybe 5 minutes away and it was ridiculously easy to walk, but truthfully she just wanted to spend more time with him, not that Jack was complaining.

Jack's smile faltered and he nodded his head. "Jerry, i'll be right back. Kaycee, make sure he doesn't blow up the house." He said sternly. Kaycee nodded while Jerry whined in complaint. Jack rolled his eyes and did him and Jerry's quick handshake and gave his sister a peck on the forehead before leading Kim out his room and down the stairs out to his car. Jack held open the passenger door for her, causing Kim to stick her tongue out at him, but the unmistakeable redness in her cheeks gave away that she thought the move was completely adorable.

Jack hopped into the drivers seat and turned his car on. Once it reared up, he put it in reverse and slowly backed out of his driveway. As he made his way down his street, he stole secret glances at Kim. Kim caught one of his glances and grinned at him. "Thanks for having me over, Jack." She said softly.

Jack scoffed. "Please. You're always welcome over. You practically live there, anyways." Kim let out a laugh and Jack gave her a serious look. "I'm not kidding, i'm almost positive my mom loves you more than me." He said in a serious tone, but the smile on his face gave him away.

Kim threw her head back laughing. "I doubt that's true, but I love your mom. She's so nice." She complimented. Kim was telling the truth in her statement. Jack's mom, Caroline, is one of the nicest/funniest people Kim has ever met. Kim and her mom were never too close, and Caroline felt more like a mom to her than her real mom. Caroline knew practically everything about Kim, including her feelings about Jack. There was nothing Kim couldn't tell Caroline, and she was completely grateful for that.

Jack smiled. "Well, thank you. You're mom's nice too." Jack choked out. Unlike Kim, his statement was a complete lie, and Kim knew that.

Kim wrinkled her nose. "No she's not." She said flatly. Kim's mom, Theresa, was a workaholic who was hardly ever home to take care of Kim and her younger brother, Bradley. She's also stressed out 24/7, making her very ticked off and angry very easily. She's never been to pleased with Jack and Kim being best friends, even though Jack is a complete gentlemen to her mom, despite her being a bitch to him.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, she is. She just hates me for some reason." He said with a disappointed frown. He's always hated that Theresa never liked Jack, considering her daughter was his best friend, and the girl her has feelings for. That's one of the main reasons the two of them hardly ever hung out at Kim's house, considering her mom never failed to bash Jack or his family in front of him.

Kim exhaled. "Trust me, you aren't the only one she hates." She mumbled.

Jack chose not to say anything, only too shoot Kim a comforting smile before focusing his gaze back on the road. He knew all about Kim and Theresa's rocky relationship and always tried to avoid talking about it as much as possible for fear it might upset Kim. Jack felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he pulled up to Kim's driveway. He waited until the car came to a complete stop before stepping out of the car and, once again, opening her car door.

Kim rolled her eyes but bit her tongue from uttering a sarcastic snap, instead choosing to wrap her arms around his neck. Jack's arms immediately went around her waist and they held their hug for a bit longer than necessary. "Bye." Kim whispered in his ear. Jack waved at her and stepped back inside his car, waiting for Kim to walk through her front door before driving away. Once she gave him one final wave and closed her door, Jack made his way back to his house.

Jack turned the ignition off and unbuckled his seatbelt, taking a few deep breaths before unlocking his car door and slamming it shut. He fingered the keys in his pockets and took them out as he casually strode up to his front door, unlocking the door and shutting it behind him. Instantly the smell of a home cooked meal wafted through the air and up his nose and he smiled. His mom was home.

"Mom!" He called, making his way into the kitchen. Once he stepped into his large kitchen he saw his mother wearing a white apron, happily stirring something in a pot whilst humming under her breath. Grocery bags surrounded her on the kitchen counter and there were what looked like spaghetti sauce stains on her apron. He smiled softly at his mother and began packing away some of the groceries. His mother did so much for him and Kaycee and loved to help her whenever he could.

Caroline turned around and smiled gratefully at Jack. "Oh, thank you sweetie." She said wearily, giving her son a peck on the head. Jack groaned and rolled his eyes and Caroline laughed. She helped Jack put away the last of the groceries and clapped her hands together. "Okay, I want you to try something." She said, taking a wooden spoon and dipping it into the pot. She slowly pulled it out of the pot, a red substance dripping from the curved end.

Jack grabbed ahold of the spoon and carefully blew on it before bringing it to his lips. He smiled in satisfaction and nodded his head. "Mom, this is amazing." He complimented, handing her back her spoon.

Caroline tossed her hair over her shoulder. "It's no big deal." She said nonchalantly.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Well at least I know where I get my ego from." He joked, causing his mom to laugh. Suddenly, he frowned, leaning an elbow on his counter and resting his chin in his hands. "Hey, mom, I need to ask you something." He said, sounding unsure of himself.

Caroling frowned and stood beside Jack. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked, concerned.

Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, turning his gaze to his shoes. "I think I'm in love." He mumbled, his cheeks turning pink. Caroline had a knowing grin on her face but she said nothing, only choosing to motion for Jack to continue. Jack shook his head. "But I don't think she feels the same way." He whispered.

Caroline crossed her arms. "Just so we're clear, we're talking about Kim, right?" She asked coyly. Jack's blush darkened and he nodded his head. Caroline smiled. "Well, I just want to say that i'm proud of you for picking such a respectable young girl. Unlike some of your past girlfriends," She finished in a dark tone of voice. Jack had dated Lorie Macbeth, Lindsay Black, and Donna Tobin, all 3 girls who are on the cheerleading squad, and Caroline didn't like any of them. Since Kim was the captain, she told Caroline some stories of some of the nasty things those girls said to her and immediately stood by Kim's side and took an instant disliking too them.

Jack shrugged. "I'm a teenage boy, i'm bound to make mistakes somewhere. But seriously, what do I do?" He asked, desperation seeping in his tone.

Caroline smiled and rested a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Sweetheart, if you love the girl, than tell her! At least, that's what I would do." She said with a shrug, sliding her hand off of his shoulder and turning her back to him to finish cooking dinner.

Jack groaned in frustration. "Don't you think i've tried that? Every time I find the courage to tell her what's in my heart, I panic and end up saying something ridiculous. One time I got so nervous I started blurting out French conjugations we learned in class." He explained miserably.

Caroline stifled her giggles and cleared her throat, trying to rid the laughter from inside her, but the grin on her face gave her away. Once she had calmed down she faced Jack with a more serious expression. "Well, if you're too scared to tell her face too face, why don't you make a video about her? Doesn't she watch your channel? Maybe you could even sing her a song." She said, making sure her last sentence was clear.

Jack thought about it for a moment before something clicked in his head. He knew one of Kim's favorite bands were Sleeping With Sirens **(A/N: I had too. ;D Btw, I don't own those sexy mofos) **and because she constantly forced him too listen to them, he knew some of their songs by heart. Instantly, one of Kim's favorites popped in his head, and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"That's perfect! Thanks mom!" He cried happily, squishing her in a hug before running upstairs to learn a song on his guitar.

Caroline laughed and shook her head as Jack sprinted away. "Teenagers." She mumbled to herself before turning back to her food.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Kim ran a tired hand through her hand as she plopped down on her white desk chair. She had just had a mini workout session with Rudy at the dojo and pushed herself to her limits. Her entire body ached as she slowly booted up her computer and pulled up youtube. She decided to check out Jack and Jerry's channel to see how they were doing with their newest video and clicked on the link.

She laughed as she watched the video, pausing after the dojo tour was complete. She scrolled down to the comments section, curious too see what the audience had too say.

_1DLuver86: OMGG u guyz are soo funni haaha! & Jack iz sooo cute!_

Kim frowned at the comment. Even though she had absolutely no reason to be, she felt jealous. Too take her mind off her ridiculous feelings she scrolled down too look at some more comments.

_Lovely_Bella: Jack is so in love with Kim, it's adorable. (: *45 thumbs up.*_

Kim blushed deeply at this. She knew it was just a silly comment, but it still gave her a slight bit of hope. Most of the comments were pretty much the same, some quoting funny lines and parts, some commenting on Jack's 'To die for hair', and even Jerry had a few fangirls out there, which Kim presumed Grace would not be happy about.

Her phone vibrated on the table, breaking the silence. She picked it up and opened her text message app, smiling softly when she saw it was from Jack.

**Hey Kim, It's Jack. Check out the new vlog I uploaded on mine and Jerry's second channel. It's really important. Also, can we talk after? I'm sure you'll want some answers. Thanks.**

She frowned at the bluntness of his text. _Is something wrong? Did he get hurt? _She thought worriedly. She quickly typed in 'JackandJerry2' into the search engine and clicked on the link to the channel. Instantly, she was directed to a vide that was uploaded no more than 4 hours ago, and it already had 500,000 hits. The title was 'For Kim'. Curiously, Kim clicked on the link, nervous and excited to see why Jack made a video about her.

Instantly, Jack's face appeared on screen, his favorite guitar sat in his lap. Kim drew in a breath. Hardly anyone knew Jack played guitar. It was something he wanted to keep too himself and never wanted anyone to know. Well, until now, apparently.

Jack grinned at the camera, and Kim noticed the anxiousness in his facial expression. "Hey guys," He greeted, his voice wavering. Kim frowned. _What's he so nervous about? _She thought. Jack gulped and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's me, Jack." He said, his voice stronger. than before.

"I'm sure you're wondering 2 things. 1, why my lovely companion Jerry isn't with me, and 2, why this video is addressed to my dear friend, Kim, who you met yesterday. Well, to answer the first question, Jerry is out with his girlfriend Grace who just got home from Costa Rica this morning and wanted to take a day off to spend it with her. And second, this video is going to be different from any other video ever done on the Jack and Jerry show. Not many of you know this, but I play guitar," He said, holding his guitar up so the viewers could see. "And i'm going to play a song for you. Or, more specifically, Kim." He finished quietly.

Kim gasped. _Is this really happening? _She thought to herself. Immediately, she turned up the volume just as Jack was strumming the first few chords of the song. Once she caught on she smiled. He was singing her 'All My Heart' by Sleeping With Sirens, one of her favorite songs.

Jack cleared his throat as he continued to play the first few chords. Once the beginning ended he took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

_There's so many things that I could say_  
_But I'm sure it would come out all wrong_  
_You got something that I can't explain,_  
_Still try and try and let you know_

_That first summer we spent's one we'll never forget,_  
_Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that_  
_We thought was what made us_  
_Ain't it funny now? We can see_  
_We're who we're meant to be_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh oooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh oooh..._

_There's too many times I have to say_  
_I could have been better and stronger for you and me_  
_You always make me feel okay_  
_Those late summers we spent, stay up talking all night_  
_I'd ask "you think we'd ever make it?"_  
_You'd say "I'm sure if it's right"_  
_Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be_  
_Hope you always believe_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

_Let them talk and talk and talk_  
_Let them say what they want_  
_We will laugh at the thought they don't know what we've got_  
_Every year that goes by, a year older we are_  
_You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart_

_They'll talk and talk and talk_  
_How crazy is it?_  
_Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly,_  
_Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me_

_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all of my_  
_You still have all my heart_

_You still have all of my heart_  
_You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart)_  
_You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart)_  
_You still have all of my heart (you still have all of my heart)_

_You still have all of my(I've been waiting my whole life)_  
_You still have all of my_  
_(For someone to save me still can't believe that you're mine)_  
_You still have all of my heart_

As Jack strummed the last few chords and sang the last few notes, Kim could already feel tears prick her eyes. Her face was in pain from smiling so much but she didn't stop. She couldn't, even if she tried. She was just too happy.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "So, yeah. That was my rendition of Sleeping With Siren's 'All My Heart'. And, if you're watching this Kim, then I just wanted to say.. I love you. And not just in a 'Best friend' kind of way I mean I actually, love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it and that I told you over the internet where everyone can see.." His voice trailed off as he frowned, obviously thinking it was a bad idea while Kim giggled, feeling a happy tear roll down her cheek. "So, um, yeah. I hope you all enjoyed that. See you tomorrow for the next video. Bye." He finished awkwardly, giving the camera a quick solute before the screen turned to black.

Instantly, Kim took action. She jumped out of her seat and ran down stairs as fast as she could, ignoring her screaming muscles. Kim bolted out of her house and down the street, not wanting too waste any time driving. _He loves me, Jack loves me! _Is all she could think about as she sped over to Jack's house.

Once his large house came into site Kim skidded to a halt. She had butterflies in her stomach as she quickly inspected her hair in Jack's car window before eagerly dashing up to Jack's house. She took a few deep breaths too calm herself down a bit before knocking on the door. Much to her delight, Jack opened the door, his eyes widening as he saw who it was.

"Kim-" He started to say, but Kim cut him off by pressing her lips to his.

Instantly, both of their eyes fluttered close. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her closer too him as Kim's coiled around his neck. They held on for as long as possible until oxygen was necessary, breaking apart and resting their foreheads on each other while breathing heavily.

"Woah." Jack whispered, grinning happily at Kim.

Kim smiled at him. "You have all my heart, you know." She joked.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "That's kind of what I was hoping." He said before crushing her lips in another toe curling, sizzling kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe, so uh, funny story, this one shot was supposed to be posted last Friday.. Oopsie? Haha (: But I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. I did (: I thought it was a cute idea. Although the ending could do some work, i'd say it was a decent 3 out of 5 stars. What do you think? Haha love you guys xx

**Story Recommendation: **So, for this story recommendation, it isn't a Kick story. I'm sorry, but I just discovered this story, and it's pretty good so far (: It's called **The Dancer and the Insomniac **by ExceptionallyOrdinary14. It's a Jerry/OC story, so if you're into that, then i'm sure you'll enjoy it. Next time it will be a Kick story, I promise. Alright, thanks for reading, and i'll see you next time! xx


	16. Jack White Part 1

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! (: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was going to post this last Monday, but I was in Florida for my sisters birthday and forgot to bring me computer ): I have an.. Interesting, one shot here for you today. You guys know the story of 'Snow White', right? Girl get's poisoned by the apple, girl is dead, prince finds her and awakes her with 'True loves kiss', blah blah blah. Well, I decided too do my own little spin off of it! Only, mines a bit different. Instead of Kim playing the part of Snow White, Jack is. Jack is the one that get's ordered by the queen to be killed and runs off and get's poisoned, and Kim is the one too wake him up. See where i'm going with this? (; it's a bit modernized, but not by much. And I changed up Jack's name too be Jack White, obviously, and the reason why the queen wants him dead. Also, instead of 7 dwarfs, there's only 4, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy, and they aren't really dwarfs, just dudes who live in the middle of a forest and work at the mines. I hope it makes somewhat a bit of sense, and I hope you enjoy! xx

**Summary: **Jack White was a poor, 19 year old boy who lived in a small cottage with his father, his mother having died after giving birth too him. The Queen's daughter, Lindsay, who is next in line to be the Queen, is told by her mother to find a boy too be her husband and take over as King of the land. After Lindsay tells her mom she's in love with Jack, the Queen is furious with her daughters decision and refuses to give the thrown up to a boy like him. After Lindsay claims she will marry no other boy but Jack, the Queen demands that a huntsman execute Jack in order for Lindsay to find a new husband. Jack escapes from the huntsman and wanders off in the forest only too find a cabin where 4 dwarfs lived. They quickly took Jack in and allowed him too stay in there house, only with the promise he'd help them out with work. After the huntsman finds his way back too the castle and gives word to the Queen about Jack's escape and tells her where he ran off too, the Queen finds him and disguises herself as an old women and gives Jack a poisoned apple. After he eats it he passes out, only too have the dwarfs come and find him 'Dead'. They bury him in a glass coffin where Princess Kimberly Crawford finds him. (I am so sorry for this EXTREMELY long summary but I had to put all of it in there, but I stopped here because you all know what happens next. ;D)

**Pairings: **There isn't any Jack/Kim just yet, but theres mentions of Jerry/Mika. And I know in the warning it talks about kissing and such, but that'll happen in either the next chappie or numero 3, so look out for that, but I promise you, this story has a whole lotta kick (;

**Warning: **Cursing, kissing, the usual. I'm sorry if you think they get together quickly, but i'm just following the fairy tale. Well, sort of. (; AU/OOC. They're like 18/19, btw. And sorry that the first bit with Jack and his dad is kinda short, there wasn't much too put. Also, I used the 'Off with his head!' thing from Alice In Wonderland, because I wanted too. :) And I wanted to talk about two things that I didn't put up in the summary because it's already WAAYY too long. Kim is a Princess, but she's not related too the Queen. It's kind of like 2 conjoined kingdoms ruling together, but not really. Kim could be the next Queen, but.. You'll just have too see if she does become Queen or not. Sorry if that makes no sense /: And the other thing. Remember the famous line, 'Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, whose the fairest of them all?' Well, I looked up the original fairy tale, and the line is actually 'Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, whose the fairest in the land?', so I'm not saying it wrong in my story. I did my research.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' it or Snow White, but I do own the OC's! All 2 of them. Lol. Even though one of them is dead.. Also, I know the Queen is a bitch, but she's supposed to be.

* * *

Jack White sighed in relief when the sight of the small cottage he lived in came into view. The bag of groceries he had bought from town had been staring to give his shoulder an ache, so he quickly hurried inside and placed the bag onto the kitchen counter. "Dad, i'm back!" He called out, taking the items out from his bag. He set off the vegetables and a loaf of bread to the side so he could prepare them for dinner and put the jar of milk in their fridge.

Jack's father, Peter, smiled gratefully at his son as he slowly made his way through the kitchen, gripping his golden cane tightly in his fingers. The cane made soft tapping noises against the floor, filling the silence in the air. Once Peter made his way over to Jack he took the rest of the groceries and helped Jack put them away. Peter shook his head as he watched his son prepare their dinner.

"Jack, what are you still doing here." He said softly. Jack rolled his eyes but didn't turn around. The two of them have had this argument hundreds of times and Jack already knew how it went each time. Peter stood beside Jack and trained his eyes on Jack's face. "Jack, listen too me." He said sternly. Jack sighed but nodded, turning to look at his father with an expectant look on his face. "You're 19 now, Jack. You should be living on your own, getting a job, maybe even finding a girl." He added suggestively.

Jack rolled his eyes yet again, an annoyed expression on his face. His father was always pressuring him to find a girl to settle down with, but Jack just didn't find any of the girls in his town suitable. He also believed that if true love did exist, it could wait until he was older and didn't need to take care of his father anymore. "Dad, I told you, you need someone too take care of you. I'll leave and find a girl when i'm ready, okay?" He said for the 100th time, exasperation clear in his tone.

Peter sighed but said nothing. Jack gave his father one last glance before continuing to prepare their dinner. Peter grinned softly at his son, resting a hand on his shoulder. Jack stopped stirring the pot of food, resting the wooden spoon down on the counter and adverted his gaze down too his hands. "Your mother would be so proud of you. And I know she still is." Peter said quietly.

Jack gulped down a sharp lump in his throat. Since his mother passed when he was born, whenever his father brought her up it was always a touchy subject to him. Even though he couldn't remember anything about her, he still wishes she could have been alive long enough to have some actual memory of her.

"Thanks dad." Jack mumbled, shooting his dad a small grin.

Peter smiled brightly at his son, ruffling Jack's shaggy brown hair before grabbing his cane and slowly making his way over to his chair that sat at the small dining table. He carefully settled himself in, resting his cane against his hip and adjusting his glasses before picking up his book, the edges curling in and the paper frail and brittle. Jack watched as his dad sat there with a calm expression on his face, his eyes scanning over the text. He grinned softly before going back to making the dinner.

* * *

The Queen rested her pointer finger against her temple and her thumb against her cheek, her black nails slightly digging into her pale skin. She had a blank look on her face as she eyed the nervous man standing in front of her. Her eyes squinted slightly as she scanned over him. He was tall, with short black hair that looks as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. His dirty rags for clothes and worn out shoes indicated he was poor, which the Queen concluded was the reason he committed the crime that sentenced him here in the first place.

Henry, the man, gulped down a large lump in his throat. He was sweating from head to toe, the Queens intense stare making him shake with anxiety and nervousness. "M-My Queen." He stuttered, bending down to kneel on one knee but only to topple over from shaking too much. The Queen did not laugh, keeping her stone cold expression on her face as she watched Henry scramble to be on his feet once again.

The Queen stared at him for a few more passing moments before inhaling and standing up from her throne, exhaling deeply and shaking her head as she made her way over to Henry, her black heels clicking beneath her floor length black and purple dress. "Henry, do you know why you're here today?" She asked. Her voice was as cold as ice and it made Henry wince. She crossed her pale arms and rose a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

Henry swiped his forehead with his dirty white sleeve and nodded his head. "Y-yes. I-I took some bread from town. But that's only because i'm poor! A-and can't afford to feed my family! And-" He started too babble, only too have the Queen hold up her palm, signaling him to be silenced.

The Queen slowly brought her palm down and intertwined it with her other hand. She walked in a slow circle around Henry, much like a predator would to his prey. She smacked her lips together and cocked her head to the side before speaking. "Henry," She started in a sickly sweet tone. "In every society, there's rules. If those rules aren't followed, the there would be no structure to live by and everything would turn into complete chaos. Do you understand?" Henry nodded repeatedly and the Queen smiled her wicked grin. "Good. Now to you, stealing a loaf of bread for your family is a petty crime, but to me, it isn't. You stole from me, and when you steal from me, you pay the consequences." Her voice turned dark at her last sentence, her eyes boring straight into the mans skull.

Henry's eyes widened and the Queen cleared her throat. "Guards!" She yelled through the large room. Instantly, two large men appeared in front of her, wearing similar uniforms and standing side by side. She lowered her chin and pointed to Henry. "Off with his head!" She screamed.

The guards nodded and grabbed Henry by his arms. "No! Please, Queen, have mercy! I have a family! Please!" Henry screamed as he thrashed around in the guards arms, but there grip only tightened as they continued to drag him out of the room.

The Queen smiled with satisfaction, clapping her hands together and making her way over to her throne. She smoothed her dress over thighs and grabbed her small brush from her nearby podium. As she gently brushed the ends of her raven black hair, the 2 wide doors that entered into her throne room swung open, revealing her daughter, Lindsay.

The Queen smiled brightly as her daughter approached her. "Hello, darling." She greeted, getting out of her chair and greeting her daughter with a hug.

Lindsay hugged her mother back and quickly uncoiled her arms to fix her french braid. Once she smoothed out the hairs that flew out of her messy braid she faced her mother once again who was now sitting in her throne. "Hello mother." She said quietly.

The Queen still had her bright smile on her face as she folded her hands in her lap. "Lindsay, do you remember what we talked about last night at dinner?" She asked gently. Lindsay nodded, not meeting her mothers gaze. "Well, I hope you took what I told you into consideration. I have to give up the throne to someone very soon, and no other Princess but you seems eligible in my opinion. And a great Queen needs an even greater King!" She finished cheerily, letting out a light laugh.

Lindsay looked up at her mother, confusion clear on her face. "Then where's dad?" She asked, frowning.

The Queen's smile instantly fell from her face, replaced by a look of shock. "Um, he's.." She trailed off. She wrung her fingers together, trying to think of the best way too answer her daughter. She knew she couldn't tell her the truth about what happened. What daughter would forgive their mother for killing their own father?

Lindsay rose an eyebrow, suspicion etched in her features. The Queen exhaled and shook her head, going with the first scenario that popped in her head. "Your father, he left when you were very young. Never really gave a reason, just picked up and left. I wanted to wait until you were older to tell you, but I guess now was a better time then ever." She lied, quite convincingly. A small pang of guilt shot through her heart but she ignored it, telling herself it was for the best her daughter didn't know the truth.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "I'm 18, mom. I think i'm old enough." She snapped.

The Queen smiled in relief and nodded, happy her daughter wasn't too upset over her lie. "So, as I was saying, since you're going to be Queen, you need a boy to take the throne beside you. Have you found any suitors lately?" She asked.

Instantly, a smile appeared on Lindsay's face. She let out a dreamy sigh and twisted the end of her braid with her fingers. "Yeah." She said, her tone light and airy.

The Queen smirked in satisfaction. "Well who is this casanova?" She joked, beaming brightly at her daughter.

Lindsay let out a giggle and looked down at her shoes. "His name is Jack. Jack White." She said softly.

The Queens happy face instantly contorted to a look of horror. Peter White, his father, was a close friend to Justin, her husband. She knew that the White family was poor and didn't have much going for them, and the thought of giving the throne up to his son made the Queen cringe. "Lindsay, that boy cannot be King. You need to choose someone else too rule with you." She said sharply.

Lindsay's mouth fell open. "No! Why?" She shrieked.

The Queen exhaled deeply, shutting her eyes for a moment before opening them again, her gaze set in a glare. "Jack White will not know how too rule this kingdom, let alone be a good husband to you. He can't provide for you, sweetheart. What if you wanted to start a family someday? Where's he going to get the money to raise a child?" She asked, exasperation clear in her voice.

Lindsay's gaze narrowed into a deadly glare. "So you're saying just because he's poor he can't run the kingdom? How superficial can you get, mom! Jack is a great guy with a great heart. I don't care about money or a wealthy family, as long as he'll treat me right, which I know he will." She growled.

Rage built up inside the Queen, a deadly fire in her eyes. "Don't you dare use that tone with me, young lady! You will never marry that boy as long as you still want to live under my roof and become Queen someday!" She screamed, pointing a stern finger at her daughter.

Lindsay crossed her arms, her glare still set on her face. "Well, i'm not going to marry anyone else but him, so I guess you need to find a new Queen." She said sharply. Without another word Lindsay spun around on her heel and stomped out of her mothers throne room, fuming to herself.

The Queen let out a frustrated yell an ran her fingers through her hair. "How dare she defy me! Who does that wretched little brat think she is?" She mumbled to herself, feeling the anger inside her continue too rise. Suddenly an idea flashed through her mind which made her stop, a wicked grin slowly forming on her face. "Oh, huntsman!" She sang, her voice slightly taunting.

Seconds later, the huntsman appeared in front of her on one knee. "Hello, my Queen. What services shall I offer you today?" He asked in a monotone. He's all to familiar with what the Queen was about to ask of him, but hated it nonetheless. But hey, in a town like this, you take what you can get.

The Queen approached the huntsman, a sly smirk played on her blood red lips. "Do you know a boy named Jack White? He's young, 19 I think, lives with his father Peter." She asked slowly. Once the huntsman nodded his head, the Queen's smirk grew. "Wonderful." Her voice was sadistic and power hungry and made the huntsman flinch. The Queen scared the crap out of everyone with her power and sick, twisted ways.

"I need you too find him, and take that pretty little knife knife of yours and jam it straight through chest." She said, taking her fist and jabbing at the air as if it were Jack. "Don't directly stab his heart. I want him to feel the pain of the sharp metal piercing his skin. Then I want you to twist that knife several times just so he could be in even more pain." She pretended to twist the knife in the air and let out a loud, bellowed laugh, as if talking about causing pure torture to a teenage boy was the funniest thing in the world.

The huntsman's eyes widened, but he nodded nonetheless. "Um, Queen?" He blurted out. The Queen jerked out of her faze and snapped her head over to look at the huntsman, her sadistic smile replaced with her usual scowl. He gulped and shot her a small grin. "Yeah, hey. Um, I like your plan, trust me I do, but uh, why, exactly, do you want me to kill him? I mean, Jack's a good kid. Did he steal something? Or, insult you?" He asked nervously. No one questioned the Queen and her ways, but curiosity got the better of the huntsman.

The Queen let out a huff, setting her dark brown, almost black, eyes in a glare. "My daughter wants to marry him and make him King when she becomes Queen, so I need to get rid of him so she can find someone else to marry." She explained bitterly.

The huntsman nodded. "Mmhm. Okay, there's 2 things wrong with that plan. One, if you kill him, it might make Lindsay hate you even more- N-not, that she hates you or anything, no! Of course not! You're her mom!" He started to say, but stopped after the Queen shot him a harsh look. "And two," He continued, "You don't even know if Lindsay is going to be Queen yet. The Royal Court needs to decide. There's still at least 30 other eligible girls, like Princess Margret, Princess Johanna, Princess Kimberly-" He rattled off some names before the Queen cut him off.

"Yes, huntsman, I know." She snapped, making him instantly shut up. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, rubbing her sore temples before looking back at the huntsman once more. "And yes, even though the Royal Court does choose, I do get to make a strong recommendation as Queen, much like my mother did for me." She explained, shooting him a 'Drop-it-before-I-drop-you' kind of look.

The huntsman sighed and nodded. "Alright. I will be back before sunset. Anymore requests?" He asked.

The Queen shook her head. "Only that Jack White dies a painful, suffering death." She said, a wicked smile lit on her features. The huntsman nodded and made his way out of her throne room and out of the castle. The Queen let out a happy sigh and walked out of her throne room and down a long hallway, making her way over to her daughters room. "Dinner will be ready soon, sweetheart!" She called sweetly in front of Lindsay's room.

Lindsay replied with a muffled response and the Queen walked away, a secretive smirk on her lips.

* * *

The huntsman groaned in agitation as he continued too search around the town. It's been several hours and he still hasn't seen Jack. He promised the Queen he'd be back by sunset, and everyone knows to _never _break a promise too the Queen.

"Excuse me, have you seen Jack White?" He asked yet another commoner, only to have the same response.

"No, i'm sorry." A women who looked around her thirties said, flashing the huntsman an apologetic grin before walking off.

The huntsman covered his face with his hands. Noises that sounded of a dying whale escaped his throat, making the people around him stare at him oddly. He continued to make these odd strangled sounds until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He let out an angry huff and removed his hands from his face, fully prepared to tell this stranger too get out of his way before he cuts them in half, only to have his eyes widen to saucers.

There, standing in front of him, was Jack White, the boy he'd been looking for for 6 hours.

"Um, you okay there, man?" Jack asked, a confused look on his face.

The huntsman smiled so brightly and forced himself to hold back a cry of relief. _Finally, finally! _He cheered internally. He cleared his throat and wiped his smile off of his face, facing Jack with a stone cold look he perfected. "I have been ordered by the Queen to-" He stopped as someone passed buy and said hello to Jack and him. He frowned, realizing there were to many people around to execute this boy, so he came up with another plan. He gestured Jack to come closer and Jack gave him a weird look, but obliged. "I need to talk to you, but we need to go somewhere where it's not crowded." He said, trying as hard as humanly possible not too sound overly creepy.

Jack backed away from the huntsman. "Why?" He asked slowly.

The huntsman let out a frustrated. "Look kid, it's been a really long day. I've been standing in this hot ass weather looking for you because the Queen needs me to do something that I really don't want to do, and I haven't eaten anything all day, so could you please just listen to me so we can get this over with and I can go home?" He demanded bitterly, the unbelievably hot weather breaking his patience.

Jack held his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright. Let's go." He led the huntsman over to the woods that were located just across the outskirts of town. Hardly no one was ever there, but it was the only place Jack found peace and tranquility. He led them inside and slowed to a stop near a large tree, it's tall branches providing enough shade and cool air for the two of them. He grinned and turned to the huntsman. "Alright, so what did you want too talk about." He asked.

The huntsman cocked his head to the side, slowly reaching into his back pocket and running his finger over the handle of his newly sharpened knife. "Actually," He said, whipping the knife out and pointing it at Jack. "I won't need to do much talking." He finished. Jack's eyes widened and the huntsman instantly lunged towards Jack. Jack skillfully dodged him, grabbing the huntsman's arm and twisted it before flipping him over and slamming him onto the ground. "So you know karate, huh." The huntsman mumbled bitterly.

The huntsman painfully scrambled off of the floor and swung his arm into Jack's ribs, providing a big enough blow so Jack would back up and cradle his damaged bones. The huntsman quickly reached for the knife on the forest floor and gripped his fingers around it, reaching out and thrashing the knife out towards Jack. The knife lashed against Jack's cheek, leaving a large gash across his left cheek.

Jack screamed in pain and held a hand too his cheek, forcing himself to forget the stinging pain and face the huntsman. He slowly stumbled over to him, and with every ounce of energy he had, he shot his leg up and forcefully kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could. The huntsman stumbled back, leaning over and holding his stomach in pain while coughing wildly, spitting out some blood.

Jack saw this as his opportunity and sprinted in the other direction, running as fast as his legs would take him. His ribs and cheek ached with pain which made it difficult to keep up with his pace, but he kept going. After a few minutes he slowed down, positive the huntsman hadn't followed him. He let out deep, sharp breathes as he looked around, trying to figure out which part of the forest he was in.

He decided it was best he kept walking in order to stay as far away as possible from the huntsman. He kept blindly walking around the forest until, in the distance, he spotted the outline of a small cabin. He frowned and walked towards it, wondering who the hell would live in the middle of the _forest._

Jack kept walking until he was face to face with a house, much similar to his own- small and not much to it. He looked around, double checking the huntsman hadn't followed him before stepping forward and knocking on the wooden door. He heard some loud rustling, followed by someone whispering "Shh, don't answer it! Maybe it's the Queen!" loudly.

Jack rolled his eyes and pounded harder on the door. "I'm not the Queen, just open up!" He called. He gingerly touched his injured cheek and winced in pain, rubbing off the blood on his fingers onto his dark jeans.

After a couple of moments the door swung open, revealing a boy that looked about Jack's age with dark skin and a chubby physique. He frowned at the sight of Jack, his eyes widening to saucers once he caught sight of his cheek. "Holy shit, what happened to your face?" The boy screamed, covering one hand over his mouth.

Suddenly, another boy was at his side, except this one was the exact opposite. He was pale, extremely skinny, and had ginger hair and tons of freckles. He rolled his eyes as the african american boy and turned to Jack. "Sorry about Eddie, he doesn't do to well in these types of situations. I'm Milton, by the way. Want to come inside?" Milton offered nicely, stepping out of the way and gesturing to the inside of there home.

Jack smiled gratefully at him, ignoring the stinging pain in his cheek whenever he moved his face, and stepped inside. Like he had evaluated, there wasn't much to the house, but then again, he wasn't one to talk. They had a small kitchen with a long dining table that took up most of the living room, along with a couch and some chairs to sit in. To his left he could see several doors, which he assumed opened to there bedrooms.

Sitting on one of the couches was a boy with short cropped black hair that looked about Jack's age and a man with dirty blonde hair that looked older than the others. They both held red worn out cards in there hands, serious expressions on there faces. Suddenly, the boy with short hair threw a card onto the table, a smug expression on his face. "Four 8's. Beat that, Rudy!" He said, shoving his cards in the man who is now classified as Rudy's face.

Rudy threw his cards on the floor. "Darn it!" He screamed, crossing his arms while pouting, much like a child. Jack snorted and crossed his arms, causing the two to look at him. Their eyes widened, looking at each other for a moment before jumping up and standing in a fighting position. "Jerry, you grab his arms, I'll get his legs! No ones robbing my cabin!" Rudy screamed at the boy whose name was revealed to be Jerry.

Jerry nodded and the two of them lunged at Jack, only to have Milton quickly stand between the 3. "Stop it, you idiots! He's not here to rob us! I let him in!" He screamed, detaching Jerry and Rudy from a confused and agitated Jack. Jerry and Rudy mumbled apologies to Jack, refusing to meet his angry gaze. Milton let out a huff and turned towards Jack. "Now, what's your name again?" He asked.

Jack exhaled, keeping his glare set on Jerry and Rudy. "Jack." He spit through his teeth.

Upon hearing his name Jerry's head snapped up, shooting Jack a confused look. "Wait, is your last White? Bro, our moms were tight! My dad talks about you all the time! We're like, practically family, man!" He said, beaming brightly at Jack and slinging his arm around Jack's shoulders.

Jack looked at Jerry, his face filled with interest. "Your family knew my mother?" He asked gently, a small grin taking over his features. The only person whose ever said anything about his mother was his father, and the most he'd say was that she loves Jack and misses him dearly. Peter didn't want to give Jack any graphic details for worry he'd grieve even more over her loss, even though Jack was dying to know what his mother was like.

Jerry nodded, that bright smile still implanted on his face. "Yup. My mom still talks about her, you know. She misses Renee a lot. I'm sorry about your loss, by the way." He added, shooting Jack a sympathetic look before having his smile back on his face. Jack was beginning to think it was permanently planted there.

Jack gulped and managed a tight grin on his face. "It's okay, really. It was ages ago." He said, trying to pass it off as nothing, but obviously failing by the distant look on his face after his sentence.

An awkward silence filled the room until Milton clapped his hands together and pointed at Jack. "Hey, I have an idea! Jack, why don't you tell us what happened to.." He trailed off, pointing to Jack's large gash that had finally stopped it's blood flow.

Jack gingerly touched his finger to his cheek and nodded, making his way over to their couch, the 4 men in suit. Jack settled in between Eddie and Jerry, Rudy and Milton sitting cross legged in front of him. He began to explain the story of how he was casually strolling through town when the huntsman came up, and he explained how he brought him to the forest and their battle (although, his retelling did involve him doing a lot more cooler stunts and fighting techniques) and how he ended up in front of there cabin.

Eddie shook his head, an amazed look on his face. "Wow. I would have never survived that. You're like, some sort of ninja!" He said, standing up and doing funny karate moves that made Jack and the rest of the guys laugh.

"Nah man, Jack's more like a superhero. Fighting crime by day, picking up the chicks by night." Jerry said, elbowing Jack and shooting him a wink while Eddie, Rudy, and Milton let out wolf whistles and howls.

Jack laughed and held his hands up in defense. "I'm no superhero or ninja, and I definitely don't 'Pick up the chicks'. I've never even had a girlfriend before." He admitted with a shrug.

Rudy reached forward and slapped Jack's ankle. "No way." He said, disbelief clear in his tone.

Jack nodded. "It's true. I guess i'm just waiting for the right girl to come along. Although, Lindsay, the Queen's daughter, has been hitting on me a lot lately, but i'm not into her." He explained.

Milton's jaw nearly dropped too the floor. "The Queen's daughter is interested in you and you _turn her down? _Are you insane? Don't you realize how rich you would be?" He nearly shouted, causing the rest of the gang to nod and murmur in agreement.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, i'd be the King if I married Lindsay. But that isn't love. Love isn't about being with someone because you like their money, it's about being with someone you truly and deeply care about." He explained softly.

The boys were silent for a few moments before they busted up laughing. Jerry clapped his hand down on Jack's shoulder and shook his head, stifling his laughter and looking straight at Jack's face. "I-I'm sorry man, but that has to be the most feminine thing i've ever heard come out of a dudes mouth." He said, making himself crack up all over again.

Jack rolled his eyes, a small grin displayed on his features. "Oh, fuck you guys." He joked. Once the rest of the group settled down, a thought raced through Jack's mind. He didn't have anywhere else to sleep tonight. He could attempt to walk home, but he had no idea where he was, and he was afraid that the huntsman might find him and kill him. Or, follow him home and kill his father.

He winced at that last thought. The thought of the huntsman murdering his father left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Not too mention the fact that he was probably worried sick over the fact that Jack had been gone way longer than Peter expected him to be.

Jack folded his lips together and twisted his fingers in his hands. The boys noticed his awkward transition and frowned. Jack scratched the back of his neck nervously, sheepishly smiling at the group in front of him. "Hey, um, I need to ask you guys a favor.." He trailed off, eyeing Milton, the only sensible one of the group.

Milton smirked. "You need somewhere to stay, don't you." He said in a knowing tone.

"It'll only be for one night, two tops. I promise. I just.. I don't want to risk going home and running into huntsman." He assured them quickly. He didn't want them to believe that he'd be moving in permanently, because even though he thought they were really cool guys, there was no way he could live here longer than a week.

Milton shrugged and turned to the guys. "I'm okay with it. Fella's?" He asked. They all smiled and nodded there heads, making Milton smile brightly. He turned back to Jack and slapped his thighs. "Well, looks like we have a new roomie for the night. You can stay in Jerry's room. But, be warned, you won't be able to see the floor." He said the last sentence in utter seriousness, his voice flat.

Jerry crossed his arms and frowned, raising his nose in the air. "Well, some of us aren't clean freaks and can't leave the house if anything is out of order, _Milton._" He said pointedly, shooting Milton a glare that he quickly returned.

Eddie scoffed and shook his head. "Don't worry, these two do this all the time." He assured Jack, a small grin gracing his chubby features.

Jack nodded, yawning and shaking his head roughly, blinking repeatedly. "I think i'm going to head to sleep, fighting off a psychopath sure takes a lot out of you." He half joked. Milton nodded and showed Jack Jerry's room, and true to his word, you couldn't see much of the floor besides food wrappers and dirty clothes.

Milton wrinkled his nose as he strategically avoided stepping on a pair of dirty boxers. "Here's Jerry's bed, you can take the extra bed that his girlfriend Mika used to use when she stayed with us." He said absentmindedly, straightening out the wrinkles in the dark blue sheet on the bed.

Jack frowned. "Why'd she leave?" He asked curiously.

Milton smoothed out the last wrinkle with his hands before turning to face Jack. "They dated for about a year, and Jerry decided that the two of them should take there relationship to the next level. She lived her for about 6 months before she, um.." He trailed off, biting his lip, stopping himself from telling Jack what happened to Jerry's first love.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Milton? What happened to her?" He asked.

Milton sighed and opened his mouth to tell Jack he didn't want to confess his friends secrets, only to be interrupted by a voice. "She was killed by the Queen because her and her family couldn't afford to pay their taxes." Jerry said dryly. He had heard their entire conversation, seeing as he had been standing in the doorway.

Milton gave Jerry a sad look and Jack's eyes widened. "Wow." He breathed out. "I-I'm so sorry, if I didn't know, I wouldn't have asked." He said in a small voice. He knew it was a lame excuse for forcing something so emotional out of someone he just met, but he had nothing else.

Jerry shrugged and entered his room. He laid on his bed and rested his head against his interlocked hands, looking up at the ceiling. "It happened almost 2 years ago. Actually, in about 5 days marks the anniversary of her death." Jack almost couldn't recognize the boy that was speaking too him. Sure he still looked the same, but he wasn't the same smiley dopey boy he met 20 minutes ago. Instead he was a sad, broken 19 year old boy who sounded beaten and exhausted.

Jack bit his lower lip, not knowing what to say. Milton looked between the two boys and clapped his hands together. "Well, this is really awkward, so i'm just gonna go.." He said sheepishly, flashing the two of them nervous smiles before bolting out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Jack shook his head and settled into the spare bed in the corner. He could tell Jerry was still awake and he felt like he couldn't go to sleep without saying something to him, so that's exactly what he did. "Look, man, i'm really sorry to hear about what happened to your girlfriend. No one deserves to go through the pain of losing a loved one, especially because of the Queen." His tone turned spiteful towards the end.

Jerry sighed and rolled over so he could face Jack. "I appreciate it, but you don't need to feel sorry for me. I loved Mika, and I probably always will, but I know she wouldn't want me crying over her everyday, and neither do I. I'm still pretty broken up about it, but i've learned how to live my life and how to have fun again, so you don't need to worry about me." He assured Jack, flashing him his usual bright smile before flopping back down on his bed, facing away from Jack and pulling the covers closer to his chin.

Jack smiled and settled in his own bed. "Night Jerry." He said quietly. Jerry only responded with a loud snore, making the brunet boy laugh. He rested his head against his pillow, fatigue taking over as his eyelids slowly fluttered close.

* * *

The huntsman placed his hands on his forehead as he paced back in forth, trying to stall as much time as he could in front of the Queen's throne room. He was sweating from every crevice in his body and was visibly shaking with fear. He didn't know how he could break it to the Queen that Jack was still alive, but he knew he had to tell her. But everyone knew when you don't bring the Queen something she wants, it usually results in someone being beheaded.

The two guards that stood in front of the Queen's throne room observed the jittery man in from of them, knowing very well of his current situation. One guard, Ben, broke out of his stony cold expression he was required to have and replaced it with a look of sympathy. "Look, huntsman, I know you're really nervous, but just tell her. She's in a relatively good mood today. You know how happy she gets after witnessing a criminal get slaughtered." He said, rolling his eyes after the last sentence.

Jeremy, the other guard, widened his eyes at Ben before turning to the huntsman and nodding his head. Jeremy could not speak because over a year ago the Queen sentenced to have his tongue cut off because he lied to her about being the one to accidentally break one of her priceless china plates.

The huntsman frowned deeply. Ben never spoke or gave advice to anyone unless if he was ordered by the Queen to say something. Nonetheless, he thanked the guard endlessly and took a deep breath before entering the Queen's room with an air of confidence surrounding him.

The Queen's head snapped up at the sound of her doors opening, a wicked smile spreading across her lips as she saw it was the huntsman who entered her throne room. "Ah, huntsman! What a pleasurable sight. I trust you bring me only the best of news!" She greeted, her voice light and cheery.

The huntsman bowed in front of the Queen before standing and refusing to meet her gaze. He scratched the back of his neck, feeling the confidence he had wash away from him the more time ticked by. "Yeah, um, about that.." He said in a high pitched tone.

The Queen's smile instantly fell from her face. "You did kill Jack White.. Didn't you?" The huntsman knew what that question actually meant: 'If you didn't kill him then i'll kill you and your family'.

He gulped and ran his fingers through his short cropped hair. "No, Queen, I didn't. He led me to the forest and I attempted to stab him and follow your orders but he escaped and fled somewhere into the woods." He explained.

The Queen was silent for a few moments, her expression blank. After what seemed like forever to the huntsman she stood up and slowly made her way over to him. She crossed her arms, her fingers curling around her forearms as she paced in front of him. "Huntsman, what is it you do for a living?" She asked sweetly.

The huntsman gulped. "I-I kill animals and sometimes people, when you order me to." He mumbled.

The Queen nodded her head. "Good." Suddenly she whirled around, snatching the huntsman by his collar and crushing it between her fingers while she pulled his face close to hers. "Than why the hell haven't you done your job and killed Jack White!" She screamed, her deadly snarl making him whimper with fear.

She released him of her grip and he tumbled to the ground, still shaken up from her horrifyingly scary expression. The Queen huffed and bit her pointer nail, trying to come up with a plan of her own. "Let's see, since you're obviously no help," She paused to shoot a quick glare towards the huntsman. "I guess I will just have to execute him myself. Where is it you said he ran off to?" She asked.

The huntsman stood from the ground and dusted himself off. "I'm not too sure, but there is a rumor that there's 4 mineworkers who have a cabin somewhere in the woods, and if that's true, then there's a possibility he could have run off there?" He said, unsure of himself.

The Queen nodded and allowed a grin to appear on her face. "Oh, it's not a rumor. I killed one of the mineworkers' girlfriend about 2 years ago, and I had to find out where they were living in order for me to find her." She explained darkly. The huntsman's eyes widened but he said nothing, only choosing to nod and fiddle with his fingers. The Queen let out a snarky laugh. "Oh, and to think poor little Jack White could escape from me? How cute." She examined her black nails and let out a chuckle. "He's making this so easy, it almost doesn't sound like fun." She finished, her tone taunting.

She turned around and clapped her hands. "Guards!" She yelled through the corridor. Instantly, Ben and Jeremy appeared in front of her, bowing respectfully. She grinned wickedly at them. "Guards, I need you to help me with a.. Makeover." She paused in her sentence, finishing with her voice soft. She let out a light chuckle before taking the 2 men with her up towards her room. "You can leave now, huntsman." She called in a flat voice before disappearing down a hallway.

The huntsman let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He did a quick victory dance before dashing out of her castle. He really didn't want to stick around just in case the Queen changed her mind and decided to murder him instead of let him go free.

* * *

Jack rubbed his eyes tiredly as he stumbled out of bed and into the living room. Loud bangs of pots and pans woke him up from his slumber, and he wanted to see what idiot woke him up, only too find Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy sitting at the small dining table, eating furiously off of cheap looking plates. He opened his mouth, prepared to shout at all 4 of them, but the words caught in his throat when he saw an empty chair with a plate of food sitting in front of it.

He smiled. "You guys made me breakfast?" He asked, sliding into the empty seat. The smell of scrambled eggs and bacon wafted through his nose and his stomach grumbled, reminding him he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

Eddie nodded. "Yup! Jerry and I made it." He said happily, his mouth full of food.

Milton wrinkled his nose. "Eddie, manners." He reprimanded before turning to Jack with a grin. "We're up everyday at 5:00 AM because work starts at 6:00, and these 3 don't really understand the meaning of being _quiet,_" He paused to shoot a quick glare to his friends. "So I apologize if we woke you. We'll be leaving soon anyways, so feel free to get as much rest as you need." He offered kindly before poking at his breakfast with his fork.

Jack nodded. "Thank you guys, I really appreciate it. Where do you guys work?" He asked before shoveling a bite of food into his mouth.

Rudy swallowed his food and took a gulp of orange juice. "We work at the mines. It's not an easy job, and the hours are miserable and the pay isn't too great, but a jobs a job." He said with a shrug before taking more bites of his food.

Jack shrugged. The 5 of them ate in silence, with only the clanking of forks to the glass plates being the only audible noise that was being made. Milton eyed his watch and widened his eyes. "Guys, we got to go! Our shift starts in 20 minutes!" He said, urgency clear in his voice. He and the 4 boys quickly scrambled to throw there plates in the sink and grab there tools.

"Later Jack!" They all called out simultaneously before dashing away from the cabin.

Jack chuckled and shook his head before turning back to his food. He felt so much more happy after having food in his system. A hungry Jack was never a happy Jack, as he liked to put it.

The Queen quietly squealed in relief when the sight of the small cabin came too view. "Hm, it hasn't changed a bit." She whispered cynically to herself. She let out a cackle before quietly creeping up towards the cabin. She stopped in front of the front door, straightening out her head scarf and leaning against her cane, trying to get into character. She took a breath, smirked devilishly, before putting on her 'Poor old women face' and knocking on the door.

Jack frowned as he heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be? _He thought to himself. He tensed up at first, thinking it might have been the huntsman, so he cautiously looked through the peephole to see who it was. Thankfully, it was only an old lady, who Jack presumed was lost. He opened the door, a bright smile on his face. "Hi, can I help you?" He asked gently.

The Queen struggled to keep the wicked grin off of her face and nodded her head. "Well, deary, i've been roaming all around this town trying to sell some apples, but I must have taken a wrong turn and now i'm in the middle of the woods." Her voice was hoarse, as she was trying to tap into being elderly. She let out a cackle, wheezing painfully to emphasize it a bit more. Jack looked at her concerned, but the Queen only waved him off. "Do you think you could help me find my way back?" She asked, her voice cracking and breaking with almost every word.

Jack sighed and smiled sadly at the old women. "I'm sorry, I wish I could, but I don't really know where I am either. I just stumbled upon this cabin last night and these guys were kind enough to let me stay here for the night. I'd love to invite you in, but it's not my house. I'm really sorry." He said sheepishly.

The Queen smiled at Jack. "Oh, don't you worry about it, sweetie. I'm sure i'll find my way back." She said softly. As she turned too leave she stopped, placing a hand in her brown sac that slung over her shoulder. "Say," She said, a slight smirk on her face. "Would you like an apple? I won't charge you, just my gift to you for being so polite." She said sweetly, producing the poisoned red apple from her sac.

Jack grinned and shook his head. "Oh, thank you for the offer, but I couldn't take that for free." He insisted, but the Queen would not listen.

She shook her head. "Now now now, don't you give me that excuse. You're a growing boy, you need your fruits and vegetables. Now come on, eat up darling." She said, shoving the apple in Jack's hands and patting his shoulder lovingly.

Jack chuckled and shrugged, taking a large bite of the apple to please the old women. "There. Happy?" He joked.

The Queen's face broke out into a sinister grin. "Very." She said, her voice low and cynical. Jack frowned, confused as to what the old women was getting at, before he started to feel a bit light headed. Soon the feeling grew stronger and stronger and all he could see was white. A wave of dizziness washed over him, and before he knew what was happening, he fell to the floor.

The Queen slowly removed her headscarf, her smile widening by the second. "Yes! I did it!" She cried. She admired her work for a few more moments before skipping out of the cabin, congratulating herself the entire way back to the castle.

Little does the Queen know, that Jack White was not dead. He was simply unconscious, and there was only one way too wake him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I have a bit of explaining to do. This was only supposed to be one chapter, but it's already 10,000+ words, and I have A LOT more to type. If this was one chapter, I bet it would be around 20,000 words. My guess is that it's going to be a 2 shot, possibly 3. Also, i'm taking the end of the story and changing it completely. I got inspiration from watching the trailer of 'Jack the Giant Slayer'. All I have to say is, this story is going to be epic, with tons of plot twists and things you thought would never happen (;

That in mind, you need to be patient with me for the next chapters. I have a lot of information to cram into a mere 2-3 chapters, and my goal is to make it shorter than 5. I know it sounds ridiculous, but once you read it, you'll understand. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 'Jack White'! xx

**Story Recommendation: **Since I decided to go with the Snow White theme, I thought now would be the best time to recommend my dear friend StayWeird's fantabulous story **A Huntsman's Tale. **I'm sure you've probably already read it, but just in case you haven't, GO CHECK IT OUT. If you liked this chapter, you'll love her story.


	17. Jack White Part 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! (: Thanks for reading/reviewing the first chapter of 'Jack White'. It really means a lot to me that you guys enjoyed it! :D I don't want to say too much, but be prepared for KICK! (; Haha love you all! xx

**Summary: **You can bet your ass i'm writing that long summary again.

**Pairings: **Jack/Kim. Finally, right? (;

**Warning: **Cursing, kissing, talks of adult topics, the usual. I know Jerry's a bit OOC, but I decided, hey, Jerry deserves to shine in the responsibility category every once in a while, right? Also imagine Kim just wearing the thing she wore in 'Karate Games'. I tried to find another outfit for her to wear and I came up with nothing, so yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kickin' it or snow White.

* * *

Rudy laughed at something Jerry had said before taking out the key to their house from his pocket. The boys were sweaty, dirty, and exhausted, but they still walked home with a smile on their faces. "I think i'm going to take a nap for the next 48 hours." Rudy joked, fumbling with the key to fit it in the keyhole.

Eddie chuckled. "Please. I'll be out for a week, at least." He said sarcastically, causing his friends to crack up. They said these things after every hard day at work, but in all reality, they mostly just played games or hung around town until night time.

Rudy pushed the door open, sighing and dropping his keys back in his pocket. "Jack! We're-" His words instantly caught in his throat when he spotted Jack, lying face down on the floor, passed out. Rudy let out a blood curdling scream, covering his mouth with his hands while his eyes went wide.

Instantly, the other 3 burst in behind Rudy to see what happened. A round of gasps went around the room as they all examined Jack's body. "What happened?" Rudy whispered fearfully.

Milton instantly went into panic mode. "Oh my god! He's dead! Did someone shoot him? Oh my god, what if someone broke into our house and shot him!" He screeched, shaking Jerry violently by the shoulders.

Jerry shrugged Milton off of him. "The door was locked when we got here, and the windows don't look smashed, so I don't think anyone broke into our house." He said calmly. Surprisingly, Jerry was being the sensible one here, when Milton normally was.

Eddie frowned and bent down beside Jack. "Yo, Jack, you good buddy?" He asked, lightly poking his cheek and neck. When he still remained motionless, Eddie stood back up and dusted his knees off. "I think he's dead, guys." He said softly.

Jerry rolled his eyes. "Let me check." He said quietly before bending down and reaching for Jack's wrist. He sighed in relief when he felt his pulse, meaning he was still alive. "Well, he's not dead, just unconscious." He assured the group.

A loud sigh of relief was released from the 3 boys. "Well, what do we do with him?" Rudy asked nervously.

Milton exhaled and shrugged. "We can't keep him here, because the Queen is sending someone to come by tomorrow to collect our taxes, and if she sees him here, then she'll think we murdered him." He said, pacing back and forth as he tried to come up with a plan.

Eddie frowned and cocked his head to the side. "But I thought the Queen wanted him dead anyways. So, wouldn't it be, like, a victimless crime in a way?" He asked.

Rudy shook his head. "No, that wouldn't work. The Queen _payed _someone to kill Jack, and even though it would look like we did the deed, she could still throw us in jail for the rest of our lives for 'murdering' someone." He said dejectedly, putting air quotes around 'Mudering'.

Jerry shifted from one foot to another and crossed his arms. "I might have an idea, but I don't know how it's going too work.." He said slowly, examining Jack's lifeless body.

The boys looked at Jerry, eyeing him as if saying 'Go on'. Jerry sighed and lifted his hands up. "Hear me out," He warned the group. "But I say we bury him in the woods." He finished with a shrug.

Milton gasped. "Jerry!" He scolded, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at his friend. "We are not just going to dump him in the middle of the woods. I think we should carry him back to his house and explain everything to his father." He said with a nod.

Jerry scoffed. "Oh yeah? You know where he lives?" He challenged. Milton snapped his mouth shut, glaring hard at Jerry. "And besides," Jerry continued, "Even if we did _somehow _bring Jack back to his house, how would we explain to his dad what happened to him?" He asked.

Milton exhaled, grumbling some words under his breath before speaking. "Jerry has a point." He choked out, giving his friend one last death stare before looking at the rest of his friends. "I guess our only option is to bring his body to the woods. But we aren't burying him." He said, pointing at Jerry.

Rudy nodded. "Okay. But where do we put him? Milton's right, we can't bury him, because we have no idea when he's going too wake up."

The room was silent for a few moments as the boys thought of plans they could use. Milton ran his fingers through his short ginger hair and he chewed on his bottom lip. Normally, he was the calm, cool, collected one of the group who came up with all the strategies and plans, but now he wasn't being much help.

Suddenly, an idea ran through Eddie's mind, and his face lit up like a light bulb. He jumped around excitedly and waved his hand around frantically, shouting "Ooh! Ooh! Pick me, pick me!" Several times. Milton rolled his eyes and waved his hand towards Eddie just to satisfy the boy. Eddie smiled brightly, looking at his friends before speaking. "We can find one of those like, glass coffin type things, and put him him that! Since we can't just lay his body in the middle of the forest, and I heard regular coffins are really hard to breath in, so maybe if it's glass, then he can breath easier when he wakes up!" He explained, obviously proud of his idea.

Milton barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Eddie, that is the most.." He trailed off as he ran the idea through his head a few times. After a few moments a light bulb went off in his head, and his eyes widened. "Brilliant thing you have ever said!" He finished in excitement.

Jerry frowned. "It is?" He asked, causing Eddie to nod in confusion as well.

Milton nodded repeatedly, feeling much more hyper than he was a minute ago. "Yes! We place Jack in a glass case, one with enough air to breath in, and we leave it unlocked, so when he does awake, he can escape easily!" He babbled out loud, energy and excitement radiating off of him.

Rudy held up a finger. "Um, yeah, we are we going to get a human-sized glass case?" He asked skeptically.

Jerry eyes widened as he thought of something. "I can't believe i'm saying this, but I think I know a guy that can get us one." He said slowly.

Rudy gaped at Jerry for a moment before turning back to Milton. "Well, um, what about.. When he wakes up? Yeah! Won't Jack be really confused and scared as to why he's in some random glass case?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Milton shrugged. "Well, yeah, but to me, the first instinct that would run through someones head if they were trapped somewhere would be to escape, so maybe if he does wake up he'll be smart enough to try and pry it open." He concluded.

Rudy opened his mouth to scold Milton some more on his ill thought out plan, but no words came out. The plan itself was ridiculous and a bit strange, but the boys seemed so sure about it, and he didn't see anyone else coming up with any other ideas. He finally just sighed and dropped his arms down to his sides.

"Well, guess we better get a move on." He said dryly.

* * *

Kim Crawford resisted the urge to roll her eyes as her mother droned on and on with a speech she had already been told a million times. Her mother paced back and forth, not even looking at Kim, as she continued reprimanding her daughter. "You are a Princess. And every Princess has duties that she must fulfill, and if she doesn't, than she isn't doing her kingdom good." Kim mouthed the words as her mother said them, an annoyed look on her face.

Her mother, Diana Crawford, finished up her speech and turned to her daughter with a stern expression on her face. "Do you understand what i'm trying to say to you, Kimberly?" She said sharply.

_How could I not when you've told me 10,000 fucking times! _Was what Kim thought to herself and wanted to tell her mother. But she could never say that, because cursing is not what a proper lady does, and in her mothers eyes, Kim was a classy, put together lady that never said curse words or lashed out at anyone, which just proves Kim's point that her mom doesn't even know her.

Kim sighed and nodded. "Yes, mother, I understand." She said in a monotone voice.

Diana nodded appreciatively. "Good. So now you understand why i'm making you go to the Royal Gala tonight with Brody." She finished simply, retaking her seat in her throne. She took a soft bristled brush and weaved it through her golden blonde hair that spilled gently around her angular face.

Kim groaned and threw her head back, resting her palms against her forehead before looking back at her mother with a pleading expression. "Mom, why do I have to go with Brody? I'd rather shove my sword through my heart then spend another night with him." She seethed.

Brody Carlson was a prince and the closest bloodline to the Queen. Every girl in the town wanted to marry Brody, his charming good looks and wealthy family making them swoon. All except Kim. Kim thought Brody was a pig who didn't respect women, and only dated girls for sexual desires. But, of course, the universe just hates Kim, because not only does Brody have a large infatuation with her, her parents are practically forcing her to marry him, claiming it would be the only way she could become the next Queen.

Diana gasped at her daughters words and slammed her brush down on the table beside her throne. "Kimberly Anne Crawford! Speaking ill of the Queen's relatives is against the law and not allowed from a Princess such as yourself. You must not disrespect your future husband, Kim." She said, her voice as cold as ice.

Kim's eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare. "He is _not_ my future husband. I don't want anything to do with Brody or his family." Venom dripped from her lips. Even his name rolling off her tongue made her blood boil, because it brought the image of his obnoxious face to her mind.

Diana barked out a laugh. "You won't be saying that when they don't choose you to be Queen." Her tone was clipped and annoyed. Her daughter was never one to follow her commands, and she was growing weary of her fiery attitude and confidence.

Kim rolled her eyes. "For the thousandth time, mom, I have no interest in being Queen. I want to leave town and be on my own." Diana has always dreamed of Kim being chosen as Queen and ruling the kingdom with Brody by her side, but that's the last thing Kim would ever want. Kim has always dreamed of running away from her power-hungry family and traveling the world, seeing new places, maybe even meet someone special. Not some douchey prince who thinks he's the greatest thing to ever walk the earth.

Anger bubbled inside of Diana. The two of them have had this argument several times, and each time, Diana found herself getting angrier and angrier with her daughters impossible attitude. "If you want to live under my roof, you will follow my rules! Your father and I have worked way to hard to give you this opportunity, and I will not let you screw it up!" She shouted, pointing a finger in Kim's face.

Kim bit her tongue so she wouldn't spew out insults at her mother, only choosing to nod. "Okay, mother." She muttered before stomping out of the room.

"Remember, Kimberly, you must be back by 7:00 o'clock in order for us to make it to the Gala tonight!" Diana screamed after her, too which Kim only responded with the wave of her hand. She continued out of her mother's room, an angry scowl implanted on her face.

"Woah, someone looks pissed. Mommy troubles?" Grace West, Kim's best friend, said with a smirk. Grace and Kim have been best friends since they were toddlers, their mothers having been close friends as well. Grace is the only one who understands Kim's struggles and problems with her mother, as Grace had the same issues with her mom, Gabriella. The two of them would rant to each other for hours on end about the endless battle between their respective parent, but also laughed and made jokes and had the times of their lives.

Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "I swear to god, if she set's me up with Brody one more fucking time, i'm going to lose it." She spat. Another thing her and Grace shared in common was their bad habit of cursing. Of course, they couldn't say it in front of their parents, so when it was just the two of them, the F bomb was dropped constantly.

Grace's mouth dropped open in shock before contorting into a look of disgust. "Brody? The asswhole that's tried too sleep with every girl in the entire damn kingdom?" She asked in disbelief. Kim nodded miserably and hid her face in her hands. Grace shook her head empathetically and rested a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Oh sweetheart, that bites." She mumbled, wincing at her own words as she thought of how her friends night would go.

Kim detached her face from her hands and took a deep breath. "You know what? Fuck Brody. I'm not going tonight, not even if my mother drags me by my own two feet. I will not force myself to sit back and pretend i'm having the time of my life while I get harassed by my date- _again._" She added, an uncomfortable shiver going down her spine.

Grace's face lit up and she thrust her palm against Kim's. "Finally, you're standing up for yourself! Good job girl, i'm proud of you." She said, bumping her hip against Kim's and shooting her a wink, to which Kim laughed and bumped her back.

Kim smiled and brushed blonde strands of her side bangs away from her face. "C'mon, let's go to the forest. I need to get away from this," She said, gesturing to the large castle surrounding the two of them. "And my psychopathic mother." She finished in a blank voice.

Grace let out a laugh and nodded. The two best friends walked down the gold spiraling staircase and past endless amounts of rooms and people of the royal family. Unfortunately, Kim was too busy telling Grace a funny story to notice a cocky brunet standing inches away from her, waiting for the moment she notices him, which didn't happen until she crashed into his chest.

"Oof!" Kim stumbled to the ground, only to have Brody catch her in his arms. One arm was coiled around her waist, the other draped dangerously close to her chest. Kim shook her head and held a hand to her temple before looking up to see who her savior was, only to scowl at the sight of Brody's face. "Oh. It's you." She said, her tone deadly.

Brody smirked. "You know Kim, you don't need to be so desperate, i'm already into you. Just say the words, and i'll have you in my arms like that." He said, detaching an arm from her chest and snapping his fingers before resting them against her cheek. He cupped her face in his hand and pulled her closer to him, leaning in to plant a kiss on her lips, only for Kim to scramble out of his hold and land on the floor on her butt.

Kim stood with the help of Grace and dusted off her black t-shirt and cargo pants before shooting Brody a deadly glare. "I wouldn't let you kiss me even if I was dying and needed CPR. Now if you'll excuse me, your ego is starting to suffocate me." She snapped before walking past him, bumping his shoulder roughly as she passed. "Ooh!" Grace called, laughing and pointing at Brody before following her friend out.

Brody felt the rage build up inside his veins as he clenched his fists so tightly that his fingernails made crescent indents in his palms. "We'll see about that, Kim Crawford." He growled to no one in particular before stalking off.

Kim groaned in annoyance as she led the two of out of the castle and on a pathway to the woods. "Can you believe him? He thinks i'm in _love _with him. Ugh!" She threw her hands up and rested them atop her head, sighing frustratedly. "I swear, next time that boy says something to me again, i'm going to kick him right in the-"

"Hey, Mrs. Carlson!" Grace interrupted loudly as Melinda, Brody's mother, approached them. Grace shot Kim a pointed look which made Kim go from scowling to smiling, struggling to keep the rest of her rant inside. "What are you doing here?" Grace asked, her words stressed.

Melinda grinned brightly at the two girls. "Oh, good afternoon Grace! And good afternoon to you too, Kimberly." She greeted, her tone so sweet the girls thought her teeth would hurt. "I'm just looking for my son. He was around her looking for you, actually, Kim. Did you see him?" She asked, her smile so wide is looked animated.

Kim nodded and struggled to keep the fake smile on her lips. "Oh, I saw him alright." She mumbled bitterly, but Melinda didn't catch her angry tone, so she just responded with a bubbly laugh. "Well, it was great seeing you girls, but I must get going! I'll see you tonight, Kim!" She added with a wink before walking off.

Kim let her smile dropped and she scowled. "I'll see you tonight, Kim!" She mocked in an annoyingly high pitched voice, mimicking Melinda's snooty hand gestures. Grace chuckled at her friend and grabbed her wrist, dragging her off with her to the forest.

For Grace and Kim, the forest was the only place they found peace. Not many people went into the forest, so it was almost always empty, which meant endless acres of personal space and an escape from their stressful home lives. Their parents wouldn't dare go into the forest, so they were always safe from bumping into one of them in there. No one judged them, watched their every move, attended to their hand and foot. They were just them, and that's how they liked it.

Kim sighed breezily as she passed by the familiar tall trees and flowers. "I'll never get tired of this place." She mumbled to herself. She smiled as she reached out and touched the trunk of a tree that was at least 500 years old, in her opinion. It was a beautiful brown color and had millions of branches and leaves hanging off it, shading a large area from the sun. She ran her fingers over part of the trunk where the two of them carved their names, branding it 'Their tree'.

Grace plopped the bag that hung on her shoulder onto the floor. She took a seat on the ground, her back leaning against the trunk, her legs stretched out with one leg crossed over the other. Kim took her same position and the girls sat there in complete silence, taking in the peace and serenity that was the forest.

Rudy grunted as he hoisted the glass box over his head, his arms starting to feel like jello. "Jerry, would you mind holding your half of the weight? Jack isn't exactly a small kid!" He hissed, struggling to keep the box in the air. The boys had successfully done it. They called the guy Jerry knew, got glass coffin/box large enough for Jack to fit in, and put him inside. Now comes the tough part- getting Jack into a secluded part of the woods.

Jerry glared at Rudy as he struggled to keep the box over his head, enlisting help from Eddie. "I'm trying, Rudy! It's not my fault the princess over here doesn't want to break a nail." He growled, shooting daggers into the back of Milton's head.

Milton sighed and whirled around, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Jerry. "I'm guiding us through the forest and finding us a place to put Jack. Plus, do you really think i'd be of any assistance?" He said, rolling up his sleeve and showcasing his skinny pale arms.

Eddie shrugged. "Dude's got a point. Now c'mon, guys! We can do it!" He cheered, letting go of the box and raising a fist in the air in encouragement. Unfortunately, once Eddie released the box, Jerry didn't have any extra support, which ended up in him letting go of his side of the box and dropping it straight onto Rudy's foot.

"Ow!" Rudy screamed in pain, his yell echoing through the forest.

Kim's eyes snapped open at the sound of a powerful yell and she immediately sprung into action, as did Grace. "What was that?" Kim asked, whipping her head around and trying to locate where the noise came from. Grace looked around, trying to spot anything suspicious. "I don't know. It sounded like.. Someone screaming?" She said unsure of herself.

The two heard rustling and darted behind the tree for safety. "Who else knows about this part of the forest?" Kim whispered, to which Grace shrugged. They saw a nearby tall bush rustling and shaking, their fears growing with every passing second until something emerged from it- or, someone, to be exact.

Milton sighed as he shoved his way through the bush. "My god, is it hot outside! How are you guys doing with the box?" He called out, swiping the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead with the back of his palm. Meanwhile, Grace and Kim watched with wide eyes as the other three boys emerged, two of them holding what looked to been a large glass case, and a man holding his foot with a pained expression on his face.

Jerry and Eddie grunted as they tumbled over their feet trying to carry the weight of the box. Finally once they were beside Milton they plopped the box down on the floor, unable to hold it any longer. They were breathing heavily, glaring evilly at their friend. "We're fine, thanks for the help." Eddie snapped bitterly, fanning his face with his hand.

Kim and Grace craned their necks to see what was in the case while trying to keep themselves hidden. "What do you think's in there?" Grace whispered softly. The boys were nearly a few feet away and they couldn't take any chances. Kim shrugged, trying to get the boys profiles.

Rudy hobbled over beside the three, limping on his good foot and leaning against Milton. He gingerly touched his throbbing foot, instantly coiling back in pain. He looked up and shot a glare at Jerry. "Thanks a lot, Jerry. I think you broke it." He seethed.

Jerry glared back. "It wasn't my fault Milton was being a lazy asswhole." He shot back, jutting his chin at the ginger kid who gaped at his friends accusation.

Milton crossed his arms. "Me? What about Eddie? He's the one that insisted he helped carry the case because he's 'Stronger than all of us' and 'Can carry this thing with one hand'." He said, mimicking his friend in a deeper voice.

The four friends sent withering glares towards each other before a huge fight rang out. All the boys were talking at once, screaming at the top of their lungs and shouting slurs at each other like no tomorrow. Kim and Grace watched them argue until finally, Grace had enough.

She stepped out from behind the tree, dragging the boys, who had now resorted to fist fighting, away from each other. She pinched her fingers against Jerry's and Milton's ears, dragging them away while they screeched in pain. Grace stood in the middle of the four boys, glaring deeply at all of them.

"Look, I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but would you just stop fighting? It's giving me a headache." She said, rubbing her aching temples with a painful expression contorted on her face.

Rudy looked around at his friends before frowning at Grace. "I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette girl.

Grace removed her hand from her head and smirked. "I'm Grace, and that's my friend Kim." She said, walking over to the tree to bring Kim out. "There's more of you?" Jerry grumbled, rubbing his sore ear lobe.

Kim stumbled over her own feet as Grace latched onto her wrist and dragged her out from the tree. She shot Grace a quick glare before straightening out her clothes and hair, greeting the boys with an awkward smile. "Hey, i'm Kim." She said, giving them a small wave.

Milton's jaw instantly dropped. "No way! Y-You guys are Princesses!" He exclaimed. He instantly bowed before the two girls, motioning hastily for the other guys to follow in suit. The nodded in understanding and followed Milton's actions while Kim shared with Grace a knowing look.

"Oh, get up, you big dummies." Grace snapped, helping the boys up.

As Grace was helping the boys up, Kim's eyes wandered towards the case that sat a few feet away from the four. Unfortunately she couldn't she much, seeing as the boys were partially blocking her view, but she could make out a tall, dark object. She frowned and pointed to the case. "What's in there?" She asked curiously.

The boys glanced between each other, there faces pale white and petrified as they quickly scrambled to make a barrier in front of the case, shielding it's view from the girls. "N-nothing! There isn't anything in there! Pfft. Wh-what would we do with a box?" Jerry lied unconvincingly, letting out a fake laugh which the other three copied.

Kim rolled her eyes and shoved the boys away from each other, giving her a clear sight of the case. As she inspected it closer, her eyes widened with fear as a shriek escaped her lips. Inside the case was a boy. He looked young, maybe about her age, and had a calm, motionless expression on her face. She could see his chest slightly rising and falling, so she knew he wasn't dead, but simply just unconscious.

She whirled around and jabbed a thumb at the case, shock clear in her facial expression. "Why is there a person in there?" She asked, her voice slightly shaking. Grace took a look at the box and gasped. "Woah, you guys killed someone?" She asked in disbelief, looking closer at the boys features.

Eddie and the rest of the boys instantly shook their head, their eyes wide. "No no no no no! We did _not _kill him! See, what happened was, we came home from work today and saw Jack lying on the ground, passed out. We freaked out and decided to bring him to the forest so the Queen wouldn't find him and think we killed him or anything." He explained quickly.

Kim looked to the other three who merely nodded in response, which calmed down her nerves a bit. She turned back around, slowly approaching the boy in the box. "His names Jack, huh." She mumbled to herself. She frowned as she got a better look at the figure. He had shaggy brown hair, tan skin, and from what she could see, a lot of muscle. After admitting to herself that the boy was in fact cute, she couldn't help but feel like she'd seen his face before.

Grace whirled around to face the boys, a frown on her face as she cocked her head to the side. "If he was unconscious, why didn't you just call the doctor?" She asked in an obvious tone, gesturing to Jack.

Milton sighed and shook his head. "No can do. We can't have anyone finding out our location. The only one who knows where we live is the Queen. If others knew, we'd get robbed. We, uh, don't have very good history with the towns people.." He scratched the back of his neck, trailing off at the end of his sentence.

Grace sighed and tossed her hands up in the air as she thought of something else. "Well, maybe he choked on something! Did you try giving him CPR?" She asked.

The boys backed away, disgusted looks on their faces while they shook their heads repeatedly. "Woah, no, we don't roll that way." Jerry said in a low voice, scrunching his nose in disgust.

Grace rolled her eyes at the boys immaturity. All five of them joined Kim beside Jack's coffin, all 12 eyes glued to Jack's motionless body. "When do you think he's going to wake up?" Kim asked softly.

Rudy shrugged. "We don't know. It could be days, weeks. I just wish there was a way we could wake him up." He finished in a whisper. Silence over came the group, everyone's attention focused solely on Jack. _Where have I seen him before? _Kim said to herself. She was almost certain she'd at least had a conversation or two with Jack, seeing as she was positive she wouldn't forget a face like that.

_Well, whoever he is, he sure as hell is attractive. _She blushed at her own thoughts, pushing them to the back of her mind.

Rudy continued to stare at Jack, a look of deep concentration shown on his face. Suddenly, an outrageously insane, sure-to-fail plan flashed through his mind, and he immediately shot up from his seat. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" He said, getting louder and louder each time he repeated it. A large smile, similar to the cheshire cat's, grew on his face as he buzzed with joy and excitement. "I know how we can wake up Jack!" He cheered, giving himself a small pat on the back for thinking of his 'Brilliant' idea.

Milton gaped at him for a few moments before a grin spread on his face. "Seriously? That's awesome! How?" He asked, the others nodding in agreement, curious as to what Rudy's plans were.

Rudy made sure each eye was on him before clearing his throat, his large smile still shown on his features. He paused for dramatic effect before squealing like a school girl. "It's simple! Remember the fairytales our parents used to tell us? The only way to wake up Jack is with a true loves kiss." He slowed down his last sentence so it would stick in everyones minds.

No one said anything for a few seconds. Instead, the five who were still siting on the floor shot Rudy strange looks, waiting for him to deliver a 'Just kidding!' that never came. Grace was the first one to break the silence, not being able to hold it in her throat anymore and releasing a few giggles. Rudy frowned at her, curious as to what was so funny, and that simple look made Grace stop. "Wait, you're serious?" She asked in utter disbelief.

Rudy rolled his eyes. "Heck yeah i'm serious! Think about it. In every classic fairytale, the Princess- or, in this case, the Prince," He stopped, gesturing towards Jack before speaking again. "Get's knocked out by a witch with some magic potion or something, and the knight in shining armor comes by and kisses them and bam! They're awake and the two live happily ever after in a castle or whatever." He finished with the wave of his hand, his excited smile still on his face.

Milton snorted and shook his head. "Christ." He mumbled to himself before standing up and clapping a a hand on his pals shoulder. "Rudy, my friend, you've been reading way to many romance fiction. Fairytales don't exist, and Jack won't wake up with a kiss." He said, laughing at the ridiculous of his own statement.

Eddie walked up to Rudy and peered at his through slit eyes. "Are you on any kind of new meds?" He asked, examining his friend closely.

Rudy shoved Eddie away from him, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Just because it sounds outrageous and like it's doomed to fail, doesn't mean we shouldn't try it. What other option do you guys have? Huh?" He asked his friends, a smug tone in his voice.

Jerry shook his head. "Dude, we don't even know if Jack's in love with anyone, first of all. And second, where are you going to find someone dumb enough to try your stupid plan?" He asked with a smirk.

Rudy frowned at the thought, biting his thumb for a bit before a lightbulb went off in his head. He turned to Kim and Grace with a knowing grin on his face, blinking repeatedly at them. Both of the girls' eyes immediately went wide. "No way. I'm not kissing some dude I don't even know just for your stupid experiment." Grace stated, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

Rudy rolled his eyes and turned to Kim. He went down on his hands and knees, holding his arms up in a prayer position. "Please, Kim! I need to see if my theory works!" He pleaded in a whiny tone. Kim scoffed and opened her mouth to say no, but the words caught in her throat when her eyes flickered over to Jack again. Something clicked in her mind and her eyes fluttered open in shock. _No, it can't be him.. Can it?_

Kim cleared her throat and looked at the four boys. "What did you say his last name was?" She asked, her words dry. If this was who she thought it was, then things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

"White." The boys all said in unison.

Kim's mouth nearly dropped. "I can't believe it." She mumbled to herself. She stumbled over to the case, giving him one last look that confirmed her suspicions. "How did I not see this before?" She asked herself. How could she forget Jack White?

Grace frowned and rested a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kimmy, are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Kim looked up at her friend then at the boys. "I know Jack. He.. He saved my life, 2 years ago." She explained softly. Instantly, she was sucked into a flashback of what happened on that fateful night when she was 16 years old.

_Flashback:_

_Kim wrapped her coat tightly around her body, trying to conceal herself as she quickly hurried home. It was dangerous for a girl like her to be out late at night, but she needed some space after having another heated argument with her mother. She was getting strange looks from the towns people who lived on the streets, her expensive looking clothing giving away her true identity._

_Kim sped up her pace a bit, turning down a dark alley that led to a shortcut to her home. Unfortunately, she was so consumed with her jittery thoughts she didn't notice the homeless man hiding behind a stairwell, watching her with interest. He waited until she was close enough before jumping out, flashing his shiny silver blade right in her face. Kim shrieked at the sight, her body freezing up with fear._

_The man smirked devilishly. "Oh hello, Princess. What are you doing out so late, beautiful?" He asked in a creepy tone that shot a shiver up Kim's spine._

_"N-nothing of your c-concern." She stuttered, not being able to lift her eyes off of the sharp object that was directed at her. Horrible scenarios raced through her minds as she thought of what the man might do to her, cursing at herself for ever stepping foot out of her house._

_The man stepped closer to Kim, causing her to back up. He kept walking towards her until he had her cornered into a wall. He dragged his hand carelessly up and down her right arm, his twisted smile growing as each second passed. Kim squeezed her eyes shut, her body trembling with fear._

_The man chuckled, leaning in close to her face. His breath reeked of alcohol and Kim squirmed under his tight grip on her arm. "Don't struggle, sweetheart. It'll only make things worse." He said in a low voice. He carefully glided the dull part of the blade gently across her cheek, amused with her petrified expression._

_Jack sighed as he trudged along the cracked sidewalk, kicking a nearby pebble with his shoe. He dug his hands beneath his pockets, feeling the money his father left in his pocket. He was sent out to buy medicine for his dad because he was feeling very ill, but the pharmacist would not sell it to Jack because he did not have enough money. He hated being poor and not being able to afford things like this, but it was the reality of life, and he had to except that._

_He passed by the dark alley he always walked past when walking home, only to stop when he saw a large man holding up a knife to a terrified looking girl. Jack's eyes widened and he immediately sprinted over to the man. "Hey, asswhole!" He shouted._

_The man roughly let go of Kim and turned around with a sharp glare on his face while Kim opened her eyes to see who her savior was. Jack instantly lunged for the man, punching him square in the face. The man stumbled back a few steps, cradling his bleeding nose with his hand. He wiped off the blood streaming out of his nose with his sleeve, glaring furiously at Jack._

_The man lashed out at Jack with his knife, only to have Jack kick it out of the mans hand, sending it flying feet away from the both of them. Jack lifted up his left leg and sent a powerful kick towards the mans chest, sending him tumbling back and resulting in him hitting his head against the wall, knocking him out cold. Kim gasped as she looked at the man, amazed at the strangers fighting ability. She looked up at Jack, only to see him dusting off his clothes with a smug expression on his face._

_Kim walked over to Jack, a surprised expression on her face. "How did you learn to do that?" She asked in disbelief. The man was at least 200 pounds heavier than Jack was, and Jack took him down in a mere matter of seconds._

_Jack shrugged. "My dad taught me karate when I was younger. Never thought i'd need it, but now i'm glad I did." He joked. He turned to look at the girl he saved, trying his best to see her under the low lighting. He could make out a girl with wavy blonde hair, tan skin, coffee brown eyes, and a nice smile. Over all, he thought she was gorgeous. "My name's Jack, by the way. Jack White." He said, offering a hand out to her._

_Kim smiled and accepted his hand. "I'm Kim Crawford." She greeted gently._

_Jack's eyes widened. "Wait, are you.." He said, his sentence trailing off._

_Kim's smile dropped. "Yes. I'm a Princess. Please don't freak out or get down on one knee or something, please. I get enough of that as it is." She said bluntly, taking her hand out of Jack's and turning away from him. She was surprised as she missed the warmth she had that came with holding his hand, but she just convinced herself it was because she was cold._

_Jack winced at her tone, resting a hand on her shoulder apologetically. "Hey, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He said softly._

_Kim turned around slowly, their brown eyes meeting. She grinned and nodded her said slightly. "Sorry for snapping. I just get tired of being treated special. It's like, i'm not any different from anyone else, so why do I get treated differently, you know?" She asked. Jack nodded. He understood what she was saying completely, but he had a feeling that he felt it in a different perspective from hers._

_"Well, I should get going. It was great meeting you, Kim." He said, giving her a warm smile before walking away from Kim._

_Without really thinking, Kim chased after Jack. "Jack, wait!" She called. Jack turned around just as Kim caught up to him. She smiled at him before speaking in a hushed tone. "Thank you, for saving me back there. I don't think i'll ever be able to repay you for that."_

_Jack shrugged, a grin clear on his face. "You don't need to. Just knowing I helped a beautiful girl is enough." He said softly, making her look away shyly._

_On impulse, Kim leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened as she held her lips there longer than she needed to before pulling away, a cheery red blush on her cheeks. "Goodnight Jack." She whispered in his ear before trotting away, not once looking back._

_Jack slowly reached up and touched his cheek, the tingles he felt when she kissed him still there. He smiled, feeling his own face burn up slightly. "Wow." He mumbled. Stood there for a few more moments before walking off, a cheerful smile on his face and a skip in his step._

_When Kim reached the end of the alley she rested her back against the wall. She shut her eyes and smiled, gingerly touching her lips with her fingers. She didn't know why she kissed him, but she was glad she did, and didn't think she'd ever forget about it. "Wow." She whispered. She opened her eyes and let out a soft giggle, making her way home with a goofy smile on her lips the entire way there._

_Flashback over._

Kim blinked repeatedly as she was jolted out of her flashback by Grace shaking her shoulder. "Kim? Kim, are you in there?" Grace joked, snapping her fingers in front of Kim's glazed over eyes. Kim rolled her eyes and nodded, the flashback still lingering in her mind.

"So, wait. Jack saved your life?" Eddie asked, confused.

Kim nodded slowly, not meeting his curious gaze, suddenly feeling extremely self conscious as all eyes were trained on her. "Um, yeah. When I was 16, I was walking home one night and some guy mugged me and I think he was going to stab me, but Jack saw and kicked his ass." She explained, carefully dodging telling them about the kiss.

The boys nodded their heads and praised their friend for his good job, but Grace stayed put. She crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at Kim suspiciously, who was frowning at her friends gaze. Because they've been best friends for so long and spent practically everyday together, the two of them could read each other like a book, and Grace knew something wasn't right with Kim's story.

She stepped closer to Kim, scanning her up and down. "Kim, are you sure that's all that happened that night?" She asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her friend.

Kim twitched her fingers through her bangs, a nervous habit she developed. "Y-yes i'm sure." She stuttered. Lying has never been one of her best skills, and her most obvious sign on telling a lie is when she stuttered.

Grace's eyes slowly started to widen, realization washing over her body. "Oh my god," She mumbled. She raised her hand and pointed a finger at Kim. "You kissed him!" She shrieked, catching the boys attention.

Kim's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "What?" She said in a high pitched voice. She cleared her throat before speaking, cursing at herself for her terrible lying abilities. "Pfft. You think, that I _kissed him? _Hah, um, _no, that did not happen, thank you very much._" She said pointedly. But Grace saw right through her lie, as did the guys._  
_

Milton shook his head. "So you kissed a guy you just met?" He asked in disbelief.

"Desperate." Jerry said between coughs, trying to make it sound inconspicuous, but failing as the guys and Grace snickered softly at his joke. Kim crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, fine, I kissed him. But it was on the cheek! And I only did it to show my gratitude." She explained firmly.

Eddie snorted. "Then why didn't you give him an appreciation blow job? Sure he would have loved that." He joked, making the others crack up.

Kim turned bright red at Eddie's joke, quickly slapping him on the shoulder and looking down at her shoes. Rudy's eyes lit up as the dots started to connect in his head. If any girl had a shot of waking up Jack with a kiss, it would be Kim, and he certainly didn't want to waste anymore time. He rested his two hands on Kim's shoulders and shoved her forward, making her stumble under her own feet and stop in front of the glass case that concealed Jack's body.

Rudy pointed to Jack. "You are going to kiss Jack," He ordered, then turned to his friends. "And when he wakes up, you three will cover my shift for a week." He said smugly. Milton raised his eyebrows. "A bet? Okay. When Jack _doesn't _wake up, you will do all of our laundry for 2 weeks." He bargained smoothly.

Rudy squinted his eyes for a few moments before nodding. "Deal." He said simply.

Kim held up her hands in defense. "Woah woah woah. Who said I agreed to kissing him?" She asked, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Jerry stared at her for a few seconds before reaching into his pocket and pulled out 5 gold coins. "5 bucks, and if he doesn't wake up, i'll make Rudy do your laundry as well." He offered, making Rudy whine in complain at his added on task. Kim rolled her eyes but accepted the coins, shoving them in her pants pocket.

Milton helped Rudy pop off the upper part of the glass box cover, everything from Jack's waist down still shielded by glass. Kim got down on her knees, sitting on them with her hands folded in her lap as she eyed him for a few moments. _I can't believe i'm doing this. _She thought to herself. She exhaled softly and leaned forward, inching her face closer and closer to Jack's until their lips touched. Her eyes, that had been squeezed shut, popped open in surprise. Despite Jack being unconscious, she felt a strange tingling sensation rumble through out her body, making her heart swell and her toes curl.

She broke off the kiss after a few moments, her eyes trained on his expressionless face. The boys and Grace watched anxiously, the anticipation becoming to much to bare. Kim cocked her head to the side as Jack was still motionless. It wasn't like she believed Rudy's stupid 'True love's kiss' story was true, but with how the kiss turned out, she expected at least something to happen.

After a few more moments Rudy's face fell. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head low. Eddie, Jerry, and Milton chuckled and shoved Rudy in his side. "See Rudy? I told you it wouldn't work! Looks like your doing our laundry for the next two weeks." Milton bragged, pointing a finger in Rudy's face.

Kim stood up and brushed off the dirt from her tan cargo pants and black t-shirt. Just as she turned to talk to Grace she saw something- Jack's finger. It twitched slightly. It was a small movement, and if you weren't already paying attention you probably would not have seen it, but Kim saw it. In a matter of moments, Jack's whole hand lifted slightly, stopping when it bumped against the glass shield.

Jack's eyes opened very slowly, and all he could see was blurry outlines of trees. Once his eyes were open wide and adjusted to the new light, he frowned. _What the hell am I doing in a forest? _He thought to himself.

Kim's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she watched Jack's eyes open. "G-guys?" She asked. The boys and Grace stopped their laughing and turned to Kim, a look of pure shock written all over her face. "He's awake." She managed out, shakily pointing to Jack behind her, who was attempting to sit up.

Jack's frown deepened as he saw what was restricting his lower half of his body. "What the hell?" He mumbled to himself, inspecting the glass case from all sides. His eyes flickered over to where he heard a voice, and his frown dropped. Standing a few feet from him was a girl with long blonde hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. His eyes widened as he recognized the beautiful girl- he had saved her from being killed 2 years ago.

Rudy and Milton's mouths dropped to the floor, not believing what they were seeing. "No fucking way." Grace mumbled, shaking her head in disbelief.

Rudy shut his jaw, his lips curving into a grin as realization dawned on him. "It worked." He muttered to himself. He lit up, clapping his hands and squealing cheerfully. "It worked! It worked! In your face, Milton!" He said triumphantly, pointing a finger in Milton's face with a smug expression on his face.

Milton shook his head slowly. "But.. How? It's impossible!" He spluttered, running his fingers through his ginger hair.

Jack frowned in confusion. "Guys?" He said, his voice a bit scratchy. He squeezed his arm out from the case and scratched the top of his head, looking around at the group and his surroundings. "What happened?" He asked in complete confusion.

Jerry walked up beside Jack and knelt down to his eye level, resting his palm against the case. "Well, this morning we came home and saw you passed out in the middle of our kitchen, and we didn't know what to do so we brought you out here, and then these two," He paused, jabbing a thumb at Grace and Kim. "Came out of no where and started asking questions and what not. Then Rudy had an idea where the only way you would wake up is by a true loves kiss, then this happened and that happened, and long story short, Kim kissed you, and you woke up." He said bluntly.

Jack blinked, the information slowly processing in his mind. Once it registered to him that Kim _kissed him, _his eyes widened. He slowly turned to Kim, who was looking down at her boots, her face red with embarrassment. He attempted to stand up but failed, seeing as half of him was still stuck in the box. He turned to the guys, gesturing to the case. "Um, little help?" He said in an obvious tone.

Once Jack was completely out of the case and he got a chance to stretch his limbs out (being unconscious for several hours has a tendency to tighten up your muscles), he awkwardly stood by Kim, twiddling his thumbs and dragging his foot across the ground.

"So.." He said softly, not knowing anything else to say.

Kim bit her lip, bravely looking up at Jack. He hadn't changed much over the years. He had grown a bit taller and his muscles were visually bigger, but overall, he was the same cute, brown haired boy she met 2 years ago. "Nice to see you again, Jack Brewer." She joked politely, grinning softly.

Jack let out a small chuckle and grinned back. "You too, Kim Crawford." His smile grew as he looked into her eyes. He remembered those beautiful pools of chocolate with flecks of gold he gazed into that fateful night, and it made his heart skip a beat staring into them once again.

Grace cleared her throat and crossed her arms, standing rightfully beside her best friend. "Yeah, hi. I know you two have a bit of sexual tension going on here, you know with the whole 'True loves kiss' and you saving her life and blah blah blah, but if you're going to hook up with my best friend, i'd at least like to know who you are first." She said, waving her arm around dismissively.

The two of them turned beet red at Grace's statement. Kim gestured to Grace, trying to control her blush. "Jack, this is my best friend Grace. Grace, this is Jack." She mumbled, running her fingers through her hair.

Grace scanned Jack suspiciously, crossing her arms as Jack waved awkwardly. "Hey, i'm Jack." He said in a small voice. Jack wasn't afraid of much, but the intense stare this girl was giving him was terrifying him to no end. Finally Grace broke her burning gaze, turning to Kim and whispering something in her ear.

Kim laughed and shoved her best friend playfully. "She said she approves." She said softly, causing Jack to laugh.

Jerry let out a huff of annoyance. "Okay, I know you guys are having this weird connecting moment or some shit, but i'd really appreciate it if you'd help us carry the coffin back to our house. It's actually a lot heavier than it looks." He said, his voice strained as he attempted to lift the corner of the case.

Jack, Kim, and Grace joined the others and all seven of them carried part of the case, holding it high above their heads. Kim felt the weight on her part starting to slip, and she almost let her corner dropped but Jack quickly saved her, grabbing her hand and holding their connected hands onto her part. She blushed slightly as Jack still held her hand, smiling gratefully at him.

"Thanks." She said softly. He nodded and smiled back. None of them complained about the two of them holding hands like that for the entire way back.

* * *

The Queen hummed a delightful tune as she skipped into the foyer of her castle, a bright smile on her face. She was still basking in the accomplishment of murdering Jack White and felt on top of the world. She spotted her small hand mirror resting on a small marble table and she curled her fingers around the handle.

Her hand mirror was unlike any ordinary mirror. It was glass and had diamonds incrusted around the edges and all throughout the back. Unlike most mirrors, the Queen's mirror would tell her who was the fairest throughout the entire kingdom by saying a special phrase.

The Queen cleared her throat and held the mirror up, her complexion staring back at her. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?" She asked confidently. She's never heard anyone other than herself as an answer, and she just wanted a bit of a self confidence boost.

The mirror replied back in a monotone. "My Queen you are the fairest, that much is true. But Princess Kimberly is 100x more beautiful than you." Instantly, the mirror changed from the Queen's reflection to showing the Queen Princess Kimberly.

The Queen gasped in horror at the mirrors words, and just as she was about to chuck it against the wall, something on the mirror caught her eye. Every time the mirror said who was the fairest, it showed where they were currently. And what the Queen saw through the mirror was Princess Kimberly, smiling brightly at a breathing, living, Jack White.

Her eyes instantly turned black. Her grip tightened on the mirror, so much so her fingers started to turn purple. "So, Princess Kimberly saved Jack White, huh?" She said, her voice so sharp it stung her throat a bit as the words tumbled out of her mouth. She grinned tightly, watching as she laughed at something Jack had said while he watched her with an easy smile on his face. "Well that just won't do." She purred softly.

She slammed her mirror back on the marble table and brought her fingers to her lips, whistling loudly. "Guards! I need every single one of your best men immediately!" She screamed, her voice echoing through the large building.

Instantly, 15 different men appeared at her side, dressed head to toe in shiny armor, bowing before the Queen. "What is it you need, my Queen?" One of them asked.

The Queen smirked devilishly, rubbing her hands together slowly. "We're going to kill a Princess."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ooh, drama! O: I'm so sorry it took so long to post this chapter, guys. ): As you can see, a lot of stuff happened. Sorry if you think Jack and Kim are a bit to lovey dovey. I decided to give them a bit of history so it's not just two strangers who suddenly fell in love. And I apologize for the ending with the Queen being so short. It's 2:00 in the morning and I am so tired, and I just wanted to get this over with. I wasn't to happy with the scene where Jack woke up, but overall, I liked it. What did you guys think? Hope you enjoyed! (:

**Story Recommendation: **No story recommendation today, folks. I'm way to tired to put one. I don't even have enough effort to make an excuse. Talk about lazy /: Haha. There will be on next time, so look out for that.


End file.
